The Fate We Choose (Hope's White Rose Week 2019 Collection)
by HopeOfMorning910
Summary: It should have been a quiet evening. Instead, Weiss finds herself ambushed by a team of vampire hunters and chased through the city. When chance brings her to a rather cheap-looking apartment building, she is saved by the most unexpected individual—a silver-eyed young woman with secrets abound. Who is she? What is she? And why do the mysterious fae seem to favor her?
1. Chapter 1 — When First We Meet

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Thanks for checking out my newest story, and I must say, it's a rather ambitious one.

As many of you know, White Rose Week (June 10th -16th) is a week that celebrates the bond between Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee. Artists and authors are given 7 days worth of prompts (and one extra free day), and their goal is to create a piece of artwork or writing that incorporates each prompt.

With this story, I'm taking things a bit further because apparently I like complicating things for myself. D: I'll still be incorporating a prompt per chapter, but instead of doing a series of unconnected one-shots like most people do, every chapter is going to tie into a comprehensive story with an overlying plot. I really hope you all enjoy it.

This work is un-beta'd and self-edited.

Now without further ado, welcome to my newest story: The Fate We Choose

* * *

**WRW Day 1 (First) — When First We Meet**

Weiss took a running leap off the roof of the three-story building and landed on the fire escape of the next building over, causing the paint-chipped, half-rusted metal staircase to clang and screech in protest.

It was a cloudy night, which should have worked in Weiss's favor, but unfortunately the numerous city lights and her own platinum white hair made it nearly impossible to lose her pursuers. Yes, she was a vampire and although she was physically faster and stronger than the average human, she could still be overwhelmed with numbers and even at her fastest, she was still no match for a car or motorcycle.

Things might have been different if she had been willing to use her magic, but she had been expecting a quiet night and therefore had fed sparingly earlier that evening. She certainly hadn't consumed enough to fuel her through a fight against several teams of silver-wielding humans and then have to lead them on a chase through the city after being injured. Between all the fighting and the running, using her magical glyphs was a risk she wasn't willing to take without feeding more heavily beforehand.

_Have to stay off the ground_, she thought woozily as she continued to press her arm against the wide, sluggishly bleeding gash in her side. It wasn't her only injury, but it was undoubtedly the most serious. _As long as I keep to the buildings, my pursuers have to waste time and energy climbing up and down every set of stairs if they want to catch up to me._

The average human couldn't leap from building to building and hope to land safely like she could after all. She would have been more worried if they had a mage with them but luckily, they didn't.

Whoever had sent them after her hadn't planned the attack out very well. Or was that the point? Had they sent in an incompetent, unprepared strike team on purpose, hoping they'd get wiped out by an angry vampire? If the team managed to kill her, great; if not, if Weiss took even one human life in her struggle to defend herself against her attackers, the Supernatural Containment Bureau's Hunters would be after her in a heartbeat. The SCB had little to no mercy for any supernatural being that threatened human lives, even if those human lives had been the aggressors.

Other questions flashed through her mind, one by one.

Who ordered the attack? Was it one of her many rivals or simply a group of anti-vampire humans? Was she, Weiss Schnee, the actual target or were they going after any lone vampire they could find? Weiss had been exceedingly quiet for the past century and had been going out of her way to avoid the public eye for decades, so it was quite possible they didn't actually know they'd just attacked one of the most powerful elder vampires in Vale if they'd been lazy and hadn't done the proper research beforehand.

For the first time in a very long time, Weiss regretted her self-imposed seclusion from the supernatural community. If she had bothered to keep even one ear on the ground, this could all have been easily avoided. However, at the same time, she had retreated from politics for precisely this reason; she was sick of dealing with the machinations of her rivals and peers—tired of wondering who wanted to kill her this week and whether they were human or something else entirely. Tired of dealing with beings, human or otherwise, who either hated her, feared her, or worse, wanted to be her. Greedy sycophants were the worst—following her around in hopes she would share her power or wealth. And she didn't even want to think about the ones that hoped she'd eventually turn them into a creature like herself.

And more than anything else, she was just tired of all the senseless deaths and pointless power struggles. Tired that she never knew who she could trust anymore.

In all honesty, she still had the right connections to find out who might have wanted her dead despite the fact she was no longer an active political figure in any world, supernatural or human, but first she had to survive. She had to get to safety, rinse the silver from her wounds so they could heal properly, feed, and let her body rest and regenerate.

She forced her cut up body forward, doing her best to ignore how the silver made every wound feel as though it had been splashed with burning acid. Her jaw began to ache as the cavernous hunger in her stomach grew with every drop of blackened blood she lost—a warning that she needed to feed and soon. She was old for one of her kind, old enough that firearms just been invented when she was born. However, even a vampire as old as herself risked much by remaining injured too long.

After all, even vampires who prided themselves with restraint and control over their hunger would eventually succumb to it when badly injured or starved. Humans called the state of mind a blood frenzy as though vampires were uncontrolled beasts—rabid animals that ought to be put down on sight. It was discourse that encouraged humans to fear vampires and as any supernatural being knew, humans didn't respond well to fear. When humans feared something, when they had cause to feel they might be in danger, they lashed out and caused more death and devastation than any creature other than the Grimm—those demonic, soul-consuming creatures whose only purpose seemed to be destruction. It was the Grimm that made vampires outcasts even among the supernaturals, because they all assumed that since both vampires and Grimm drew their power from the darkness and weakened in the sun, vampires must be as evil as the Grimm.

Weiss refused to use any uncouth term like "blood frenzy." She called it "survival," for how was her need for blood any different than a starving man who leaps for a crust of bread or a thirsty man who greedily guzzles down whatever liquid he can get at the first opportunity? Humans all too easily forgot or perhaps outright ignored the fact that their own kind would stoop at very little when their own needs weren't met, and sometimes it wasn't even a matter of survival. Rapists hurt others just to feed their own twisted pleasure. She had seen addicts tragically lose all sense of morality just to get their next fix. People of wealth thought themselves gods, doing whatever it took to gain more wealth, more power, and more prestige no matter who or what they crushed to get it. Weiss would know. Her human father had been one of the latter before she had personally sundered his head from his body.

_"There it is! On the fire escape!"_

Weiss shoved the nearest window open, thrust herself through it, and found herself in a cheaply carpeted hallway. An apartment building, judging by the numbers on the door to her right. She closed the window behind her to ensure her pursuers didn't try to lob a colloidal silver bomb through it. As with all explosives, they were technically illegal to use in the city, but if the mercenaries or bounty hunters were chasing a supernatural like herself, human authorities tended to look the other way as long as no humans were actually hurt. Oh sure, the mercenaries or bounty hunters would be forced to pay fines for property damage if they were caught, but that was about it. Or at least that was how it used to be the last time she'd checked. Weiss had heard things were slowly getting better for the supernaturals in the current era, but she still felt it prudent to prepare for the worst case scenario.

Weiss darted down the hall and around the corner, intending to find a stairway that would lead her to the roof, when she suddenly collided with something. Or rather, someone.

"Oof—!" the person cried out as Weiss knocked the wind out of them and sent both of them tumbling to the ground with two audible thuds.

Weiss's own voice caught as her injuries protested their rough treatment, but a low hiss of pain escaped her lips, despite her best efforts to keep quiet.

_"What was that sound?"_

_"It came from upstairs. Teams 1 and 2, check the elevators! Teams 3 and 4, find the stairs! The rest of you, I want eyes on the building in case the vampire makes another jump."_

Not good. Her pursuers were already in the building. She had to get moving.

The figure Weiss had knocked over in her rush suddenly rolled to their feet. Weiss had to raise an eyebrow at that. Whoever they were, they were remarkably agile.

After checking inside the grocery bag looped around their left wrist, ostensibly to make sure everything was still in one piece, they looked over at Weiss.

"Hey, you alright?" the figure asked.

A young voice. Decidedly female. Clear. Not quite as high as Weiss's own voice but of a similar timbre. Surprisingly, she sounded concerned—which made sense since she'd have to be blind to miss the dark blood staining Weiss's clothing—but what didn't make sense was that there was no sense of fear in the young woman's voice. A little apprehension, perhaps, but no outright fear or panic, which should have been the normal human response. A normal civilian response.

Weiss looked her over. The young woman was rather thin and lanky. She wore a pair of dark cargo pants, ratty black sneakers that had seen better days, and a well-worn, loose red hoodie with the hood pulled up all the way, hiding her facial features. Weiss assumed it was for safety purposes. If the young woman hadn't said anything, Weiss would have assumed she was a young man or boy rather than a young woman, a wise decision when wandering around alone at night.

"I'm fine," Weiss forced out as she pushed herself to her feet. She had to put her hand against the nearest wall to steady herself, which sent a thread of worry through her. She was in worse shape than she feared if she couldn't even stand without support.

_"This way!" _The voices of Weiss's pursuers were getting louder and judging by the way the young woman before her turned her head, they were close enough now that even human ears could hear them.

Before Weiss could do anything else, the young woman reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Come on," she whispered with a hint of urgency in her voice. She tugged on Weiss's arm and pulled them to a door at the very end of the hallway. She fumbled for her key, slid it into place, unlocked the door, and pushed it open.

A measure of sick expectation and dread fell over Weiss. She was a vampire, and one of the few things humans believed about vampires that was actually true was that her kind couldn't enter a home without being invited. What was the old saying? Evil had to be invited in. Or more accurately, the darkness had to be invited in.

For the Grimm, whose essence _was_ darkness, that invitation could be as simple as a person's fear, anger, jealousy, or panic. Vampires weren't nearly as powerful and had to be formally invited into a dwelling.

(Privately, Weiss wasn't even sure if it was actually an issue of darkness or evil needing to be invited. _That_ explanation sounded like an old wives' tale, and modern science had proven many of those to be dubious at best. And obviously, anthropomorphizing _anything_, be it darkness or evil, was not a reasonable or logical explanation for _any_ observable phenomenon. No, Weiss's current hypothesis was that a geas of sorts had been laid upon the first of her kind to give humans places of safety so that vampires could not overwhelm them. Nature sought balance, after all; and even the supernatural world was bound by the laws of nature.)

In any case, this young woman would try to pull her through the doorway, but Weiss would be physically incapable of passing over the threshold without a formal invitation.

She'd find out Weiss was more than she appeared. A monster. Not that Weiss considered herself a monster. She had long gotten over that particular mental hurdle. She was what she was through no fault of her own, and no amount of self-loathing would change that. However, that didn't mean she wasn't sensitive to how the rest of the world saw her.

A split second before Weiss was about to pull her wrist away to avoid the inevitable rejection, the young woman released her. The woman then turned and drew back her hood, and Weiss found herself looking into a pair of startling gray—no, silver—eyes. The young woman had choppy, somewhat messy, neck-length hair that appeared black but somehow had a reddish sheen to it when the light struck it at a certain angle, particularly at the tips of her hair. Her skin was pale with a rosy tint to it. Her features were clearly feminine, but there was definitely a rather boyish appeal to her, judging by the way she carried herself.

Weiss couldn't help but glance back up at the young woman's unusual eyes. She had never seen anyone with silver eyes before.

_Perhaps she's not a full-blooded human?_ It was possible. Few people these days knew their exact genetic history. Who was to say the young woman didn't have fae or some other blood mixed into her family lines?

Weiss's thoughts were quickly interrupted when the young woman spoke again.

"Those who enter in goodwill are welcome in these halls," she began, her voice still barely above a whisper to keep them from being heard by Weiss's pursuers. Then her soft voice took on a sort of sing-song cadence that made the hairs on Weiss's neck stand on end.

_"As long as all abide by promises three,_

_A promise from you, a promise from me,_

_A promise to the patron who oversees,_

_Harm not the host,_

_Harm not the guest,_

_Harm not the dwelling within you find rest."_

Elusive, gossamer threads of power wove through the air as the young woman spoke, making Weiss's skin tingle. Fae magic. _Powerful_ fae magic. It didn't seem to be coming from the young woman directly, though. It was more like she was being used as the conduit and voice of another.

The young woman paused in her rhyming chant for a moment, and Weiss realized she must be waiting for a response.

Weiss hesitated. She hadn't lived as long as she had not to be wary of dealing in promises, especially when the fae were involved. Wordplayers and speakers of half-truths, the lot of them. They couldn't outright lie so they found ways of twisting words and meanings to make you think they were saying one thing when in reality, they had meant something completely different.

Still...this particular set of promises seemed straightforward enough, and it wasn't like Weiss had been planning to harm anyone or anything in the first place. She was just trying to use the building's stairs to slow down her pursuers while was looking for a way to shake them.

Finally, Weiss nodded her assent. She still wasn't entirely certain whether she should trust this young woman or the thickening fae magic swirling in the air, but it helped that the promises Weiss was being offered were nostalgically familiar. They were the laws of sacred hospitality of old, harkening back to the days when hosts were honorbound to protect any guest that came to their doors seeking shelter or sanctuary, and guests were equally bound not to hurt or steal from the host. They were laws that had become mostly forgotten in this modern era, so it was nice to see that they were still alive somewhere, even if that somewhere was an old, cramped, cheap-looking apartment building.

And at the very least, although the fae could be crafty and shifty when it suited their needs, Weiss knew that once they made a promise, they kept it.

The young woman dropped her chanty tone and whispered hurriedly, "She needs to hear you say it."

"She?"

"The silkie that oversees and protects the building and its inhabitants."

Weiss frowned before taking a deep breath and raising her voice ever so slightly to address whatever other being might be present. "I promise I will harm nothing and no one within your domain unless it's to protect myself or the life of an innocent. You and yours have nothing to fear from me."

The young woman before her glanced up questioningly as though waiting for a response.

Weiss followed her gaze uneasily but saw nothing of note, which sent an uncomfortable shiver down her spine. Then a wave of fae magic suddenly swamped the hallway. It washed over Weiss, tickling her skin and sending her hair and clothes aflutter, before finally settling around her like a blanket.

Something brushed against her shoulder and a foreign, ethereal voice breathed into her ear, "_Welcome_."

Weiss flinched in surprise, forgetting that she was, in fact, still injured, and promptly regretted moving as waves of fiery pain reignited across her wounds. The pain re-intensified her hunger, causing it to grow from a dull ache to a sharp pang, and she could feel that her fangs had started to lengthen as well. If the young woman hadn't already guessed what Weiss was, she'd soon find out if Weiss didn't find some sort of sustenance soon.

Seemingly blind to Weiss's predicament, the woman looked over Weiss's shoulder at apparently nothing and grinned. She glanced back at Weiss and resumed her sing-song rhyme.

_"Enter and be welcomed,_

_Enter and be fed,_

_Enter and be sheltered,_

_Given room and bed._

_A night and a day of welcome,_

_A night and a day of peace,_

_A night and a day of comfort,_

_Before this protection cease."_

She reached out and took Weiss's wrist once again, pulled her inside, and shut the door not a moment too soon. As soon as the door closed, both of them could hear the sound of heavy boots stampeding down the hall as Weiss's pursuers continued searching for her. The young woman locked the door and set the deadbolt and chain for good measure.

"Come on in," the young woman said when she was done. She took a moment to kick off her sneakers and haphazardly lined them up along the wall.

The corner of Weiss's eye twitched at the woman's messy carelessness. One of the woman's shoes was slanted at a thirty degree angle from the wall while the other had fallen on its side. Weiss resisted the temptation to straighten them for the entirety of five seconds before she frowned and nudged them until they both lay right side up and perfectly perpendicular to the wall like they should. Only then did she remove her own footwear, a pair of dark gray heeled boots, and laid them out just as neatly.

Meanwhile, the young woman had opened her undersized refrigerator (it was perhaps a little over five feet tall at best) and was putting away her groceries. If one could even call them that. To be honest, it didn't look like the young woman had bought very much—just a few odds and ends at most.

And upon closer inspection, Weiss couldn't help but notice the young woman's fridge was practically empty. A half-filled plastic gallon of milk. A couple of eggs sitting in the door. A small pack of undeterminable lunch meat. A few of those cheese sticks.

Today's purchases didn't add much either. The young woman had only brought back a single carton of apple juice, a loaf of sandwich bread, a pack of chocolate chip cookies, and a few cups of yogurt; and the yogurt cups, at least, had those bright orange "clearance" stickers on them.

It left Weiss feeling uncomfortable in a way she hadn't in a very long time, well aware that the clothes on her back probably cost several times more than everything in the young woman's kitchen plus some.

Not wanting to be caught staring, Weiss glanced away when the young woman started to close the refrigerator and almost wished she hadn't. The rest of the apartment was just as sparse as the inside of the young woman's refrigerator. It wasn't sterile, exactly—it did look lived in—but it also gave the impression that its inhabitant hadn't really settled in yet. It lacked those little touches that made a house look and feel like a home.

And when Weiss said "apartment," she was being generous. In all actuality, it was one of those small, one-room studio apartments—big enough for one person as long as they didn't accumulate too many belongings, but it'd be uncomfortably cozy for two.

The entryway where Weiss was still standing and the area around the small kitchenette at the far side of the apartment were tiled. The rest of the main room was carpeted. The carpet wasn't particularly plush, Weiss noted as she took a few steps deeper into the apartment, but it was still thicker than the carpet outside in the hallway. It was sandy brown, light enough to make the room seem brighter but not so light that it would show dirt easily—a smart decision for a place like this when one didn't know how neat or clean a tenant might be. The rest of the room was similarly colored with browns, tans, and creams, with the occasional dark gray for contrast.

A small, wooden rectangular table sat just inside the border of the kitchenette where the tile became carpet. Weiss surmised it was there to act as a kitchen prep station when it wasn't being used for dining. The single, mismatched folding chair tucked underneath the table told Weiss that the young woman most likely lived here alone.

The thought made Weiss stop short.

The young woman lived alone and was welcoming suspicious, blood-covered strangers into her apartment? Was she mad? It was probably rude of Weiss to be looking the gift horse in the mouth, but _still_. Didn't she know anything about basic safety? But then again, she _did_ live in a building that was apparently under the protection of one of the fae, so perhaps Weiss was looking for a fire before checking if there was actually any smoke.

She pursed her lips as she continued examining the apartment. The only other doorway in the room was along the right wall, and Weiss could only assume it led to a bathroom and perhaps a laundry room.

Weiss panned her gaze to the left and froze. The cheap wooden wardrobe leaning against the wall was nothing special but laid out beside it on the floor in the corner? What she saw there made her back stiffen and her heart tighten. The young woman didn't have a bed, or even a mattress on the floor. Instead, she apparently slept on some sort of foam pad with a sleeping bag laid out on top of it. The only "luxury" of the entire arrangement was a fluffy looking pillow that seemed dreadfully out of place at the head of the sleeping bag.

Weiss quickly wrenched her eyes away, not wanting the young woman to see whatever might be in her expression. However, when she glanced around, she realized the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Weiss tilted her head ever so slightly and listened, calling upon one of the racial gifts of her kind: the ability to hear heartbeats. After a moment, she found what she sought: the young woman's heartbeat. She could hear it thrumming from somewhere beyond the doorway that Weiss had surmised led to the bathroom, moving back and forth as the young woman walked. It was so close that Weiss could almost feel it beating against her own skin.

Weiss's thoughts ground to a halt as the imagery sent a fresh wave of blood hunger through her belly and made her jaws ache even more as she fought to prevent her fangs from lengthening.

She gave herself a hard shake to distract herself and closed off that vampiric gift. This young woman was not for consumption, no matter how hungry Weiss was. It would be terribly uncouth of her to feed upon the very person who was offering her sanctuary after all. Weiss took several deep, cleansing breaths as she tried to get her body back under control.

Half a minute later, the young woman poked her head back into the main room from the doorway and waved to get Weiss's attention. There was a folded towel and a pile of clothes in her arms.

"You're in luck," the dark-haired woman said with a smile. "I just did the laundry so I've got some clean clothes for you to wear. We should be about the same size. I'll just set them on the bathroom counter for you, okay? Pretty sure you'll be a lot more comfortable after you clean up." She vanished again before Weiss could even think of refusing the offer.

Two minutes later, Weiss found herself ushered into a small, neutral-colored bathroom as her companion chattered away in front of her. It consisted of the usual: a sink and cabinet feature, a mirror, a toilet, a secondary cabinet above the toilet, and a shower. The young woman slid open the semi-opaque glass shower door.

"You're a guest so for 'a night and a day' what's mine is yours," she said. She pointed at the soap rack. "Shampoo. Conditioner. Body wash." Then she pointed to the bottom of the rack where two loofah bath sponges were hanging. "I pulled out a new one for you in case you wanted to use one. Mine's the red one so the white one's yours." She paused long enough to offer Weiss a grin. "They match us," she said as she plucked a lock of her red-tinged hair and gestured to Weiss's own platinum white.

When Weiss failed to give her a response—(how was she even supposed to respond to such an inane comment?)—the young woman's grin faltered, and she rubbed the back of her neck, clearly discomfited. It made Weiss feel rather churlish all of the sudden, but what could she do? So many things had happened within the past hour that she was struggling to keep up, much less make an effort to seem more personable to a total stranger, savior or not.

The young woman eventually continued her impromptu tour after an awkward silence. She pointed to the towels hanging on the outside of the shower door—one was red while the other was black. "Sorry, I don't have any white towels, but that's probably a good thing in this case. Now you don't have to worry about staining them." In other words, getting her abnormally dark vampire blood all over them. "Both are clean, by the way, so pick whichever you want. Just, when you're done, can you fill that bucket over there" —she pointed— "with water and leave the towel in it to soak so any stains don't have a chance to dry and set?"

Weiss finally found her voice. "If you leave me some detergent or a bar of soap, I can wash the towel out myself."

The young woman waved her hand. "Don't worry about it."

"No, really. I'll do it myself. I want to do it myself." Weiss really didn't want to budge on this. There was just something very disconcerting to making someone else clean up her blood when she could easily do it herself.

The other woman's hand crept up to the back of her neck again. "Umm...what do you know about the fae?"

Weiss blinked at the sudden change in topic. "That...they are incapable of lying and that they're beings of magic. That they keep their promises."

"Yeah, that last one's important. Like...there's very little wriggle room when it comes to them fulfilling promises unless they like the other—person, fae, or whomever—a lot."

"Meaning…?"

"You're the guest," the dark-haired woman explained. "And I'm the host, so I'm being tasked to make you feel comfortable and welcomed. Making you do your own chores isn't really how you take care of a guest."

Weiss digested that for a moment. "But making you wash a towel that I've stained with my own blood makes me feel _un_comfortable."

"Oh…" The young woman didn't seem to know what to do with that information.

"I guess I can understand that," she said at last. "Umm…"

She frowned in thought. Finally, she raised her voice in question. "Silkie? What do I do?"

Weiss suddenly stiffened at the idea that someone or something had been hanging around, listening to their conversations and possibly watching them. Granted, the two of them hadn't been talking about anything important, but no one liked to be spied upon.

At first, nothing happened, but then the bathroom grew noticeably warmer. Weiss watched, feeling rather unnerved in spite of herself, as the other woman's dark hair fluttered unnaturally as though someone or something had just run its fingers through it.

The young woman glanced up to her right at seemingly nothing and beamed. Despite the chill that ran up Weiss's spine at watching the other woman interact with something Weiss couldn't detect at all, she couldn't help but notice how much warmth was in that single smile. Had Weiss ever been able to smile like that in all her long years of existence?

The young woman met Weiss's eyes again and said, "Silkie says that your comfort's paramount, so if you want to do something, even if that something is like chores, I'm supposed to let you."

Good. Something was finally going her way.

"I appre—" Weiss started to say only for the other woman to make a sharp noise and shake her head quickly.

"Don't."

Right. That was the other thing she should have remembered. Never thank a fae lest they decided your gratitude meant you felt you owed a debt to them—a debt that they would no doubt come to collect one day. But not saying anything at all felt wrong as well.

"This decision...pleases me," Weiss said at last. There. Implied thanks without actually using the words "thank you," "appreciate," "grateful," or any other synonymous word.

The young woman nodded in approval and gave her a thumbs up.

Another swirl of warm air brushed against both of them before the room returned to its normal temperature, indicating they were alone once again. Probably. Hopefully.

"Well, that's that." The other woman then somehow slipped past Weiss in the narrow space without bumping her. She opened the cabinet under the sink, pulled out a large first aid box, and placed it on the toilet seat lid. "In case you want to deal with your injuries on your own," she said, her voice gentle. "If not, I'd be happy to help out after you're done cleaning up. Just give me a holler, alright?"

And with that, the young woman went out, shutting and locking the door behind her, and Weiss was left wondering just at what point had she acquiesced to taking a shower. Not that she didn't want one, but it was somewhat...disconcerting how easily she'd been swept along at the young woman's pace.

_Well, at least it gives me a chance to wash the silver from my wounds_, she thought as she gave a small grimace. This was not going to be fun. _I'd best get this over with._

* * *

"So is it safe to thank you?" Weiss asked rather abruptly. Well, abruptly for the other woman, that is. Weiss herself had been wondering about it ever since she had been left alone in the bathroom.

Cleaning and bandaging herself up had been a painful process, but in the end, she felt better for it. In all actuality, what bothered her more was not herself, but the fact that the young woman had such an extensive first aid box that had clearly been used more than once. It had everything: sterile gauze pads, adhesive bandages of different sizes, butterfly closures, several different kinds of rolled and triangular bandages, tweezers, scissors, a bottle of rubbing alcohol for sterilizing the tweezers and scissors after use, sterilizing wipes for wounds, antiseptic cream, adhesive tape, and more. It was...concerning...to see. Was the other woman simply accident prone, or was there a different explanation as to why she'd need so many first aid supplies on-hand?

Weiss's torn and bloodied clothes eventually went into a clean trash bag she'd found beneath the sink when she went to put the first aid box away, and then she spent a good amount of time handwashing the towel she'd used to dry herself. The young woman, unfortunately, didn't seem to own a hairdryer so Weiss had no choice but to leave her waist-long tresses as they were. Once she returned to the main room, she deposited the bag with her clothes by the front door so that she wouldn't forget to take them with her when she left.

Weiss hadn't noticed it earlier because the stench of her own blood had been too strong, but now that she was clean and wearing clothes that definitely weren't her own—(a lady of her social standing simply did not own things like sweatpants or sweatshirts)—she became aware of the light fragrance of roses that permeated the air. She took a discreet sniff of her sleeve and noticed it was there, too. Perhaps it was whatever detergent the young woman used? But she could have sworn the detergent smelled like regular soap when she had used it earlier…

It was strange. Then again, nothing about this situation was ordinary.

The young woman, who had been puttering around in the kitchen until Weiss suddenly spoke up, blinked. "Uhh...what?"

Weiss tapped her foot against the carpet impatiently as she flicked a strand of her damp hair out of her face. "Is it safe to thank you?" she repeated. She held up a finger and added another with every new point. "You live in a building protected by one of the fae. Apparently, you can see through whatever glamour they're using, and I can't. You're also on speaking terms with them. The logical deduction would be that you're fae or you have fae blood."

"Oh. Well, no, I'm not. Or at least I don't think I am."

"You don't _think_ you are?"

The young woman rubbed the back of her neck with a slight grimace. "I've tried to find out, but no one will give me a straight answer about it."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "But that you had doubts about it in the first place indicates that you feel there's something about you that makes you more than a normal human."

The other woman leaned back against the counter behind her and fiddled with her sleeve. "You could say that."

When she didn't offer up anything else, Weiss hummed and said, "I see. Well, can you lie?"

The young woman blinked again. "Uhh...maybe? Kinda? Like, I don't like lying, so I try not to do it, but I don't get shocked by lightning or anything like that. Not that the fae get shocked by lightning, I guess. Or at least, I don't think they do, but I've never actually asked so I guess it _could_ happen..."

Weiss just stared as the other woman tripped and stumbled over her own sentences. Weiss had never seen someone so clumsily inept at stringing words together in a logical, coherent manner. Something of Weiss's thoughts must have shown on her face because the dark-haired woman took one look at her expression and her mouth shut instantly, making Weiss feel vaguely guilty. She hadn't _meant_ to intimidate the young woman.

The dark-haired woman looked down, took a deep breath as she fiddled with her sleeve even more nervously than before, and let the breath out slowly. Then she said more quietly, finally cutting to her conclusion, "Lying makes me really uncomfortable, but I think that's more of a me-thing than a fae-thing."

"Anyways," she continued, finally looking up again, "that test only really works on full-blooded fae or those who've inherited a significant amount of fae magic. Once other blood dilutes the fae blood, the whole cannot-lie thing gets iffy."

"And yet you're remarkably knowledgeable about it all," Weiss said, making a point not to draw attention to the other woman's social awkwardness and choosing to push the conversation along instead.

"My uncle—well, adoptive uncle, I guess since we're not actually related by blood—is fae, a crow shifter. He taught me a lot because he says that knowledge is power, and the more I know, the safer I'll be because I'll have the 'foresight'" —she made finger quotes— "to make good decisions."

"Though apparently knowing what I am isn't a part of that necessary knowledge," she grumbled under her breath, most likely to herself, but Weiss's sharp ears heard her anyway.

"Anyways," the woman continued in a normal tone, "I'm not fae so even if you thank me, I promise I won't ask for your first-born child or anything like that." She gave Weiss a nervous but tentatively playful grin.

Weiss rolled her eyes and retorted, "Thanks ever so." She offered the other woman a slight curve of her lips to take some of the acid out of her words. "But jokes aside, I really am thankful that you gave me a place to hide, and even let me borrow clothes and use your shower."

The other woman's grin turned into an honest smile. A soft smile. It looked good on her. Much better than the nervousness from earlier.

"No problem," the woman replied, "I just did what anyone would have done."

Weiss studied the young woman long enough to make her start fidgeting again. "You really believe that, don't you?"

"Huh?"

There was no way the other woman was faking that look of confusion, complete with a head-tilt that reminded Weiss of a small animal. Weiss just shook her head. How was it even possible that a person like this existed? How had she lived so long without the world crushing that honest—that _innocent_—spirit of hers?

"Nothing," Weiss said at last. "In any case, it wouldn't do to let it be known that I don't pay off my debts." Weiss caught the other woman starting to open her mouth and cut her off before she could say anything. "Yes, I do owe you a debt. You may very well have saved my life by opening your home to me and letting me in, when you could have just as easily turned a blind eye and left me to face my fate, whatever that might have been. Doubtless, it wouldn't have been anything good, so don't argue with me." Weiss's tone was sufficiently stern enough to make the other woman shut her mouth without a sound, though she clearly looked like she wanted to argue.

"Now," Weiss continued, "tell me how I can repay you?"

The dark-haired woman frowned. She opened her mouth, closed it, and repeated that a few times. Finally, she made a small noise of frustration as she ran her fingers through her already somewhat messy hair. "Look, I really don't need anything, but if you absolutely have to do something, pay it forward."

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss was certain she must have misheard her.

The young woman jammed her hands into the big front pocket of her hoodie. "Pay it forward. The next time you come across someone you think needs a little help, just help them and we'll call it even."

"You can't be serious."

The young woman's brow furrowed in confusion. "Why not?"

"Because—" Weiss trailed off.

Because no one was that selfless, especially in this day and age. Everyone wanted something, whether it be money, power, prestige, or material goods. And _this_ young woman in particular could use a lot of things, judging by the barren state of her apartment, so why wasn't she asking for a reward for herself? Granted, Weiss _was_ aware that there were people out in the world who weren't motivated by greed and self-gain, but she had never _met_ any of them, not in the current era anyway. Therefore, their existence was little more than an abstract concept to her. Yet looking at the young woman before her, Weiss knew without a doubt that the young woman had meant every word of what she said. She was _genuine_.

It was so strange and so...utterly _refreshing_.

Weiss's expression softened in spite of herself. "Fine, I will endeavor to do so," —which earned her a grin from the other woman— "_but_," —and that grin vanished as quickly as it had come— "I would still like to repay you personally in some way, and I won't take 'no' for an answer."

And thus, Weiss was treated to seeing a full-grown adult _pout_ at her like a child. Or at least Weiss assumed the other woman was an adult, although she did look fairly young—early twenties at the latest.

Weiss met that pout with a raised eyebrow and a pair of crossed arms, and simply waited.

She was Weiss Schnee, one of the handful of mages to have survived being turned into a vampire, (because for some reason, humans with even a seed magic were far less likely to survive the change than regular humans). She had lived through times of both strife and peace. She had taken more lives and had more lives taken from her than she could count. She had lived long enough to have seen the rise and fall of both powerful governments and prosperous cities.

There was no way she was going to be bested by a pouting young woman who had barely been alive for two decades.

It was actually amusing, watching the other woman's face, though Weiss made sure to school her own expression to hide any trace of that amusement. The young woman's expressions were so...vivid, like a kaleidoscope. Those silver eyes were trying to look stern and determined, but the effect was totally lost with her deepening pout. She might have gained a _little_ intensity by crossing her arms to mirror Weiss, but not much.

Their standoff lasted a full minute before the young woman finally caved, and rather dramatically at that. Her shoulders sagged as she dropped her arms with an overly loud huff. "Fine…" she muttered, and Weiss couldn't help but smirk at her victory.

The dark-haired woman frowned, occasionally muttering to herself, as she tried to think of something to ask for. Then, suddenly she brightened with a grin that instantly made Weiss wary.

"Your name!" the young woman exclaimed, clearly proud of herself at coming up with something.

"I beg your pardon?" Weiss asked, not quite following.

"I don't know your name, and names are super important among the fae 'cause the fae believe that in giving someone your name, you're giving them a measure of power over you. That means names are like, worth something, right? So tell me your name, and we'll call it even."

Weiss was flabbergasted. "You must be joking. And didn't you _just_ get through telling me how you weren't fae?"

"Did I?" the dark-haired woman said a little too innocently.

"You did," Weiss replied flatly.

"Actually," the woman said as she tapped her fingers together in front of her, "I think I basically told you that I _don't_ know what I am. So I still _could_ be fae and not know it! So you telling me your name is probably super risky 'cause you have no clue how I'm gonna use it. So it's like, a very high price to pay. That ought to be the equivalent of 'a night and a day' of shelter, right?"

And before Weiss could fully open her mouth to argue, the young woman's expression subtly hardened. "Ah-ah-ah! No buts. Don't argue with me," she said, turning Weiss's earlier words against her. "You asked me what I wanted, and this is what I want. Unless, you're an oathbreaker? If you are, Silkie might decide to throw you out. The fae don't like liars and oathbreakers, after all."

Oathbreaker—the term the fae used to denote someone who had broken faith with them. Either they reneged on a promise or outright lied to a being that they really shouldn't have lied to. Weiss vaguely remembered reading stories where the worst oathbreakers were magically branded by the fae they had crossed so that all other fae would know their sins. The oathbreaker's life would then be a long string of bad luck and misfortune, for any other fae that happened along their path would not hesitate in tormenting and playing malicious tricks on them. No fae liked an oathbreaker, and they could be cruel and inventive in their punishments.

Weiss narrowed her eyes at the woman. Had she just been outmaneuvered? _Her? Weiss Schnee?_

While she was fairly certain the young woman would never press the whole "oathbreaker" business, Weiss didn't know what other fae might be hiding nearby, eavesdropping on their conversation. _They_ were the ones that Weiss needed to worry about.

Weiss drummed her fingers along her crossed arms. She still had one possible card to play. Would it work? She purposely relaxed her shoulders and arms, using her body language to feign capitulation.

"Weiss," she said at last. "My name is Weiss Schnee." She waited a moment, wondering if the young woman would recognize her last name and realize all the material riches she had just given up by sticking to her whole 'I don't need anything' spiel. The Schnee name was still plastered around on various products and was still a part of several well-known companies' names, after all.

"Weiss," the other woman said softly, as though testing out a foreign word on her tongue. Then she smiled. "Nice to meet you, Weiss."

"The pleasure's mine," Weiss said automatically, even dipping her head a fraction to make up for her inability to curtsy. She could tell her formality made the other woman uncomfortable for the young woman's smile shrank ever so slightly and she started fiddling with her sleeve again.

Weiss waited a moment and then asked lightly, "Might I have your name as well?"

Instantly, those silver eyes before her flickered with amusement and perhaps a touch of respect. Respect for what—Weiss's stubbornness? Her continued machinations in trying to steer this conversation to an agreeable outcome for herself? Weiss didn't know, but what she did know was that her ploy had been seen through. The dark-haired woman before her might be socially awkward and a somewhat self-effacing, but she clearly wasn't stupid, not in the least.

The dark-haired woman gave her a knowing look and said frankly, "As long as you accept that my name is freely given and therefore accrues no debt for either of us. Me giving you my name doesn't cancel out you giving me your name. No saying you still owe me something."

Weiss surprised herself with soft but honest laugh. This was it. The young woman had won this battle of wills and for some reason, Weiss wasn't overly upset about it. Granted, she still felt a slight prickle—she hated losing after all—but it was easily ignored.

"Fine," Weiss said. "I accept that your name is freely given." She didn't miss the other woman's shoulders finally relaxing.

"Ruby," the young woman said softly. "My name's Ruby."

Weiss leaned back on her heels. "No last name?"

The young woman, _Ruby_, clearly hesitated before saying simply, "It's not safe, and any other name I give you would be akin to a lie. You've been treating me in good faith thus far; I'll not lie to you if I don't have to."

Weiss studied Ruby for a moment, her mind whirling with all the possibilities as to why such a young woman might feel it was unsafe to reveal her full name. She spent another few seconds wondering whether she should push the issue and demand answers, but at the same time, she somehow felt that if she pushed too hard right now, it would only lower any esteem this young woman might have for her.

And for some reason, Weiss didn't want that.

"Well, in any case, it's been a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ruby."

To her surprise, the young woman suddenly blushed red like her namesake and looked down. When she finally collected herself enough to glance back up, she gave Weiss one of the happiest and yet most bashful smiles she had ever seen.

"Thank you," Ruby replied with a slight waver of happiness in her voice, before turning around and starting to rummage around in the nearest cupboard, ostensibly to hide her still pink face.

Weiss just stared at the young woman's back, unsure what to make of that reaction.

Ruby had been such a confounding bundle of contradictions all evening. She was clearly not used to social interaction yet had been warm, kind, and friendly to a complete stranger. At times she seemed rather self-effacing and a touch unconfident yet that didn't stop her from crossing her arms and arguing with Weiss when she didn't agree with her. She didn't seem to have any clue how the real world worked—that she was supposed to take advantage of Weiss's willingness to pay her back for her kindness—yet she showed a great amount of intelligence and esoteric knowledge that belied her apparent naivety.

Sometimes a touch shy, most likely due to her social awkwardness, but brave and stubborn. Naive yet wise. Honest, but clearly holding secrets.

Weiss didn't think she'd been this...intrigued...by another person in a very long time. Decades, certainly. It would be something to ponder later on when she was alone.

Still half in thought, Weiss turned away, glancing around the small room again, only for her eyes to stop at the door.

"Ruby."

A clink of glass and the sound of a crinkling cellophane wrapper. "Yeah?"

There it was again—that almost giddy waver in Ruby's voice. They'd been conversing for quite a while now and at no point had the young woman ever sounded like that. What changed? Weiss quickly ran through everything that they'd talked about since she'd stepped out of the shower until she reached the one thing that was different.

Her name. Ruby had given Weiss her name, and Weiss had used it. And each time, Ruby had reacted. It was...disquieting...to consider, but was Ruby _unused_ to hearing her own name?

Weiss had to make an effort to shake off her rising curiosity and the growing feeling that something wasn't quite right here. There were so many questions with so few answers.

Why had Ruby been so unaffected when a blood-covered stranger suddenly appeared on her doorstep? Was there a reason why she was living in a fae-protected building? Why did she have such a well-equipped first-aid kit? Why was it not safe for her to reveal her last name? Why did hearing her first name affect her so?

Unfortunately, now was not the time to ask, no matter how badly Weiss might want to know.

Weiss gave an inaudible huff of discontent before pushing all those thoughts away.

She recalled what she had wanted to ask before she'd gotten sidetracked.

"Did you happen to hear if my pursuers gave up and retreated?" she asked, making sure to let none of her inner thoughts show in her voice. "I imagine their departure would have been just as noisy as their arrival."

The sudden silence that met her query caused Weiss to glance back.

Ruby stood at the small wooden dining table, (which now had an empty glass and a big package of what looked to be chocolate chip cookies on it), with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

"What is it?" Weiss asked.

Ruby ran her fingers through her hair. "Umm...you're safe now. Your pursuers won't be bothering you anymore this night."

The odd phrasing sent alarm bells ringing in the back of Weiss's mind. "Ruby," she said carefully, noting again how the corners of Ruby's mouth quirked up slightly at the sound of her own name, "what are you saying?"

Ruby's small grin faded, and she let out a sigh before straightening and meeting Weiss's light blue eyes with her own silver ones. "_Those who enter in goodwill are welcome in these halls_," she recited. They were the same words she had told Weiss just before welcoming her into the apartment, but somehow they had taken on a new edge. A threatening one.

Ruby continued, unaware of Weiss's thoughts, "Those words are written on a plaque at the front of the apartment building, and they aren't just for show. They're a promise. If you don't enter the building in goodwill, you aren't welcome here, and Silkie takes her promises seriously.

"If your pursuers were lucky, Silkie let them leave the way they came in. If they weren't being careful when they entered, if they dirtied the carpet, scuffed a wall, scratched some paint, knocked something out of place—if they did anything like that, then maybe the moment they stepped off the stairs or walked through a doorway, they'd find themselves wandering a maze that looks identical to this building except they'd never be able to leave until Silkie feels like letting them go. If they were really unlucky, Silkie would let them walk straight into Elfhame and leave them there. _Maybe_ after years of wandering they'd find themselves back here if something over there didn't decide to kill, enslave, or eat them. Or maybe they'd wander for a few hours over there only to find it's been months or years out here." Ruby's eyes were uncharacteristically solemn as she finished. "Don't ever test the fae, Weiss. And don't ever break your word when it comes to them, even if it's only implied, like a plaque on a door. Fae justice is swift, merciless, and fickle."

A chill ran up Weiss's spine in spite of herself. She almost felt sorry for the men who'd been sent after her. Almost. She would have had a bit more sympathy if they hadn't tried to kill her beforehand.

"If I ever end up meeting another fae, I will be sure to take your words into consideration," Weiss said.

Ruby nodded. "Good."

"Should I start making a habit of carrying cold iron with me?" Weiss asked, half-seriously.

Ruby actually seemed to give her offhanded comment some thought. "You could, but the fae that have made it into the cities and live alongside humans are the ones who are naturally more resistant to iron. Iron would probably affect them the same way silver affects you," she said blandly. "It would burn a little and maybe slow their healing, but they wouldn't die just from getting exposed to it."

Weiss stiffened before forcing herself to relax. "So you know what I am," she said quietly.

Ruby gave her a rather sympathetic smile. "It was kinda hard to miss."

"I suppose it was."

Ruby nodded at that. There was a brief silence, but Ruby spoke up again before it could get awkward.

"So, umm, you lost a lot of blood earlier."

Weiss gave her a sharp look that Ruby clearly ignored.

"You need to feed," the young woman said plainly.

"I do," Weiss agreed carefully, "but I will do so after I leave."

Ruby tilted her head slightly. "And when do you plan to do that?"

Weiss shot her another glance, wondering what Ruby was on about this time. Finally, she said, "Presently."

Ruby was already shaking her head. "That's not a good idea."

"Oh, and pray tell me, why not?"

"You accepted Silkie's protection for 'a night and a day,' remember? The fae can be pretty literal about these things. Not that you have to stay for the full twenty-four hours, but you practically just got here. It's been, what" —she turned and checked the digital clock on the microwave behind her— "two hours? Leaving now would be like walking into a restaurant, ordering food, waiting long enough for them to start cooking it, and then deciding to walk out before it arrives."

Weiss winced at that mental imagery. "Truly?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. Silkie's protection is a gift. If you snub her now, she might not be so kind the next time."

This time it was Weiss who ran her fingers through her hair, though instead of making her hair messier, she merely tucked some of it behind her ear. The nervous action did little to quell her growing trepidation though. "How long should I expect to stay then?"

Ruby gave her an apologetic look. "At least until dawn, but preferably a few hours after it. 'A night and a day,' remember? So you should stay for part of the daylight hours to let Silkie fulfill her promise properly. That's what this is mostly about, you know, letting her fulfill her promise to you."

"And so if I leave early…"

"You're forcing Silkie to be an oathbreaker of sorts. Yeah, it's not her fault if you decided to flaunt her protection, but her being unable to fulfill what she said she'd do is upsetting to her."

Weiss pressed her lips together. This was not good.

She had managed to push her hunger and the aching in her jaw away by focusing on her conversations with Ruby, but now that their conversation was reaching a quiet lull, both sensations were rushing back in full. Normally, spending a night without feeding wouldn't be a problem. Weiss could go a few days without feeding if she absolutely had to, (though she would have to spend much of that time in a vampiric state of hibernation to conserve energy), but being injured changed everything. With the number of injuries she had, she wasn't sure she could last the night. They'd mostly stopped bleeding—thank goodness—but they wouldn't start to heal until she consumed at least a little blood, and meanwhile her hunger would only grow stronger to the point where she'd be unable to think about anything but her need for blood.

"—eiss. Weiss!"

Weiss's gaze snapped up to meet Ruby's. She blinked a few times, trying to orientate herself in the present. "Y-yes?" She grimaced at the way her voice betrayed her.

"You know the solution is right in front of you, right?" Ruby said, her tone gentle.

The implication was obvious, and Weiss stiffened with the coldest glare she could muster. "Absolutely not! I'm not some newborn vampire who can't control her own hunger, much less one who would have the gall to feed upon someone who went out of their way to help her. You insult me if you think I would do anything of the sort!"

"I'm not saying you would, but I _am_ saying that the choice might be out of your hands this time. You're hurt, and you and I both know that letting your hunger grow would be the worst possible option."

"So now you're a vampire expert, too?" Weiss spat out, her tone pure acid.

Ruby's shoulders curled inward ever so slightly, and the hand she had been resting on the table closed into a tight fist, but otherwise she gave no outward sign that Weiss's aggression bothered her. Even in her anger, Weiss was grudgingly impressed in spite of herself. She had made both men and women far older than Ruby cringe and cower in fear when she was in a temper.

"No, I'm not. But that doesn't mean I don't know anything. The fact that you're getting mad at me is a sure sign you're not doing so good. Or did you not realize your eyes have been glittering red for a while now?"

Weiss recoiled in shock before squaring her shoulders and marching to the bathroom to see for herself. When she saw herself in the mirror, she deflated. Ruby had been right. Her light blue eyes were glittering with an unnatural red light, one of the first outward signs of blood-hunger. Weiss had managed to keep her fangs hidden, but she couldn't do anything about her eyes.

Ruby entered the bathroom behind her and leaned against the open doorway. Their eyes met in the mirror, Weiss's frustrated and tortured while Ruby's were as guileless as ever.

Ruby opened her mouth and repeated something she said earlier that night—in this very bathroom, in fact. "You're a guest, so what's mine is yours."

It brought to mind something else that had been said soon after. _The guest's comfort is paramount._

Weiss frowned. "You're trying to tell me something."

Ruby stuck her hands into her hoodie pocket again. "You're not the only one who made promises this night." She broke into that sing-song chant again. "_Enter and be welcomed, enter and be fed, enter and be sheltered, given room and bed._"

Then she returned to her normal tone of voice. "Both Silkie and I welcomed you, and we're giving you shelter. You have a room," —Ruby gestured vaguely towards the other room— "and I can pull out some extra blankets to make another makeshift bed if need be. So what's left?"

Weiss's hands curled into fists as she turned. She didn't like where this was going, but still she answered. "You promised that I would be fed."

"Yep, and if I don't offer of my own free will, _I'll_ be an oathbreaker in the eyes of the fae, because I didn't do what I promised."

Weiss swallowed hard and crossed her arms. "But what about me being comfortable? I don't want to feed from you."

Ruby tilted her head to the side. "But are you comfortable if you're as hungry as I think you are?"

Weiss _really_ didn't like the fact that she couldn't argue that point without lying. Ruby was right. If Weiss had to put her growing hunger against her unwillingness to feed from Ruby, her hunger would win.

Ruby seemed to study Weiss for a moment before adding softly, "If it makes you feel any better, you feeding from me is less about you and more about me."

Weiss frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "Explain yourself," she all but demanded.

Ruby shifted so that she wasn't leaning against the doorway anymore and fiddled with the strings on her hoodie. "This is a test from the fae to make sure I'm still worthy of their favor. They want to see if I'll do what I have to in order to keep a promise, even if it means putting myself on the line. They do this once in a while. You just happen to be the tool they're using this time around."

Weiss's shoulders fell. "That's not fair. You shouldn't have told me that. This is _coercion_."

How was she supposed to keep arguing when her refusal to accept what was being offered might mean Ruby losing favor with her fae landlords—or rather, landlady? What did losing favor even mean? Would they kick Ruby out? Rescind their protection? Drag her into the other world the next time she stepped out of line and leave her to the same fate as the men who had attacked Weiss earlier? In any case, there was no way Weiss would do anything to put her young hostess in that sort of danger if she could help it.

"Sorry," was all Ruby said in response.

Weiss glared. Ruby didn't look nearly apologetic enough. "No, you aren't."

That earned her a short-lived quirk of Ruby's lips as the young woman glanced down at nothing. "I kinda am. Nobody wants to be around when the fae get bored and start playing games, and I'm sorry that getting involved with me is what's forcing you into that position."

Weiss blinked and then frowned. What was that just now?—that borderline self-deprecating tone in the young woman's voice. It was the first time Weiss had heard Ruby sound so...downtrodden all night.

Weiss found that she didn't like it one bit.

"You saved my life," Weiss said abruptly. Her tone was sharp enough to drag Ruby's eyes up from the floor. "I downplayed things earlier, but if I were to be entirely honest, if you hadn't stepped in when you did, I would most likely have been killed or captured by those men by now—unless I resorted to taking lives to defend myself. You were right. I _have_ lost a lot of blood and even if I had somehow managed to elude or eliminate all my pursuers, I would have still run into the problem of needing to feed. Worst-case scenario, I would have had to betray my moral code and accost some unexpecting innocent on the street.

"Ruby, I could say a number of unflattering things about this night, but getting 'involved with you,' as you put it, is far from the worst thing that happened. In fact, it might have been this night's only saving grace." She tapped her foot against the ground, trying to find the best way to put into words what she felt. She had gotten better at it over her many years of existence, but she would never consider herself _good_ at it, especially when it came to personal rather than professional conversations.

"I don't know you, and you don't know me," she said at last. "But I've seen enough to know that if meeting you means I have to play along with some capricious but ultimately harmless fae game, then I would most assuredly do it again." And Weiss surprised herself to find she meant every word that had sprung forth from her lips wholeheartedly. A part of her was embarrassed, but apparently her embarrassment was nothing compared to Ruby's.

Ruby stared at Weiss in shock before her pale features suddenly grew noticeably rosier. "Oh," was all she could manage before she lowered her head as though she was trying to hide her blushing face in that oversized hoodie of hers.

Weiss drew in a long breath and let it out. "Ruby, if you were serious about offering me a portion of your blood…"

Ruby, who was still rather pink, stuttered out, "I was! I mean, I am!"

Weiss gave her a slow, regal nod. "Then I accept."

Weiss still didn't like the idea of feeding from her young savior, but there were greater powers at work here, if Ruby's earlier words were to be believed. If the fae truly did favor this young woman, then Weiss would _not_ be the one to make her lose that favor. Putting aside her personal feelings was but a small price to pay to ensure Ruby could continue to live in this building safely.

* * *

"So, umm...how's this gonna work?" Ruby asked after pouring herself some apple juice to drink after Weiss finished feeding.

Weiss was still trying to decide whether she ought to be annoyed or faintly amused that Ruby had already decided that Weiss was going to capitulate to all this and that was why she'd taken out that empty glass and package of cookies earlier. It was so rare for someone else to get the better of Weiss these days, and this young woman had done so not only once, but twice this night.

Ruby had also thought ahead enough to fetch a second folding chair from the small laundry room at the other end of the hallway, and set it up near the other one.

Weiss gestured to the two chairs. "It'll be easier if we sit." To her rather pleasant surprise, Ruby nodded and then promptly pulled out the nearest chair for Weiss to sit down first. Weiss wondered for a moment if the action was merely an extension of Ruby's promise to welcome her as a guest or if Ruby was just that courteous. She privately chose to believe it was more the latter than the former.

As soon as Weiss seemed comfortable, Ruby plopped herself down into the other chair.

"It's best if I feed from your non-dominant arm; here, to be precise," Weiss said as she tapped the fleshiest part of her inner forearm, just below her elbow. "I'll be healing any damage, but you should still avoid using the arm to do anything strenuous for the rest of the night."

"Right. Then that would be my right arm." Ruby started rolling up the sleeve in question.

"You're left-handed?"

"Yep. What about you?"

"Coincidentally enough, the same as you."

Ruby grinned at that. "Cool, another lefty."

"Indeed." Weiss couldn't help but offer her own tiny smile at the way the young woman had taken such simple pleasure in such an insignificant detail.

Ruby finished rolling up her sleeve and held the arm out for Weiss expectantly.

Weiss shifted her chair so that she sat at a more comfortable angle and took the proffered limb with gentle hands.

As embarrassing as it was, Weiss's body was already primed for a feeding and it was not shy about letting her know; so as soon as she touched Ruby's skin, she could feel the young woman's pulse as clearly as if it were her own. It was an evolutionary adaptation that let a feeding vampire know when they were starting to take a dangerous amount of blood (for a human's heart and respiratory rates would go up once they lost more than fifteen percent of their total blood volume). Feeding from a single human to the point where they died was not a good survival strategy, after all, as it meant a loss of future potential prey. It was better to partake a smaller amount from several humans so that they would live on to serve as another meal someday, as morbid as the thought was.

Weiss frowned inwardly. Ruby's pulse was rather fast. It was then that Weiss also realized Ruby's arm was trembling ever so slightly—her cheerful tone and apparent easy-going acceptance of this whole situation only seconds earlier notwithstanding.

"You're scared," Weiss said as she lowered Ruby's arm and shifted her grip so that she had Ruby's trembling hand clasped in her own. Her stomach clenched painfully in protest that its meal was being delayed, but Weiss ignored it. She had already waited this long; she could wait a few moments longer. This was more important.

Wordlessly, she started caressing the young woman's hand gently with her thumb, running it across her knuckles and the back of her hand in soothing patterns.

Ruby gave a nervous little laugh that hurt to hear. "Maybe a bit," she admitted before she returned to worrying at the corner of her lips.

Weiss gave Ruby's hand a gentle squeeze and continued her ministrations. "You've never donated blood to a vampire before?"

Ruby shook her head as her eyes traced the movement of Weiss's thumb across the back of her hand. "Never really interacted with one until, well, today. I've seen a few—mostly ones who were on dates with their human companions. You can tell 'cause they never order anything even though they come by the diner fairly regularly. The diner—that's where I work—is open twenty-four seven so it's a nice, cheaper place with decent food for vampire-human couples to meet up."

If they were actually couples, Weiss thought cynically. More likely it was part of a blood donation agreement. It wouldn't be the first time a human wanted to feel special by bragging they had a vampire boy- or girlfriend, and the vampire would go on dates with them in exchange for an occasional feeding. Not that she was going to tell Ruby that.

Instead, all she said was, "I see."

She ushered their conversation back on course, making sure to keep her voice calm, gentle, and non-judgemental. "Talk to me. What's going through your mind right now?"

Ruby hesitated.

"Ruby," Weiss said with a stern look.

Ruby's gaze dropped to her lap. "I don't like pain," she mumbled.

"Good," Weiss replied. "Neither do I. And thankfully, this doesn't have to hurt."

Ruby's gaze lifted. "I heard about that," she said, "but I wasn't sure if it was true or not. The pain thing at least. My uncle already told me about how you should always avoid looking directly into a vampire's eyes."

"He was wise to tell you that. All vampires have the ability to hold someone in a temporary thrall through direct line of sight, though some are better at it than others. The thrall can be broken, of course, provided you have a strong will, but it's much easier to avoid getting caught in the first place."

Weiss gave Ruby's hand another soothing caress. "With your permission, Ruby, I will make it so you feel no pain through the feeding."

"And I'll still be aware?"

"If you wish. Or I can make it so you don't remember it at all, if that's preferable." Weiss paused. "But I hope you don't."

A look of curiosity crossed Ruby's face, temporarily banishing her nervousness. "Why's that?"

"Because," Weiss said quietly, "this is sacred to me. I'll admit, it didn't used to be when I was much younger, but now that I'm older, now that I've lived longer and experienced so much more, I've come to view it as such. You are giving me a portion of your life so that I may live. But it's a gift that would taste bitter if taken under duress. If the person I'm feeding from is so reluctant that they wish to not remember it at all, how do you suppose that would make me feel?"

That clearly resonated with something within Ruby. "I would feel like a horrible person," she admitted.

Weiss gave her a half-curve of her lips. "You understand me well. It would be no different than accosting a random person on the street and taking their blood with nary a thought to morality."

Ruby closed her eyes, took in a deep breath, and let it out slowly. When she opened those silver eyes of hers again, she was noticeably calmer, though still not quite calm. Her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips, before she said, "I'm still a little nervous. I don't think I can help that."

Then she surprised Weiss by shifting their hands so that one of Weiss's hands was now cradled in Ruby's. Ruby gave the hand she held a squeeze. "But I want to do this." Even though the young woman's voice was quiet, Weiss could hear the underlying steel. "You're hurting right now, and if I can help ease that pain and heal you, I want to."

The genuine, heartfelt sincerity of Ruby's words struck Weiss _hard_. Before she even realized what she was doing, she had brought the young woman's hand to her lips and pressed a butterfly-light kiss to the back of her hand. It was a gesture from her youth that demonstrated that a gentleman had the utmost respect for a lady. Weiss was no gentleman, and it was a practice that had all but died in the current era, but Weiss had to do _something_ to show how touched she was. Words just weren't enough to express how full her heart felt right now.

This whole night had been nothing short of a disaster, but even in the midst of all the stress-inducing chaos, she had been lucky enough to encounter something pure and good. It was honest kindness, plain and simple. There were no machinations, no underlying desires for some sort of reward, no expectations. There was only one uncomplicated truth: the desire of one young woman to help in any way she could _because_ she could.

When Weiss glanced up after drawing her lips away from Ruby's hand, she saw the young woman's face was flushed red and her mouth was gaping open like a fish.

If Weiss wasn't so lacking in blood herself, she imagined her own face might have been tinted pink.

Weiss cleared her throat to make sure her own embarrassment didn't reveal itself when she opened her mouth to speak again. "Thank you," she murmured as she lowered Ruby's hand.

Ruby's mouth opened and closed a few more times before she gave herself a little shake. "Sure, uh, no problem. Anytime. Um, yeah...I'll just...yeah." She floundered to a halt.

Weiss hid a small smile as she gave the young woman a few moments to calm herself down. Then she said simply, "Whenever you're ready."

Ruby sobered almost immediately, though her cheeks were still rather rosy. She took another deep breath and then nodded. "I'm ready."

Weiss gave her a nod of acknowledgement. Then she caught Ruby's eyes with her own and summoned her vampiric power. Her voice deepened, and she knew her eyes were probably glowing red. "Ruby, I promise this will not hurt you. You might feel a slight pressure, but no pain—not even a pinch. Thank you for this gift of life, Ruby. I will do all that's in my power to ensure that I do not squander it."

Weiss held Ruby's gaze until she was certain the hypnotic thrall had taken. (To her surprise, it took a few seconds longer than she expected. Perhaps Ruby was one of the few humans who were naturally resistant to a vampire's thrall?) Then she gave Ruby's hand one last comforting caress before raising the young woman's arm to her mouth.

Relief washed across her entire jaw as she finally freed her fangs, the same kind of relief one might feel when stretching a stiff muscle or a kink in one's spine. Not wanting to drag the moment out when Ruby was so clearly nervous, she sank her fangs into the young woman's inner forearm without further ado.

Ruby's entire body stiffened in an instant, and Weiss felt the young woman's hand clench into a fist. Weiss continued to support Ruby's outstretched arm with her left hand, but she took her right hand and used it to brush her fingers against Ruby's wrist to get her to relax. When she felt Ruby's tight grip loosen, Weiss slid her own fingers into Ruby's hand. Their positioning was a little awkward and a touch uncomfortable, but Weiss was soon rewarded for her efforts when Ruby's fingers latched onto hers—not tightly, but definitely securely. Weiss brushed her thumb comfortingly against the back of Ruby's hand once more, before she turned her full attention to feeding.

A vampire's fangs existed to inject a potent, localized anticoagulant that would keep a person's blood flowing during a feeding. Weiss kept her fangs in place for a few seconds longer before finally withdrawing them. Their task now completed, they shrank back down to their regular length, allowing Weiss to seal her mouth over the wound site and drink her fill.

The first few drops of blood to touch her tongue made her eyes widen before they closed as a slight, almost imperceptible shiver of raw pleasure swept through her. Words could not describe the taste and feel of this young woman's blood. It was both light and thick all at once—like the finest ambrosia, perhaps, or a nectar that was halfway on its way to becoming honey.

Weiss had never had blood that was this, well, _good_, before. It was clear, clean, pure, rejuvenating, and more than anything else, incredibly potent. With just a single mouthful of that sweet, wonderful blood, Weiss could already feel her wounds starting to knit together and heal. At the rate she was healing, Weiss wouldn't need nearly as much as she usually would for her injuries to heal, so she took her time (though not without a tiny twinge of guilt). She drew blood from Ruby's arm slowly, letting the luxurious liquid flow over her tongue so that she could savor the taste of each and every drop before swallowing it down.

It was only when Weiss felt the last of her wounds close and her stomach was pleasantly filled that she gave an internal sigh of regret. She ran her tongue across the two points where her fangs entered until they stopped bleeding (for a vampire's saliva counteracted the injected anticoagulant). Then she summoned her fangs once more, sliced open the tip of her tongue, and used the potent regenerative properties of her vampire blood to heal both wounds instantly. She was so well fed that her tongue healed itself in mere seconds. She kept her mouth there for a moment longer to make sure she got every residual drop of Ruby's blood before finally pulling away.

Ruby blinked owlishly, the hypnotic thrall fading as Weiss withdrew her vampiric powers at the same time.

"You're done?" the young woman asked after she rubbed her face with her other hand as though just waking up.

"I am. Thank you. Stay there a moment, and don't touch your arm!"

Weiss gave Ruby a stern look, causing Ruby to guiltily withdraw her left hand from where it had been hovering towards the place where Weiss had just fed from. Satisfied that the young woman had been sufficiently cowed, Weiss rose and turned around, eyeing the various drawers and cabinets in the kitchen.

"Ruby, do you have any clean washcloths or towels?"

"Umm...bottom drawer, right of the sink cabinet."

Weiss pulled open the drawer and pulled out the softest towel she could find, which, unfortunately, wasn't particularly soft at all. It would have to do for now though. She ran the towel under the faucet using cold water, wrung out just enough water so that the towel was no longer dripping, and brought it back to the table. She sat back down and gently took Ruby's arm. Using the lightest of touches, she carefully cleansed Ruby's arm. When she was done, she put the towel aside.

"Drink your juice, Ruby," Weiss ordered, "and tell me how you're feeling."

Ruby did as she was told and drained about half the apple juice before she stopped to answer. "A little floaty, but otherwise fine."

"No dizziness or nausea?"

Ruby started to shake her head and then seemed to think better of it, judging by the way she winced slightly. "No. My arm feels funny though."

"It will for a while," Weiss told her. "No hot shower tonight; you can take a mildly warm one in the morning if you must."

"Showered already," Ruby mumbled. She was looking a little peaked in spite of her earlier words.

Weiss reached over, opened the package of cookies on the table, and slid it in front of the young woman. Taking the hint, Ruby (to Weiss's wide-eyed shock) began to _inhale_ the cookies. She finished a whole row of twelve cookies in two minutes.

"Are you even chewing those?" Weiss couldn't help but ask.

Ruby mumbled something through a mouthful of cookie, which earned her a glare. Sheepishly, she swallowed and after taking another sip of juice she said, "I like cookies…"

"I can see that. But that's enough for now. Finish your juice. I want you to lie down for a while."

"But cookies…" the young woman whined plaintively.

Weiss just crossed her arms and gave her a look.

"But...lying down sounds great, too!"

Weiss hid her smile at the woman's antics. "Finish your juice," she said again, "and then wait for me. Don't try to stand until I get back. I didn't take that much blood from you, but this was your first time giving blood and you probably don't weigh much besides. I don't want to risk you getting dizzy from standing too fast or feeling faint."

As soon as Ruby gave her assent, Weiss walked over to Ruby's sleeping bag arrangement and frowned. It would be best if Ruby could elevate her feet while lying down, but she only had the one pillow. But didn't she say something earlier about having extra blankets somewhere?

"Ruby, where do you keep your spare blankets?"

Ruby pointed to the wardrobe at the foot of her sleeping bag. "In there on the top shelf."

Weiss fetched one, and folded it again so that it was roughly six inches thick and set it up approximately where Ruby's feet would be if she were to lie down. Then she helped Ruby up, escorted her to her sleeping bag, and helped her lie down.

It was only after Ruby was fully settled and Weiss was kneeling beside her to keep her company that Weiss voiced something she'd been thinking about since her feeding.

Weiss glanced down at Ruby and asked, "You said before that you don't know what you are?"

"Mmhmm. Yeah. My uncle won't tell me and asking the other fae is dangerous—assuming they even know the answer, that is. Information is a form of currency for them, so if I asked them, they might ask for too high a price in exchange. It's too dangerous when I don't really need to know the answer. I'm just curious."

"I see. Well, I can give you a fraction of the answer. Whatever you are, you're definitely not human. If you do have any human blood in you, it's so diluted that I can't taste it."

Ruby snorted. "That's so weird," she said, her voice soft and borderline sleepy. "But I guess that makes sense since chicken doesn't taste much like pork or beef."

"Indeed," Weiss replied as a smile threatened to work its way out from inside of her. Again, she marveled at how refreshing Ruby's outlook was. It was just so...straightforward. No mincing words, no awkwardness, not even a hint of fear considering they were basically talking about Weiss consuming a part of her.

When was the last time Weiss met anyone new who didn't look upon her with fear, hatred, or disgust once they discovered what she was?—she wondered.

It was a thought that stayed with her for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Chapter 1.5 — Epilogue**

Ruby fought back a huge yawn as she waved goodbye to Weiss, her eyes blinking blearily as she did so.

It was six-thirty in the morning. The sun had just come up, and Weiss wanted to leave before it rose too much higher. Apparently, Weiss was a very old vampire so she didn't have to fall asleep with the sun anymore, but she admitted that she grew drowsy as the sun reached its zenith and often napped in the middle of the day. Vampires also lost some of their abilities when the sun was up, so Weiss wanted to get someplace safe before the sun really started to sap her strength.

"Go get some sleep, Ruby. You're sleep-addled," Weiss said to her as she slipped on those fancy gray boots of hers and grabbed the trash bag that had her ruined clothing inside.

"Still beat you though…" Ruby mumbled through a haze of sleepy exhaustion.

After Weiss made her lay down for a good thirty minutes or so after her "blood donation" the night before, Ruby popped back up and dragged a mildly protesting Weiss back to the dining table. After stuffing a few more cookies into her mouth, Ruby pulled out the 160 colored pencil set and sketchbook she'd gotten as gifts from her co-workers for her last birthday, and tore out a few blank pages from the back of the sketchbook. She then proceeded to challenge Weiss to a whole bunch of pen-and-paper games to pass the long night. (Predictably, Weiss used a light blue colored pencil as her color for their various games while Ruby picked red.)

It might have been way past Ruby's bedtime, but there was no way she was just going to go to sleep and leave her nocturnal guest to spend the night all by her lonesome. That just wasn't right. _Maybe_ Ruby would have considered it if she at least had a couple of books or magazines for Weiss to read or glance through, but Ruby really didn't have much in terms of entertainment—just her sketchbook, colored pencils, and the radio on the kitchen counter.

Weiss wouldn't agree to play at first, but Ruby managed to out-stubborn her and taught her how to play the handful of games she remembered from her childhood. They played several games each of Dots and Boxes, Grimm Hunters, SOS, Connect Four, and even Hangman. The two of them got super into Grimm Hunters. There was just something immensely satisfying about wiping out your enemy's army of Grimm before they managed to take out yours. They each won twice before Ruby won the fifth, tie-breaking game.

Ruby couldn't hold back her silly little grin when Weiss rose after slipping on her boots and planted her hands on her hips.

"Excuse me?" Weiss said, her light blue eyes flashing. "You've played the game before and thus had an unfair advantage! Next time you won't be nearly as lucky!"

"Mmhmm," Ruby said as she rubbed her face with one hand in an effort to stay awake. "Don't forget your picture." She held it out for Weiss to take.

In between their pen-and-paper games, Ruby had gotten up every now and then to get another snack or drink, (staying up late always gave her the munchies, after all), and occasionally take a trip to the bathroom. While she waited for Ruby to return, Weiss had taken to slowly flipping through the rest of Ruby's sketchbook. Most of the pages were filled with simple sketches and doodles, but the later pages had a few colored pieces of art.

When Weiss had finished glancing through the entire sketchbook once, she flipped back to one of the few pieces Ruby had done in full color. It was a mountainscape with the morning sun peeking over the eastern-most snow-covered peaks. When Ruby asked her if she liked it, Weiss told her quietly that it reminded her of the place she had been born—the place of her childhood. After that, it had been an easy enough decision to carefully tear the picture out and offer it to Weiss to take home with her. Ruby didn't need it, and at least Weiss might take it out and look at it every once in a while. And to Ruby's great surprise, Weiss didn't even bother arguing for once. The platinum-haired woman just stared at the picture for a good eight seconds before accepting it with a quiet 'thank you.'

"Indeed," Weiss said as she carefully accepted the picture, taking great care not to crinkle it. "Now seriously, go get some rest. You've already gone above and beyond in making me feel welcome and comfortable during my stay. No need to walk me out to the curb as well."

"You sure?"

"'_You're_ sure,'" Weiss corrected before adding, "and yes, I'm sure. Good night, Ruby. Sleep well."

Ruby gave her sleepy grin. "Good morning, Weiss. Get home safe."

It won her a faint look of amusement before Weiss finally stepped out of the apartment and let the door close behind her.

Once Ruby was one hundred percent sure Weiss was gone, her entire body sagged. She was so _tired_. She wasn't used to talking to people one-on-one. Sure, she worked at a diner, which required her to talk to all sorts of people, but she'd already worked out a system for that. Smile, say 'hi,' take orders, maybe exchange a few words now and then with her co-workers, and then head home for the day. Even if she did end up having to chat with customers, it was more them talking and her listening.

With Weiss, though, Ruby had to think on her feet a lot more, because the last thing Ruby wanted to do was say the wrong thing. Not to say she regretted letting Weiss in to hide from her pursuers, or even pulling that all-nighter to keep her company—far from it—but that didn't mean she wasn't exhausted beyond measure right now.

Ruby closed her eyes and gave another jaw-cracking yawn. She started to turn away from the door when a flash of white flickered at the corner of her vision. She turned back to the door and blinked.

"Uhh...Weiss left already."

It was the female spirit that had been following Weiss around. The spirit shared Weiss's platinum white hair and light blue eyes so Ruby assumed they were somehow related. She was a lot taller than Weiss though—maybe half a head taller or so—and the majority of her hair was pulled back into a strict bun. However, whereas Weiss's bangs were evenly cut across her brow, the female spirit's longer bangs were styled to the right, framing her face, excluding a single curled lock of hair that hung down by her left ear.

"_I am aware_," the spirit said concisely.

And apparently, the spirit shared Weiss's love of clear, precise, _stiff_ speech patterns.

The two of them examined one another, Ruby with confusion and the spirit with what Ruby's tired mind barely recognized as professional interest. Normally, Ruby would have been a lot more nervous at being scrutinized so, but she was so sleep-deprived that she just sort of stared back.

Finally, Ruby asked, "Aren't you gonna go with her? You're like her guardian spirit, right?"

There was a flicker of something in the spirit's eyes, but it vanished too quickly for Ruby to read.

"_One could hope, but no. I lack that level of power_," the spirit said at last, her voice quiet.

"Oh…" Ruby didn't know what to say to that.

"_I will follow her presently_," the spirit continued, "_but I wished to exchange a word or two with you before I left. Weiss is safe enough right now. The men chasing after her haven't resurfaced yet, and as far as I can tell, there are no watchers on this apartment._"

"There wouldn't be," Ruby told her as she fought back another yawn. "There's a sort of enchantment on the building. Sort of makes people forget it's there. If there were watchers, they would have eventually found themselves wondering why they were on this street and once they left the immediate area, they wouldn't be able to find the building again."

The spirit's brow raised at that. "_Does that mean Weiss will be unable to find her way back here?_"

Ruby's own brow furrowed. Why would Weiss even want to come back?—she wondered. Still, she answered. "That's a bit different. Silkie welcomed her in; plus she has a connection to the inside of the building."

"_A connection?_"

Ruby nodded. "Me. She met me, talked with me, broke bread with me—well, in spirit anyways—and was welcomed into my home. That kind of thing creates a connection between people, and I don't even know how her vampire powers would figure into all this."

"_They don't. She would have to sup from you repeatedly and often to create any sort of bond with you, and that bond would only make her more sensitive to your presence. Forgive the analogy, but it would be akin to having a new favorite food, memorizing its scent, and being able to recognize that scent anywhere._"

"Oh." Well, Ruby could understand that. It was like her and bakeries. As long as she smelled even the slightest hint of freshly baked goods, she could find any nearby bakery in under five minutes.

"Well anyway," Ruby continued, "the connection will last until the day I fade from her memories. I mean, she'll still remember me and the things we did together, but she'll suddenly realize she doesn't quite remember when or where she met me."

"_I see. Thank you for explaining._" The spirit suddenly straightened, seeming to gain a whole 'nother inch as she crossed her arms behind her. "_I came back for a different reason than discussing fae magic, though I will admit it is quite fascinating. Perhaps we might continue this conversation at a later date._"

"Oh, uh, sure, if you want, I guess…"

"_I do. It has been a very long time since I've encountered anyone who was aware of my existence and even fewer have been able to see me as clearly as you seem to be able to. Tell me, how clearly _do_ you see me?_"

"You look like Weiss," Ruby said quietly. "You could be her cousin, sister, or even mother."

"_I am indeed one of those._" The spirit put a hand over her heart and gave a brief bow. "_My name is Winter Schnee, elder sister of Weiss Schnee._"

Ruby felt a sharp pang in her heart at Winter's words. She tried to shove it away quickly, but she was too late to avoid the flash of golden curls and the pair of warm lilac eyes that rose up from the depths of her memories. Ruby drew in a stuttered breath. No, she couldn't think about her right now—not when Ruby was so tired and her equilibrium was so out of whack. Ruby took another, much steadier breath and forced herself to focus on Winter, who was still speaking.

"_Weiss is the one thing I cared for most in life, and she is still the center of my existence even now. I wished to thank you for offering her sanctuary._"

Ruby ruffled her hair awkwardly, not happy to be going through this conversation a second time. "I did what anyone would do, so you don't really have to thank me."

"_Perhaps. Or perhaps not._" Winter craned her head slightly. "_I also wished to thank you for staying up with her all night even though you were scheduled to work today. Left to her own devices, she would have worried herself sick if you hadn't kept her occupied._"

Well of course, she had. Ruby knew how bad a long, sleepless night could be. There was just something about being alone—surrounded by stillness, darkness, and silence—that preyed on the mind and often made bad things seem worse than they did during the light of day. Weiss had just been attacked and chased through the city. There was no way Ruby would leave her alone to brood if she could help it.

However, there was something else in Winter's statement that was far more troubling and caused Ruby to stiffen. She took a step back. "How do you know my work schedule?" she demanded as a thread of fear and unease worked its way up her spine.

Winter cocked an eyebrow. "_There's a calendar on the side of your refrigerator with your work schedule penciled in._"

Well, okay; that made sense, but— "You were _snooping_ around my apartment?"

"_It's not snooping if it's displayed out in the open for anyone to see_," Winter replied plainly.

Oh no, she did _not_ get to use the logic button again. Ruby was irritated and was determined to _stay_ irritated. (The more sensible part of her realized she was just cranky from no sleep, but she stubbornly ignored it.)

"When did you even have a chance to do that?" Ruby said, her voice rising. "You left! I saw you walk through the door when I went to fetch Weiss so she could shower!"

"_I did_," Winter agreed, "_but after I finished scouting out the surrounding area to ensure the apartment was secured, I returned. You were busy talking Weiss into accepting your blood when I came back._"

"But I didn't see you!"

"_No, you didn't. Weiss deserved your full attention, and I didn't want you to be distracted by my presence, so I stayed out of sight._"

"So you were here the whole time?"

"_I was_," she said with a nod, "_but we're getting off topic. However, before we continue, shouldn't you call your place of work and let them know you won't be coming in today? That is the usual procedure, yes? I imagine they'll want the extra time so that they can call someone in to replace you if need be._"

Ruby's gaze instantly dropped to the ground, and she could feel Winter's annoyingly discerning eyes on her. She rubbed the back of her neck and finally grumbled, "I don't have a phone and even if I did, I need the hours. It's a half-day anyways. I just need to make it 'til noon, and then I can come home and sleep. Not that it's any of _your_ business." She was still irked that Winter had been hanging around—_snooping_ around—without her noticing it.

Speaking of which…

"Does Weiss know you're still here—you know, that you're a spirit?" Ruby asked abruptly.

A hint of sadness flashed through Winter's eyes before she managed to school her expression. "_No, she does not, and I would prefer if you did not tell her. She is far too soft for her own good, and knowing I've been here unseen for as long as I have would cause her distress._"

Ruby rubbed at her face again, half in exhaustion and half in frustration. "Dunno why you think I'll be seeing her again, much less talking to her again, but alright. But from now on, I'm calling you Snoopy."

"_Snoopy?_" Ruby was surprised in spite of herself to hear a bubble of laughter in the spirit's shocked voice.

"Yeah, Snoopy," Ruby said into her hands. She glanced up tiredly to see those pale blue eyes had widened in bewilderment. "Because you snooped around my apartment without asking. And because if I get into the habit of calling you Winter, it might slip out later when I don't mean it to. So from now on, you're Snoopy," she finished, her voice adamant.

Winter blinked a few times, her mouth slightly open, before she suddenly gave an unexpected chuckle. "_Very well. You offered safety, shelter, and sustenance to my younger sister, and you offered them freely. I suppose I can survive such an ignoble nickname._"

Winter chuckled a few more times before sobering, though the lightness in her eyes still hinted at her mild amusement. The rest of her expression, however, had grown more serious.

"_Young Ruby_," she began. "_You saved my sister's life—protected her when I could not. That is a debt that I could never hope to repay, but still I will try._"

Ruby barely had time to blink before Winter was suddenly right in front of her, her ethereal form glowing brighter than ever. The towering spirit raised her hand and shoved it into Ruby's chest.

"Waugh!" Panicking, Ruby shoved herself backwards violently in an attempt to break the spell before it could fully entrench itself, but too late. Even as she landed on the floor with a painful thud, she could feel the threads of Winter's power weaving themselves into a portion of her soul, a small spot of energy that tasted of cold air and felt utterly foreign. It was all over in less than a heartbeat, but Ruby was already gasping for air as her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest.

"What'd you do?!" Ruby scrambled away to create more distance between Winter and herself.

"_I granted you a boon._"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"_It means all you have to do is call my name, and I will come to your aid—unless Weiss is in danger. As much as I'd like to repay you for sheltering my sister, it would all be meaningless if she were to get hurt while I was helping you._"

Ruby was starting to feel nauseous. No sleep after donating blood to Weiss, coupled with her rising panic was not a good combination. She struggled to breathe so that she could at least try to calm her racing heart.

"And you couldn't just _ask_ before you did whatever you did?"

Winter tilted her head. "_I considered it, but then decided against it. You argued quite stubbornly with my sister when she also offered to repay you for your kindness, after all. I have neither the time nor inclination to remain here long enough to win such an argument._" Winter's eyes were a little too discerning for Ruby's liking and her expression grew thoughtful. "_You are unused to accepting help, aren't you?_"

Something inside Ruby squirmed uncomfortably. "So? I don't _need_ help. I can take care of myself."

"_I have no doubt you can, but I offer my assistance nonetheless. Call upon me or don't, it's your decision. Unfortunately, I am not particularly powerful, but what I can do I've learned to do well. Being unseen as I am by most other beings, I excel at reconnaissance and scouting. Furthermore, I can cause poltergeist phenomena to occur, but I will admit that it takes much of my strength and that I will be near useless afterwards._"

Winter's expression softened ever so slightly. "_Take care, young Ruby. I hope that the next time we meet will be under less strenuous circumstances._" With that, the spirit turned and walked right through the apartment door, presumably to meet back up with her sister.

Ruby remained there on the floor, just staring at the spot through which Winter had vanished for a few minutes longer. Then she let out a loud groan as she curled up, hiding her face in her knees.

She _really_ didn't need this right now. It was way too early, she was way too tired, and she still had to get ready for work. She leaned backwards until she lay flat on the floor and rolled over onto her stomach to try and see the clock. Except she couldn't because the stupid dining table was in the way.

She let out a second groan as she buried her face into the carpet, trying to avoid reality for even just a few minutes. She could already tell it was going to be one of _those_ days.

But even so…

Her mind played back the entire night starting from when Weiss crashed into her in the apartment hallway.

It wasn't all bad. She'd been able to help someone who needed help.

She took a deep breath and let it out.

Yeah, things would be fine. She just needed to get through her shift at the diner, and then she could rest. First things first though; she needed a cold shower and a cup of coffee to wake herself up.

Slowly, Ruby pushed herself to her feet and wandered into the kitchen to officially start her day.

* * *

**A/N: **So...my interpretation of the prompt for this chapter, FIRST, is all over the place so take your pick, lol. First encounter, first step into a new world, first expression of kindness on both sides, first spark of interest, first, first, first, first. :) I really hope that each and every one of you found a "first" that you enjoyed. [Or I suppose we could argue that the prompt was "coffee" due to the epilogue since that was the other possible prompt for Day 1 of White Rose Week. Your choice. ;) ]

And now the big question...Did you like it? Please, please, PLEASE leave a comment and let me know.

What was your favorite scene and why? Do you have a least favorite scene and why? How's my writing? Are there any parts that you think need work or don't really need to be there? Or conversely, are there any parts that made you go "wow, this is great!"? Are you excited for the rest of the work or did you feel like you've read this story already?

Lastly, I don't know how quickly this story is going to update, and I'm definitely not going to be able to finish the next chapter before White Rose Week ends, unfortunately. But as long as there's interest, I'll do my best to stick with it. Thank you so much checking out this story, and hopefully I'll see you all again the next chapter. :)

P.S. — If anyone was wondering what the pen-and-paper game, Grimm Hunters, Weiss and Ruby played was, it's basically Battleship. I was going to do a whole segment for it, but the chapter just kept getting longer and longer so it got cut, hahaha...


	2. Chapter 2 — Thrice Touched

**A/N: ****Better buckle in folks, this chapter's gonna be quite a ride. 25.3k words total. O.O**

**Also, if you ever want to chat or if you want to see (very) periodic updates, you can follow me at my tumblr under the same username, hopeofmorning910writes**

* * *

**WRW Day 2 (Touch & Role Reversal) — Thrice Touched**

**PART I**

The first time Ruby heard the knocking at her apartment door, she nearly jumped out of her skin. No one knocked on her door. Ever. If any knocking was to be had, it would've been a light tapping at the kitchen window above the sink. Uncle Qrow never bothered with the front entrance unless Ruby was with him. Only then would he go through the effort of taking the long way and walk through the building in his human form. He much preferred coming and going in his crow form—when he came, that is.

Silkie never knocked either because she had her own ways of getting Ruby's attention if she needed to. And since the building was more or less a part of the powerful household fae, she never even needed to use the door. She'd just sort of appear and disappear as soon as Ruby blinked or glanced away for a second. Ruby was still trying to decide whether Silkie was using fairy bolt-holes to move about the apartment building or if she simply altered the building to suit her needs. (Ruby had personally seen Silkie do the latter when the fae added the laundry room to her studio apartment. Originally, there hadn't been one at all until Uncle Qrow bargained for one on her behalf.)

Few of the other inhabitants of the building ever bothered her either, unless the kobold, (who had a room in the basement next to the water heater), went on a walkabout and something mechanical in the building happened to break down or malfunction while he was gone. As far as Ruby knew, he was the only fae in the building who was immune to iron, which was why he was the apartment's unofficial handy-fae. Even Silkie had to wear protective gloves when handling anything with iron in it.

Whenever the kobold was away, the fae would turn to Ruby because she was the only other being in the building unbothered by iron, but they never knocked on her door either. If they needed her for something, Ruby would hear a faint tinkle of bells echoing out from nowhere, or perhaps one of the more talkative fae might call out:

"_ Rosebud, Rosebud, come hither, come quick. _

_This metal contraption has gotten quite sick. _

_Lend your wisdom and clever little hands, _

_For the kobold is gone, off in strange lands."_

—and the next time Ruby opened her apartment door, she'd find some sort of metal-containing object that someone in the building needed her to fix. It didn't even matter if the object didn't actually have any iron in it. If it was broken and had any sort of metal in it, it showed up on Ruby's doorstep. (The fae might be master artisans of wood, stone, and other natural materials, but there were very few fae who knew how to work with metals other than silver. Fae magic worked well with silver so hardening and strengthening spells were enough to make a piece of silver as hardy as steel, but other metals had to be worked the old-fashioned way, which often required smelting iron into the mix and made metalworking infeasible to the majority of fae.)

After Ruby was done making repairs, she'd stick the item back in the hallway, and it'd be gone the next time she checked.

Once when Ruby was much younger, she had asked Uncle Qrow why the other fae always couched their words in rhyme and riddles. (Except for Silkie, of course. She used to but had stopped some years before when Ruby had earned her trust). Uncle Qrow explained to her that just because the fae had no choice but to tell the truth, that didn't mean they liked it. Many of the fae had grown tired of being sought out for knowledge by other beings who didn't understand that nothing, not even knowledge, was free when it came to the fae. Therefore, the fae began to use rhymes and riddles to confound the truth when the undeserving demanded answers of them—half because it amused them to watch those arrogant knowledge-seekers blunder about trying to decipher what they'd just been told, and half as a test to weed out which mortal beings might actually be worth paying attention to. And of course, the more pernicious fae used rhymes and riddles as tools to mislead and cause mischief.

When Ruby asked why Uncle Qrow didn't talk in rhymes, he just grinned and ruffled her hair while saying he wasn't so bored that he needed to spend his free time coming up with rhymes and riddles just to mess with foolish mortals. That and he was powerful enough that he didn't need to bother with riddles. If someone was stupid enough to piss him off, he'd just kill them and be done with it.

In return for repairing their things, (since the fae couldn't stand being indebted to anyone), Ruby would find little gifts here and there, usually delivered directly into her apartment or refrigerator while she was out. A bushel of berries, a string of fresh fish, a delicately scented candle, a sack of dried fruit and nuts, a pretty stone...once Ruby had even received a thick, warm blanket after a particularly tricky repair job on an old cuckoo clock.

At first, Ruby had been understandably wary of such fae gifts. One of her earliest lessons at her uncle's knee was never, ever accept a gift from one of the fae. It didn't matter if it was a physical gift, a small word of advice, a favor, or simple knowledge—just don't. Debts between the fae didn't always have to be equal or even fair, and every fae gift, no matter how small, would be expected to be repaid. That kind little sprite who guided you home after you got lost in the forest could easily come back five, twenty, or even fifty years later to take your first child or grandchild if they so desired, and there'd be no stopping them.

Accepting food or drink from the fae could be even worse. The food or drink could be enchanted so that the hapless mortal was trapped in the faerie realm and couldn't ever return home. Other times it transformed them into animals, and they could be kept as fae pets, hunted for sport, or even cooked and eaten on the spot. The stories Ruby disliked the most were those where the enchanted food robbed the victim of their free will, and they were kept captive without even realizing it.

But Uncle Qrow reminded her that those of ill-will weren't welcome within Silkie's domain, and if any of the fae tried anything like slipping Ruby enchanted food, Silkie would show them no mercy. Household fae were generally thought to be weak and benign; and a stray household fae with no place to call home was indeed that. However, once they claimed a dwelling as theirs and had the time to imbue every inch of the place with their power, they were nigh unstoppable within the boundaries of their territory; and if there was anything the fae feared, it was cessation and stagnation.

The fae feared death, of course, but many fae were also jealous, power-hungry, and proud. No fae would risk entering a silkie's domain and breaking her rules, because if the silkie in question didn't kill the transgressor outright, the fae could easily be stripped of their powers with a wave of the silkie's hand and be trapped for all eternity if the silkie so desired. That meant the transgressor would lose everything—power, freedom, any accumulated prestige among their peers (for time would eventually lead to them being forgotten), as well as any wealth they had hoarded away—which was far too high a price for most fae to be willing to risk.

Accordingly, Uncle Qrow told Ruby that as long as the gifts she received were given and received within the apartment building, they were safe. Silkie would make sure of that. Anywhere else though, Ruby should keep her hands in her pockets so that there was no chance of accidentally touching the item (which was more than enough for some fae to claim a gift had been accepted), politely but firmly refuse the gift verbally so that there was no risk of the fae misconstruing one's intentions, and head straight home where Silkie could scare off the fae in question if they were stubborn enough to follow her.

So yes, any knocking at Ruby's apartment door was unusual at best and always made her feel mildly anxious, but at least she stopped jumping every time she heard the sound. That was progress, right?

It helped that Ruby knew who was at the door. It was the same person who was always at the door these days. The platinum-haired vampire with eyes that reminded Ruby of that light blue that she'd once seen in a robin's nest. Those small blue eggs had seemed to hold so much wonder and promise—symbols of life on the cusp of becoming.

Though in hindsight, Ruby supposed that she ought to be likening Weiss's eyes to some sort of precious gemstone instead of a clutch of robin's eggs, but she didn't really know any. Plus, they wouldn't have suited Weiss anyway. Stones, even shiny ones, were hard and cold. Weiss wasn't anything like that. She was...warm—well, not physically because apparently vampires had a noticeably lower body temperature than most warm-blooded creatures—but there was an undeniable warmth about Weiss that Ruby hadn't felt in a long time. Weiss was also gentle (though a bit stern), caring, and just so fiery. Ruby couldn't help but smile to herself at the memory of Weiss getting so invested in their pen-and-paper games.

That had been fun. Ruby couldn't even remember the last time she just _played _like that. The most she did these days was draw or sketch while listening to the radio.

And she was _used to _that. It was peaceful. Predictable. Safe.

Granted, playing games with Weiss had been a nice change of pace, but it should have been a one-time thing. Life should have gone back to normal after that, but for some reason, Weiss kept coming back again. And again. And _again_.

The first time Weiss had come back, it was to return the clothes she borrowed, which made sense. The next time she showed up, it was with one of those fancy gift baskets that had a wide, mixed selection of cookies, chocolate, and other snacks—the kind Ruby thought was only sold around the midwinter holidays. Remembering how fussy Weiss had been about paying Ruby back, she could see why Weiss had gone through all that trouble. The third time, Weiss didn't even bother with an excuse and was just there. With a bag of groceries. Half of which were _vegetables_—much to Ruby's great dismay and confusion.

But that still should have been it. There was absolutely no reason for Weiss to keep visiting Ruby's apartment. So why did she keep coming back?

It had already been four weeks since that first night and like clockwork, there was a knock on the door at precisely ten o'clock. The day Weiss chose to visit every week was the same day they first ran into each other, a Friday night.

Ruby took a deep breath in hopes of relaxing a little, turned off her radio (which had been on since she'd gotten out of the shower earlier), and went to answer the door. She ran a hand through her hair, frowning slightly at how wet it still was, and then shrugged. Better to be greeting Weiss with wet hair than still be smelling like the diner.

Ruby hadn't planned on going back out tonight so she was wearing a simple long-sleeved red shirt and a pair of dark gray sweatpants instead of her usual hoodie-and-cargo pants combo. Her feet were bare as usual, because there was just something comforting about being able to scrunch one's toes into the carpet, even if the carpet wasn't particularly fluffy. (She had a pair of slippers for when she needed to walk around on the kitchen tile to keep her feet from getting chilled.)

Ruby glanced through the peephole and sure enough, Weiss was standing out in the hallway. A shimmer to Weiss's right told Ruby that Winter was out there as well. Ruby flipped both sets of locks and pulled the door open.

Weiss was dressed as impeccably as always. This time she wore a long-sleeved, dusty-blue, silver-trimmed one-piece dress that went down to her knees, and the same gray boots she'd worn every other time she'd visited. She had forgone her usual off-centered ponytail and wore her hair in a fancy braid that she'd somehow wound up into a bun. Ruby couldn't help but fiddle with her own short tresses, suddenly feeling like she should have at least run a brush through them instead of just finger combing them.

"Good evening, Ruby," Weiss said in those polished tones of hers.

"Umm, hello—I mean, g-good evening." Ruby just barely managed not to give a silly little grin upon hearing her name. She couldn't help it. It had been so long since anyone had used her real name and hearing it still made her feel all warm and giddy inside, even four weeks later. If she had a tail, she was sure it'd be wagging.

That was when she noticed the large canvas bag Weiss was holding. It was the same one she brought last time.

Ruby frowned. "I told you that you don't need to keep buying me groceries. I'm doing _fine_." She couldn't help the slight edge in her voice.

Weiss met her eyes squarely. "I know you are, and I know you told me that you don't need much food here because you eat most of your meals at the diner. _However_," she paused for emphasis, "having diner food all the time can't possibly be healthy."

"It's fine."

"Oh? So how often do you eat fruit and vegetables?"

"There's sometimes corn, tomatoes, onions, or spinach in the breakfast omelettes! And the burgers have veggies, too! Lettuce and stuff. And I always eat plenty of fruit."

"Uh-huh...and tell me, how much of that fruit is fresh and not drenched in excess sugar or syrup?"

"Some of it…sometimes..."

"That's what I thought." Weiss readjusted the canvas bag hanging from her shoulder. "Look Ruby, just let me do this. Please?"

Ruby really didn't want Weiss to think she was so bad off that she needed to accept charity. Ruby was doing fine. Really! And it wasn't like she ate all that much in one sitting anyway. Unless it was cookies or strawberries, but that was beside the point. The point was, she could take care of herself.

"I don't _need _them," Ruby said stubbornly.

"No, you don't, but did you ever consider that I might?"

Ruby blinked. "Huh?"

Weiss gave a little sigh. "Ruby, I'm _old_. I grew up in a different time in a different place. When I was young, you didn't just go to visit friends or acquaintances. You had to bring gifts—things that would help offset or make up for what your host had to spend on you when you visited. Because visits weren't a one-day thing; if you were visiting a neighboring territory or even a neighboring keep, it often meant several days of travel by horseback or carriage, and when you finally reached your destination, you generally stayed there for at least a night or two before heading home. Think about it. Not only did your host have to find rooms and beds for you and your entourage, they also had to feed everyone and that could be expensive."

Well, okay, that kinda made sense, but...

"But you don't even eat anything," Ruby said. "You don't need it. And it's not like you're wasting my water or electricity either. My apartment lights would be on regardless, and it's not like you're taking a shower here every night."

"No, I'm not," Weiss agreed, "but it's a habit that's long been ingrained in me. If I _don't _bring anything, I don't feel like I have the right to be here." The corner of her mouth quirked up. "I'd be feeling _uncomfortable_. And what was that rule about guests and comfort?"

Ruby groaned. "'A guest's comfort is paramount,'" she grumbled. She tried to give Weiss the fiercest glare she could. She wasn't sure if it was working though. Weiss wasn't looking very intimidated after all. "You know, one of these days you're not going to be able to use that rule to get what you want."

"No, and I don't expect to. But that's all the more reason as to why I should use it now while I still can, is it not?" Weiss's voice was positively playful, and Ruby felt a thread—but only a thread!—of her annoyance drift away at the sound. It was a far cry from the strained tones Weiss had the night they met. It was better...nicer.

Weiss shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she stood in the hall. "So, may I come in?"

Oh, whoops—Ruby hadn't meant to get into an argument with Weiss while they were still on her doorstep. That was pretty rude of her. Ruby still might not know why Weiss insisted on visiting every week, and she might not be one hundred percent comfortable with this new arrangement, but that didn't mean she could just leave Weiss on the doorstep.

Ruby hurriedly pulled the door open wider and stepped aside. Weiss murmured her thanks, slipped off her boots, and made her way to the kitchenette. Ruby watched her go for a moment before turning back to Winter, who was still standing in the hall.

Perhaps Winter had been aware that Ruby was less than pleased with her after their initial meeting because the last few times Weiss had come to visit, Winter had merely escorted her sister up to Ruby's room and vanished after giving Ruby a nod of greeting. This was the first time she had come all the way to the door.

They both studied the other in silence before Ruby heaved a sigh and said in a low voice to make sure Weiss couldn't overhear, "Aren't you going to come in?"

Winter tilted her head. "_Am I allowed to?_"

Ruby ruffled the back of her head agitatedly. Her feelings were an absolute jumble when it came to Winter. Ruby was still irritated and a little mad at her, but her heart also ached for her. How long had Winter been watching over Weiss, all the while knowing that Weiss would never even know she was there? If Ruby was in Winter's shoes, could she have done the same? Would she have had that kind of dedication, strength and willpower? Ruby didn't know.

But regardless of her personal feelings, Ruby knew what she had to do. She had to do the right thing.

"I'm not happy with what you did last time," Ruby said at last. "You should have _asked_." She touched the spot where Winter had left that seed of her power so that there was no doubt as to what Ruby was referring to. Ruby might have started getting used to that spot of cool, foreign energy inside her, but it was still uncomfortable.

When Winter looked as though she was going to say something, Ruby gave her a look and shook her head, not wanting to be interrupted yet.

"_But_," Ruby continued, "I can't say I don't see where you're coming from. If it had been _my _sister that someone saved, I might have done something similar if given the chance. Family is important." Ruby glanced up to meet Winter's eyes. "Look, I don't like being mad at you. I don't like being mad at anyone. So let's pretend none of this ever happened, and start over." Ruby stuck out her hand. "Hi, my name's Ruby." As she did so, she called upon a trickle of her own power and let it flow down her arm and into her hand. She didn't use enough energy for anyone to notice what she was doing—just a smidge to accomplish what she wanted to accomplish.

Winter's brow rose, and Ruby saw the corner of her mouth twitch. "_Greetings_," Winter said with a bow, "_I am Winter._"

Ruby rolled her eyes and wiggled the fingers of her outstretched hand pointedly. This time, Winter allowed herself to smile as she took the hint and put her hand in Ruby's, only for her smile to turn into utter shock.

Ruby grinned smugly as she took Winter's hand and gave it a shake. "Nice to meet you."

"_What…? How…?_" Winter just kept staring at their joined hands as she took in the fact she could actually touch the young woman.

Ruby shrugged. "I don't know. It's just something I can do."

Silently and with a look of amazement on her face, Winter reached out with her other hand as well and gripped Ruby's hand with both of hers. Ruby didn't say anything, knowing that this was probably the first time in a very long time that Winter had been able to touch anything, much less anyone. This was Ruby's peace offering—her way of letting Winter know that she really did want to let bygones be bygones and move forward.

Finally, Winter let go and drew away, but that look of quiet awe never quite left. She stared down at her own hands in wonderment, opening and closing them as if trying to hold onto the sensation of touch just a little bit longer.

That was when Weiss suddenly called out Ruby's name.

Ruby glanced back towards the kitchen where Weiss was looking up from sorting groceries at the table. "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong? Why aren't you closing the door?"

What should she say?

Ruby rubbed the back of her neck. "Umm...there was another visitor."

Weiss's eyes flicked beyond the open doorway, staring right through Winter, and of course seeing nothing. "One of the fae?"

"Uhh...something like that." Ruby glanced at Winter and then made a quick decision. "I call her Snoopy." Winter gave Ruby a sharp look, which the young woman promptly ignored. "She's a little bored all by herself." Ruby met Winter's eyes. "A little lonely, too, I'm sure."

Winter's lips thinned but the look in her eyes told Ruby that she hadn't been wrong. Ruby might not be all that great at social interaction, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to read people. It was one of the only useful skills that working at the diner had taught her.

"I was thinking of letting her in so she can spend a little time in pleasant company," Ruby finished while sending a beseeching glance at Weiss.

Weiss had looked vaguely uncomfortable at the idea there was someone she couldn't see in the room, but as soon as Ruby said the word "lonely," Weiss's expression softened.

"And loneliness is a cruel thing to suffer indeed," Weiss said softly. Her eyes returned to the apparently empty doorway. "Snoopy, was it? Feel free to join us. Unfortunately, I cannot see, hear, or even sense you, but perhaps Ruby can act as an interpreter for me."

Ruby turned back to Winter. "So, how about it?"

Winter trained her eyes on the smaller, centuries younger woman. "_Why are you doing this?_"

Ruby shrugged. "Because I can." She said much more quietly, "Because if it were me, I'd want to connect with the people I love, even if it was only for a few brief hours. You don't have to if you don't want to. You can take some time to think about it. But the offer will always be there."

For the first time since they'd met, Winter looked unsure, even lost. However, when she glanced over Ruby's shoulder to look at her younger sister, her expression changed to one of longing mixed with hope. Her hand rose to her temple, and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear—a nervous gesture that Ruby recognized from seeing Weiss do the same once or twice.

"_I_—_" _ Winter paused. "_I think I will take you up on your offer._" If Winter's voice sounded a bit shaky, Ruby chose not to mention it.

Ruby gave Winter the best smile that she could, shoving away the part of her that worried about letting people in, (both emotionally and physically), and stepped aside for the second time that night. Winter entered the apartment, and Ruby closed the door behind her.

* * *

**PART II**

"Why do you keep coming here?" The words were out of Ruby's mouth before she even realized it.

Weiss blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

Ruby grimaced. That hadn't come out right. It had been an exhausting day at the diner, and apparently she was tired enough that her verbal filter was malfunctioning—not that it worked all that well to begin with, but even she wasn't usually this bad. She hoped.

Ruby gave a loud groan, squeezed her eyes shut, and rubbed her face more roughly than she probably should have. "Sorry, that was rude. Umm…"

Weiss frowned and held up a hand. "Stop. Take a deep breath, organize your thoughts, and then try again."

Ruby exhaled and nodded, one of her hands drifting down to play with her sleeve.

It was week five of Weiss's visits, the week after Ruby acted as the inbetween for Winter and Weiss. Weiss didn't know who "Snoopy" really was, so Winter had been limited in what she could talk or ask about, (lest she reveal too many clues about her identity), but judging by the soft smile on Winter's face as she listened to Weiss answering her questions, it was enough. Before Winter left, Ruby made sure she knew that Ruby was always willing to act as the go-between if Winter ever wanted to chat with Weiss again. The look of surprised gratitude and warmth Winter gave her spoke volumes.

This week though, Winter had declined coming in after they exchanged greetings. Something about Weiss deserving some alone time with Ruby? It didn't really make sense, and Winter had been rather cryptic about the whole thing. Why would getting to spend time with Ruby be important? And why did it matter if the two of them were alone? Unfortunately, Winter deigned not to answer; she only smiled and told Ruby again that she should give Weiss her full attention this time. It was strange.

At present, Ruby and Weiss were at their usual places at the dining table. Ruby had finally given up putting the extra folding chair away even though it was weird always having that chair there. An empty chair begged to be filled after all, and it had been a long time since anyone had visited for long enough to need one—until Weiss started visiting, that is. That was why Ruby had put the chair away in the first place; having that extra chair at the table only reminded her that there were people who should have been there with her who weren't.

Ruby had been absentmindedly doodling in her sketchbook while Weiss was glancing through a cookbook she'd purchased for Ruby, marking any recipes that she felt were simple enough for Ruby to try making on her own. Weiss was being surprisingly stubborn about Ruby's diet and was constantly trying to get her to eat healthier, more wholesome foods. Apparently that meant cooking for yourself and not eating a whole pack of cookies in one sitting. There was probably something amusing about a vampire who was such a staunch supporter of eating healthier—of eating _veggies— _but Ruby was too worn out to be able to pinpoint just what at this moment in time.

Ruby fussed with her sleeves, feeling uncomfortably frazzled like she always did when she had to talk about herself. Explaining how to play a game or sharing what she knew of the fae was always so much easier. "I just...never expected to see you again after that first night. I don't know why you'd _want _to come back. I mean, there's nothing here. So...why?"

Ruby finally chanced a glance up. Weiss had pushed the cookbook away an inch, (something Ruby noticed she did to let Ruby know she had Weiss's full attention), and put down her little pad of colorful post-it flags. Weiss's expression was carefully blank, her cool blue eyes impenetrable.

The stretching silence made Ruby even more anxious, and she ended up dropping her eyes back down. Without thinking, she started tracing the whorls and patterns on the wooden table's surface. The roughened textures against her fingers helped stave off the worst of her anxiety.

"Am I bothering you by coming?" Weiss asked at last, her voice quiet in a way that made Ruby feel guilty all of the sudden. She and Weiss hadn't spent that much time together—about two to three hours spread out over the course of four, and now five days—but they'd gotten to know each other well enough for Ruby to recognize that tone. It was the same tone Weiss had whenever they happened to touch on topics that made her sad or melancholy. Ones that hurt her deep down inside. "I thought...well, I suppose it doesn't matter what I thought. If my presence has been a bother to you, say the word and I'll stop."

"That's not—"

Ruby's words died before they could fully take form. Why had she even brought this up in the first place? If she had known it would make Weiss upset, then she wouldn't have said anything. She _shouldn't _have said anything. And the longer it took for Ruby to organize her thoughts, the more Weiss seemed to deflate in her eyes. Ruby didn't like seeing that at all.

"I don't know," Ruby forced out at last. "I just—I don't understand." She made an effort to meet Weiss's eyes. Weiss was really smart, right? Maybe she'd understand what Ruby was trying to say. Ruby sure didn't.

Weiss tilted her head and a thoughtful expression crossed her face. "Then let me change my query. Do you like this time we spend together—playing games, chatting" —a small smile appeared on her face— "sometimes even arguing? I know sometimes we fall into silence as well—you'd be doodling in your sketchbook while I'm doing something like this" —she gestured to the cookbook in front of her— "but I've always felt it was a comfortable silence."

"I-I…" Ruby ground to a halt, trying to get the stammer out of her voice. She drew in a deep breath and let it out before continuing. "I don't _dislike _it. It's just...different. Not a bad different!—but different. Playing games and chatting has been fun, I guess. I could stand to argue with you a lot less, though. Maybe you should stop being so stubborn all the time." The last part was said without any heat though, which prompted a small smirk from Weiss. It coaxed a smile from Ruby in return.

The smile faded as Ruby went back to trying to organize her thoughts. "And I guess it's been...nice...having someone else here once in a while, even if we aren't really doing anything."

"Then does it need to be any more complicated than that?" Weiss asked. She leaned back in her chair and shifted so that she was facing Ruby more directly.

Weiss let out a small breath that would have been called a sigh in anyone less refined. "Ruby, you asked me why I'm here. I'm here because I've found that I enjoy your company. I've never played a pen-and-paper game before meeting you. Who would have thought something so simple could be so engaging? And you're a constant breath of fresh air. You don't care that I'm a vampire, and most people are...less than accepting of that fact. You've made it unfailingly clear that you don't care about my money either. As you put it, it's been nice. So if you're not opposed to our continued meetings, then I'd very much like to keep spending this time with you. Does that bother you?"

Ruby blinked and when the full meaning of Weiss's words finally sunk in, her face heated up and she looked down.

Wow...Ruby had never met anyone who was so—What was one of the words Weiss would use? Fond of her?—Ruby had never met anyone who was so fond of her. And it was a really, _really _nice feeling to know someone liked her. Even better? It was someone who'd seen the real Ruby, awkwardness and all, and _still _liked her. They even wanted to spend time with her!

But...was that really okay?

The tiny speck of doubt opened the floodgates, letting all her other worries and insecurities claw their way free—the ones that she'd been ignoring up until now simply because too many unfamiliar things had happened all at once, and it was easier just to go with the flow rather than try to process them all.

Ruby was lonely. Even if she would never admit it aloud, the endless solitude of her life, the monotonous grind of waking up, going to work, eating, and sleeping, only for all of that to repeat had been starting to wear on her. Some mornings it had been a struggle for her to even roll out of her sleeping bag. But these days she found her thoughts drifting to her unexpected visitor more and more—wondering if Weiss was going to come again this week, what she was going to want to do when she got to Ruby's apartment, if she was going to stop buying groceries like Ruby asked her to—and it made Ruby nervous because it meant she was growing attached to Weiss. That meant it would hurt all the more if Weiss one day decided that Ruby_wasn't _as good a companion as she first thought and stopped coming to visit one day.

And even if Weiss did end up sticking around, did Ruby even deserve the gift of companionship she was offering? Did Ruby deserve to be _happy_? Because maybe that was why Ruby was here now, living alone and barely managing to get through each day. Maybe all this was her penance for ruining lives and dragging the people she loved down with her existence.

Her penance for letting other people get hurt while she just ran away and kept running.

Maybe Ruby should push Weiss away. It'd be so easy, too. All Ruby had to say was that yes, Weiss bothered her, and Ruby wouldn't even be lying. Weiss _did _bother her, though probably not in the way Weiss was thinking.

Weiss was change and in Ruby's experience, change always brought upheaval—and not in a good way. Just by visiting once a week, she had already thrown Ruby's quiet life into disarray, and it was scary to think of what else Weiss's existence might bring. Ruby's life might not be the greatest right now, but at least it was _safe_. And yes, it was lonely, but at least no one else would get hurt if things ended up going sideways again like they always did. Because Ruby didn't think she could bear it if Weiss got added to the list of people who got hurt just because they cared about her.

"Ruby?" Weiss's voice cut through Ruby's thoughts.

Ruby swallowed, trying to figure out what to do or say. She glanced up to see Weiss still gazing at her, her eyes filled with...something. Ruby didn't know what, but whatever it was, it was definitely there. And somehow it made Ruby want to doubt her doubts, if that even made any sense.

Those light blue eyes reminded Ruby once again of the robin's eggs—of the promise of new life and a bright future they contained. They reminded her of hope and that even if there were dark clouds on the horizon, there were always blue skies just beyond them. Something she used to believe all the time with wide-eyed conviction. Oh, she still believed it to an extent, but that belief had been tempered by time, and some days it was harder to believe than others.

But something about Weiss made her want to really believe in it again.

Ruby took a deep breath and then offered Weiss a smile that she hoped was more confident than she felt. "Well, if you're going to keep visiting, then we'd better go and ask Silkie for permission."

* * *

"So explain to me again what we're doing," Weiss said as they made their way down to the first floor of the apartment building.

Weiss was carrying a mug filled with milk that Ruby had prepared earlier, and Ruby had a folded sheet of paper with a message to Silkie scrawled on it in her hand.

"Rule one with dealing with any sort of fae," Ruby said, "always be polite. Silkie already knows you've been coming and going, but if it's going to be a regular thing, we should formally ask her if it's okay. Basically, we're acknowledging that we know and understand that this is her domain, and that we respect that."

"But what if she refuses?"

"I don't think she will. You haven't done anything bad after all, so you've probably got nothing to worry about."

"_'Probably?_'"

Ruby gave a shrug. "Nothing's ever for certain when it comes to the fae."

Weiss didn't really look happy about that, but the truth was the truth.

"And what's this milk for?"

"It's an offering. Cream is actually better, but I don't have any. Other foods work, too—preferably homemade stuff, but Silkie's accepted store-bought cookies from me before. Milk and cream are customary though."

Weiss hummed thoughtfully. "So much lore has been lost over the years. I tried looking up what I could about the fae when I returned home, but the best I could find were a handful of fairy tales."

"That might have been on purpose. The fae don't _want _others to know about them, and it's to their advantage if we...misplace...that knowledge."

"Misplace?"

Ruby nodded as they made it to the first floor lobby. "There are less of them now than there used to be, but the fae are still around even if most people can't see them. All it takes is one quiet whisper traveling from here to there about a tome or a book that has too much information that's sitting in a home or a library, and the owner will find that they've 'misplaced' it one day."

Weiss stopped in the middle of the lobby. "They _steal _the books?" she asked, her voice utterly appalled.

"They're fae," Ruby said plainly. "Human rules don't apply to them. If there's something they want and the human in question is foolish enough not to ward or hide it, it's free game. Come on, we're almost there."

Ruby led them to a door that was half-hidden by a wall of mailboxes, jogging the last few steps so that she could turn around and see Weiss's expression when she got there. Ruby couldn't help but grin widely the moment Weiss saw the door. Weiss's lips parted with a hint of an upwards curve, and her eyes glittered with the same wonder that Ruby had once felt upon discovering this particular door.

Yeah, she had thought Weiss would like it, too. And it made Ruby happy to put that look on Weiss's face, especially after the way Ruby had messed up things earlier and somehow made Weiss upset.

Ruby glanced back at the door, a part of her feeling much more settled now that she was sure Weiss was in a better mood.

This door was probably Ruby's favorite thing about the entire apartment building. It was made of some sort of reddish-brown wood that had a beautiful, expansive carving of a forest that stretched roughly from Ruby's knees to about six inches above her. The centerpiece of the carving was a majestic maple tree whose branches were adorned with those distinctively shaped leaves. Birds of all kinds nested and perched in the tree's higher boughs. Squirrels danced up and down its trunk and raced across its branches. A racoon peered out from a hollow in the tree trunk. A stag, a doe, and their fawn picked their way through the forest just beyond the tree. A chipmunk and a rabbit were searching for food in the foreground, and a badger had found a home near the tree's roots.

Weiss finally found her voice. "This is amazing…It looks almost as if the creatures are alive."

"They are, in a way." Ruby reached out and briefly touched the edge of the door, just outside the carving. "There's a lot of magic in the carving, and I'm pretty sure it's tied to the seasons. When it's spring and summer outside, the tree is full of leaves, but when fall hits, the leaves start dropping to cover the forest floor. The animals change from day to day, too. And in the winter, the tree is barren and most of the animals are scarce."

Weiss's eyes shined. "It's extraordinary. Even the most powerful human mages can't create anything this wonderful."

Ruby grinned again. "It's got another secret. Think you can find it?"

Weiss glanced at her. "What do you mean?"

Ruby nodded her head towards the door. "I know human magic isn't very compatible with fae magic, but I'm pretty sure you'll be able to sense this. Go ahead and touch it—the door, not the carving—and you'll see what I mean."

Weiss gave Ruby another questioning glance before doing as she was told.

As soon as her hand touched the smooth wood, Weiss's eyes widened briefly in surprise before sliding shut. One of Weiss's glowing white glyphs popped into existence beneath her as she called upon her own unique brand of magic to help her better sense the flowing energies hidden in the door. The air around them cooled noticeably as Weiss's power swirled around them.

"There's...something," Weiss said faintly, "but I can't quite…"

"I'll help, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone what happens after this. Everything between now and when we get back to my room is a secret." Ruby couldn't help but fiddle with the bottom of her shirt as she spoke.

In truth, Ruby wasn't entirely sure this was a good idea. Uncle Qrow had told her again and again to keep her secrets close—that if the wrong person saw what she could do, she'd have to start running again—but that feeling from earlier was still running through Ruby's veins. She wanted so badly to believe that Weiss was going to be different—that trusting her and letting her in wasn't going to be a mistake. She wanted to believe that there really were blue skies beyond those clouds, that there might be a better future here as long as she was willing to reach for it. Ruby knew the feeling wouldn't last long—her doubts and fears always made sure of that—but right now she was clear-headed enough to want to take that chance.

Weiss opened her eyes to meet Ruby's. "I promise." The curiosity in Weiss's gaze made Ruby stop short for a moment, the instinctive urge to keep her secrets flaring up again, but she pushed it aside. She could do this.

Ruby offered Weiss a nervous grin. "Okay."

Ruby slid her hand into place next to Weiss's and with a touch of shyness, stretched out her pinky finger so that it rested against Weiss's. The effect was instantaneous. Weiss sucked in a sharp breath as Ruby's strange connection with the metaphysical world created the last bridge Weiss needed to truly see and feel what the door was hiding.

"You were right," Weiss said, the awe from earlier coloring her voice again. "It's alive—sentient even."

Weiss shifted her hand, seemingly without thinking, and closed the gap between their two hands as though hoping it would offer her magical senses even more clarity. The unexpected feeling of having another person's hand pressed up against her own sent a weird shiver up Ruby's arm, and she was caught between wanting to press her hand even closer and wanting to pull away. In a desperate attempt to avoid doing either of those things, Ruby opened up her senses so that she, too, could feel what Weiss was feeling.

Almost immediately, she felt the steady thrum of the door's heartspell—the core of the enchantment that had been worked into every knot and every fiber of the wood. Every time the heartspell pulsed, it's magic circulated throughout the door, much like blood through a living creature, keeping the magic alive. Not every spell or enchantment had a heart or core, but those that did lasted far longer before having to be refreshed because each circulation of magic more or less re-casted the original spell. As for the sentient part, both Ruby and Weiss could tell the spell was aware that they were touching the door and was waiting to see what they would do next.

"Can you pinpoint its heart?" Ruby asked. Knowing that there was a heartspell and being able to find it were two very different things after all.

Weiss's eyes darted across the carving as she tried to consolidate what she felt with what she saw before her eyes. At last she answered, "The squirrel with the tufted ears that's sitting on the lowest branch?"

Ruby grinned. "Yep. Now watch this." She reached up with her free hand and petted the squirrel gently with a fingertip. "Hey little one, can you let us in?"

Ruby heard a soft sound of surprise from beside her when the carved squirrel suddenly came alive and rubbed its head affectionately against Ruby's fingertips. Then it leapt from its perch, darted down the tree trunk, and vanished behind another tree.

The entire door shuddered, and both she and Weiss pulled their hands away, something Ruby regretted almost immediately. She could still feel the phantom sensation of Weiss's cool hand resting against hers, as if her skin was telling her that something that had been taken from it and it wanted it back _right now_, thank you very much. It was strange, almost unnerving, and made Ruby rub the edge of her hand with her other one while Weiss was preoccupied with watching the door. It helped a little, but her hand still felt weird.

The door gave a second rattling shudder before finally swinging open, granting the two women entrance.

There was a silence before Weiss suddenly asked, "What would have happened if you didn't know how to sense the heart of the spell and guessed the wrong animal?"

"It's not always an animal. Sometimes it's a rock or a leaf, or even a tree."

Weiss nodded in understanding before asking again, "What would happen?"

Ruby scrunched her shoulders uncomfortably. "We had a human thief come in here, just once." She grimaced. "It was early spring, and the bear had just woken up from hibernation." A look of intrigued horror washed over Weiss's face. "The thief was probably looking for a master key so he could get into all the rooms and assumed this was where it'd be 'cause of the 'Landlady' sign." She motioned towards the bronze plaque next to the door. "I don't know if he actually poked the bear or not because I was inside visiting Silkie when it happened, but there was a scream and when the door finally swung open, the guy was bleeding all over the floor and his hand and part of his forearm were missing. I'm not really sure what happened to him after that. Silkie made me stay inside while she dealt with him. All I know is he and the pool of blood were gone by the time Silkie let me out again."

"...Right...don't touch the carving until I find the heartspell."

"That'd be a very good idea," Ruby said solemnly. "Though I'm pretty sure you'd be okay since you've no ill-will towards this place. I was a lot younger the first time I found this door, and I was still learning the rules back then." She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "There was a bobcat with her two cubs in the forest. I kinda said 'hi' to them and pet them without knowing any better. Nearly gave my uncle a heart attack, but thankfully the mama didn't seem to mind and let me pet her cubs, both of which came alive to play with me."

Weiss just stared at her before shaking her head. "I am glad you are unhurt from such an experience."

Ruby grinned. "That makes two of us. That was actually the day I met Silkie for the first time." Ruby gestured towards the now open doorway. "Come on. We'll leave the milk and the note on the hearth for Silkie, and then we can head back up."

It didn't take them long, so five minutes later they were back in Ruby's room and Weiss was staring at Ruby's dining table in shock. Smack dab in the center of the table was the same mug Weiss had just left behind, now emptied, and a curling scrap of paper.

"That was...unexpectedly quick," Weiss said as she eyed the mug and the note. She hovered a foot away from the table as though she were uneasy about approaching the items that had appeared on its surface.

Ruby didn't blame her. It was uncanny how the fae could come and go as they pleased with none the wiser. Ruby used to be just as cautious before she'd gotten used to living here.

"We _were _talking about her in her own domain, so she might've gotten curious and was listening in. Or she might've been following us the whole time if she didn't have anything else to do," Ruby said as she walked over to check the note Silkie had left them. "In the old, old days, people made sure not to talk about the fae if they could help it because it was a sure way to get their attention."

Weiss stared at her. "I thought you could see the fae? Wouldn't you have noticed her?"

"Yeah, but they've still got other glamours and enchantments they can use to hide their presence when they don't want to be noticed by beings who can see or sense them like me. Silkie usually lets me see her, but sometimes when she's in a playful mood, she'll stay hidden and do things like this." Ruby gestured towards the table.

Ruby reached out and plucked the note from the table. She glanced at it before passing it to Weiss, who read it aloud.

"_As long as she keeps the promises three, no complaints do I foresee. But share not the secrets entrusted to thee, or thine life will no longer be peaceful and free._"

Weiss paused for a moment. "I think that's the most roundabout way I've ever been threatened. 'No longer peaceful and free'—does that mean the fae will torment me for the rest of my days as I live my everyday life, or will I literally be captured and held prisoner?"

"It'll probably depend on how big a secret you share and whether the fae are feeling particularly charitable that day or not." Ruby tilted her head. "You're surprisingly calm about all this."

Weiss waved her hand dismissively. "When you've lived as long as I have, threats are a lien a dozen. And at least Silkie is being courteous about it. Most threats are far more inelegant—vulgar even. And it's not like I was planning to betray any secrets anyway, so I've nothing to worry about."

Ruby frowned deeply. "People've threatened you? Wait—is that why those men were after you when we met?"

Weiss walked over to her shoulder bag and slipped the note into one of smaller pockets. She straightened. "Yes, I've received threats—still do, in fact—though the majority are all bluster with little bite. And I don't know who those men were yet. I've sent some feelers out to see if any of my old acquaintances know or have heard anything, but these things take time and quite honestly, I've let my social network collapse to the point where I'm not entirely sure how sympathetic those acquaintances are anymore. While I'd like to think some level of loyalty still exists between those who were once allies, if not companions, times have changed and that sort of honor is dying out. And at the very least, I'm sure most of the individuals I contacted have better things to do than fulfill a favor for someone who's no longer interested in politics. Why lift a finger to help someone who's unlikely to back you politically later on, regardless of how long you've known each other?" There was a bitter edge to Weiss's voice towards the end that made Ruby feel upset on Weiss's behalf.

Weiss picked up the empty mug, walked over to the sink, and began rinsing it out. Ruby followed her.

There were a whole bunch of things wrong with what Weiss just said, but if Ruby had to pick just one to focus on right now... "Why would people threaten you?" Ruby asked, still frowning.

Weiss gave her a look of disbelief. "Why _wouldn't _they threaten me?" She squeezed some dish soap into the sponge in her hand. "Supposing we forget for a moment that I've lived long enough to make many enemies, the bottom line is: I'm not human, I have more money than most people can even begin to imagine—which begets jealousy—and I'm powerful enough to be a threat if I so wished."

Ruby crossed her arms. "But that still doesn't explain why they're threatening you. Maybe your old enemies are a different story, but who cares if you're not human or that you've got money? And who cares if you're powerful?"

Weiss scrubbed the mug and began rinsing it. "Ruby," she said quietly, "I'm a vampire. I have to more or less eat people to survive. Yes, times have changed and I can get my blood through blood donation agencies rather than straight from the source, but that doesn't change the face I'm consuming a part of someone's life. That kind of thing scares people. It scared _you_."

Ruby took the dripping mug from Weiss and started to dry it off with a clean dish towel after handing a different towel to Weiss so that she could dry her hands.

"Yeah, but you proved that I was wrong to be scared," Ruby said stubbornly. "You made sure that I didn't get hurt before, during, and after all of it; and you were patient and gentle every step of the way. More importantly, you _asked _me. You made sure I was okay with it before you did anything, more than once. That kind of thing matters. You're not a bad person, and you don't want to hurt anyone. That should matter way more than anything else." Her voice gained strength and traction as she went on, not even realizing that she had Weiss's full attention or that for once, she wasn't stuttering or tripping over her words.

"And threatening you just because you've got money?" she continued. "What's with that? Mostly everyone has more money than I do, but you don't see me going around threatening people. I mean, I get that people can get jealous, but that doesn't mean they can go around attacking others because of it. That's just wrong."

Ruby opened the cupboard to put the now dried mug away and hung the dish towel up to dry.

"And power only matters if you're going to use it for bad things." Ruby shoved her hands into her pockets. "You aren't, are you?" She glanced up to see Weiss staring at her with the strangest look in her eyes.

That look stayed there as Weiss answered, "I've no such plans at the moment, but that's not the point. The point is that people are capricious, and they _know _they're capricious so they project that trait onto others. I might not be throwing my power around now, but they've no guarantees that I won't change my mind tomorrow, because they're aware that they'd be more than tempted to do so if our positions were reversed."

"It's still _wrong_," Ruby said stubbornly. "By that logic, we should put everyone in prison today, because we're all capable of breaking the law and we _might _do so tomorrow."

Weiss snorted at that imagery. "Well, I never said it was logical. Fear has always caused people to act irrationally. My enemies fear me, and try to maintain some semblance of control by threatening me and hoping it scares me enough to stay out of their affairs."

"Well, it's stupid, and the people who're threatening you are—are...poopy-heads! And they should just leave you alone and go mind their own beeswax," Ruby finished with a huff.

There was a silence and then a loud, unexpected sound caused Ruby to jump. It took her a moment to realize the sound was Weiss laughing. And it wasn't Weiss's usual derisive snort of amusement or small chuckle, either. That musical voice of hers was sending peals of laughter into the air, and her perfect posture was ruined as she laughed so hard that she was half bent over.

Ruby flushed red. "What's so funny? What'd I say?"

It took a few seconds before Weiss was able to contain her laughter enough to be able to speak again. She wiped a tear from her eye as she said, "Nothing, Ruby. Absolutely nothing." She chuckled again. "You're right. Those people are…'poopy-heads.'" Weiss broke into another bout of giggles.

Ruby found herself pouting, though truthfully, she wasn't nearly as put out as she was pretending to be. She'd never heard Weiss laugh so openly before, and the sight and sound of it caused a strange fluttering in her belly. She frowned inwardly as she rubbed it. Maybe she was hungry?

"Well, they _are_," Ruby insisted when Weiss's giggles finally died off. "And I hope the next time they go out, they step in a huge puddle of water and get their socks all wet because walking around in wet socks sucks." Because they squished with every step, and were cold and wet, and they took forever to dry, and they smelled funny while they were drying, and they were just plain _gross_. Wet socks were _horrible, _so the people who threatened Weiss definitely deserved them.

That epithet earned her another set of chuckles, and the resulting, residual smile on Weiss's face made Ruby feel strangely warm inside. "Oh Ruby, please don't ever change."

Ruby perked up. "If I try my best not to change, will you stop buying me so many vegetables? Because, you know, I never eat them fast enough, and they get all wilty by the time I get to them."

Weiss flicked Ruby on the nose, causing the young woman to squeak in surprise and protest, before moving to sit back down at the table. "Nice try, but no."

Ruby sighed as she went to join Weiss. Oh well, it'd been worth a shot.

* * *

**PART III**

The moment Weiss stepped through the front doors of Ruby's apartment building, she knew something was wrong. The scent of blood drifted through the air, and it wasn't just any blood. No, Weiss might have only supped it once before, but she could and would recognize the scent and taste of that blood anywhere.

_Ruby._

The scent was faint, indicating that Ruby must have only passed through the area, but it was still stronger than it should have been for a minor cut or abrasion.

The image of Ruby's fully equipped first-aid box flashed through Weiss's mind. People didn't buy those kinds of kits unless they knew they were going to need them. If Ruby had shed enough blood that Weiss could still smell traces of it on the air even after Ruby had passed through who knew how long ago...

Dread and worry filled Weiss's chest. Before she knew it, she was running up the stairs, using every bit of the swiftness allotted to her by her vampiric nature. Weiss's dread turned to icy fear when she realized the scent of Ruby's blood was getting stronger with every step she took.

When Weiss finally reached Ruby's door, she rattled it hard, practically slamming her fist into it with all sense of propriety forgotten. "Ruby!"

No answer.

Weiss clenched her jaw and only just barely managed to prevent herself from breaking down the door when she banged on it again. Then a thought occurred to her. _What if she's so badly hurt that she's unable to answer the door? _

Feeling sick with fear and unease, Weiss called upon her ability to sense heartbeats and listened. There! She ran through the room's floor plan in her mind. That positioning...was Ruby in the bathroom? Maybe she just couldn't hear Weiss over the sound of running water?

Weiss knocked on the door hard once more and this time, sensed Ruby's heartbeat jump. Good. Ruby must have heard something that time. "Ruby!" Weiss shouted.

Ruby's heartbeat moved from the bathroom into the hall and out into the main room. Weiss gripped the customary bag of groceries hanging from her shoulder even tighter when she realized that Ruby was moving abnormally slow and that the scent of her blood was now so close that Weiss could almost taste it. Another sniff told her that it was _fresh _blood. Ruby was still bleeding.

The thought of that precious, bright red liquid spilling forth caused Weiss's fangs to tingle as though preparing to feed, and her stomach rumbled lightly. She growled inwardly at her traitorous body. _Not now_, she ordered, furious that it was thinking about feeding at a time like this. She pushed away both sensations so that she could focus on the present.

"Ruby!" She rapped on the door with slightly more control than before, waiting with bated breath for Ruby to finally open the door as she always did.

Her expectations were dashed when Ruby's voice finally drifted out, the sound muffled due to the thick wooden door separating them.

"Umm...W-weiss? S-sorry, but today's not a good day." It was clear that Ruby was trying to sound as normal as possible, but Weiss still heard the strain and exhaustion in her voice.

Weiss blinked in shock before her eyes narrowed. Oh no, Ruby did _not _just try to turn her away.

"Ruby, open the door," Weiss said as she used _that _tone—the one that made _everyone _scramble to obey. Weiss drummed her fingers along her arm as she waited for her wishes to be carried out. She kept a careful ear on Ruby's heart rate, noting that it was beating far more rapidly than usual. Not a good sign if Ruby was still bleeding.

"I-I mean it, Weiss." Ruby's voice cracked. "Not today. I'm sorry—just—please, go home."

"Ruby—"

"Go, Weiss! Just go!"

Weiss's mouth fell open. Did Ruby just _yell _at her? That more than anything told Weiss just how dire the situation must be.

Weiss glared at the offending slab of wood that was barring her path as though she might be able to force it open through will alone and clenched her fist. "Ruby, don't be ridiculous! I can smell your blood from out here, so either you let me in or I'm breaking down this door!"

A silence. And then, "Y-you wouldn't. You can't! That'd be breaking your promises with Silkie!"

"You have ten seconds, starting now. Ten." Rule one when dealing with Ruby at her most stubborn: don't give her time to think. Control the situation by forcing her to react instead. Defiance didn't come naturally to Ruby so if Weiss continued to act as though she expected to be obeyed, Ruby would fall into line, at least until she remembered why she was being stubborn in the first place.

"W-wait!"

Weiss ignored her. "Nine...eight..."

"W-weiss—!" Ruby was starting to panic. Good.

"Seven...six…." Weiss continued counting down, ignoring all of Ruby's protests and pleas. "Two...one…"

Weiss shifted her weight, preparing herself for kicking in the door. If that didn't work, she was fully prepared to use her magic as well.

"Alright!" Ruby's voice burst out just as Weiss raised her foot. "J-just, hold on a sec. I-I'm coming." Ruby's heartbeat began moving forward again, and Weiss breathed a small sigh of relief.

Her plan had worked. She had been banking on the fact that Ruby was far too kind to let Weiss get in trouble with the fae if Ruby could do anything to prevent it, and she was glad to see she had guessed correctly. That being said, Weiss hadn't lied. If Ruby refused to open the door, Weiss really would have broken it down—consequences be damned—but it was still nice that she wouldn't have to. She certainly didn't want to make enemies among the fae if she could help it.

Weiss tapped her foot against the floor, fighting the urge to break down the door anyway. Ruby _never _moved this slowly. Even when simply crossing from one end of the room to the other, there was always this bounce to her step as though she had more energy than mere walking could contain. Something had to be dreadfully wrong for her to be moving so haltingly, and every second that passed was a second too long. Patience had never been Weiss's strong suit and knowing that something was wrong with her newfound...acquaintance?...companion?—tore what little patience she had to shreds.

Weiss's thoughts caught on the word "companion," and a slight frown crossed her face. In the past three months or so since Weiss had first met Ruby, she'd learned both quite a bit and very little about the young woman. Even all this time later, Ruby remained a frustrating mix of openness and reticence.

Some things were easy to see. Ruby liked sweets of all kinds, but she especially liked chocolate chip cookies and strawberries. She remained socially awkward, even after months of Weiss's visits, but Weiss had come to find the trait to be endearing rather than annoying. It was just so _nice _to deal with someone who didn't dissemble or put on airs when speaking with her. Ruby also constantly listened to music and the only time she turned off that tinny radio of hers was when Weiss came to visit. (It took a few weeks before Weiss realized Ruby wasn't so much listening to music as she was using it to mask the stillness of her apartment when she was alone—a realization that made Weiss want to visit more often, though she had yet to broach the subject with Ruby).

And for all her maturity and wisdom when Ruby was explaining the intricacies of dealing with the fae, the woman could be utterly childish sometimes, particularly when it came to her diet. Honestly, sometimes it felt like talking to a brick wall would be more productive than trying to get Ruby to eat more vegetables. At least the wall wouldn't talk back.

Yet at the same time, there were things that Ruby stubbornly refused to talk about as well, and her closemouthed tendencies towards such topics were starting to frustrate Weiss to no end. For instance, there was that day Ruby had taken her to Silkie's private quarters and showed her the enchanted carving on the door.

Weiss's magical skills leaned more towards instantaneous, short-lived spells—the kind that was ideal for mid- and close-range combat. She was less adept with longer lasting enchantments and complex spellcasting. All that, coupled with the fact fae magic didn't like being seen by other beings, made it exceedingly difficult for Weiss to fully sense the magic in the door. It was like there was a thick veil blocking her way and no matter what she tried, she just couldn't get past it. Then Ruby touched her hand. The veil was suddenly torn away, and Weiss could finally _see _. The fae magic in question was an iridescent array of shifting golds, emerald, and bronze, all woven together like an intricate puzzle. It smelled and tasted of green things, of life, of nature itself. It was one of the most beautiful magical workings that Weiss had ever seen, and Weiss was well aware she would never have gotten to experience it if Ruby hadn't helped her.

Weiss had thought then that Ruby was finally starting to open up, for she had shown Weiss something she had never had before—a glimpse of her non-human abilities—but no, apparently not. Weiss didn't ask her about them right then and there, of course, even though she wanted to. It was too soon, and they were still learning about each other. So Weiss waited a few more weeks before trying to ask Ruby what she had done that day, but Ruby had been extremely reluctant to say anything, and what she did end up sharing in the end was cryptic at best.

_"Silkie told me once that I'm a light," Ruby told Weiss at last when it was clear that her mood had soured due to Ruby's reticence. _

_Weiss getting frustrated was probably the only reason she got any sort of answer out of the young woman at all. The few times Weiss had shown up at the apartment feeling out of sorts thanks to some ingrate or ignoramus at one of her businesses, Ruby spent the entirety of their shared evening trying to coax smiles and small laughs out of her. This time was no different. Weiss had gotten upset, and Ruby responded the way she always did—trying to make Weiss feel better in any way she could. It was probably why Weiss had grown so fond of Ruby so quickly. _

_Ruby's brand of affection was just so addictingly _simple_. There were no games, no schemes to try to gain Weiss's approval or perhaps make her feel an obligation to return the favor at a later date. When Weiss once asked her why she was going through so much effort to cheer Weiss up when Ruby was clearly tired from working at the diner, Ruby simply said, "You're feeling bad so I wanna help," and that was that. Ruby was both a bundle of warmth and a breath of fresh air, and Weiss couldn't help but keep coming back for more._

_"And what is that supposed to mean?" Weiss's tone had been barely civil, causing the Ruby to rub the back of her neck as she always did when she was feeling uncomfortable._

_"I don't know," Ruby said after a bit. "I mean, I told you when we met that no one would tell me what I am. Silkie's the only one who's hinted at anything, and that's what she said—that I'm a light." Her voice grew quiet as though she was wary of being overheard, and Weiss had to lean in to listen. "I'm a light that cuts through the darkness and forces shadows to shrink away." Ruby tapped her fingers anxiously against the table. "I-it's why I was able to do what I did for you downstairs—because there's a light in everything except for true creatures of darkness like the Grimm, and since I'm a light, I'm sensitive to the light in other things. My soul recognizes the light in others and...well...draws us together...or something."_

That was when Ruby truly clammed up, her anxiety spiking so badly that she had to get up and walk away, even going so far as to lock herself in the bathroom for a long while. Weiss was sure the only reason Ruby came out again while Weiss was still around was to make sure she knew not to tell anyone about her or what little she'd seen of Ruby's powers, which only led to more questions. More unexplained secrets. More hints that there was more to Ruby than it seemed.

More signs that Ruby might actually be in _trouble_—a worry that had been growing steadily as Weiss continued noticing little things about her young companion. Ruby's continued refusal to reveal her full name. Her rather spartan lifestyle. Her reluctance to accumulate material objects. The way she always had half of her things packed away in a duffle bag rather than hung up in her wardrobe. The sleeping bag she continued to use instead of going out and buying a proper mattress or bed. The way she never stepped out of the building without pulling her hood up all the way. The fact that her uncle had left her in a fae-protected building in the first place. They all pointed to one disquieting conclusion: Ruby was in hiding and ready to drop everything and run at a moment's notice.

It was why Weiss had pushed Ruby so hard to get answers that day even though Ruby was clearly growing anxious and uncomfortable with all the questioning. Weiss was scared that one day she'd show up, Ruby would be gone without a trace, and Weiss wouldn't even know why. Weiss had hoped learning a little about Ruby's powers would help lead her to some answers, but instead she had only forced the young woman into a corner, something she still regretted.

Ruby's past and family were off limits as well. The young woman would occasionally speak of her uncle, but she never mentioned any other family members. The one time they had come close to such topics, the look on Ruby's face had been enough to quell any further inquiry. In truth, it was as much a relief as it was a disappointment. As much as Weiss wanted to know more about Ruby, Weiss's past wasn't something she wanted to share either, so if Ruby refused to share, Weiss had the same excuse.

The sound of a sliding deadbolt brought Weiss's attention back to the present.

As soon as the door opened the slightest crack, the tantalizing scent of Ruby's blood poured out and washed over Weiss's senses. It took her longer than she liked to get her body's reactions under control. She wasn't _hungry_. Ever since she'd been attacked, Weiss had made sure to feed well every evening before heading out, just in case whoever sent that first group after her decided to try again. This time she would be ready and able to fight back if need be. She even had a few blood packs in a special cooler in her car for emergency consumption. So far things had been quiet, but Weiss felt it was better to be safe than sorry until she finally heard back from her informants. No, hunger wasn't an issue. It was just her body remembering just how good Ruby's blood had been last time and wanting more of it.

The door opened wider and as soon as it was wide enough for Weiss to slip through, she did. She didn't want to risk Ruby closing the door on her and being forced back to square one.

When Weiss finally turned to get a good look at Ruby, her expression tightened and her lips pressed into a firm line.

Ruby looked bad. She was leaning against the open door as though it was the only thing keeping her upright. Her face was pale and sweaty, and her eyes were shadowed with pain. She was trembling, and Weiss could hear her breathing was quick and shallow.

Weiss's eyes took in the rest of the young woman, an icy feeling growing in her chest with every new detail she catalogued. Ruby must have gotten home shortly before Weiss arrived because she clearly hadn't had time to clean up or even change. Her clothes were a mess. Her pants were dark but Weiss could still see smears of dirt and filth here and there. Her hoodie was much worse. A single sniff told Weiss that part of Ruby's hoodie was dampened with fresh blood. It was ripped or torn in several places, and it was obviously no cleaner than her pants.

"W-weiss," Ruby said, her voice shaking, "you shouldn't be here. P-please, go home."

Weiss dropped the bag of groceries she'd been holding off to the side and crossed her arms. "You honestly expect me to leave when you're looking like that?" she snapped, her tone harsher than she meant it to be.

Ruby's shoulders curled inwards slightly, but her expression remained alarmingly closed and stubborn. Weiss had never seen that look on Ruby's face before, and it filled her with unease.

"I'll be fine," Ruby forced out.

Weiss's eyes narrowed. It wasn't an "I'm fine." It was an "I'll _be _fine." Ruby wasn't lying, but she was barely skirting the truth. It was a very fae-like answer, dodgy and misleading, and it ratched Weiss's sense of unease up several more notches.

"You will be after I help you. Now, come here, and let me see how badly you're hurt." Weiss took a step towards Ruby and was shocked to see her step away, almost backing into the wall in her haste.

"I'll be fine," Ruby said again, her voice even more strained. It was as though she thought that if she said it enough times, it would eventually ring true. She clung to the doorknob so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. "I—you need to go. Please."

"No," Weiss said flatly. "Unless you let me call an ambulance—"

"No!" Ruby's voice cracked out. "No ambulances! No hospitals!" Every word was laced with desperation. Weiss's fingers curled into a fist at the sound, hating that Ruby sounded so scared.

"...Then I'm not leaving, Ruby, so put that out of your mind right now." Weiss tried to keep her voice soft, if not gentle. She wasn't sure how successful she was though. Seeing Ruby like this was sorely testing her own ability to stay calm.

Ruby swallowed. "Why not?"

Was Ruby seriously asking that?

"Because you're hurt."

"I told you already; I'll—"

"Yes, I heard you the first time and the second time." Weiss cut her off. "_ 'You'll be fine_.' But right now, you're not fine and the longer you stand here arguing with me, the less fine you'll be. Just let me help you." She was about to take another step forward but Ruby suddenly skittered away, abandoning the door and leaning heavily against the wall to hold herself up.

Weiss stopped then, a wave of unexpected insecurity forcing its way through her and turning her insides to ice. She changed her destination, choosing instead to close the door and lock it. Then she rested her forehead on its cool wooden surface for a brief moment, trying her best to contain her sudden influx of emotions.

Weiss thought she was over this feeling of inadequacy. This feeling that she was falling short—that she wasn't good enough and she'd _never _be good enough to be accepted by anyone. The loathsome feeling that had been ingrained in her when she was human and still made her stomach churn. But now she saw the truth. The only reason she hadn't felt this particular feeling in so long was because she hadn't cared enough about the people around her to be bothered by their opinions of her. She always kept them at an arm's length, and she preferred things that way.

But Ruby...Ruby was different. Just the thought of Ruby being afraid of her like all the other people she dealt with made her feel ill and more upset than she would have ever thought possible. It made her desperate to do whatever it took to fix this. Weiss's relationship with Ruby was still a nebulous thing—something beyond mere acquaintances yet she wasn't quite sure if they were close enough to be considered friends—but one thing was for certain: Weiss was didn't want to lose this.

Weiss swallowed and took a few deep breaths. Ruby had flinched away from her twice. Was Ruby indeed _afraid _of her? Why? What had she done wrong to make Ruby avoid her so? She gave herself another second to bring her raging emotions back under control before turning to face Ruby once more.

That was when Weiss caught a whiff of something bitter and acrid on the air as Ruby shifted, the other woman's jerky movements sending a small puff of air towards Weiss's sensitive nose. Weiss recoiled inwardly. She would recognize that hideous stench anywhere. _Grimm. _

Weiss's sudden realization turned to horror as she stared at the other woman.

Once, when Weiss was much younger, the Grimm roamed Remnant freely, decimating populations whenever they could—both human and not. It was only thanks to the discovery of Dust, a volatile substance that could be forged into enchanted weapons powerful enough to slay a Grimm, and the efforts of the mages who forged such weapons that the Grimm were pushed back. Eventually, magic and technology improved to the point where it was near impossible for all but the oldest of Grimm to breach the great walled cities where their prey dwelled. And so, like all other beings did when their source of sustenance grew scarce or difficult to reach, the Grimm _evolved_. They developed the adaptations they needed to slither and sneak undetected past the walls that held many of their brethren back. The Grimm abandoned their physical forms, allowing them to lurk and travel from one shadow to another. In the darkest parts of the cities, they bided their time until they had absorbed enough negative energy to be able to regain their true forms and begin the hunt anew—this time within the very walls that people thought kept them safe.

One of the adaptations of the new forms of Grimm was what people commonly referred to as Grimm poisoning. Simply being around the Grimm caused negative thoughts and feelings to intensify but if the Grimm drew blood, those effects increased exponentially. Even the shallowest cut could bring forth a person's deepest fears, shames, and insecurities, or reawaken repressed anger or resentment. The effects could last hours and unfortunately, there didn't seem to be any way to treat them. When victims of Grimm attacks were tested, their wounds showed no trace of any physical poison or contaminant, yet they all suffered from the same unpredictable drops or swings in mood. The current medical practice was to isolate and contain the agitated or violent victims so they couldn't hurt anyone when they lashed out, and put the rest under "surveillance"—a euphemism for making sure the victims didn't try to hurt themselves or commit suicide while suffering from Grimm poisoning.

If what Weiss suspected was true—that Ruby had somehow gotten attacked by a Grimm and _survived_, which was a shock within itself—then that same insidious poison was now hurting someone Weiss valued. Someone she _cared _about. Someone whose presence had been adding color to Weiss's previously dull life.

There was absolutely no way Weiss was going to leave Ruby to face all this on her own. No way at all.

Now that Weiss recognized what she was dealing with, she finally noticed what she had missed before. Yes, Ruby was acting fearful, but her eyes were unfocused as though she was caught up in a waking dream—or in this case, perhaps a waking nightmare.

"Ruby," Weiss called out tentatively.

Ruby didn't appear to hear her this time. Ruby pushed herself off the wall and limped achingly slowly further into the apartment, muttering to herself—no, muttering to someone Weiss couldn't see.

"—leave me alone. I'll be fine. You and Weiss need to go."

Ruby's shoulders tensed as she listened to whoever was speaking to her. Or at least Weiss hoped Ruby was actually speaking to someone. The alternative was too worrying to consider. Perhaps it was Silkie? But Ruby had always maintained that one should be unwaveringly polite to the fae, especially powerful ones. Then perhaps it was Snoopy. Ruby's conversations with that particular fae always seemed...different. Weiss wouldn't say Ruby was impolite when chatting with Snoopy, but there was definitely a relaxedness about her that told Weiss she wasn't as worried about offending Snoopy as she was some of the other fae.

That being said, it was still strange to only be able to hear half of the conversation, though Weiss was gradually getting used to it. This wasn't the first, second, or even third time an invisible guest (usually Snoopy) had shown up without warning after all. A few lines of dialogue in, however, Weiss wanted to send whoever was needling Ruby an expensive gift basket or five. In her annoyance with dealing with her second guest, Ruby had apparently forgotten Weiss was there and was revealing far more than she probably would have otherwise.

"—because...Just because, okay?" Ruby was saying agitatedly. "I don't want to talk about it, so just leave it."

Her conversation partner didn't seem to let up as Ruby limped into the kitchen, waving her hand as though trying to shoo someone away. Weiss followed slowly, wanting to listen in yet not wanting Ruby to remember she was there quite yet.

When Ruby reached the kitchen counter it seemed she finally reached her boiling point. She spun on her invisible conversation partner, her entire body coiled with tension even as she leaned heavily on counter to hold herself up.

"Because you're not supposed to be here! Neither of you are! And you shouldn't be. Because hanging around me will only bring bad things. Y-you" —Ruby's gaze fell— "you need to get away now before that happens."

Her voice dropped to a weak whisper that Weiss barely heard. "Before I ruin everything…"

But hear it she did and there was no way Weiss was going to let a comment like that slide. "What do you mean by that?"

Ruby flinched and turned, blinking in apparent shock. It looked like she really did forget Weiss was there. Then Ruby glanced away quickly. "It doesn't matter."

"You don't get to be the one who decides that," Weiss told her.

Ruby clenched her jaw shut and said nothing for a few seconds. Then she went back to repeating what Weiss was already more than tired of hearing. "You should leave." She shook her head and corrected herself. "You need to leave."

Weiss's brow rose imperceptibly. Ruby had slipped. Weiss _should _leave as though Ruby, herself, wasn't sure she was making the right decision. Or perhaps Ruby hadn't _slipped_—rather she was doing her best to resist whatever havoc the Grimm's poison was doing to her mind.

Weiss blew out a frustrated breath. She was working with too little information. After she got through this, she was going to find every scrap of information about the Grimm and the effects of their poison that she could and commit it to memory.

Ruby's eyes suddenly shot up and to the side as though she heard something, her eyes trained on nothing Weiss could perceive. Weiss's lips thinned. This wasn't going to work. She needed Ruby to focus and not be distracted. She turned her eyes to the spot of empty air that Ruby was staring so intently at and took a chance.

"Snoopy or whoever you are," Weiss said, "Pardon my rudeness, but I've personal business to attend to that involves Ruby, so if you could give us some privacy?" Weiss waited a few moments before glancing back towards Ruby. She watched as Ruby's eyes drifted towards the door as though following someone's movement.

Ruby stared at the door for a few seconds and then dropped her gaze. She muttered, "Snoopy left." She glanced up briefly at Weiss before looking down again. "You need to be careful about making requests like that if you're talking to one of the fae. Meet the wrong one and they might consider even the simplest request a favor, and they'd expect you to pay that favor back one day."

Weiss fought back a frustrated groan tinged with utter disbelief. Only Ruby would be worried about someone else's safety when she, herself, was injured and struggling to stay upright.

"I will keep that in mind," Weiss told her instead of voicing her frustrations. One thing at a time. She'd address the woman's lack of self-preservation another day.

Weiss took a small step forward, and Ruby shifted so that her back was to the kitchen counter. A defensive movement. Weiss couldn't help but picture a cornered animal, ready to either fight or flee the moment an opportunity presented itself.

"Ruby," Weiss called out softly. Ruby closed her eyes and a shiver seemed to run through her. "Look at me."

Ruby shook her head and refused to look up. Undeterred, Weiss called her name again, and Ruby seemed to curl in on herself.

It was only after Weiss called Ruby's name a third time that Ruby truly responded, but her voice was so low that Weiss couldn't make it out.

"What was that?"

Ruby muttered something again, this time louder. "...it."

Weiss drew herself up. "You're going to have to speak louder than that, Ruby."

Ruby drew in a slow breath and spoke through gritted teeth. "Stop it."

Weiss's brow rose. "Stop what" —she paused for emphasis— "Ruby?"

Another quiver ran through Ruby's body. "You know what."

"Do I?" In truth, she had an inkling, but she wanted to be sure. "Ruby." Weiss watched as Ruby fought off the next reaction with a certain amount of satisfaction. She had been right. Hopefully this could be the key to finally breaking through to her young companion. "If you want something from me, you're going to have to say it clearly. I'm not a mind-reader."

That comment earned Weiss a glare. Good. Anger was better than the fear Weiss had seen earlier. Anger was something Weiss knew how to manage.

Ruby took a deep breath. "Stop saying my name."

Weiss gave her a measuring glance. "Why?"

Ruby shook her head and looked down. "Just stop."

Oh no, Weiss was _not _going to let Ruby disengage again, or else Ruby might remember she was trying to get Weiss to leave, which would only lead them right back where they started. They didn't have time for that—not when Weiss's nose could tell Ruby's wound or wounds were still bleeding. It wasn't a lot of blood, thankfully—Weiss could tell the wounds were starting to clot—but she still wanted to get a look at them, preferably before Ruby weakened any more from blood loss.

Weiss pretended to consider Ruby's request and then said, "No, I don't think I will...Ruby."

Ruby clenched her jaw.

"Unless you can give me a good reason to do otherwise...Ruby."

Ruby's free hand curled into a fist.

Weiss gave up drawing the conversation out and just started calling Ruby's name gently, over and over again.

"Ruby."

"Stop it."

"Ruby."

"I said stop it!"

"Ruby."

Ruby reached her limit.

"Stop it, stop it, _stop it!_ Stop saying that! Stop calling my name!" Ruby's breathing was erratic and her silver eyes were wild and glistening with unshed tears—tears that Weiss desperately hoped she would be able to learn the cause of sometime this night. Ruby's entire body trembled, though Weiss couldn't be sure if it was from her injuries or the force of her emotions.

"Why should I?" Weiss asked again, her voice gentler than before.

"Because" —Ruby swallowed hard— "none of this was supposed to happen," she said chokingly. "_You _weren't supposed to happen." She ran a rough hand through her sweat-soaked hair. "You weren't—you weren't supposed to come back. You—I—it should have been like all the times before. I'd help you, and you were supposed to go on your way and forget about me. That's how it always happens. That's why I told you my real name even though I wasn't supposed to. Because it didn't _matter_."

Ruby swiped at her eyes and looked up. "You weren't supposed to come back," she said again, suddenly sounding so lost and confused. "You weren't supposed to_ care_. Why...why do you care?" She drew in a trembling breath. "Y-you—you shouldn't care. You should go. You need to go."

As she listened to the heartrending deluge pouring from Ruby's mouth, Weiss inched forward little by little until she was barely a single step away. Now that they were this close to one another, Weiss was reminded that Ruby was technically _slightly _taller than her but right now, Ruby seemed so small. Crushed. Fragile. A lost little child who had forgotten that she deserved just as much kindness and affection as the kindness and affection she freely showered upon others. Upon _Weiss_.

"Ruby," Weiss said, causing another shiver to run through the young woman before her. "People shouldn't need a reason to care for others, but if I had to choose one, it's because you were kind to me when you didn't need to be. You offered me shelter and saved my life, asking for nothing in return until I pressed you to."

Ruby was already shaking her head stubbornly. "I help people all the time, but none of them have ever done what you did. They've never come back...they've never _stayed_."

"Then they were thankless fools, and their loss is my gain," Weiss couldn't help but retort with more than a little bite to her words, privately furious that those people's thoughtlessness had hurt Ruby so. It was a mistake though. The moment Ruby heard the hint of anger in Weiss's tone, her gaze dropped to the floor.

Weiss took a deep breath and forced back her anger. She could be angry later. Right now, Ruby needed her.

"Ruby?" Weiss said in a much calmer voice. "Ruby, look at me."

Ruby wouldn't at first, so Weiss took a chance. She reached out and took Ruby's hand in her own, making sure to move slowly enough so as not to startle her. Ruby stiffened at Weiss's touch at first, but soon latched on tightly, like a drowning swimmer desperately clinging to a safety line.

Moving equally as slowly, Weiss reached up with her other hand and brushed a few dark strands of hair away from Ruby's brow, ignoring the fact that they were still damp from sweat. As soon as Weiss's fingertips brushed against her temple, Ruby's glistening eyes closed, freeing two trails of tears to run down her pale face. A sharp pang filled Weiss's chest at the sight.

Weiss slid her hand down so that she was cupping Ruby's cheek and ran her thumb below Ruby's eye, wiping away at least one set of tears. Ruby responded by pressing her face into Weiss's palm while emitting an almost imperceptible sound that resembled a whimper crossed with a whine. It was utterly heartbreaking to hear. Weiss left her hand there for a few moments longer, trying to offer Ruby whatever comfort she could. Then she let her hand trail down Ruby's face until it arrived at her chin. Gently but firmly, Weiss brought Ruby's chin up.

"Ruby," Weiss called out again, "look at me, please."

Ruby's hand tightened around hers before those teary silver orbs revealed themselves again. Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand in gentle reassurance. She took her hand from Ruby's chin, settled it back against the side of Ruby's face, and started running her thumb along Ruby's cheekbone in a soothing motion.

"Ruby," Weiss said, "I won't force you to answer things you don't want to talk about. I won't even ask you what happened tonight. However, a vampire's sense of smell is far more acute than that of the average human, and I can smell the traces of Grimm on you."

Ruby sucked in a sudden breath and her pulse started to pick up, but Weiss plowed on ahead, not wanting to give Ruby enough time to truly start panicking.

"I won't ask questions," Weiss repeated firmly. "Your secrets are your own and will stay that way as long as you so desire. I won't deny that a part of me wishes to know the truth" —she thumbed Ruby's cheekbone gently again— "but I will not press you. All I want right now is to treat your wounds and see to it that you're safe and well. Will you grant me this one request?"

"I" —Ruby swallowed hard— "I sh-should be able to take care of myself."

"Perhaps," Weiss said carefully, "but no one is infallible. No one can stand strong all the time. The reason people joined together to form tribes, then towns, then sprawling cities was because they discovered they were stronger and better able to survive than when they lived alone."

"B-but, I don't…" Ruby shut her eyes and bowed her head. Her voice lowered to a painful whisper. "I don't deserve it...I ruined _everything_. You shouldn't be nice to me."

Weiss didn't have a clue as to what Ruby was referring to, but she needed to cut this off at the bud _now_, before Ruby spiraled down again.

"Nonsense," she snapped. Ruby's eyes flew open at the vehemence in her voice. "I will be 'nice' to whomever I please, and you've no say in the matter. My choices are my own and always will be."

"But…"

"No, this topic is not up for discussion." Weiss took a deep breath in an effort to calm herself. "We've strayed off topic. What I was trying to say was that I know you encountered a Grimm." She gave Ruby's hand a squeeze when she sensed Ruby's heart rate surge again. "You are aware of the emotional effects Grimm have on their victims when they successfully draw blood?"

Ruby hesitated and then nodded.

"Then will you admit that perhaps I might know what's best right now, considering the Grimm might have affected your ability to make calm, rational decisions?"

Ruby shook her head. "I-I should be stronger than this."

"Ruby, there's nothing to be ashamed of. The Grimm affect everyone. Even my kind aren't wholly immune to their poison."

Still Ruby shook her head, but she said nothing more.

Ruby's apparent conviction caused Weiss to stop short for a moment. Did Ruby honestly believe that she could stand up against the Grimm? Then Weiss suddenly remembered how Ruby had been resistant to her vampiric trance back when they first met. Maybe that was what Ruby was referring to? That whatever she was made her somehow resistant against psychological attacks? It was possible and something for Weiss to consider another day.

"I'll ask again: do you think you are capable of making rational decisions right now? Would you be acting the way you are if you hadn't...crossed paths...with a Grimm?"

Ruby's averted gaze and silence gave Weiss her answer.

Weiss softened her voice. "Will you trust me to help you tonight?"

When Ruby finally looked up again, that lost, fragile look had returned to her eyes. "It'll hurt," she said in a small voice.

Weiss's brow creased. "What will hurt?"

Ruby's response tore at her heart. "Trusting you," Ruby said in that tiny, hurting voice. "I-if I let you in...if I _trust _you...it's gonna hurt when you leave."

Not _if _Weiss left— _when _she left—as though Weiss's departure was already set in stone.

"Why do you think I'll leave?" Weiss asked.

Ruby sniffed once and wiped her eyes on her sleeve. "Because everyone leaves." Her matter of fact tone hit Weiss hard.

Weiss finally voiced one of the questions she'd been wondering for months now. "Ruby...where's your uncle? You speak of him all the time, but I've never seen any evidence of his visits."

Ruby shrugged and sniffed again. "I-I don't know. He said that he had to go look for something and that he might not be able to come back until he found it. I-I haven't seen him since I turned seventeen."

Weiss's blood ran cold, but she made an effort to keep her voice calm. "And how old are you now?"

"T-twenty-one."

Four years. _Four whole years. _ Ruby's uncle had left her when she was still considered a child by modern law and hadn't returned even once in four years? No wonder Ruby was so scared of letting people in. No wonder she questioned her self-worth if someone she cared about as much as her uncle practically walked out on her. No wonder she thought Weiss would leave just like all those other worthless fools.

Weiss fought hard not to let the icy rage growing in her belly show. If she ever met Ruby's uncle in person, they would have _words_. And perhaps more than just words if he wasn't on his knees begging for Ruby's forgiveness by the time Weiss was through with him.

Then Weiss let it all go. Ruby didn't need her anger right now. No, she needed something far different.

Weiss stroked Ruby's cheek one last time before stepping forward and wrapping her free arm around Ruby's shoulders, drawing the young woman in close. Ruby sucked in a sudden breath, but Weiss paid her no heed.

"Ruby," Weiss said softly with all the conviction she could muster, "I promise I won't leave you. I value your company far too much to do so and more importantly, I value you."

"Y-you do?" The obvious surprise in Ruby's voice made Weiss want to go out and hunt down every single person who had a hand in making Ruby think so little of herself.

"I do," Weiss responded. She gave Ruby an extra squeeze before pulling away just enough to be able to see Ruby's face. "And if you are...amenable to it, I would be honored if you would consider me a friend."

Ruby blinked, her red-rimmed eyes freeing another set of glistening tears. "...I don't know what that word means. Ame-ameni—"

Weiss rolled her eyes but made sure to smile to ensure Ruby knew she wasn't really annoyed. "I was asking if you'd like to be friends." She wiped Ruby's tears away with the back of her fingers before laying her hand against Ruby's cheek again.

"O-oh…" A look of pure befuddlement crossed Ruby's face. "I've never had a friend before," she said in a hushed voice. Then her face fell, "But you shouldn't…"

Weiss interrupted her before she could finish the thought. "No, forget about what you think you should or shouldn't do, and don't arbitrarily decide what I should do either. All I want to know is what you want. I'll ask again: do you enjoy my company as much as I enjoy yours? Would you like to be friends with me?"

Ruby just stared at her for a moment before glancing down at their still joined hands. Her grip tightened around Weiss's hand. Weiss, for her part, simply stayed quiet to let her think.

"I-I don't want you to get hurt," Ruby said at last when she finally lifted her eyes back up to Weiss's.

"I'm a vampire, Ruby. It takes a lot to kill us; and even if I do get injured, a little bit of blood and I'll be back to normal."

Not that Weiss was even the slightest bit worried. More pressing was the fact that Ruby thought Weiss would get hurt in the first place. What possibly could have happened in her short life to make Ruby believe so resolutely that people would be in danger around her?

"A-and if something does happen to you, and I'm the only blood source around?" Ruby asked, sounding a lot more like the Ruby that Weiss usually spent her time with. It was extremely comforting to hear.

"Then if absolutely necessary, I will partake from you as long as it doesn't endanger your own health."

Ruby let out a long sigh. "Okay." She repeated it again in an even softer voice, "Okay. I-if you're really okay with someone like me then I...I'd like to be friends."

Something tightly bound in Weiss finally uncoiled all the way, though she definitely didn't like the disparaging way Ruby spoke about herself. It was something Weiss was determined to correct in the future. Not today though. They both had more than enough to deal with right now.

"Alright," Weiss told Ruby with a soft smile.

Weiss leaned forward again, catching Ruby in another one-armed embrace. This time Ruby returned it, albeit hesitantly. She finally released Weiss's hand so that she could wrap both arms around Weiss's waist. Weiss took her freed arm and completed the circle of her embrace, wrapping both arms around Ruby's shoulders and drawing her closer. Weiss's fangs tingled ever so slightly at being so close to the pulse at Ruby's neck, but they were easy to ignore.

However, the fact that her body was reacting at all, even though she wasn't actually hungry, warned her that she should always make sure to feed well before coming for a visit. She never wanted to make the mistake of seeing Ruby as a convenient snack—an attitude that was common among many other vampires she knew, particularly the older ones. Weiss might no longer be human, but she didn't want to lose what little humanity she had left.

Ruby was a little stiff at first, but slowly she began to relax into Weiss's hold. Eventually, Weiss felt Ruby tentatively rest her chin on Weiss's shoulder. When Weiss made no effort to move away, Ruby drew in a sudden, shuddering breath and sank even deeper into Weiss's embrace. Weiss just rubbed soothing circles along Ruby's shoulders, letting the young woman have this moment.

It didn't take long for Weiss to hear a quiet sniffle next to her ear. One sniffle soon turned to two, and the sound was suddenly joined by a soft, desperate sob. Weiss ignored the growing wetness on her shoulder, ignored the hot tears hitting the base of her neck, and wordlessly started rocking the young woman in her arms. As she did so, Weiss could feel the tension starting to leak from Ruby's shaking form. It was a good sign. Ruby was finally starting to let go—finally starting to let Weiss in.

Weiss gave Ruby as much time as she could, but Weiss was still concerned about Ruby's wounds so when Ruby's tears finally seemed to be tapering off, Weiss said offhandedly, "And now that we're friends, you are morally obligated to let me tend to your wounds."

It won her a wet, half-hearted laugh from Ruby.

Ruby sniffed loudly before pulling back. It took her awhile to get the words out since her voice was so shaky from crying, but eventually she managed, "Y-you c-couldn't have been p-planning that."

Weiss quirked her lips. "You'll never know," she said almost playfully, winning another watery half-grin from Ruby. Then Weiss sobered just a touch. "Do you believe me when I say I won't leave you now that we're friends? Because I won't. My kind don't form bonds easily or lightly, but when we do, we hold on with both hands and never let go."

Ruby's face fell a little, and she looked down. "I don't know," she whispered.

"Then do you think I'm lying to you?"

Ruby shook her head vehemently at that. "N-no, but…"

Weiss stopped her from saying more by leaning in for a third embrace. "Then that's enough for now." She pulled back. "I won't play games with you, and I won't leave you guessing. From now on, I will make you a promise every single time we meet and when I fulfill that promise, you'll know you can trust me. And one day, I hope you'll be able to believe me when I say I won't leave you."

Weiss stepped out of Ruby's hold and took her hand. "Come. Let's go get you cleaned up and see to your injuries."

Ruby wiped her eyes. "Okay," she whispered like she was too exhausted to do more. "I'm sorry I dirtied your clothes."

Weiss narrowly stopped herself from rolling her eyes. "I don't care about my clothes. You're more important. Although" —she glanced down at the amount of grime that had transferred over thanks to their embrace. Of course she would choose to wear a light colored blouse on an evening like this. Her shoulder was still wet with Ruby's tears as well— "I think I will toss these into the washer before I leave, if you don't mind me borrowing some of your clothes again?"

Ruby offered her a watery smile. "What's mine is yours," she said quietly. And somehow, Weiss felt like those words suddenly had a lot more meaning than they did before.

Weiss smiled softly in return. "Thank you."

Then Weiss gave Ruby's hand a gentle tug and led the way to the bathroom where Weiss was sure the first-aid box was already open and waiting.

* * *

Ruby's worst injury turned out to be a shallow gash on the right side of her lower back that was far too long for Weiss's liking. It looked like something had slashed her with a knife, or in this case, most likely a razor-sharp claw. Ruby had already managed to stop most of the bleeding with a pressure bandage that she had apparently applied just before Weiss had shown up. It consisted of several thick gauze pads that were being held firmly in place by several layers of bandages. Ruby had a few other minor scrapes, but they would be fine with a little soap and water, and a regular adhesive bandage. There was also a nasty, steadily darkening bruise covering most of Ruby's hip, which explained why she had been limping all night.

"How were you planning to clean and dress this on your own?" Weiss had asked her unhappily. Technically Ruby could still reach the wound on her back, but all the twisting and turning she'd have to do to treat it would likely have caused it to start bleeding again.

Ruby wouldn't meet her eyes as she mumbled something calling Silkie in to help her in exchange for a package or two of cookies, and maybe some milk. Weiss had relented then, seeing that Ruby nowhere near the right mood for a scolding.

Thankfully, the gash was fairly straight and the edges were neat, meaning Weiss wouldn't have to try stitching it shut without anesthetics. Several butterfly bandages would work just fine.

It had been some time since Weiss had treated anyone's wounds and medical procedures had changed somewhat since that time, so Ruby had to walk her through the process. (The fact that Ruby was so well versed on first-aid despite not being a medical professional was not lost on Weiss, and Weiss made a mental note to get to the bottom of that particular mystery sooner than later.)

With Ruby's guidance, Weiss cleansed the area around the injury with a little soap and water, and wiped it all down with an alcohol wipe for good measure. Then she rinsed the gash out with a saline solution she found in the first-aid box. After checking to make sure there wasn't any dirt or debris in the wound, Weiss gently blotted it dry with a sterile gauze pad. That was when Ruby handed her a wooden jar that had some sort of minty-smelling, medicinal salve in it. Apparently it was a gift from Silkie that would both keep the wound clean and speed its healing; and indeed, as soon as Weiss spread the salve across the wound, the smell of fresh blood ceased. Then Weiss had to start the painful process of carefully lining up the edges of the wound and holding them together with a series of butterfly bandages. Ruby did her best not to make any noise, but every sharp intake of breath and her white-knuckled grip on the counter was more than enough to let Weiss know how much it hurt. Both of them breathed a sigh of relief when Weiss had finally finished.

Then came another point of contention.

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to shower or do anything that might get your wound wet, Ruby." Weiss had been about to cover Ruby's injury with a gauze pad and a set of bandages when Ruby stopped her.

"I know, but I really, _really _want to get clean." Ruby looked so miserable that eventually Weiss relented.

In the end, Weiss covered Ruby's wound with the gauze pad anyway, but instead of using bandages to hold it in place, she used some of the medical tape from Ruby's first-aid box. It would provide a buffer to keep the wound from picking up any foreign contaminants. Then she cut up a clean trash bag until she had a sheet of plastic that was only slightly larger than the gauze pad and laid it on top of the wound. Weiss found some waterproof medical tape and used that to cover the edges of the plastic so that no water could seep underneath it. When Ruby was finished with her shower, Weiss would come back to remove the plastic, replace the gauze pad with a fresh one, and apply the final set of bandages.

While Ruby was busy showering, Weiss took the opportunity to borrow some of Ruby's clothes, change, and run her own clothes through the wash. She tsked at how Ruby had left her clean clothes from her last wash cycle in the dryer instead of hanging them up in the wardrobe like she ought to and took it upon herself to do it for her. She also finally took the time to put the groceries she had left by the door away.

Eventually, a tentative voice called her name from the bathroom, signaling that a certain patient was ready for her assistance.

Weiss re-entered the bathroom to find Ruby putting some regular antiseptic cream on a few of her other cuts and scrapes. She had dressed enough for modesty and was wearing a pair of sweatpants on her bottom half and a sports bra on her upper half. There was an oversized sweatshirt on the counter for her to wear after Weiss finished helping her bandage the wound on her back.

Wordlessly, Weiss came over and tore open the smaller adhesive bandages Ruby had pulled out, and helped her plaster them over her more minor injuries after Ruby had applied the antiseptic cream. Then Weiss got to work taking care of the injury on Ruby's back.

"Thank you," Ruby said quietly, her voice still raw from all the crying she'd done. Her eyes were still red-rimmed and puffy as well. She wouldn't meet Weiss's eyes, which sent alarm bells ringing in the back of Weiss's mind. Ruby was growing distant and shutting down again. Not good.

"You're welcome," Weiss responded as she packed away the first-aid box. Her mind churned, trying to come up with a way to draw Ruby back out again. Finally, Weiss decided to go with what had worked earlier.

"Ruby." Weiss held out her hand, her offer plain. Ruby's eyes flickered with surprise and doubt as she stared at the proffered hand. Weiss could almost see the struggle taking place within them. "Remember," Weiss said softly, which drew Ruby's eyes to her own, "I want you to focus on your needs and wants tonight. Nothing else matters. Don't second-guess yourself. Don't listen to whatever poison the Grimm are dripping into your ears. Don't let whatever's going on inside your head overwhelm you. If you want something—if you _need _something—all you have to do is ask."

Ruby swallowed. Then she drew in a shaky breath and hesitantly reached out to take Weiss's hand. Weiss felt a surge of relief.

Weiss smiled and gave Ruby's hand a squeeze of encouragement. She pulled Ruby a step closer and looked straight into her eyes. "And this will be my first promise to you. I promise I will stay here with you until the Grimm have lost their hold on you."

"T-that could take all night." Again, that doubt rose up, clouding those silver eyes.

"I know," Weiss said simply.

Ruby stared at her for a long moment before finally taking a deep breath. "Okay." She gripped Weiss's hand a little tighter, like a child afraid of getting lost. "Okay."

"Come on. Time to get you something to eat. Then we'll get you set up for bed." Ruby only nodded and followed obediently when Weiss gave her hand another gentle tug to lead her out.

* * *

As it turned out, Ruby wasn't particularly hungry, but eventually she agreed to eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, (using strawberry jam, of course), when Weiss insisted. Weiss poured Ruby a glass of orange juice to drink while they waited for her bread to be toasted. Ruby needed to rehydrate, and the sugar would help offset the effects of her blood loss. Weiss also pulled out a pack of frozen vegetables out of the freezer, wrapped it in a kitchen towel, and had Ruby hold it against the giant bruise on her hip. When the toaster popped, Weiss kept Ruby seated by placing a hand on her shoulder and rose to make Ruby's sandwich for her. It didn't take long, and Ruby accepted the plated sandwich with a quiet word of thanks.

As Ruby slowly ate her meal, something occurred to Weiss.

"Ruby, do I need to ask Silkie if I'm allowed spend the night?"

Ruby swallowed her bite of sandwich. "We should. It'd be polite." Ever since her shower, Ruby had been docile, quiet, and unusually taciturn, but at least Weiss didn't get the sense that Ruby was closing herself off again. It was more like Ruby was just so exhausted that she was conserving what little energy she had left by not speaking more than she had to.

Weiss tapped a finger against her crossed arms. She really didn't want to leave Ruby alone, but it would only take her a few minutes to visit Silkie's room and get back, right? And now that Ruby had shown her how to find the heartspell in the enchanted door, she ought to be able to get in on her own.

Her decision made, Weiss set about preparing a cup of milk to bring along. Should she bring a pack of cookies as well? Better safe than sorry. Ruby said herself that she always brought Silkie baked goods as well if she was asking for a bigger favor. Luckily, Weiss had purchased a pack of cookies as part of that week's grocery run. (She had begun buying Ruby snacks every two weeks as an incentive to get her to eat more vegetables, which Weiss didn't really mind doing. In all honesty, Ruby could stand to gain a little weight. Weiss just wanted her to balance her caloric intake and eat more things with vitamins and minerals rather than fill up on empty calories.) Weiss was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost missed the growing panic on Ruby's face. In fact, she probably would have missed it if Ruby hadn't made a small sound.

Weiss looked over to see Ruby's eyes wide with something akin to fear. The other half of her sandwich was left seemingly forgotten on her plate.

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked as she instantly moved to Ruby's side.

Ruby flinched at the sudden query and dropped her gaze back to her plate.

"Hey, it's alright." Weiss knelt down beside Ruby's chair and placed a comforting hand on her knee. It was a calculated move on her part—one that she wasn't sure would work. It was the same principle as meeting an unfamiliar dog or cat that was nervous about your presence. Crouch down to make yourself as small as possible so that you appear less threatening. She hoped it might give Ruby a little extra confidence and help her open up. "Talk to me."

Ruby took a few quick breaths before saying, "I-I'll come with you."

Weiss's brow furrowed. "I'm not sure that's a good idea. If you move around too much, you could aggravate your wounds." Seeing Ruby's confused look, she clarified, "Your wounds could get worse or they won't heal as quickly."

Ruby's mouth made a silent "oh," before she gave herself a shake and returned to the main topic. "W-we can take the elevator. A-and I'll walk slow. I promise."

"I'll only be a few minutes at most. I promise I'll come back." But even Weiss's promise didn't erase that scared look in Ruby's eyes. Something else was going on here, and Weiss was determined to get to the bottom of it. She gave Ruby's knee a squeeze and said, "Talk to me, Ruby. What's going on?"

Ruby didn't answer right away, but when she did, everything suddenly became clear.

"I-I don't think I should be alone right now," she whispered, her voice barely audible and her head bowed as though in defeat.

"Did something happen while you were in the shower?" Weiss asked her gently. She stroked Ruby's knee with her thumb.

Ruby hesitated, her expression conflicted, before nodding once abruptly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ruby's entire body tensed, and she shook her head. Her jaws clamped shut, and she pointedly avoided Weiss's gaze.

Weiss pursed her lips. Whatever happened must have been bad. Again, Weiss inwardly cursed her lack of knowledge of the Grimm and the effects of their poison. Was this rapid fluctuation normal? Was there anything she could do to mitigate its effects?

Not wanting to stress Ruby out anymore, Weiss said, "Alright. We'll go together."

Ruby closed her eyes and nodded in relief.

They went down as soon as Ruby finished eating and unsurprisingly, Silkie's response was just as prompt as last time, appearing once again on Ruby's table before they managed to get back upstairs. Only this time, Silkie didn't bother with rhymes. The scrap of paper she left beside the emptied mug had a single word in spiraling cursive on it in response to Weiss's request for permission to spend the night: "Yes."

Ruby told her that it was a sign Silkie liked her, which made Weiss feel warmer inside than she expected. The next time she went out, she'd have to go pick up some quality baked goods as an offering for the household fae.

Half an hour later, Weiss had gotten Ruby settled on a motley pile of mismatched blankets with her sleeping bag spread out on top. Ruby had refused to use her usual camping pad for extra cushioning—(it was only wide enough for one of them)—because "it wasn't fair" if both of them couldn't use it, hence all the blankets. Ruby's sleeping bag, on the other hand, could be unzipped all the way, and it was more than wide enough for the two of them since they were both on the slender side.

Ruby was lying on her stomach and hugging her pillow as she watched Weiss move about through exhausted eyes. "You don't have to go to sleep with me if you don't want to. I know this is like mid-morning for you," she mumbled, her words half-muffled by the pillow.

"Just because I don't have to sleep as much as I did when I was human doesn't mean I can't," Weiss said firmly. "Besides, I know you. There's no way you'd go to sleep if I was up and about. You'd stay down for maybe ten minutes before you'd get up to join me."

Ruby didn't argue with her, probably because she couldn't deny that Weiss was right.

"In any case, I'm joining you because I want to, and that's final," Weiss added. "It might even be a nice change of pace for once, to spend a night relaxing instead of doing paperwork. Conveniently, it actually works out this time. I didn't sleep quite as long this afternoon because the cloudy weather made me less drowsy than usual, so I could use the extra nap."

Weiss glanced down at the pillow-hugging woman. "Go ahead and go to sleep first, Ruby. I'll join you as soon as I turn out the lights." She started undoing her hair, which she had worn in her usual off-centered ponytail that evening.

Ruby stubbornly shook her head and continued to keep her eyes on Weiss—or at least she was trying to. She looked halfway asleep though she was clearly making a valiant effort to stay awake.

Weiss was on her way to the light switch when Ruby's sleepy voice mumbled through the silence, entirely out of the blue, "Your hair's really pretty."

Weiss blinked and glanced back, bemused. "Umm...thank you."

Ruby nodded into her pillow, her eyes drooping a bit. "Really pretty, like snow, except better, because snow is all cold and icy, right?—but your hair isn't because you're warm and that must mean your hair's warm, too...like petting a cat, only better..." —she yawned widely mid-mumble— "...or maybe a snow leopard, because they're white like you. I saw a picture of one in a book once. It was amazing and pretty and kinda regal-looking, and you're regal-looking and pretty and amazing, too, and their fluffy coats probably make them super warm, like you are."

The corner of Weiss's mouth twitched. Ruby had entered that sleep-addled state of hers where her verbal filter broke down, and her thoughts popped straight out of her mouth without censor. It was—quite frankly—rather amusing and even—dare she say—adorable. And it gave Weiss the most fascinating look into how Ruby's mind worked.

Weiss shook her head and switched off the light. Her night vision kicked in after a few seconds, and she made her way back to their makeshift sleeping area.

Ruby gave herself a shake as though trying to wake herself up and shoved the pillow she'd been cuddling over to Weiss's side.

Weiss huffed. "Ruby, just use your pillow."

"Nuh-uh. You're the guest so you get the pillow." She grabbed the folded up hoodie that she'd fetched earlier and stuck it under her head.

Oh, so that's why she grabbed that hoodie before laying down.

Weiss rolled her eyes but didn't say anything more. Any other night she might have forced the issue, but Weiss didn't want to antagonize Ruby any more than necessary tonight. The woman had already been through the wringer and deserved some peace and quiet. Weiss settled down beside Ruby and drew a blanket over both of them.

"Good night, Ruby."

"'Night, Weiss."

Barely thirty seconds went by when Ruby mumbled out, "Weiss?"

Weiss fought back a sigh. "Yes, Ruby?"

"Are you comfy?"

"I am as comfortable as sleeping on the floor atop a pile of blankets can be."

Weiss could practically hear Ruby's exhausted mind trying to make sense of what Weiss had just said.

"So...is that a 'yes'?"

This time Weiss did sigh. "I'll admit that I've been more comfortable but at the same time, this arrangement is still better than sleeping on a straw mattress covered with animal furs like people did when I was younger. We really need to get you a proper bed."

"...don't need it...it'd be a waste of money."

"Well, I'm certainly not sleeping on the floor again if I don't have to."

There was a brief silence and when Ruby spoke again, there was a giddy waver in her voice. "You mean you'd want to come sleep over again?"

Weiss's heart gave a painful lurch. It hurt, thinking about why something so simple was enough to make Ruby sound that happy.

"Ruby, I can assure you that I'll be spending quite some time here until I'm certain your injuries are healing properly. I already asked Silkie if she minded. My actual question was, 'May I stay at these apartments overnight more than once a week until Ruby is healed?'"

"Oh."

Weiss heard Ruby shifting about and glanced over to find Ruby had rolled over onto her uninjured side, facing Weiss. Her eyes blinked sleepily in the dark.

"Ruby, go to sleep."

"Mmm'kay."

Weiss watched as Ruby made no move to settle into sleep, her eyes still blinking as though trying to stay awake. Weiss frowned. What was wrong now? She rolled over onto her own side with a small sigh so that she and Ruby were lying face to face.

Ruby's eyes blinked in surprise, her silver eyes faintly luminescent in Weiss's vision as what little ambient light leaking through the kitchen window reflected off of them.

"Ruby, why aren't you going to sleep? Aren't you tired?"

Ruby glanced down for a second and when she glanced back up, Weiss could see the vulnerability in them. Weiss reached across the distance between them and put her hand in Ruby's.

"Remember," Weiss said softly. "It's okay to be honest. It's okay for you to say if you need or want something—if you're worried about something. I'm your friend, so I want to hear it."

The word "friend" seemed to do the trick.

"I-I don't wanna go to sleep," Ruby whispered.

"Why not?"

Ruby swallowed and gripped Weiss's hand. "B-because if I close my eyes, you might be gone when I open them."

The raw fear in Ruby's voice hurt to hear. It hurt so much that Weiss had to close her eyes for a few seconds before she could bring herself to respond. When she finally had her emotions under control, Weiss pushed their blankets back slightly, sat up, and shifted her pillow closer to Ruby.

"W-weiss?"

"Ruby, come here." Weiss laid back down and when she had made herself as comfortable as she was going to be, she reached over and gently pulled Ruby towards her. Ruby squeaked in surprise, but she let Weiss move her without a fuss. A few seconds later, Weiss had settled Ruby against her, tucking the young woman's head under her chin. "Now, make yourself comfortable."

Ruby didn't move at first, so Weiss wrapped an arm around her and gently ran her hand up and down Ruby's back, silently encouraging her. It did the trick. Little by little, Ruby relaxed. Eventually, she laid an arm across Weiss's stomach, snuggled into Weiss's shoulder, and even tossed a leg over Weiss's. When Ruby finally stopped squirming, Weiss reached over with her other hand and started combing it through Ruby's dark locks. Ruby gave a small shiver at Weiss's touch and finally relaxed all the way.

"Ruby," Weiss said in a quiet voice edged with steel, "I made this promise to you earlier this night, and I make it again now. I promise I will not leave until the demons that hound you—until the dark poison that has sunk its claws in you—has dispersed. I swear to you that I'll still be here when you wake in the morning. You are not alone, and for tonight at least, you will never be alone." Weiss ran her fingers through Ruby's hair again, pushing the tresses from her silver eyes. "Even if your nightmares should shake you from peaceful slumber, wake and hear my heartbeat beneath your ear, feel the coolness of my body beneath yours, listen to the sound of my breathing, and let the knowledge that I'm still here lull you back to sleep."

Weiss's voice thickened as the accent of a long forgotten language painted her words. It happened sometimes when she was speaking from the bottom of her heart. When her words were as true and steadfast as she could make them.

When she was making a vow that she would shed blood to keep.

"So sleep, Ruby. Sleep and know that I will be here."

There was a silence, and then Ruby tucked herself even more firmly against Weiss's side. "Thank you," Ruby whispered.

Weiss only hummed softly in response and stroked Ruby's head a few times more before pulling away to let her sleep.

* * *

**Chapter 2.5 — Epilogue**

When Ruby woke in the morning, full wakefulness came in starts and stops. Unfortunately, the first thing that caught her attention was the soreness of her body and the stabbing pain in her lower back. Silkie's medicine sped healing, but it only eased pain temporarily, which was probably a good thing. It kept Ruby from being too reckless when she was out and about, because she _really_ hated the pain that came afterwards.

The next thing Ruby noticed, however, was much better. A gentle hand was combing its fingers through her hair, lightly running over the crown of her head in a soothing, comforting motion.

"Ruby? Are you awake?" The query was soft and just as gentle as the hand that was playing through her tresses.

Ruby answered by snuggling deeper against the shoulder that was serving as her pillow. Yes, she was awake, but she didn't want to lose this sense of peace just yet.

Her "pillow" snorted softly, the puff of air sending her bangs dancing against her brow. A giddy, uncontrollable grin spread across Ruby's face.

Weiss was still here. Weiss had stayed. She'd kept her promise and even cradled Ruby against her so that even when the Grimm poisoned her dreams, she'd wake up knowing that she wasn't alone. Ruby vaguely remembered waking once or twice, gasping in cold sweat as her demons chased her from sleep, but each time Weiss just held Ruby close until her heart rate returned to normal and she was able to fall asleep again.

Those graceful fingers returned to their soothing ministrations, and Ruby dozed for a little while longer. She knew the moment couldn't last forever though. Weiss probably had to go home before the sun rose overhead. This was nice though, lying here in this little bubble of peace and comfort.

It was so nice that even the thought of things that normally hurt seemed more distant than usual. That was probably why her tongue slipped up and decided to say things Ruby hadn't ever planned on saying.

"I used to cuddle with my big sister like this," Ruby found herself saying drowsily. "Whenever I had a nightmare or got scared, she'd let me crawl into bed with her and she'd hold me close until I fell asleep."

There was a pang in her heart when the image of those laughing lilac eyes and beautiful golden hair flashed through her mind's eye, but like everything else these days, somehow Weiss made it better. Instead of getting paralyzed by the pain and memories as she usually did, Ruby was able to breathe through it for probably the first time ever. She realized belatedly that her body had tensed though, because Weiss instantly started running a hand up and down her back in comfort.

Ruby could almost hear the question in Weiss's mind so Ruby answered it. Ruby wasn't ready to talk about most of it, not yet, but this she could say.

"She's alive. And well. Or at least she was the last time Uncle Qrow visited. He used to bring me updates since it's not safe for us to be in direct contact." Ruby knew her words probably spawned a whole new slew of questions, but she trusted Weiss not to ask them yet.

Ruby was proven right when after a long moment Weiss said, "I had an older sister as well, though mine is gone now."

_No, she isn't_, Ruby wanted to tell her. _She's been with you all this time, and she loves you._ But Winter had asked Ruby not to tell, and Ruby kept her promises.

Instead, Ruby tightened the arm she'd draped over Weiss's stomach in a kind of half-hug. Weiss patted her hand in return. They fell into another comfortable stretch of silence.

Finally, Ruby gave a soft sigh. "You should get going before the sun comes up."

Weiss pulled away from Ruby just enough to be able to her face. "Will you be alright?"

Ruby scooted back, giving Weiss enough room to roll onto her side so they could talk while facing each other properly. Only then did she put thought into Weiss's question.

_Would_ she be okay?

Thankfully, the dark whispers and stirrings in the back of her mind had mostly quieted. She could still feel them there, and if she happened to run into another Grimm, they'd reawaken instantly, but otherwise she knew from experience that they'd be gone after a few more hours. So yes, she would be fine.

Ruby nodded to Weiss.

"Are you sure?" Weiss had that little furrow between her brows, the one that told Ruby she was still worried or concerned.

"Yeah," Ruby answered. "I'm as sure as sure can be."

Weiss rolled her eyes at Ruby's choice of words. Ruby gave an internal fist pump. _Yes! Mission accomplished!_

Weiss rolling her eyes was nearly as good as making her smile or laugh. Sometimes anyways. Other times it meant Ruby had stuck her foot into it again. She wasn't always sure _how_ she'd stuck her foot into things, but she did it often enough to make the whole eye-rolling thing a thing.

Yeah, surprisingly, Ruby was getting pretty good at Weiss-speech, which also included her non-verbal cues.

"Don't you have work today?" Weiss asked.

"Normally I would, but one of my co-workers asked if I could switch with him today. I told him I didn't mind."

Weiss frowned slightly. "We should have you call in anyway—let them know you got injured and you might not be able to show up for work at all this week."

Ruby shook her head. "I'll be fine. Silkie's medicine works really well. I'll just take it super easy today and tomorrow so that I can go back in on Monday."

"Ruby…"

"Really, I'll be fine."

Weiss didn't look happy whatsoever. Finally, she said, "We'll see. I'm going to be checking your wound before I leave today, again when I come back tonight, and once more tomorrow evening before we decide if you're able to go in."

Ruby blinked. "You're coming back tonight?" She couldn't quite keep the hopeful note out of her voice.

"Of course I am. If I didn't have to get a few of my affairs in order—cancel and reschedule a few meetings and whatnot—I wouldn't be leaving at all." She narrowed her eyes at Ruby. "Believe me, I'd much rather stay here to make sure you don't strain yourself while your body heals.

"And on that note, I require a promise from you before I leave. Rest today. Don't move around more than you have to, and drink plenty of fluids. There's some steak in your meat compartment. Make sure to eat some of it today to help replenish your iron levels after losing so much blood. Understand?"

Ruby frowned. Steak was expensive. "When did you buy steak?"

"It was on sale so don't complain. Now, will you promise me this?"

Ruby pouted a little, but she supposed she had to. Weiss wouldn't leave her alone otherwise. "I promise."

"Good." Weiss rolled back over onto her back and sat up with a stretch. "In fact, you can start now. I'll go make you some steak and eggs for breakfast. If you want, you can sleep a little longer. I'll wake you when everything's ready."

Ruby shook her head. "No, I'll get up." She had to use the bathroom anyway.

Ruby rolled onto her stomach. Then she took a deep, fortifying breath and slowly pushed herself up to her knees, doing her best not to stretch the wound on her back. She had to stop more than once as every movement caused the injury to erupt in firey pain. Ruby was vaguely aware of Weiss hovering off to the side, ready to help if needed. It filled Ruby with warmth and made her heart feel fuller than it had in a long time. By the time Ruby had finally gotten to her feet, she was sweating and trembling slightly from the pain.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked her in that soft tone of hers—the one Ruby had started associating with all that was good and right with the world.

Ruby took another breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah. Just a little shaky and stiff, that's all."

Ruby found herself staring at Weiss as the latter started combing her long tresses out with her fingers. Weiss was always so neat, proper, and well-dressed that Ruby kinda wanted to smile at how odd Ruby's casual red shirt and black sweats looked on her. They didn't look bad on her. She just looked a little out of place, as though she were wearing a costume rather than normal clothing.

Ruby's gaze drifted over to the faint scar crossing Weiss's left eye. One day when Ruby gathered up the courage, she would ask Weiss how she got it. Maybe when Ruby found the courage to talk about her own past; though, to be honest, even the mere thought of doing so right now was enough to send waves of anxiety through her. And then there was the fact that Uncle Qrow had always told her to hold her own counsel and not to tell people more than she had to...

"What's wrong?" Weiss asked almost immediately.

Whoops. Ruby had forgotten how well Weiss could read her. Maybe Ruby should start playing poker. That's how people got their "poker faces," right? Except Ruby had always sucked at card games, and she couldn't quite figure out why. Hmm...a mystery to solve another day when Weiss wasn't looking so worried.

Ruby shoved her anxiety away and outwardly just shook her head—her way of saying "nothing" without actually saying "nothing," because that would technically be a lie and Ruby tried not to do that.

Weiss didn't look even the slightest bit convinced, however, so Ruby scrambled for a way to distract her. She didn't have to look far.

"Umm…" Ruby started and then suddenly felt awkward about voicing the thought that had crossed her mind.

Weiss's expression was clear and patient, however, which gave Ruby the courage to try again.

"Can" —Ruby swallowed nervously— "c-can I have a hug?"

Because Weiss's hugs last night had made her feel so good and safe in ways that she hadn't felt in years, and she wanted just one more before Weiss went off into the kitchen and Ruby went to the bathroom.

Weiss didn't even bother answering. She just stepped forward with her arms outstretched, and Ruby sank into them instantly. Weiss's cool arms encircled Ruby's shoulders just as Ruby's arms wrapped around Weiss's waist. Ruby couldn't help but melt a little at the wondrous sensation of being hugged—which she shouldn't because if she got too clingy, Weiss might not like her as much anymore—but after all the craziness of last night, Ruby was fairly certain Weiss wouldn't mind, just this once.

At last, Ruby pulled away. She knew she probably had a silly grin on her face, but she didn't care. "Thanks."

Weiss rolled her eyes. "We're friends now so there's no need to ask every time, and there's definitely no need to thank me."

Oh yeah, they were friends now! Ruby's grin turned into a wide smile.

"So hugs are free between friends?" Ruby wanted to be sure of the rules before she accidentally did something wrong that might make Weiss like her less.

That earned her another eye roll. Amusement colored Weiss's voice. "Yes, Ruby, hugs are free between friends." Then Weiss said more seriously. "And I mean that. Now that we're friends, I expect you to be more forthcoming with everything, even if it's regarding something small like wanting a hug."

That was going to be hard, but if Weiss really wanted that from her…

"And you'll do the same?" Ruby wanted to know.

A look flashed across Weiss's face far too quickly for Ruby to read. "I...will try. It has been quite a while since I've had anyone close enough to me that I would consider them a friend. So this will be a learning experience for both of us."

"Okay," Ruby said with a nod. She could live with that. It was actually better that way, 'cause then they both could be on equal footing.

Ruby watched as Weiss moved towards the kitchen, and she felt that feeling of warm fullness again. Weiss was here right now, and even though she was going to have to leave in a little bit, she promised she'd come back. And Weiss kept her promises.

Her heart feeling lighter than it had in months, Ruby stayed to watch Weiss for a moment longer before heading off to start her morning routine.

* * *

**A/N: Hey all, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. "Touch" was the main prompt for this chapter, but it's got "Role Reversal" all over it as well. Role Reversal from the previous chapter where Weiss is now the one who's helping Ruby for one, but also in general? Many fics have Ruby being the one to help Weiss through her issues, but since this Weiss has age and maturity on her side, the tables are turned.**

**As always, I'd love to hear what you thought so please do leave a comment. I read each and every one of them, and I always try to send a response. :)**

**For all those critical readers out there, I've a few questions for you if you have a spare moment to respond:**

**1) How was the pacing of this chapter? Did each scene flow well into the next?**

**2) Part of the reason this chapter ended up so long is because a lot of world-building snuck its way in. Was there too much or did it enhance your reading experience like it should?**

**3) Regarding the crazy length of this chapter, if I wasn't writing this work for White Rose Week and therefore am trying to stay within the whole one-prompt-a-day/chapter thing, should I have broken this chapter into two parts? (Parts I II / Part III) Would it have been easier to digest that way or did you feel that Part II flowed naturally into Part III and breaking them up would have been more jarring than leaving it as is?**

* * *

**Btw, if anyone's into music and would like to enhance their reading experience, Part III of this chapter was heavily inspired by Nathan Wagner's "Innocence." It's truly a beautiful, heartfelt song that you should all check out.**

**And on a total side note...here's some useless trivia: This story came into being because I wanted to write something more domestic that I couldn't for my other RWBY fic. Go figure. Clearly wanting to write more domestic scenes means go create an expansive Urban Fantasy AU, lol.**

* * *

**And more seriously, Part III of this chapter hit home for me more than once as I was writing it. So often we're like Ruby in this AU. Even if we're fine most of the time, sometimes the demons we carry within us rise up and try to drag us down, and we're not always lucky enough to have our own Weiss dragging us out of the mire. Our demons grab ahold and they try to make us feel small, weak, unworthy, broken, lost and so much more, but don't listen to them. You are always, ALWAYS better than they think you are. Even if you don't always realize it, you're always touching the world and making it a little brighter. Case in point, you took the time to read my story. I can't even BEGIN to describe how happy that makes me—that even if I'm down or feeling discouraged, knowing that you all are enjoying my work helps me pick myself back up every single time. You made one life brighter without even trying.**

**So thank you, so, so much. :)**


	3. Chapter 3 — Breathless (P1-2)

**A/N: Hey everyone! First off, thank you as always for reading and double thanks for those who leave comments. They mean the world to me. ^_^**

**I'd like to give a special shout-out to the wonderful Cun who planted the idea in my head that Ruby and Weiss deserved a day of fun after the events of the last chapter. Part I of this chapter would not exist otherwise. Thank you, Cun!**

**By the way, my Day 3.1 (3.1 because there will be a 3.2 where I tackle the other Day 3 prompt-visit my tumblr hopeofmorning910writes for more info on this) entry ended up being so large that I had to split it into two chapters. In other words, both Chapters 3 & 4 of this story are for the prompt "Breathless."**

**I'd also like to mention that as of this chapter, I'll have released roughly 205k words between my two stories. I wouldn't have gotten this far without everyone's constant support, especially that of those who take the time to leave even a single comment/review. Thank you so much! **

**Without further ado, please enjoy.**

**Word Count for Parts I & II: 15k**

* * *

**WRW Day 3.1 (Breathless) **

**Chapter 3 — Breathless (Parts I & II)**

**PART I**

"So where are we going?" Ruby asked as she slipped into Weiss's car.

It was a Tuesday evening just after sunset. Normally Ruby would be working, but someone asked to switch with her again so she had gotten the day off. Weiss, upon hearing Ruby would be free, had mysteriously asked her to keep her evening open and the slew of cloudy weather they'd been having meant Weiss had come by earlier than usual.

Weiss shut the door on her side and rolled her eyes. "You'll see when we get there." She changed the subject to ask the same question she'd been asking every single time they'd met up since Ruby's Grimm attack a little over five weeks ago. "How's your back?"

"It's totally fine now," Ruby assured her as she buckled in. Mostly anyway. The new layer of healing skin still felt a little tight, but at least she was no longer at risk of reopening the wound if she happened to twist the wrong way. Ruby made sure to be extra careful since Weiss got mad at her the first time that happened. And thanks to Silkie's medicine, there would be minimal scarring as well.

Weiss glanced Ruby's way after she put her own seat belt on. "Good." She started her car and soon they were on their way.

Ruby leaned back in her seat, content to watch Weiss drive and glance out the windows from time to time. (This was only Ruby's fourth time in Weiss's car so it was still a new experience for her.) As she shifted, she frowned at the uncomfortable bulge stabbing her hip. It was the old-fashioned, prepaid flip phone that Weiss had gotten for her and guilted her into carrying.

"I don't ever want to show up at your place to see you injured like this ever again, Ruby," Weiss had said to her when she handed the cell phone to Ruby. "I don't care what it is, whether it's big or small; if anything like this happens again, I want you to call me."

Ruby had argued against it. Weiss was already spending so much money on Ruby as it was; a cell phone was too much. And even if she kept it, phones didn't work well around fae magic, meaning Ruby wouldn't be able to send or receive calls or texts within or around the apartments anyway. And couldn't cell phones be tracked?

Unsurprisingly, Weiss had her rebuttals ready and waiting. Prepaid cell phones were cheap—not even a drop in the bucket for Weiss—so Ruby shouldn't bother worrying about the cost. And while it was somewhat inconvenient that Ruby wouldn't be able to use the phone when she was at her apartment, it was more for her commute to and from work anyways since that would be when Ruby was most at risk. Silkie was there to keep Ruby safe at the apartments after all. As for Ruby's final worry, prepaid cell phones were extremely difficult to track when purchased with cash and under an alias. If Ruby was _still _worried, she shouldn't be because Weiss had gone the extra mile and had one of her more discreet employees purchase the phone for her, making it highly unlikely that it could be linked back to either of them.

Ruby had been about to argue some more, but then Weiss decided to play dirty and gave Ruby that look—the one that looked super worried and unhappy all at the same time. Ruby hated putting that look on Weiss's face and had no choice but to accept the cell phone in the end. And to be honest, if Ruby wasn't feeling so guilty about Weiss always spending money on her, she'd have to admit it was a pretty cool phone, all red and black.

But it was yet another expense Weiss had paid for. Sure, Weiss had told Ruby more than once that she didn't mind spending the money—she didn't have anything better to spend it on anyway—but Ruby didn't want their friendship to be like that. She didn't want to be a friend who always took and never gave. Weiss deserved better than that.

That was probably how they'd gotten caught up in the strange, quasi-decor-and-gift war they'd been engaged in since Ruby had gotten injured. Weiss had fired the first shot when she went out and purchased a bed for Ruby (and ostensibly herself). Cognizant of how little space Ruby's apartment had, she ended up getting what she called a "futon bed," which was basically a fluffy mattress that could be folded up to serve as a couch during the day.

"There is no way I'm sleeping on the floor again if I don't have to," Weiss told Ruby after that first sleepover. Apparently that meant making arrangements posthaste to get the futon (as well as the necessary sheets and an extra pillow for herself) ordered and shipped by that evening. "Plus, this will be easier on your healing back. You won't have to risk stretching your injury as much getting in and out of an elevated bed."

Ruby had offered up a token argument back then—that she didn't need it and that it was too expensive—but her feelings had still been wobbly at the time, and she had been just so overwhelmed that Weiss really had come back later that first evening like she promised that Ruby didn't fight her for very long, especially if the futon meant Weiss might sleep over more often. It had been _really _nice to wake up and not be alone. It was almost like having a family again.

In trying to pay Weiss back for the futon bed, Ruby snuck out (even though she was supposed to avoid moving around too much) and purchased some blackout curtains for her kitchen window in an effort to make her apartment more comfortable for Weiss. As an older vampire, Weiss wouldn't burn instantly if she was struck by direct sunlight, but it was apparently still very painful, much like sticking one's hand in an open flame and leaving it there. Young vampires were less lucky for even a little bit of sunlight was enough to cause a lot of damage, if it didn't kill them outright.

Weiss had scolded Ruby for going out when she showed up later that evening, but her eyes had also been filled with surprised warmth upon seeing what Ruby had done for her. It was really nice to see, so Ruby decided to make it her job to try to put that look on Weiss's face whenever she could.

Ruby's blackout curtains were promptly countered by one of those toaster ovens for her kitchen. Again, Ruby complained about the price, but then Weiss had come back with the argument that it was for both of them. Weiss wanted to teach Ruby how to cook and to do that, she needed an oven to expand the variety of recipes they could make. When Ruby was still being fussy about it, Weiss went and made the ultimate argument—with an oven, they could make cookies, brownies, and all sorts of other baked goods. Ruby caved soon after that. (She couldn't help it! Weiss was offering her the chance to have fresh baked goods whenever she wanted them!)

Ruby's retaliation was—again—to try and make Weiss more comfortable when she spent time in Ruby's apartment. Weiss's folding chair got a comfy new seat-and-back cushion. Ruby's bathroom gained a new mug and toothbrush set (because apparently even vampires practiced dental hygiene). Ruby also went out and bought some extra hangers for her wardrobe so that Weiss could keep a few spare changes of clothes at Ruby's place for whenever she wanted to sleep over, (which Weiss had done nearly every other day for over a week after Ruby had been injured).

It was also around that time that Weiss eventually managed to talk Ruby into taking some time off from the diner to rest and heal, even going so far as to drive her there early in the morning before opening hours, and walk in with her to provide moral support when Ruby went to talk to her boss...that or Weiss was just worried someone would bump into Ruby again and inadvertently hurt her. Actually, Ruby was pretty sure it was the latter, which made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside despite the fact that she didn't like making Weiss so worried.

In all fairness, the guy hadn't actually hit Ruby that hard! It was just that his swinging bag had caught her right on her bruised hip, causing Ruby to gasp in pain and her eyes to water. She would have stumbled, too, had Weiss not been there to catch her. Such were the risks of living in a building that was right next to a bus stop. It was convenient, but there was always a chance one would get bowled over by some person rushing to catch the bus before it drove away.

After that little incident, Weiss hovered near Ruby's side to the diner and back, glaring at anyone who came anywhere within two feet of Ruby. There weren't that many people out and about so early in the morning, but the few that were wisely chose to give them a wide berth.

It was only after Weiss was certain that Ruby's wound was healing properly that she finally tapered back on her visits (and sleepovers), much to Ruby's disappointment. It hadn't bothered her that much before, but now Ruby's apartment felt so empty and quiet when Weiss wasn't around.

Weiss responded to her new chair cushions, mug and toothbrush, and clothing space in Ruby's wardrobe by exchanging all of Ruby's cheap brands of toothpaste, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, hand soap, dish soap, and even her detergent with more expensive ones. (Ruby didn't even know expensive detergent was a thing!) Weiss also replaced all of Ruby's kitchen, bath, and hand towels with softer, fluffier ones.

Ruby had started running out of ideas by then so she had gone out on a limb, bought a small bookcase, and put it together for Weiss. (Weiss always had a book or two with her so she would have something to do on their quieter nights when Ruby might be preoccupied with drawing or sketching.) Weiss had looked strangely pleased with that one—something about finally being able to organize all the cookbooks she'd gotten for Ruby?—and she promptly started filling the shelves with both Ruby's cookbooks and whatever other literature she had on hand. Ruby had also gotten Weiss her own pair of slippers for the kitchen.

That was about when Weiss had gotten Ruby her cell phone, and Ruby was still trying to figure out a way to pay Weiss back for it. At least Weiss had finally started letting Ruby pay for half of the groceries Weiss brought her every week. The other half of the groceries were apparently going to be used for cooking lessons and since Weiss was the one who wanted Ruby to start taking lessons in the first place, Weiss would cover those costs. It was an argument Ruby had yet to win.

Ruby watched curiously as Weiss turned onto a driveway that led to a huge, gated parking lot. But before that was a line of parking gates, each with a worker sitting in the little windowed ticket booth. Ruby tugged her hood a little lower over her face out of habit when Weiss stopped to purchase their parking ticket and even turned away slightly, pretending to be interested in something outside her window to prevent her face from being seen. That was when she noticed the sign.

"The Mistralian Gardens?" Ruby read aloud as the parking gate rose and Weiss drove forward.

Ruby couldn't help but swallow nervously at seeing how many cars were in the parking lot despite it being a weekday. Lots of cars usually meant lots of people. She tugged on her hood again to make sure it hadn't fallen back.

"Yes," Weiss said as she pulled into an open spot and parked. "I thought you might like to go out to some place other than the grocery store for a change." The parking pass she had just purchased went into the corner of her dashboard.

"I'd heard that they'd finally added light fixtures so that the gardens can be enjoyed at night as well, but I never had the time nor inclination to visit," she continued as she unbuckled her seat belt and grabbed her little wallet-purse thingy. (Ruby could never quite remember the names of all the different fashion-related things Weiss had.) "However, a colleague of mine mentioned that the renovations were quite nice and, well, I thought it would make for a good outing for us."

Weiss glanced over at Ruby, her brow raising. "Are you ready to head in?—because if you are, you might want to unbuckle your safety belt first."

"Oh, right!" Ruby started fumbling with her seat belt.

Weiss rolled her eyes, a small smile playing across her lips. "Take your time." She opened her door and climbed out.

Ruby's seat belt came undone just as Weiss's door closed. She gave herself an extra moment to take a deep breath before opening her own door to follow suit.

* * *

After purchasing the tickets that would allow them into the actual gardens, Weiss led Ruby over to the main entrance. They stopped only once to let an employee scan their tickets, and then they were finally inside. Weiss glanced back at her companion and pursed her lips.

Even if Weiss wasn't able to hear the rapid cadence of Ruby's heart, she would have been able to tell that her companion was nervous. Ruby was fine when they took short trips to the grocery store together—a practice they'd begun at Weiss's suggestion as soon as Ruby had healed up enough to do so, just to get them out of the apartment once in a while—but Ruby was far less comfortable in more crowded environments. The one time Weiss had taken Ruby to the mall, it had taken a trip to a bakery, a large hot chocolate topped with revolting amounts of whipped cream and chocolate shavings, and a bag of twenty-five freshly baked chocolate chip cookies to get Ruby to relax enough to enjoy the rest of the trip; and even then Ruby kept her hood up and her head down as she followed Weiss around like a little puppy who was afraid of getting lost. As nice as it felt to be so obviously trusted and sought out as a source of comfort, Weiss hated seeing Ruby so timid when facing the rest of the world. Weiss understood Ruby had to keep her face hidden as much as possible, (though Ruby had yet to explain exactly why beyond repeating that it just wasn't safe), but being reasonably cautious and being scared were two very different things.

That was why they were here tonight. Ruby's artwork often featured landscapes and animals so Weiss thought she might enjoy the gardens. True, there were lots of people—more than she expected, to be honest—but even so, Weiss hoped that the dim lighting, the winding paths, and the way the Mistralian-styled gardens used rocks and vegetation to control one's line of sight to give the illusion one was alone amongst the stillness of nature would be enough to help Ruby relax despite knowing there were other people around.

And simply put, Weiss liked being out and about with Ruby. When Ruby wasn't worried about being seen or recognized, she was such a joy to be around. Even a simple walk to the nearest park or a trip to the grocery store could end up being the highlight of Weiss's week as long as Ruby was with her.

"Weiss? Want me to carry your wallet-purse thingy for you?" Ruby held up the navy blue tote bag she had taken from Weiss just after they'd left the car, silently implying that Weiss could slip it inside if she wanted to.

Now that they had started spending more time together, (they met up two or three times a week these days), and stopped spending all their time holed up in Ruby's apartment, Weiss soon discovered that someone somewhere had forgotten to tell Ruby that chivalry was a dying thing of the past, for the young woman was always doing little things like that: holding doors open for Weiss, pulling out her chair so that she could sit, gently bumping her to the side when it looked like someone might run into her, offering to carry things for her...Weiss was no stranger to people being polite to her, but with Ruby, it was different. Ruby didn't do those things out of mere courtesy or because she was following some sort of set of social mores; she honestly, truly cared.

In fact, when Weiss asked her about it once, Ruby had scratched the back of her head and said, "Well, people smile and say thank you when I do things like that, and I like making people smile." Her voice softened in that way Weiss recognized as Ruby speaking from her heart. "I like making them feel better. Because you never know how a person's day has been going when they walk into the diner, and sometimes a smile and a little extra friendliness can make their day a whole lot better, and I like doing that."

It had been an unexpected answer and just so..._Ruby _.

Weiss huffed at Ruby. "We've been over this. It's called a 'wristlet'." Her tone notwithstanding, she handed the small, white purse over to Ruby with a word of thanks.

Ruby nodded as she took the item and slipped it into the tote bag. She couldn't quite hide the grin tugging at the corner of her mouth when she said in false affirmation, "Wallet-purse thingy."

Weiss rolled her eyes and then smiled back, pleased that Ruby wasn't so tense that she couldn't joke around.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked as she returned the tote bag to her shoulder.

"Well, normally we'd pick a trail and explore, but I want to show you something first."

Ruby perked up. "What do you want to show me?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Weiss." Ruby's voice sounded as though it was caught somewhere between shocked and giddy.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Are those what I think they are?" And now it was definitely leaning towards giddy as Ruby peered over the railing of the wooden moon bridge they were standing on.

Weiss could hear the growing smile in Ruby's voice, and it made Weiss feel positively light. "Most likely."

"Oh, _wow_!" Ruby darted over the rest of the bridge and scrambled down to the water's edge. "There're fish in the water!"

Weiss followed at a more sedate pace. "More specifically, they're Mistralian koi, carp that have been domesticated and bred for centuries to have all the colorations and patterns they have today."

Ruby spun around, practically vibrating in place. "Weiss, you're not being excited enough!" She gestured wildly back towards the water where Weiss could see flashes of shimmering gold, red, orange, yellow, white, cream, blue, silver, and black swimming to and fro just beneath the surface. "They're so pretty!"

Weiss didn't bother hiding her smile, pleased that her plan had been such a success. She made her own way down the path of roughened paving stones to where Ruby was now squealing to herself over the bright, often multi-colored koi. Weiss had to admit that whoever had designed this particular pond had done a marvelous job at lighting up the pristine water just enough to illuminate the fish without ruining the soft ambience of the evening gardens.

"Look at that one, Weiss! It looks like it's made of pure gold! And that red one looks like it has black freckles! Oh, oh, oh! And that one's pure white like your hair!"

Ruby started wandering along the edge of the large, vaguely oblong-shaped pond to see what other patterns and color combinations she could find, and Weiss was content to stroll along after her, listening to the happy wonder in the young woman's voice.

Eventually, Ruby slowed and dropped to a crouch by the water. "I should have brought my sketchbook," she mumbled to herself as she trickled her fingers across the water's surface.

They had gone far enough away from the other visitors that Ruby felt comfortable enough to push her hood back, allowing Weiss to see the wide grin that blossomed across Ruby's face when a whole school of fish swam closer to investigate, most likely hoping she had brought them food. Weiss made a mental note to herself to see if guests were allowed to feed the koi here and if so, where to buy the food so Ruby could do so. It seemed like something she would enjoy after all. But that was something to concern herself with later.

A thrum of anticipation ran through Weiss's chest. "Ruby, check the tote bag," she called out with a smile.

Ruby glanced back at Weiss questioningly but moved to do as she was told. There was a stone bench a little ways to their left, so Ruby rose from her crouch, walked over, and rested the tote bag on it. Conveniently, there was still just enough natural light out to be able to see. She opened the bag, took a look inside, and froze.

"You didn't," Ruby said in a hushed voice.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't notice it earlier when you put my wristlet into the bag."

"I don't go poking my nose through other people's things," Ruby said with a huff. "That's just rude. But that's beside the point. Weiss~" Her voice took on a slight whine.

Ruby pulled out the sleek wooden box of colored pencils Weiss had tucked into the bag before heading to Ruby's apartment. Ruby undid the two latches and lifted the lid to find it opened like a multi-tiered toolbox—the top layer of colored pencils lifting up to form its own shelf, allowing one access to both rows of pencils at once. There were fewer colors in it than in Ruby's other set, only 120, but these colored pencils were of a much higher quality.

"Don't complain," Weiss told Ruby as she crossed her arms. "Your other set is starting to get low on certain colors." Like red and blue because of their many game nights. "And just last week you were complaining about how ever since you accidentally dropped it, the leads keep breaking whenever you try to sharpen them."

Weiss would know. She'd been forced to listen to Ruby grumbling over and over again as she sharpened a colored pencil only for the newly sharpened tip to fall out as soon as Ruby tried to use it, forcing her to reach for her pencil sharpener yet again.

"Yeah, but that didn't mean I wanted you to buy me a new set."

"No, but after watching you struggle to sharpen your pencils this past week—sometimes for minutes at a time—I made an executive decision to get you a new, unbroken set."

"'An executive decision'?" Ruby repeated in a voice filled with strangled laughter.

Weiss gave her a curt nod. "Yes. Inefficiency is annoying even in the least trying of times."

"...So what you're saying is, you couldn't stand watching me sharpen pencils anymore so you bought me a brand new set just so you didn't have to suffer?" Ruby giggled outright this time. "Weiss, that's such a waste!"

"But efficient," Weiss countered. "Why waste precious time when the problem could easily be solved by spending a few lien?"

The fact that the sound of a grinding pencil—especially one that kept starting and stopping multiple times when she was trying to read—was grating on the ears was beside the point.

"Weiss, this set didn't cost only 'a few lien'. I was there with you when we walked by the art store, remember?"

Weiss shrugged. It had been nearly 32,000 lien, but who was counting? "Perhaps not, but it still solves the problem."

Ruby's face sobered a bit. "Weiss, this is amazing, but it's way too much."

No, they were _not _getting into that argument tonight. Weiss wanted Ruby to enjoy herself and be happy, not worry about money and cost.

"Enough, Ruby. I bought it because I wanted to, no more, no less. And you're going to accept it and say 'thank you' or else I'm buying you nothing but lima beans for a week. _And _no cookies." Weiss had to hold back her laughter at how the look of disgust crossing Ruby's face immediately turned into outright horror.

"You wouldn't…"

"I would, so no more arguing."

Ruby pouted, but Weiss knew she'd won. Ruby's own frugal nature would be the cause of her undoing. Any other person would simply blow off such a threat, but if Weiss actually did buy a week's worth of lima beans, Ruby would do her best to eat them because she couldn't stand wasting money or food. Perhaps if Ruby was a bit more cunning, she would think to toss the vegetables as soon as Weiss's back was turned, but Weiss wasn't even sure she was capable of that kind of underhanded thinking, much less have the gumption to actually follow through.

Finally, Ruby gave a loud huff before almost reverently closing the box of colored pencils and putting it aside. She dipped back into the tote bag to pull out the other item Weiss had prepared for her: a spiral bound, hardback sketchbook with micro-perforated pages so Ruby could easily tear them out if she so desired.

"Your other sketchbook is almost out of pages," Weiss said by way of explanation. "And the store clerk said this type of paper would be best for the new colored pencils."

Ruby ran her fingers across the cover before putting the sketchbook down and turning to face Weiss.

"I'm totally going to hug you right now," Ruby said seriously. The next instant, Ruby's arms were around her waist, and Weiss found herself unceremoniously lifted off her feet and twirled in an exuberant circle.

"Ruby!" Weiss exclaimed, her voice bubbling with shock and laughter as she clung to Ruby's shoulders, half-worried that Ruby might drop her. She needn't have worried though. Ruby was unexpectedly strong despite her rather lean build.

Weiss's chiding tone notwithstanding, Weiss couldn't help but smile (once she had gotten over her initial surprise, that is). These days, the feel of Ruby's arms around her never failed to send a surge of warmth and affection throughout her entire being. When Weiss had told Ruby all those weeks ago that Ruby was allowed to seek hugs whenever she needed them, Weiss didn't expect to come to enjoy them as much as she did now. Originally, they had simply been a way to offer Ruby comfort, but recently...recently Weiss had become aware that a part of her always seemed to unwind and fill with contentment whenever Ruby sought a hug from her. Weiss had no doubt that it had something to do with the way Ruby always seemed to, well, _melt _in her arms. There was no other way to describe how Ruby's body would relax and how she'd lean into Weiss's hold, simply holding on as though Weiss's embrace was the only thing she needed at that moment. It brought forth such a heady feeling in Weiss, knowing that Ruby trusted her so deeply.

And more than anything else, it was just so exhilarating to know that Ruby truly _needed _her, that somehow she was an integral part of Ruby's well-being. Not because Weiss had money and therefore could throw lien at all of Ruby's problems, but because there was something about Weiss personally that Ruby took comfort in. Weiss wasn't entirely sure what that something was, but she was thankful it was there.

This embrace turned out to be no different, for when Ruby finally set Weiss back down on her feet, Ruby didn't let go right away. Instead, Ruby continued to hold Weiss close and even snuggled into the crook of her neck. Weiss's hand came up instantly to gently rub up and down Ruby's back.

"Ruby?"

Ruby gave her another long squeeze in response before eventually pulling away. However, her arms lingered around Weiss's waist as though reluctant to let go.

Weiss searched Ruby's expression. "What's wrong?"

Ruby shook her head. "Nothing, it's just...it wasn't a very good day at the diner yesterday, and then you did all this for me," she said, gesturing vaguely towards the gardens as a whole. "I was feeling pretty low, and then you showed up and brought me here, and showed me the pretty fish, and you gave me such an awesome gift…" Her silver eyes glimmered in the dusky half-light as she smiled. "Thank you so much."

Weiss couldn't help but smile in return, truly enjoying the way Ruby's entire face lit up whenever she was happy. "You're welcome."

This was probably the biggest change since they'd become friends. There were still a lot of things Ruby didn't want to talk about—or felt she shouldn't talk about—but Weiss could tell Ruby was doing her best to open up about other things instead.

For instance, the Ruby of before would never have told Weiss anything about her job at the diner. Their conversations had been...compartmentalized...for lack of a better term. They could talk about Weiss's books, Ruby's art, their pen and paper games, Ruby's diet, and little things like that, but Ruby had been evasive when it came to talking about her life outside of the apartment. Not that Weiss had been any better, of course. She, too, had avoided talking about her work and things that didn't directly affect Ruby. It was something they both had to work on over the past few weeks—that one final hurdle that took them from mere companions to actual friends.

That being said, it was all still a work in progress. More often than not, Weiss had to prompt Ruby to speak when something seemed to be bothering her. However, Weiss had come to realize that it wasn't so much that Ruby was reluctant to talk about herself, as it was that she had simply been alone for so long that she didn't know _how _to do so—or in some cases, was socially inept enough not to know what sort of things Weiss wanted to hear about.

"So what happened at the diner?" Weiss asked.

Ruby frowned as she let her arms drop, though she made sure to catch Weiss's hand in hers, clearly not wanting to break their connection just yet. She sighed and hunched her shoulders. "The usual. A cranky customer didn't like the fact that I couldn't bring them a bottle of ketchup right away and so they went and complained to my supervisor, saying I stuff like I had terrible work ethic, I was slow, I was rude…It made me feel pretty bad, 'specially 'cause I was doing my best. It was just really busy because one of our new part-timers never showed and one of our usual guys was running late because his car wouldn't start for some reason."

Weiss's expression hardened, and she felt a rush of heat on Ruby's behalf. "I don't suppose you remember this customer's name. If you do, I can look them up and have them blacklisted from all of my businesses _and _subsidiary companies."

Ruby snorted at that. By now, Ruby knew that Weiss was _very _influential in the business world and that she owned or partially owned a number of establishments throughout Vale. Better yet, Ruby knew and didn't seem to care, judging by the way she still complained about Weiss spending money on her.

"Naw," Ruby said, a soft smile on her lips, "they could've just been having an off day and wanted to vent a little. Yeah, it sucked, but just 'cause they were not nice, doesn't mean we have to be not nice either. I mean, just think of how much better the world would be if for every not nice person, there were two or more really nice people? We could be those really nice people!"

Weiss blinked and just stared at Ruby incredulously for a few seconds. Again, she wondered how it was possible that someone like Ruby still existed.

Weiss gave her head a shake. "You're _too _nice. Honestly, you shouldn't waste your goodwill on someone so undeserving."

Ruby bumped Weiss's shoulder affectionately. "Maybe, but how do I know if they're deserving or not? Maybe they're just going through a rough patch, you know?"

"Or perhaps they're merely self-serving, entitled ruffians whose only positive influence on the world is to provide the rest of us with a concrete example of how not to behave."

"_Ruffians… _" Ruby murmured under her breath, chuckling to herself even as she winced slightly at Weiss's rather caustic opinion.

"I guess," Ruby said more loudly, "but at least I can be happy that I didn't make things worse for anybody. If you look at it that way, maybe I'm being the self-serving one since the only reason I'm not trying to get back at them is because I want to feel good about myself."

Weiss scoffed. "Ruby, we seriously need to redefine your definition of 'self-serving,' because I can assure you, that's not it."

Ruby shot Weiss an amused look. "Please don't buy me a dictionary," she said, her voice lightly teasing.

Weiss hid a smile as she pretended to give Ruby's request some serious thought, waiting until Ruby's expression grew genuinely worried before finally responding. "I'll think about it." Her own teasing tone brought a grin back to Ruby's face, and the young woman just shook her head.

Ruby tugged Weiss by the hand so that they moved away from the bench and back towards the pond. A comfortable silence stretched between them as the evening darkened and the dusky gray skies shifted to a violet-tinged blue. The lamps lining the pond and walkways gradually brightened as the last of the natural light faded away.

At some point, Weiss glanced over at Ruby and frowned at what she saw. There was a pensive look on Ruby's face as she stared out across the water. As bad as it sounded, a quiet, pensive Ruby was rarely a good thing for it often meant she was only a few steps away from brooding.

Weiss gave Ruby's hand a squeeze. "What are you thinking about?"

Ruby started as though she'd forgotten Weiss was there. It shouldn't have been possible considering they were still holding hands but then again, Ruby could be rather scatterbrained at times.

Ruby ruffled the back of her head. "I was just thinking…" she trailed off.

Weiss waited an inordinately long time for Ruby to continue and when she didn't, Weiss prompted, "Thinking…?"

Ruby hesitated before turning her way, but when she did, Weiss's breath caught to see just how open and soft Ruby's expression was. It tugged at Weiss's heart, and she found herself unable to look away.

"You're just...really amazing, you know?" Ruby's thumb brushed against the back of Weiss's hand just once before Ruby let go so she could turn to face Weiss properly.

Weiss curled her fingers as she tried to ignore the sudden emptiness and loss of warmth in her palm.

Ruby's gaze dropped, and she started fiddling with the strings of her hoodie. "I'll be over here, feeling all bad inside—maybe 'cause work sucked or it was just a bad day or something—and it's like there's this thick haze around me that I just can't shake off no matter what I do—and then you show up and cut through all of it like it was never there." Ruby's tone became tinged with wonder as she looked back up, straight into Weiss's eyes. "You make things better. You always make things better."

Weiss blinked and found herself flushing with warmth. Suddenly, she regretted feeding so heavily before leaving to pick Ruby up. With skin as pale as her own and the amount of blood she had consumed earlier, there was no doubt she was blushing right now. Thank goodness it was practically dark out.

She coughed lightly to cover her embarrassment. "You make things better, too," Weiss said awkwardly. Inwardly, she was horrified. Was that the best she could do? Where had all her eloquence and courtly manners gone?

But apparently it was more than enough.

"I d-do?" The giddy surprise in Ruby's voice was more than Weiss could bear.

"You do," Weiss, her tone brooking no argument. She cleared her throat. "Now come, let's see what else we can find here. I know for a fact there are other koi ponds scattered throughout the gardens."

"Really?" Ruby's excitement was almost palpable and a wide grin crossed her face. In the blink of an eye, Ruby had turned and darted back to the bench where they had left their things. Ruby quickly slid her new art supplies back into the tote bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Let's go!" Then she blinked as something seemed to occur to her. "Oh, but you have to pay attention, okay?"

Weiss shot her a questioning glance as she finally caught up. "To...what, exactly?"

"You gotta look for something you like looking at." Ruby held up the tote bag with an eager grin. "And I'll draw it for you."

Ruby's excitement brought a smile to Weiss's face. "Alright," she agreed. "I'll keep an eye out."

"Great!" Ruby gestured for Weiss to walk first, took a second to pull her hood back up—(much to Weiss's disappointment)—and the two of them returned to the main path to see what else the gardens had to offer them.

* * *

Ruby was sketching out the contours of another koi when a steaming cup of hot chocolate landed on the bench next to her along with a brown paper bag of pastries. Ruby looked up from her sketchbook to grin at Weiss, who gracefully lowered herself down next to her. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome," Weiss replied.

They had been walking around for a little over an hour when Ruby's stomach suddenly decided to announce to the world that it wanted munchies, and it wanted them _now_. Ruby had been mortified by the loud rumbling in her gut—(it must have lasted at least a whole five seconds!)—but at least she'd gotten to watch Weiss break into giggles because of it. Watching Weiss laugh or giggle had quickly become one of her favorite things next to chocolate chip cookies and strawberries. It just made Ruby feel good for some reason. Maybe because they were friends?

After her giggle attack was over, Weiss promptly consulted the map in the fold-up pamphlet they had received at the entrance. Then Weiss led them to the nearest cafe, which wasn't so much a cafe as it was a little rest area with tables, chairs, benches, and a small kiosk that sold drinks and snacks. The heaviest food items on the menu were some of those triangular, pre-packaged sandwiches that Ruby didn't really like and little cups of soup. Apparently the gardens had a fancy restaurant somewhere near the visitor's center as well, but neither of them felt like going all the way back to the entrance when they weren't quite done exploring.

When they reached the cafe, Ruby had taken one look at the prices and blanched. Even a simple bottle of water was super expensive! Weiss, of course, wouldn't hear of Ruby going hungry, and ordered her to choose something or else Weiss would choose for her. In any case, as she was the one who had invited Ruby out to the gardens in the first place, it was her responsibility to pay for any expenses along the way. It would be churlish of her to invite someone on a surprise outing and expect them to pay their own way after all.

Ruby wasn't entirely sure if Weiss was telling her the truth or not—that Weiss was supposed to pay for everything. Not that she thought Weiss was a liar! But if Weiss wasn't already a vampire, she could totally pass as a fae. She was really good at saying one thing and being perfectly truthful about it while meaning something entirely different. Like that time she and Ruby had gone to that jewelry store.

Weiss had sent a necklace or two in for cleaning, and she'd just gotten a notice that they were ready for pick-up. Since they were already out and about, (they had just finished grocery shopping at the time), did Ruby want to tag along with her? Ruby had agreed because she'd always been curious of what Weiss's life was like outside her visits with Ruby.

However, when they got there, they'd walked halfway across the parking lot when Weiss realized she had forgotten the little slip of paper she needed to present at pick-up in her car. Ruby had offered to run back and get it for her, and Weiss had accepted her offer. That was why Ruby had entered the shop alone and had gotten stopped by the doorman. He had been...not nice...about Ruby being there and admittedly, Ruby's clothes had been a bit on the scruffy side that night. To sum up his not nice words, he basically didn't think she belonged there and told her to move along before he called the police.

Oh, Weiss had been _mad_. Ruby had never seen someone go ice cold with fury before, but Weiss definitely had that night.

Not wanting to cause any more trouble, Ruby had begged Weiss just to leave it alone and told her that it was okay. It was Ruby's fault anyways, and she'd just wait outside until Weiss was finished. Seeing how distraught Ruby had been about causing such a scene, Weiss's eyes softened just barely, and she told Ruby to go ahead and that she'd take care of this. Ruby made Weiss promise not to get mad at the doorman, (who had gone pale at the sight of an angry Weiss), before leaving the store but in hindsight, Weiss had agreed a little too quickly. When questioned later, she told Ruby that, as promised, she didn't get mad at the doorman; she simply called his manager to file a formal complaint and stated she would be sending another complaint to their company headquarters, which would include a formal notice that she would not be using their store or their company's services ever again.

Ruby didn't know much about businesses and whatnot, but even she could tell it probably wasn't a good thing for the company if someone as important and wealthy as Weiss blacklisted them like that. The look in Weiss's eyes, however, told Ruby not to argue, even if she felt guilty for causing such a commotion.

That incident was why Ruby let Weiss take her to the mall to buy her new clothes. Ruby didn't want Weiss to ever feel ashamed about walking around with her; and most of all, she didn't want to cause Weiss any trouble like she did at that jewelry store. Most of what they got her were new hoodies and cargo pants to replace her old ratty ones that probably should have been thrown out well over a year ago, but Ruby also let Weiss take her to some higher end stores for some nicer, Weiss-like clothes. Well, not really Weiss-like since Weiss said Ruby's style was a little different from her own and therefore needed the right clothes to match it, but all of it was still super fancy and expensive. At least Ruby got Weiss to let her pay her back in her own way, though: for every article of clothing Weiss got Ruby, Ruby would draw or sketch something for her in return. It still felt a little weird, trading drawings for something that was as expensive as clothing—they were just simple drawings, and not really good ones at that—but Weiss seemed happy with the arrangement and that was all that mattered.

Anyway, long story short, Weiss was not above following the letter of the law and ignoring the spirit or vice versa whenever it suited her.

Maybe someone at the diner could tell Ruby if Weiss was telling the truth about whether or not the person who plans the outing is supposed to pay for everything? And maybe they could tell her more about how being friends worked, too, because Ruby really didn't want to mess this up. Ruby tried not to bring her personal life into the diner—(she didn't want them asking too many questions about her)—but she'd bend that rule for Weiss. Weiss was important.

Ruby closed her new sketchbook and put it aside to pick up the bag of pastries. "They're warm!" She could have sworn that the display case hadn't been heated.

Weiss nodded. "I asked them to toast them for me. Who knows how long they've been sitting out on display." She gestured towards Ruby's sketchbook. "May I?"

Ruby handed it over before digging into the first thing she grabbed from the bag, a strawberry danish. Mmmm, yum.

Weiss flipped through the few practice sketches Ruby had already done. "I really do think you should try turning your art into a business, Ruby. I can assure you that if I took some of your works to an art show, you'd get buyers right away. Or perhaps you can make prints of them and sell them online. Even your simple sketches would sell. And this one" —Weiss tapped on one of Ruby's test pages where she'd been experimenting on how to create the illusion of movement— "is lovely. Simple, minimalistic and yet you could almost imagine seeing the koi swimming upstream."

Ruby blushed into her second danish and looked down. "They're just doodles."

"No, they aren't. At least tell me you'll think about it? And think about it this way, if your art business gets off the ground, you won't have to work at the diner anymore."

Ruby blew on her hot chocolate and took a slow sip, which gave her a few extra seconds before having to respond. "I'll think about it," she said at last.

And she would, but Ruby felt like she needed the diner right now. Seeing the people there, interacting with them in little ways or big, bringing smiles to some and listening to the woes of others, watching some people struggle and others work to succeed...it all helped Ruby get out of her own head. Yes, the world could be dangerous, scary, and cruel at times, but it was also brimming with so many lives. And each of those lives had its own precious story that no one else could possibly fully comprehend no matter how hard they tried. That made every life beautiful, and Ruby felt like it was important to never forget that fact.

Weiss didn't look satisfied, but thankfully, she accepted Ruby's response for now.

Ruby took a bite of a double-chocolate chip muffin and gestured to the sketchbook in Weiss's hands. "I experimented with color combinations and patterns on the next page. Mark which ones you like, and I'll use them for the final koi designs."

Weiss rolled her eyes as she picked up a blue colored pencil to do as she was told. "Ruby, don't point at things with a half-eaten pastry. It's unbecoming of you."

Ruby mumbled "sorry" through a mouthful of muffin, earning her a sharp look.

"And no talking with your mouth full!"

Ruby wisely decided to finish swallowing before offering up another response.

* * *

**PART II**

They stayed at the rest area until Ruby had finished eating and drinking, mostly discussing the finer details of what Weiss wanted in her drawing. After that, they went back to strolling through the beautifully lit gardens.

Ruby even got to feed the fish at one point! That was so much fun! The fish went crazy as soon as she started tossing the food pellets into the water, splashing about and even flopping over each other to get to the food. They were as crazy about their regular food as Ruby was about cookies!

By the time it was almost midnight, Ruby was tired but also so deliriously happy. This "outing," as Weiss kept calling it, had been amazing. Getting to spend so much time with Weiss was amazing. Sure, Ruby would probably pay for it tomorrow morning when she had to get up early for work, but losing a little sleep was totally worth getting to spend an extra few hours with Weiss. Usually they could only spend two or three hours together, but tonight they were hitting close to six hours and they still had another hour before the gardens closed.

That was probably why Ruby didn't notice anything was off until it was already too late. Or rather, she _noticed _all the little things that were off, but something kept nudging her thoughts away from being concerned enough to take action. Ruby remembered thinking how strange it was for the area to remain bright enough to see when there weren't any lamp posts or light-draped decorations in sight. She recalled a faint sense of unease when she realized she no longer heard the low hum of other people's conversations nor the tread of their shoes scraping the paved ground. There had been a flutter of concern in the back of her mind when the carefully swept asphalt path suddenly became a forest trail littered with fallen leaves and twigs. However, Ruby was just so happy and relaxed with Weiss that the look-away spell they must have blundered into was able to slip past her awareness—something that rarely ever happened. Ruby wasn't immune to magic, but most low to mid-level perception-altering spells didn't work well on her. Whoever or whatever had cast this particular spell had to be quite powerful to be able to sneak it past Ruby's natural resistance to such magic.

Ruby shoved back her hood so she could see their surroundings better. "Weiss?"

Weiss turned to her in question.

"Do you hear anyone?" Ruby couldn't but maybe Weiss could.

Weiss closed her eyes and tilted her head. She went still for several seconds before finally opening her eyes again and shaking her head. "No. There are a few small animals out in the trees, but no humans or supernaturals. Unless there's a supernatural out there who can take the form of an animal, we're alone."

Weiss's brow furrowed as she glanced around, most likely finally noticing everything Ruby had just noticed only moments before. The look-away spell must have worn off on her as well. Or maybe it only wore off because Ruby had pointed out the incongruencies of their surroundings. Ruby noticed she had that effect on others sometimes, like when she was able to share her magical sensitivity with Weiss to help her see Silkie's enchanted door more clearly. Ruby was weird like that.

Ruby blew out a breath. "I was afraid of that…" she muttered.

She closed her own eyes, dipped into her power, and cast her metaphysical senses out. Immediately, a wave of magic that tasted and smelled of fresh sap, rich earth, clean water, and warm sunlight slammed into her, flooding her senses and shattering her focus. Ruby must have flinched or something, because Weiss was there in an instant, her deceptively strong hand cupping Ruby's elbow and holding her steady.

It made Ruby suddenly wish for a hug instead. Or a cuddle. Anything that involved being closer to Weiss.

To be honest, Ruby had been getting that feeling more and more often these days. Weiss would touch her lightly—perhaps tap her on the shoulder or pat her hand—and it was like all of Ruby's nerve endings lit up and she got this overpowering urge to seek even more contact, which was weird, right? Normal people didn't react like...well, a dog who'd just gotten petted and now wanted more, which was how Ruby felt whenever Weiss offered her any sort of physical affection. And, it was also kind of worrying. Yes, it felt wonderful when Ruby was lucky enough to get that extra hug she craved at those moments, but it was so...needy of her. Weiss was really nice about Ruby seeking hugs and the occasional hand-holding, but what if she thought that Ruby was becoming _too _needy? Would Weiss stop wanting to spend time with her? That scared Ruby more than anything else.

So Ruby did her best to ignore the tingling in her elbow from Weiss's touch and focused instead on trying to regain her bearings after the sudden influx of magic that had crashed against her senses.

Unaware of Ruby's internal struggle, Weiss's brow creased in concern as she asked, "What happened?"

Ruby took a deep breath and offered her a shaky grin. "There's a lot of power running through this area, and it swamped me as soon as I opened myself up to it."

Now that she had attuned herself to it, the air and earth practically thrummed with fae magic. Ruby couldn't believe that she hadn't noticed it earlier. Then again, fae magic was designed to go unnoticed by all but other fae. It was how they had existed so long alongside the other races with them none the wiser, and Ruby suspected this particular look-away spell had been put into place specifically to catch her—to divert her attention just enough so that she wouldn't notice that they were stepping across thresholds from one realm to another.

And what was worse?—Weiss was with her this time. If anything happened to her because some fae decided to go after Ruby…

Ruby forced herself to stop that train of thought before her fears got the best of her.

Ruby gave Weiss's hand on her elbow a squeeze to let her know that she was fine. Weiss drew her hand away, and Ruby watched as Weiss called upon one of her magical glyphs so that she could do her own metaphysical scan of their surroundings.

Ruby drew in a controlled breath and let it out just as slowly. She didn't know why the fae here wanted her attention, but regardless of the reason, she couldn't let them hurt Weiss. _Wouldn't _let them hurt Weiss. No longer would she stand by and let others get hurt in her place. Never again.

Suddenly, a series of chime-like giggles echoed out from every direction, the sounds distorted and eerie as they bounced off trees and foliage, causing the hairs on the back of Ruby's neck to stand on end. Ruby instinctively took a step closer to Weiss as she scanned their surroundings. She didn't see anything unusual, but as sensitive as she was to the metaphysical world, (at least when she thought to pay attention), Ruby could feel scores of different magical signatures flickering like lanterns in the forest around them. It seemed every otherworldly creature in the area had been drawn to gawk at them.

It was also then that Ruby felt the shimmering energy at her side and knew that if she turned her head, she would see the closest flicker—a brilliant beacon of blue-tinged white light that never failed to fill Ruby with awe. Not only was Weiss's power beautiful to behold, but it always felt as comforting as cool glass on a hot summer's day and tasted of towering, snow-swept alpine peaks.

Anxiety and tension surged up from the depths of Ruby's soul at the thought of that light getting smothered or snuffed out.

"Weiss," Ruby whispered urgently.

Weiss's eyes flicked her way. "What?" she responded in the same hushed tones.

Ruby spoke quickly, desperate to get it all out before any of their observers decided to make the first move. "Rules: Don't follow any odd sounds or music that you might hear. Don't accept any invitations to dance or anything else. Accept no gifts or favors. Offer no promises. Don't eat or drink anything that's offered to you. Don't speak your full name to anyone, not even me. Be as polite as you can. Speak nothing but the truth—"

"—And don't say anything that could be taken as words of gratitude. Don't worry, I remember."

Ruby swallowed and gave Weiss a nod that she hoped was more confident than she felt.

The sound of creaking branches and rustling leaves joined the intermittent giggles, drawing Ruby's attention to the tree boughs above them.

"Do you know where we are?" Weiss asked.

"Technically, we're still in the gardens." Ruby's eyes continued to scan the area as she spoke. "We're just on a different plane of existence. More specifically? I think we're on a faerie path."

Weiss hummed softly, seemingly unfazed. But then Ruby heard the slightest hint of tension in her voice. "Can we go back?"

"There is no 'back,' not anymore. The doorway closed as soon as we stepped across the threshold. The only way out now is through. Even if we tried going back, we'd only end up walking in circles. We're not going anywhere except wherever the being that brought us here wants us to go."

Ruby finally looked away from their surroundings to gaze directly into Weiss's eyes. "One thing though. No matter what happens, don't step off the path." She gestured to the unnaturally wide but obvious game trail upon which they stood. "There's no telling where you'll end up. Or when." Ruby tried to crack a grin. "And I really don't want to have to wait fifty or a hundred years before I get to see you again."

It was a weak attempt at humor and Ruby's grin was probably mirthless at best, but it was enough to win her a soft snort from Weiss, easing the tension slightly.

The moment didn't last, however, for a second later, Weiss suddenly glanced away, and her entire body surged with readiness. "Several heartbeats are approaching at a fast pace. Seven of them. Wolves, most likely."

"You can tell that much just from their heartbeats?"

Weiss's voice grew quiet. "Yes. I...wandered for a time. I traveled alone for the sake of secrecy, avoiding human roads and towns unless I felt the need to feed. Animal blood only goes so far after all." She shook her head as if to dispel unpleasant memories. "In any case, while other predators don't view my kind as food, they still see us as territorial threats. Learning to differentiate the heartbeats of wild animals was a matter of safety."

It was a tidbit of the past Weiss rarely spoke of and filled Ruby with so many other questions. Unfortunately, this was neither the time nor place to ask them and judging by the closed look on Weiss's face, she wouldn't appreciate Ruby's prying either. So Ruby did the only thing she could do. She bumped Weiss's shoulder and gave her a silly grin. "It's really cool that you can do that. _Super _cool. I wish I could do that."

Weiss raised a brow at Ruby's words and just shook her head, but at least that heavy, closed look was gone. That was all Ruby really wanted.

Weiss turned her attention back to the forest, clearly tracking their foes as they approached. "They'll be on us soon." She frowned. "They're slowing down though."

"Are they trying to be sneaky?—like they're stalking prey or whatever?"

Weiss listened a few seconds more and then shook her head. "No, they're just trotting instead of running now."

Ruby drummed her fingers on her thigh, thinking. If that was the case, then maybe they weren't in danger quite yet. Maybe these wolves were just animal messengers or servants sent to investigate them. Some fae were powerful enough to do that after all—enchant regular animals, giving them supernatural abilities in exchange for their service. Still, it'd be better to be safe than sorry.

Ruby ducked down to draw one of her two iron daggers from one of her leg sheaths. The blade alone was seven inches in length, and the hilt was just long enough to fit comfortably in her hand. She straightened and offered it hilt-first to Weiss, who just stared at it for a long moment—one long enough to make Ruby start fidgeting.

In hindsight, it probably wasn't _that _long, but Weiss's silence still made Ruby nervous. "W-what's wrong?"

Weiss's eyes were impenetrable as they rose to Ruby's face. "You were walking around armed this whole time?"

"I always walk around armed." Uh-oh. The resulting look on Weiss's face made Ruby shrink a little and shift guiltily from one foot to the other even though she wasn't sure what exactly she'd done wrong this time.

Ruby was about to ask when her far less sensitive ears finally picked up the sound of large bodies moving through the undergrowth. Ruby offered the dagger to Weiss a second time.

"Just in case," Ruby said when it looked like Weiss might refuse.

Because no matter what happened from here on out, Ruby had to keep Weiss safe, and if something ended up happening to Ruby, at least Weiss would have a weapon. Ruby knew Weiss had her magical glyphs, (though she wasn't quite sure what they did other than increase Weiss's sensitivity to ambient energy), but human magic didn't always fare well against fae magic—the difference being human mages (or in Weiss's case, vampire mages) usually only had a seed of magic at their disposal while the fae _were _magic. Ruby had seen powerful fae walk right through human spells before, so until she knew exactly how powerful Weiss was, she wanted Weiss to have some iron on hand.

They didn't have much time so Ruby grabbed Weiss's hand, pressed the dagger's hilt into her palm, and closed her fingers around it, effectively forcing Weiss to take it, before letting go and spinning around again. She dropped the tote bag with her new art supplies over to the side so that it would be out of the way. Then, Ruby quickly drew her other iron dagger and held it ready, arming herself just in time to see the first creature step out of the brush, soon followed by another.

One by one they padded out into the open, spreading themselves out in a loose arc before Ruby and Weiss. They were...Ruby didn't know what they were.

Weiss had been right, sort of. They were wolves...except...not? It was like someone had taken living wolves and tried to transform them into a set of topiary sculptures only for the spell to fail halfway, leaving behind a pack of strange animal-plant hybrids instead.

The unnatural half-light that had been illuminating their way thus far was enough to reveal the creatures' fur carried the usual lupine colors of brown, black, gray, white, and even smatterings of red. However, that fur only covered their heads, forelimbs, and part of their chests. The wolves' backs, sides, tails, and rear limbs looked as though they were made of interwoven leaves, grass, and vines of every shade of green imaginable, the lightest of which appeared almost yellow and the darkest of which looked almost black. The greens and yellow-greens were interrupted only by the occasional tree bark brown as actual tree limbs poked out of the vegetation at the wolves' necks and shoulders, and branched across their backs and sides like armor.

They looked so strange, yet for all their strangeness, there was an undeniable sense of grace and beauty to them as well.

At first, the wolf hybrids seemed content to simply observe Ruby and Weiss. They were silent except for when they shifted, the vegetation on their backs and sides coming alive and rustling like wind through the boughs of a tree. One of the wolves was even relaxed enough to sit and give a huge yawn.

The sight helped ease some of the tension Ruby felt. The wolves didn't seem aggressive, only curious, which was a very good sign. If they had intended to attack Ruby and Weiss, they would have done so already. As long as she and Weiss didn't do anything to antagonize the wolves, they might be able to avoid a confrontation.

Then one of the larger wolves moved. The pack leader.

He was a handsome creature with dark gray tipped-fawn brown fur that lightened to cream around his muzzle, chest, and forelimbs. He stalked forward, holding his head high and keeping his ears pointed forward. His tail of sweeping foliage stood straight up in the air like a banner pronouncing his presence.

Ruby took a deep breath and straightened, squaring her shoulders as she did so. She lifted her own head high and took a step forward, willing the wolf to turn its attention on her rather than Weiss. She avoided looking directly into the wolf's eyes, not wanting to start a battle of dominance, but she didn't drop her gaze submissively either. It was a message. She wasn't a threat, but she wasn't weak either. To further prove her point, she adjusted her grip on the dagger in her hand—not to threaten the wolf, but simply as a reminder to him that she had her own fangs.

The movement drew the wolf's attention immediately. His eyes glinted with intelligence and comprehension. He lowered his head and snarled in warning, but when Ruby made no further movements, his snarl dropped to a low growl.

_Warning heeded on both sides_, Ruby thought.

A hand touched Ruby's back, and it almost seemed...worried? Ruby didn't know how she could tell that much from a single touch, but she did. Yet somehow that touch made Ruby feel all the more confident.

"Don't worry," Ruby whispered, not taking her eyes away from the leader. "Just trust me."

Ruby felt another touch, one of acknowledgement this time, before Weiss withdrew her hand. The residual sensation of Weiss's touch burned like a brand against Ruby's skin, even through her clothes, making her feel braver than she thought possible.

Ruby turned her full attention back to the approaching wolf, knowing Weiss would keep an eye on the rest of the pack for her to ensure they didn't try to attack Ruby while she was distracted. Not that Ruby was too worried. Although the wolves remained alert, their body language was relaxed. A few others had even chosen to lie down as they waited for their leader's judgement.

Ruby took a few diagonal steps forward—(diagonal because it was never wise to approach a predator head on)—to put some distance between her and Weiss just in case something went wrong. It would give Ruby more room to maneuver as well as keep Weiss out of the fight if things really did go sour.

Ruby held still when the leader finally reached her. He circled her, and she had to fight the urge to turn to keep him in sight. She counted the moments as he paced back and forth, sniffing her and poking her several times with his muzzle as he did so. The first time he bumped her, Ruby couldn't help but flinch, earning her a soft growl. She froze then, and the wolf's growl quieted as he continued his examination.

It felt like forever, but eventually he made his way back into her line of sight. He positioned himself out of arm's reach but not out of lunging range. Then he pointed his muzzle directly at the dagger in Ruby's hand and snarled, his wordless command unmistakable.

Ruby swallowed hard as one of the first lessons Uncle Qrow taught her about the fae swept into the forefront of her mind.

_"Courage. Honor. Loyalty. Honesty. Selflessness. Goodwill. Compassion. Even if very few of us would ever admit it aloud, they mean something to us. The nasty sort will try to take advantage, of course—a gullible, hapless mortal is too much fun to trick after all—but the rest of us? Give us a being with moral fiber, and we can't help but be moved. So be brave, Ruby. Be honest. Be kind. And most of all, be strong. You've got clearer sight than most. Trust that intuition of yours. It'll help keep you safe."_

Ruby squeezed the hilt of her dagger once, and then began backing away from the wolf. When she was far enough away that she was sure her movements wouldn't be seen as a threat, she crouched down slowly and put her dagger on the ground in plain sight.

"Ruby," Weiss whispered, her voice laced with tension, alarm, and worry. The wolf's eyes flicked to Weiss briefly at the sound before returning to Ruby.

"It's alright," Ruby said, hoping that she was indeed doing the right thing. She risked a glance back to give Weiss what she hoped was a reassuring smile before facing forward again. Ruby stood, leaving her dagger on the ground, and approached the wolf once more, her palms held out so he could see she was indeed unarmed.

The wolf relaxed almost immediately. His head and ears remained upright and alert, but his tail had dropped so that it was parallel to the ground. Ruby blinked. Was his tail...wagging?

Ruby wasn't able to continue that thought, however, for the wolf suddenly shifted into motion.

He took a few steps forward and reared up, causing Ruby to jump. Before she could fully process what was happening, his front paws had landed on her shoulders, and Ruby found herself struggling to stay upright as his added weight threw off her balance. She managed to avoid getting knocked over, just barely. He was heavy!

The wolf gave her another thorough sniff, even poking his cold, wet nose into her ear, surprising a squeak out of her. He pulled back at that, his head canted to the side as though wondering what that strange vocalization had been. Then, he bumped Ruby's chin with his muzzle, forcing her head up, and gently closed his fangs around her throat.

All at once, Ruby's pulse skyrocketed, and time seemed to jerk to a halt. Every muscle in her body coiled with tension, ready to spring into flight, but Ruby didn't dare move a muscle, not even to breathe. The adrenaline surging through her body made every sensation seem a thousand times more intense. She became acutely aware of the wolf's claw-tipped forepaws biting into her shoulders, his hot breath on her skin, and his sharp fangs against her delicate throat. All it would take was one move, a single act of aggression, and Ruby's shoulders could be ripped to shreds and her throat could be torn out.

It took everything Ruby had not to panic. She tried to focus on anything but the fact she had an apex predator at her throat, but she was failing miserably. Her heart threatened to beat its way out of her chest. Her thoughts raced. Then, her mind caught and held onto a flash of white. Ruby's thoughts were spinning far too fast to focus on any single thought, but white seemed to be important. Incredibly important. Important enough to stand her ground even as her body's instincts screamed at her to run.

Uncle Qrow's voice echoed through her again, _"Be brave, Ruby."_

Brave. Yes. Ruby had to be brave. Because she had to protect something worth protecting. Something that had to do with white.

Seconds seemed to stretch into hours, and it felt like a lifetime had passed before the wolf finally released her throat. After he drew back, he rubbed his cheek against hers, his fur scratching her cheek in a way that suddenly reminded her of her father's hugs when he hadn't shaved for a couple of days—a memory that made her feel choked up for far different reasons than panic—before dropping back to all fours and trotting back to his pack.

Ruby shook off the memory before it could settle—before her mind began to dwell on it. Not now. She needed her head in the game, not caught up in the past.

Instead, Ruby tried to focus on breathing to make up for the long seconds she had gone without, but something wasn't quite right. Her breaths came out like shuddering gasps. Her limbs wouldn't stop shaking. Her heartbeat still felt out of control. Her vision wavered for a half a second, and her legs gave way in a sudden rush of weakness. Her world tilted.

Ruby fully expected to hit the ground, but to her surprise, the impact never came. Instead, a pair of arms caught her around the waist and kept her from falling. The familiar fragrance of some unknown but probably expensive brand of shampoo or conditioner tickled her nose.

_Weiss._

Ruby relaxed then. Weiss would keep her safe. Even if Ruby had to close her eyes for a few seconds, Weiss would keep her steady just long enough to let her get her bearings back. She was sure of it.

* * *

As soon as Weiss saw Ruby wobble, she dropped the dagger that had been forced into her hand earlier and rushed forward. Weiss managed to catch Ruby just before the young woman's legs crumpled. Ruby's back pressed against her front as Weiss pulled her close, and Ruby's head inadvertently brushed against the side of her face. Their skin touched, however briefly, and in that fraction of a second, Weiss became privy to every sensation that was running through Ruby's adrenaline-shocked body.

She felt Ruby's residual panic—felt the way Ruby was struggling to hold herself up on trembling legs. Felt the way her pulse was still racing as though her heart was about to explode. Felt the way her oxygen-starved lungs begged for more air with even though she was already gasping wildly. Felt Ruby's muscles tighten as she tried clenching her hands to get them to stop shaking.

Weiss's vampiric gifts allowed her to take full inventory of Ruby's physical condition; and suddenly, Weiss was drowning in a torrent of her own emotions. Frustration, concern, worry, anger, fear...as well as the one feeling she hated most: helplessness.

Yet somehow Weiss's touch remained gentle despite her churning emotions. It was as though a part of her realized that it didn't matter how she felt five minutes—or even a few seconds ago. Ruby was here now, her warm body pressed up against Weiss's own and her rose-tinged scent washing over Weiss's senses like a soothing balm, reminding Weiss that even though she had been forced into watching and waiting earlier after Ruby requested that Weiss trust her, Weiss would not stand idle any longer. If any of those wolf creatures tried to approach Ruby again before she had recovered, Weiss would show them no mercy.

That was when Ruby suddenly sagged against her, her legs once again failing to hold her up, even with Weiss's assistance. The movement caused Ruby's head to roll back against Weiss's shoulder and brush up against her jaw.

Later, Weiss would wonder what on Remnant possessed her to do so—but in that instant, nothing could have stopped her from bowing her head and pressing her cheek against Ruby's dark tresses even as her grip around Ruby's waist tightened. Later, she would come up with all sorts of excuses—that she needed the contact to continue monitoring Ruby's physical condition or something of the like—but in truth, her body had acted long before her thoughts could catch up.

"I'm okay," Ruby told her breathlessly. Then, as though aware that she had sounded anything but fine, she repeated herself. "I'm okay." However, even her second assertion was weaker than it should have been.

Weiss's jaw tightened. Ruby was always doing this, always making light of when she clearly wasn't feeling at her best. Always putting herself last in an effort to reassure or soothe Weiss when doing so did the exact opposite.

While Weiss recognized that Ruby's inability to accept being worried over was probably yet another unfortunate side-effect of having been alone for too long—of having no one in her life who cared enough to fuss over her—it made Weiss want to grind her teeth in frustration. Yes, Ruby was opening up more thanks to Weiss's efforts, but when it came down to it, Ruby still hadn't changed much. The young woman was still holding back. Still always trying to do things on her own instead of asking Weiss for help like a proper friend should.

Still _keeping _things from Weiss.

How was it that Weiss didn't know that Ruby apparently _always _walked around armed? That Ruby felt unsafe enough outside her apartments that even a simple outing required her to hide weapons beneath her otherwise innocuous clothing?

How much else was Ruby not telling her?

All this time, had Weiss's efforts to get Ruby out and about been more detrimental than anything else? Had Weiss been in fact, putting Ruby in danger with all these constant forays into public spaces and adding unnecessary stressors to her life when all Weiss really wanted was to offer Ruby a chance to relax and enjoy herself?

Weiss knew Ruby had weapons, of course. It had come up when Weiss was reorganizing Ruby's wardrobe. Weiss had picked up a backpack to move it only to find that it was far heavier than it should have been and gave a concerning clink when she set it back down. But having weapons in one's home wasn't that uncommon, even in this day and age, so Weiss hadn't thought much of it. Yes, it had been a little concerning since Ruby seemed to be in hiding, but Weiss assumed they were for emergencies rather than something Ruby kept with her at all times.

As Ruby's friend, Weiss should have known. She should have taken more of an interest and asked more questions. And next time, she most definitely would.

Weiss ignored Ruby's weak "I'm okay's" since they were utterly meaningless. Instead, she continued to hold Ruby against her, supporting her until she felt Ruby's pulse returning to normal and the young woman was able to regain her footing. Thankfully, it didn't take long, yet for some reason, Weiss found herself extremely reluctant to release Ruby even after it was clear her legs had steadied.

"Weiss?" Ruby craned her head, trying to look back at Weiss to see what was wrong.

Weiss gave an internal huff of displeasure and finally eased away from Ruby, dropping her arms from Ruby's waist and stepping to the side so that she could get a good look at Ruby's face. Weiss felt another wave of relief ebb through her. Ruby was still a little pale, but the color was rapidly returning to her face. Good.

"What was all that about?" Weiss asked, her tone clipped in spite of herself. She shot a pointed glance over at the wolf hybrids to leave no doubt as to what she was referring to.

Weiss watched as Ruby hid her still trembling hands inside the overly loose sleeves of her hoodie, and a thought struck her. Weiss frowned inwardly. So _that _was why Ruby had been so insistent about getting loose-fitting clothing when they went shopping together. Loose clothes meant she could hide knife sheaths and whatever else she had on her with none the wiser. The evidence had been there all along; Weiss just hadn't been observant enough to connect the dots.

Ruby's breathing was still a little shaky, but at least it was no longer ragged. "I-I think it was a test."

Weiss's brow furrowed. "A test?"

Ruby nodded. "You've read the old faerie tales, right? How some young man or young woman leaves home and has a series of encounters?—usually three." Well now that Ruby mentioned it, Weiss vaguely remembered reading something of the sort. "Three encounters, three acts of kindness, three tests of character."

"So that's what you think this was? A test of character?"

As she spoke, Weiss suddenly remembered what had happened the first time they'd met—how Ruby had told her that her offering Weiss her blood was a test from the fae to make sure Ruby was still worthy of their favor. Was this a similar test? If so, then why? What made Ruby so important that random fae would feel the need to test her like this?

A far more unpleasant thought crossed Weiss's mind. Was this a regular thing—Ruby getting dragged across realms at the whims of the fae? How often did this sort of thing happen? Was this the first test since Weiss had met Ruby or had Ruby been subjected to others that Weiss didn't know about? That Ruby hadn't _told _her about.

Unaware of the upsetting turn Weiss's thoughts had taken, Ruby nodded as one of her hands crept up to rub at her throat.

The sight of Ruby rubbing her throat—coupled with Weiss's already rising temper at being presented with further evidence that Ruby might have been hiding things from her—caused a fresh eruption of heat through Weiss. She had been carefully trying to forget what that creature had done, how it had threatened Ruby's safety by wrapping its jaws around her neck, but the sight of Ruby rubbing her throat as though trying to erase that sensation brought all of Weiss's fear, anger, and helpless frustration back to the surface.

Weiss clenched her fists and fought the urge to summon a shard of ice to impale the creature that had caused Ruby so much distress, even if it hadn't caused her any permanent damage in the end.

Yet even as Weiss fought the rising tide of her anger, a part of her recognized that a good portion of her fury was directed not at the wolf-creature, but at herself. Weiss was just so _useless _right now. If it had been any other situation, Weiss would have known what to do, but when it came to the fae, Ruby was the expert and Weiss was still barely scratching the surface of all there was to know about them. There was just a certain kind of logic to dealing with the fae that Weiss hadn't fully grasped yet, especially with her all too human predilections—which was strange in and of itself. When was the last time she considered herself _too human_, of all things?

Weiss took a deep breath and let it out, trying to will her anger to subside. Ruby had risked her safety to avoid conflict with these fae wolves. Weiss would not be the one to break this peace and cause things to escalate once more.

A sharp bark caused both Weiss and Ruby to turn. The alpha of the pack had moved farther up the trail. Seeing that he had their attention, he gave another abrupt bark, padded a few more steps up the trail, and turned back expectantly.

"I think he wants us to follow him," Ruby said after a moment.

"I gathered that," Weiss responded far more sharply than she intended. Apparently her attempt to manage her emotions had been less than successful. She regretted her tone instantly when Ruby noticeably flinched, her brow furrowing and her eyes confused as she glanced at Weiss. Weiss could almost see the gears turning in her head as she tried to figure out why Weiss sounded upset.

Frustrated with her own lack of control, Weiss stalked over to the dagger she had tossed aside earlier. She picked it up and checked the blade for damage. Satisfied that it was fine, she collected Ruby's other dagger as well and walked them back over to Ruby.

"Here." She offered them back to their owner. When Ruby hesitated to accept the second one, Weiss made a sound of frustration. "Ruby, just take it. I can protect myself."

Weiss saw the doubt and question in Ruby's eyes so she returned Ruby's words to her. "Just trust me."

Weiss saw Ruby go through the same struggle Weiss had gone through when Ruby asked the same thing of her. Then Ruby's eyes cleared, and she gave Weiss a nod. She finally accepted her other dagger and slid both weapons back into their sheathes. Ruby gave Weiss one final searching look before motioning towards the milling wolf pack.

"We'd better go before we insult whoever invited us here," Ruby said.

"Shouldn't we be the ones who feel insulted after being dragged here without warning and against our wills?" Weiss asked tartily as she moved away to recover her tote bag. She took a moment to dust it off before slipping it over her shoulder. Ruby made a move to take it from her, but Weiss just shook her head.

Ruby smiled crookedly as though aware of the irony. "They're fae," she said as if that explained everything. Weiss huffed though inwardly, she was pleased to see Ruby's mood lift.

Then Weiss grew serious and met Ruby's eyes. "If one of these creatures tries to put you in danger again, don't expect me to stand aside a second time."

Ruby squirmed uncomfortably under her stern gaze. "I was fine."

"You were scared, and being scared is _not _fine. Understand?"

Weiss refused to let Ruby look away until the young woman finally nodded reluctantly. "I understand…"

_Do you really? _Weiss wanted to ask, but now was not the time, not when the wolves surrounding them were starting to growl and whine impatiently.

Ruby cast her gaze around the area before bringing her eyes back to Weiss. She hesitated, most likely still worried that Weiss was upset, before saying, "Stay close?"

Ruby visibly relaxed when Weiss gave her a nod. They started up the trail together. The alpha wolf waved his tail once in approval before turning to continue leading the way.

Weiss's brow rose in disbelief when one of the wolf creatures approached Ruby and brushed its leafy body up against her leg as she walked. It nudged her hand and whined softly. Ruby glanced down and hesitantly placed the palm of her hand on the creature's head. The wolf hybrid licked her hand, and a tentative smile spread across her face. She gave it a firmer pat on the head and even a scratch behind its ears, much to its tail-wagging pleasure. That seemed to lower the floodgates and suddenly, the rest of the pack started jostling each other in order to get to walk on either side of Ruby to get scratches and pets.

Weiss just shook her head as she continued to walk, taking care to stay within at least four steps of Ruby at any given time. Just in case.

They trudged along the game trail for what felt like a long while, the fae wolf pack escorting them all the way. Weiss suspected it was _because _the wolf creatures were there that they weren't bothered, a supposition that Ruby affirmed when Weiss asked.

At some point, the half-light illuminating the game trail upon which they walked turned into a steady glimmer. Droplets of light like little stars hung in midair on either side of their path, making the surrounding forest as clear as day. It would have been beautiful if not for the uncertainty of it all. The extravagant light show indicated that they had indeed been invited here, but to what end?

Eventually, they reached their goal. The forest opened up, and they found themselves at the edge of a wide clearing. It was almost strange to be able to see the night sky above them after being surrounded by trees for so long. In the center of the clearing was a huge grove of trees, and Weiss instantly sensed that these were no ordinary trees.

Their wolf escorts broke away upon their arrival and trotted forward, making their way to the center of the grove where the largest tree stood. It was a magnificent white oak whose branches towered towards the heavens and spread out as though embracing the rest of the grove. The hairs on Weiss's neck stood up when she realized the wolves weren't the only creatures in this place. She and Ruby were outnumbered. Badly.

Scores of strange creatures dotted the edges of clearing, and all were eerily silent as they watched the two outsiders enter their midst. Much like the fae wolves that had guided them here, every single one of the beings surrounding them was an amalgam of earth, plant, or animal. Some even had humanoid features as well. Feathers flowed smoothly into fur or scales; bird or insect wings sprouted from shoulders; mammalian legs ended in avian talons; sprawling antlers or spiraling horns crowned heads; iridescent scales covered underbellies while plants carpeted backs. There were creatures that looked like they had been carved from earth or stone, living trees that seemed to have risen up and torn their roots from the soil, and creatures shaped from woven vines and branches. The handful of creatures that bothered with clothes wore a combination of some sort of silk, woven plants or leaves, and animal hides or skins that were decorated with the occasional acorn or bunch of brightly colored berries. Flowers and loose feathers adorned hair, fur, and earthen skin alike. Some beings towered almost as tall as the smaller trees while others flitting about were barely discernible to the naked eye, at least from where Weiss was standing.

As soon as the wolves left their side, Ruby stepped closer to Weiss. Weiss was not lost to the fact that Ruby had edged in front of her as though trying to protect her.

"Ruby," Weiss started to say, but was immediately interrupted by a deep, decidedly feminine voice that reminded her of the sound of timbers creaking and branches swaying in the wind.

_"Welcome, Rosebud."_

* * *

**A/N: Part III will be released shortly. I'm still trying to complete the Epilogue and the rest of it needs at least one more editing/revision session.**

**To be honest, I'm not particularly confident about my Day 3.1 entry at all so...please let me know what you thought? Did you like it? What parts did you like in particular? **

**As for the theme of "Breathless," I played it straight in some instances, but I was also going for something more subtle, at least from Ruby's perspective. Ruby isn't so much as breathless as she is holding her breath, waiting for the second shoe to drop, and when it finally does, she's frantic. She's desperate to keep Weiss safe, to make sure things don't turn out as badly as she knows they could, as they always seem to do. She's strung tight with worry even as she's determined to make things turn out okay. A part of her is choking. Suffocating. Breathless.**

**Did I manage to convey any of that properly within the story? Could you feel the suspense and tension?**

**Again, thanks for reading and I'll see you all again next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 — Breathless (P3-4)

**A/N: I'm truly sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It hated me from start to finish. Writer's blocks were at every turn. My confidence took a nasty dive, knocking me to a standstill. I went through a downward spiral that I'm still struggling to climb out of that tainted my ability to view my work objectively, and the feeling persists. I'm having trouble feeling positive about this chapter, but I don't want to leave all of you awesome readers who are so kind and patiently wait for each new release hanging any longer. You all keep me going. Thank you.**

**An extra shout-out to SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/Shinra-ex-SOLDIER (whose writing can be found at AO3 & here, respectively—go check them out :)) who lent a kind ear and offered constant encouragement even as I was convinced that this chapter was never going to get finished and even if it did, it would be horrible and of inferior quality compared to everything else I've written. Thank you so much Shinra-ex-SOLDIER. This chapter might not exist without you.**

**Without further ado, please enjoy the story.**

**Word Count: Just under 26.7k words**

* * *

**WRW Day 3.1 (Breathless) **

**Chapter 4 — Breathless (Part III, IV & Epilogue)**

**PART III**

"_Welcome, Rosebud."_

The sheer power in that voice sent chills up Ruby's spine. She flinched as the great white oak suddenly creaked and groaned. Its branches came to life, bending and swaying to carry something—no, someone—down to the ground. The Lady of the Grove. A dryad.

She was tall, though nowhere near as tall as the white oak that currently housed her being. Still, she had to be over seven feet tall at the very least. Her skin matched the bark of her tree, light gray with darker ridges and furrows. Her hair was as green as the leaves that adorned her boughs, and her eyes were the same shade as fallen acorns that would one day give rise to new life. She wore no clothes save for the leaves that sprouted from her body and wreathed her vaguely feminine form. The air seemed to thrum with the force of her presence.

Ruby dropped her gaze immediately and bowed her head. She didn't dare speak without permission even though she desperately wanted to in order to warn Weiss to follow her lead. Hoping it'd be enough, she reached for Weiss's hand to get her attention. Too late.

Dread washed over Ruby as the Lady said in a chilling tone, "_Tell me, Vampire, are you so sure of your own might that you needn't show the proper respect to your host? This will not do."_

The dryad's final words were accompanied by an eruption of energy. Ruby caught a taste of it on the wind as it blasted towards them. It brought to mind the way tree roots could easily crack concrete slabs and rip up asphalt, or how climbing ivy could weaken mortar and cause even the sturdiest brick walls to crumble over time—the power of green things at their most destructive. Ruby instinctively braced herself for the impact, but she wasn't its intended target. A pained grunt rang out from her left, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Weiss had been forced to her knees.

Cold sweat broke out across Ruby's skin, and her heart stopped. _No, no, no, no!_

"Lady of the Grove!" Ruby quickly stepped in front of Weiss, keeping her head and eyes bowed in respect. "She likely has never met one such as yourself. If she had, she most definitely would have shown you the respect you deserve."

Inwardly, Ruby's thoughts ricocheted wildly, threatening to burst past her lips. She bit her tongue to stop herself from voicing them—to stop herself from making a request of the Lady before Ruby knew what kind of price she might demand in return. _Have mercy. Please don't hurt her. Please, please, please!_

"_Then she will learn or be banished from my domain."_ The Lady's voice changed as she seemingly addressed another. "_Our Rosebud is wise to arm herself when not all would wish her well, but she has no need of cold iron or steel here."_

There was a low rumbling grunt of acknowledgement somewhere off to Ruby's right. Heavy footsteps thudded against the earth, and Ruby could feel the resulting vibrations even through the soles of her shoes. Ruby chanced a glance up and saw a creature with the torso of a man and the full lower body of an elk drawing near. A pair of antlers grew out of his curling human hair, sporting an impressive eight tines on each side. He towered over Ruby and was probably even taller than the Lady of the Grove if one counted the tips of his antlers.

Wordlessly, he held out a heavy drawstring sack that looked as though it was made from some sort of animal skin. Knowing what was expected of her, Ruby quickly divested herself of her weapons and slid them into the proffered bag. As a sign of goodwill, she didn't just stop at her iron daggers but removed her silver ones as well. Anything to keep the Lady of the Grove happy and therefore more willing to be lenient. The elk-man inclined his head at Ruby before closing the bag and stepping away. He paused a moment at Weiss's side, eyeing the tote bag that had fallen from her shoulder, and then gathered it up as well, most likely to ensure that if it did happen to contain a weapon, Weiss would be unable to reach it.

The Lady hummed with approval. "_Come to me, Rosebud."_

"Ruby!" Weiss hissed out from behind her. Her voice sounded strained as she struggled against the Lady's spell.

_Don't fight her_, Ruby begged silently, wishing beyond all reason that Weiss could hear her thoughts. _Don't make the Lady mad. Just wait. Be patient. I'll find a way to get us out of this, I promise._

Another chill ran up Ruby's spine as the Lady said, "_I did not give you leave to speak, Vampire."_

Weiss's voice choked off, and Ruby knew the Lady had used her magic yet again.

Ruby's fingers curled, her nails biting into her palms as trepidation flooded her veins. She'd never met a forest spirit with this much sheer power before. Usually nature spirits' powers were bound to their medium: water to water; trees to plants; and earth to stone, sand, dirt, or metal. That this particular dryad had the ability to influence Weiss so easily spoke volumes of just how old and powerful she was. Ruby had to tread carefully.

Ruby didn't dare speak out of turn, but she paused long enough to look back into Weiss's eyes.

_Trust me_, Ruby mouthed. Weiss glared and tried to speak, but though her mouth and throat were working, no sound came out. Her body tensed again and again, her muscles straining to force herself up from its kneeling position, but the Lady's enchantments remained unbroken. Weiss would not be able to rise or speak until the Lady gave her leave to do so.

Clearly frustrated, Weiss shook her head violently. Ruby understood Weiss's message: _Don't_. But Ruby didn't have a choice, not if she wanted to get them out of here unharmed. Luckily, most nature spirits weren't inherently malicious. They could be mischievous, of course—(sometimes dangerously so)—and if they were crossed they could be cruel indeed, but they generally didn't try to harm others unless it was a matter of survival. As long as Ruby played her cards right, maybe she could get them out of here in one piece. So instead of heeding Weiss's unspoken message, Ruby gave Weiss one of her brightest grins in hopes that it would reassure her before turning her attention forward once more.

Ruby took a deep breath and forced her feet to move. She couldn't screw this up. She had to do whatever it took to make sure she and Weiss got back safely.

Ruby continued walking until she was several feet away from the Lady and then dropped to one knee. She kept her head bowed and gaze down.

There was another hum of approval.

A pair of bare feet entered Ruby's vision, and green life sprouted from beneath each lilting footstep. Twisting tendrils, widening leaves, lengthening blades of grass, and vibrant flowers all shot up from the earth, reaching up to touch their lady as though thanking her for her gift of life. Ruby would have been awed by the sight had she not been so worried about keeping Weiss safe.

"_Rise, Rosebud, and let me see you."_

Ruby swallowed and did as she was told.

The Lady reached out and trailed her fingers through Ruby's hair, her touch curious in a way that Ruby had come to expect from the fae. Silkie had done a very similar examination of Ruby when they'd first met, and now that she thought of it, the alpha wolf had done the same in his own way. Ruby had just been too on edge to make the connection at the time. She still didn't know _why_ the fae found her to be so interesting, but at least being interesting meant even the malicious ones didn't try to kill her at first sight. They would rather play with her first, which had saved her life more than once.

When the Lady was finished playing with Ruby's tresses, she trailed her long fingers down the side of Ruby's face. Ruby couldn't help but remember the night when Weiss had done the same—the night when everything had seemed so bleak and dark, and Ruby's heart had been so worn, tired, and crumbling into pieces—only this time Ruby was far from comforted. The Lady's touch felt like tree bark—cold, hard, and rough against Ruby's skin. Weiss's touch back then had been cool as well, but it'd also been soft and gentle.

The Lady took Ruby's chin and forced her to look up. "_Silver eyes,"_ the Lady murmured as though to herself. "_It has been long since I've gazed upon such eyes."_

She tilted Ruby's head this way and that. "_You have sprouted and grown...but you are still the flower bud for which you've been named. An oversight by that dusty, old crow."_ Ruby stiffened at the mention of her uncle and her reaction had not gone unnoticed.

"_Yes. The crow. When you were allowed to stay in his safekeeping, no one thought he would keep you in the human realm."_

Ruby had to bite her tongue to keep herself from speaking when she so desperately wanted to ask questions. The Lady knew her uncle? Did she know where he was? Was he okay? What did she mean Ruby was "allowed" to stay with him? Who was the Lady speaking of when she said "no one"?

The Lady tilted her head and her voice turned sly. "_You have questions about the crow—the so-called uncle who left you alone." _Ruby's breath hitched. "_I could answer one of your choosing, perhaps even two."_

Ruby couldn't help it. Her eyes widened, and hope welled up from within her. She could find out where Uncle Qrow was! She could find out if he was okay, and maybe even where he went! But even as the urge to ask surged through her, she forced herself to close her eyes and draw in a tempering breath.

It was so, _so_ tempting but...Weiss was here. If Ruby was alone, maybe she would have more seriously considered the offer, depending on what the Lady wanted in return, but the fact was Ruby _wasn't_ alone. She was with Weiss, and Weiss's safety had to come before all else.

That knowledge managed to buoy Ruby up and keep her from making what probably would have been an unwise decision, regardless of how much she wanted answers. She swallowed, trying to bring some moisture back to her dry mouth, and said, "As honored as I'd be for such a gift, Uncle Qrow said that he'd come back. So I'll just wait until he does."

The Lady hummed noncommittally as she finally released Ruby's chin. "_Well, the offer remains."_

The Lady lifted her hand, and the wolf pack from before gathered around her, tongues panting and leafy tails waving. The alpha positioned himself at her side, and she placed a hand on his head. "_My subject tells me that you showed him courage and respect, that despite your fear, you did not cower. Rare is the individual who manages to earn his approval. Most end up getting chased down and torn apart by his pack." _

Her alien eyes bore into Ruby's own, quiet and thoughtful. "_Those who live in the domain of your silkie have also spread tales of your feats, of your kindnesses. They say that though you are fragile, iron does not burn you the way it does our kind and that they can count on you for assistance. You would be an asset to any court. One such as yourself is wasted within the other realm."_

The Lady returned her hand to Ruby's head, stroking it lightly, and Ruby fought the urge to shrink away. She didn't want to risk offending the dryad if she could help it.

The Lady continued, her voice low and hypnotic, "_I would gladly give you a place here, and I can assure you that my domain would be as safe as that of the silkie's in which you currently reside. I would treat you well, and you would want for nothing. You would not need to work as you do now, slaving away in a human eatery for the fluttery scraps of dyed plant fibers and flat-pounded metals that humans force each other to exchange for other goods and services. I would give you clothes, food, and shelter freely." _

A strange tickling sensation in the back of Ruby's mind warned her of what was happening, of what the Lady was trying to do. Ruby gave herself a rough shake and pinched herself hard to keep the Lady's voice and rhythmic stroking of her hair from lulling Ruby into complacency.

"_And you would never have to be alone. You would never want for companionship. Any number of my subjects would be more than willing to spend time with you, unlike the crow who left you to fend for yourself."_

Ruby couldn't help herself then. "Uncle Qrow didn't leave me. He just hasn't come back yet. But he will."

The Lady smiled rather smugly, and Ruby realized what she had just done. She'd given the dryad an opening—a weakness to exploit.

"_Perhaps, but is that what you truly believe? Or is it merely what you _want _to believe?"_

"I—"

That was the real question, wasn't it? Had it been even a year before, Ruby would have been able to argue. She would have been able to stand her ground and insist that Uncle Qrow would keep his promise. But with every passing year, with every season that Ruby had to spend alone, she lost a little more hope.

Maybe he'd gotten tired of having to take care of Ruby—of having to keep coming back to check on her. She wasn't even really a part of his family after all. Ruby was just a fledgling that he'd taken under his wing out of loyalty to Taiyang, the man who was raising his real niece. Or maybe Uncle Qrow simply decided that Ruby was old enough to take care of herself now—that she was ready to leave the nest, or so to speak. He'd left her in a safe place after all.

And Ruby _still_ didn't know what price Uncle Qrow had to pay in order to get Silkie to offer Ruby protection and let her stay at the apartments. It was only through hints and offhand comments that Ruby learned that there'd been any sort of price in the first place. That was why Uncle Qrow had come and gone so much when he first took her to the apartments. Silkie had given him a bunch of requests to fulfill in exchange for offering Ruby shelter and safety. Having to take on favors like that was huge for the fae. Ruby didn't blame him if he'd just gotten fed up with the debt she'd unknowingly put him in.

Or maybe it was even simpler than that. Maybe he'd just gotten tired of all the trouble Ruby's presence brought him. Ruby had lost track of how many times they'd been attacked before finding safety at Silkie's apartments. They'd moved all over the city, never staying in one place longer than a few days, but no matter how often they kept moving, someone or something would eventually find Ruby. Uncle Qrow did his best to cast a glamour on her to keep her hidden, but he'd never been the best at spellcasting. It was only after he started training Ruby to control her powers that they gained any sort of peace, and even that peace had been sporadic. Whatever Ruby was, she drew nearby supernatural beings like moths to a flame, (especially when night fell), and Uncle Qrow had been forced to pay the price, time and time again. He had scars that would never fade because of her.

Ruby swallowed hard as years of doubts and insecurities swamped her. To her great shame, she felt her chin tremble. Her eyes stung. She dropped her gaze, not wanting the dryad to see the growing wetness in her eyes, and hunched her shoulders. She clenched her fists as her throat grew painfully tight.

This wasn't good. She had to get ahold of herself. Distantly, a part of her was aware that this was probably a part of the Lady's plan—that the dryad was emotionally weakening her on purpose—but that did nothing to ease the painful thoughts and emotions that threatened to drown her, the ones that were never far from the surface even on a good day.

As one final attempt of defiance, Ruby took a step back to avoid the dryad who insisted on petting her head, especially since the physical contact was wreaking havoc with Ruby's ability to think. To _resist_.

The Lady gave a low laugh and the next time her hand came down, it was to engulf Ruby's thin shoulder. The dryad's grip was firm and heavy, and Ruby couldn't seem to squirm free.

The Lady caught Ruby's eyes and suddenly everything else fell away except for those two brown orbs that seemed to glow the longer Ruby stared into them. The dryad's other hand landed on Ruby's other shoulder, and her thumb caressed Ruby's cheek, still in that rhythmic pattern.

The Lady was saying something.

_Stay? Ruby should stay? Maybe she should...That way Uncle Qrow could be free of her. Everyone would be free of her. No one else would have to get hurt because of her. She wouldn't have to ruin any more lives._

Ruby opened her mouth to answer the Lady and then closed it. Her brow creased as a feeling of wrongness crashed over her. She couldn't stay because...because why?

A thread of memory wove its way into the forefront of her mind: "_And if you are amenable to it, I would be honored if you would consider me a friend."_

A friend…

_Weiss_.

All at once, the hypnotic fog that had wrapped itself around Ruby's mind burned away in a blaze of white fire, leaving only clarity.

That's right. Ruby _couldn't_ stay. She had to get Weiss home safe and sound. And Silkie had always been kind to her—had spent time with her when she was lonely and patched her up whenever she got into a scuffle. Leaving Silkie without warning after all she'd done for Ruby over the years just wouldn't be right. And if Ruby was being honest, she didn't want to leave Silkie's apartments. Ruby liked it there. Not only because of Silkie's kindness, but also because that was the place she'd met her first real friend—a person whose simple presence could somehow make dark days seem brighter, her doubts and worries quieter, and her burdens less heavy.

That was as far as Ruby's thoughts were able to take her when the air behind her suddenly shattered.

* * *

That was _**it**_.

Not only was that creature touching Ruby against her will—and it _was_ against her will—Weiss was not blind to the way Ruby's posture had curled in upon itself when that so-called forest spirit reached out to stroke her hair—but the dryad was also toying with Ruby's emotional insecurities—tearing open the wounds of her heart in order to manipulate her.

It was the exact thing Weiss's father would have done—exploit any and all weaknesses in order to get what he wanted, no matter who got hurt in the process—and that single thought pushed Weiss's temper over the edge. Her blood boiled, and her pulse pounded abnormally loud in her ears. Everything seemed to fall away except for Ruby and the creature that was clearly a threat to her safety and well-being.

Weiss threw aside all discretion, ignored every voice in the back of her mind that warned her against such folly, forgot all of Ruby's careful warnings, and summoned every ounce of magic she had to bear. Her power roared to life, sending crackling, blue-tinged, white ripples dancing across her body.

Weiss summoned a glyph beneath herself and flooded it with pure energy. Whatever compulsion the dryad had cast upon her shattered like a heavy sheet of glass. She rose to her feet, her tongue clicking disdainfully as she did so. There was absolutely no finesse in what she had just done—destroying the enchantment through magical brute force—but there was no helping it at the moment. She would not leave Ruby in the hands of that conniving forest spirit a moment longer.

Distantly, she heard a rising chorus of snarls. The fae wolves. Not important.

Weiss raised a hand and summoned another set of glyphs. As she did so, the voice of her elder sister, Winter, echoed through her mind. "_The Schnees are special even among other mages because we grow stronger with every vanquished enemy. For every opponent we come across that challenges us and pushes us beyond our limits, we gain a new ally. We become able to summon magical replicas of our vanquished foes to help us and even fight alongside us."_

Weiss recalled a group of those vanquished foes now. Since it was a pack of wolves that was attacking her, she might as well fight wolves with wolves. She summoned the memory of that time so long ago when she fought a pack of Beowolves, (massive, bipedal, lupine Grimm), for the first time and called them forth.

A gust of wind whipped around her as her magic ignited. Crystalline white light tinged with blue swirled in the center of each glyph and rapidly coalesced into the shapes of her former enemies. Each summoned Beowolf had icy bluish-white fur; broad shoulders with a lean body; huge claw-tipped hands and feet, whitish bone-like protrusions erupting from backs, legs, and arms; and a skull-like mask that was painted with glowing blue accents.

Once, Weiss would have been unable to summon so many at a time. Once, a single summoning would have been enough to leave her gasping and dripping with sweat, but no longer. Admittedly, summoning still drained her more than her other spells, but time, practice, and experience had served her well.

"Go," Weiss ordered them. They needed no more direction than that for her will was theirs. They would distract and if possible, pin down the wolf hybrids so that they couldn't get in Weiss's way. She supposed she could order them to kill the fae wolves outright, but the memory of Ruby's smile as she stroked heads and scratched behind ears stayed her hand. Although the creatures had frightened Ruby at first, they had also brought her joy, and Weiss was reluctant to destroy something that made Ruby smile so.

Her Beowolves turned on the fae, and the air was rent with hair-raising snarls, threatening growls, and high-pitched whines as the wolf hybrids found themselves outmatched by the larger, stronger Beowolves.

The ground suddenly thrummed beneath Weiss's feet, and she caught a flash of movement off to the side. Her gaze shot up, and she saw the elk-man galloping towards her with a heavy spear clenched in one hand. His leap was powerful enough to carry him over the battling wolves straight to Weiss.

Weiss narrowed her eyes and summoned a glyph to propel herself sideways, dodging both the elk-man's thrusting spear and his skull-crushing, cloven hooves. As soon as her feet touched the ground, she called forth another summoning glyph.

The light and energy from her newest summon blossomed into a softly glowing, crescent-hilted dueling saber. As she plucked it out from the center of her glyph, Weiss couldn't help but gaze upon the familiar blade with a touch of anguish, for it was a magical replica of the one her older sister once wielded, and it was the very same saber that had caused the scar across Weiss's left eye.

Jacques Schnee, their father, had taken it from Winter's chambers after her death; hired that sorcerer to pollute it with that black shadow, enchanting the blade so that it would give him the martial skills he otherwise lacked; and then tried to use it to kill Weiss when she proved unmalleable to his schemes. What Jacques didn't know was that Winter had been teaching Weiss to duel in secret and that his ill-gotten sword skills were still no match for Weiss's years of training.

Weiss's final blow against her father with the much heavier sword she had taken from a nearby decorative suit of armor had snapped Winter's lighter blade in two while also destroying whatever dark being had been possessing it. Winter's beloved dueling saber ended up becoming Weiss's first summon.

In a roundabout way, trying to kill her was the only good thing her father had ever done for her. In using her sister's weapon against her, Weiss would forever have a piece of Winter with her as she faced the future alone.

Weiss's eyes fell to where the dryad still had its hands on Ruby, and her hand tightened around the saber's hilt. A thought rose to her mind, unbidden.

Weiss _used_ to have to face the future alone.

Even before she had become the social recluse that she was today, Weiss had stood apart from others. She had served as a leader, a shepherd, a protector, a patron, and even a provider, but rarely ever a friend. Acquaintances were just that: acquaintances. Even if she found a few of them more tolerable than others, she rarely felt the urge to extend a formal hand of friendship to them. Not anymore. Not after the last time risking her heart like that had only led to loss and betrayal.

But Ruby was different, and even though her existence had thrown Weiss's carefully structured life into disarray, Weiss found that she didn't mind. Ruby didn't just accept what Weiss offered her like so many others. (Weiss had lost count of how many times a hefty check or expensive gift was enough to earn her fervent words of gratitude only for her to never hear from the recipients ever again.) Ruby _gave_ and was always giving. Ruby's warmth, her smiles, her unrestrained joy when she found something that made her happy, the way she couldn't care less that Weiss was a vampire, the way she wasn't afraid of Weiss in the slightest, the way she was always looking for ways to make Weiss laugh or smile...Ruby was a gift that filled a void in Weiss's life that she didn't even realize was there. The saddest thing was that Ruby honestly had no idea just how much she gave—how great a gift her existence was to this world.

And that gift had fallen into Weiss's life entirely by chance, making her feel fuller each day they spent together.

Weiss was no longer alone. She had something to live for again. Something to fight for. Something to protect. And this time, she _would_ protect it.

With a low growl, Weiss spun away from the elk-man's second rush and used her saber to parry his spear so that it slid harmlessly past her. She summoned a glyph below him as he galloped past. Ice bloomed from the heart of her glyph, encasing all four of the elk-man's legs and rendering him immobile. He bugled a loud, angry cry and immediately tried to free himself by slamming the butt of his weapon into ice that held him captive, but Weiss had already moved on. She darted from one propulsion glyph to another, avoiding both wolves and Beowolves as she went.

"_You dare bring the touch of winter and ice into my domain?" _The air crackled with the dryad's fury.

Weiss didn't even deign to give the fae an answer. All she cared about was getting to Ruby's side.

The ground rumbled again, and Weiss instinctively leapt away. The earth where she had just been exploded in a shower of dirt and debris. Writhing roots burst from the ground and hurled themselves at Weiss like javelins. She abandoned the ground then and took to the air, dancing across her platform glyphs to dodge the serpentine roots that sought to run her through. Weiss leapt, spun, evaded, parried, slashed, and froze root after root, but there were just too many. For every root that she managed to avoid, slice, or freeze, two more appeared in its place, and they were working together to force her farther from Ruby and the dryad.

Weiss's temper rose as she was thwarted again and again, and it ended up being the cause of her undoing. As her attacks grew ever more vicious and unrestrained, she missed what she should have noticed and likely would have noticed had she been even a little calmer. A much thinner tendril snuck up from beneath her, wrapped itself around her ankle, and yanked her off her glyphs. Weiss gritted her teeth with a hiss as the sheer force wrenched her ankle. Before she could reorientate herself, another root slammed into her, knocking the air out of her. Weiss coughed and desperately tried to refill her lungs with oxygen. A third root took advantage of her momentary distraction to wrap itself around her saber and snap its blade, dispelling the summon.

As Weiss's saber vanished into thin air, another set of roots coiled themselves around her torso, pinning her arms. Weiss struggled to break free, but a vine covered with sharp thorns snaked its way around her throat and tightened to the point where if she moved her head even just a little, the thorns would pierce her flesh. She couldn't move unless she was willing to risk her throat getting torn to shreds.

Weiss might be in a temper, but she wasn't foolish. Yes, she could probably survive even if such a thing happened, but it was an unnecessary risk that would leave her injured and vulnerable until her body could heal itself. It would also force her to waste precious energy on healing—energy she might need later if there was another fight. Better to bide her time and wait for an opportunity with less risk. Her current plan of action decided, she slowed her struggles. Once the roots had her secured, they dragged her down before the dryad.

"_Call off your beasts of Grimm."_ The dryad's face was twisted with anger.

When Weiss refused to obey right away, the thorny noose around her neck tightened a hair's breadth more in warning. Weiss felt a prickle of pain, and a trickle of blood rolled down her neck. Weiss glared at the forest spirit for a moment longer in defiance before finally dispelling her Beowolves. A sharp cracking sound told her that the elk-man had likely freed himself from his prison of ice as well.

Ruby twisted away from the dryad and rushed stand before Weiss, placing herself between Weiss and anything that might seek to retaliate against her. Indeed, now that the fae wolves, at least, were no longer beset by Weiss's Beowolves, they had gathered around their mistress, snarling at Weiss and showing her tooth and fang. They were none worse for the wear. Perhaps a few of them were missing more leaves and foliage than they should be, but they were alive.

The dryad gazed down at Ruby, her expression harsh. "_Step aside."_

Ruby shook her head. "Let her go."

Weiss blinked, her anger partially morphing into surprise. Despite the coiled tension evident in Ruby's back and shoulders, she sounded poised. Steady.

"_I will not. She has been an ungracious guest."_

Ruby's voice remained firm. "Perhaps she might have been an ungracious guest...but can you say you were a gracious host? If she were truly a guest, I cannot say I believe she was properly welcomed."

The dryad narrowed her eyes. "_You dare" —_then she stopped, her tone becoming thoughtful— "_well, perhaps there is some truth in your words, but the fact still stands, she attacked those under my care." _Her tone changed again, this time turning sweet and coy in such a way that made Weiss's skin crawl. "_However...I would consider forgiving her, even releasing her...if you were to join my court, little rosebud."_

Weiss couldn't stay silent then. "Ruby, no!" She ignored the thorns biting even more deeply into her neck.

Ruby turned at the sound of her name. Her eyes widened and a flash of fear crossed her face as she caught sight of Weiss's bleeding neck. Then her shoulders straightened, and her expression hardened with determination. The young woman met Weiss's eyes just once before turning back to face the dryad.

"I cannot," Ruby said, her voice clear and even respectful. "While I am sure living in such a beautiful place would be an amazing experience, I have obligations in the other realm."

"_Obligations," _the dryad repeated, her tone faintly questioning.

Ruby nodded as she stepped back once, twice, until she was right next to Weiss. She reached out and touched the back of Weiss's hand where it peeked out from between the winding roots. Her fingertips were warm against Weiss's skin.

Weiss let out a breath that she didn't know she'd been holding. Ruby wasn't about to let that creature talk her into staying in this cursed realm. She was still trying to find the best case scenario to get them out of this mess.

Ruby kept her hand on Weiss's. "Obligations to one who would call me friend."

"_To her," _the dryad said flatly. "_A vampire. A cursed creature of gluttony and greed." _The air crackled as her temper rose, and her lips contorted into a snarl.

"_Mortals and their iron may have been the ones to weaken my kind, but it was _her _kind who led the first hunts. They thought the magic inherent in us might be the answer to letting them walk in the sun again without burning, and so incited others to hunt and capture us. They consumed untold numbers of us before we realized what was happening but once we did, the mightiest of us went forth to tear down their castles of stone so they had nowhere to run or hide. We dragged them out and staked them out in the sun so that they might suffer the way we suffered." _

The dryad turned her burning eyes on Weiss. "_And now you have dared to enthrall our Rosebud," _she spat out. Weiss sucked in a sharp breath as the coils around her contracted painfully. "_You bound her to you!"_

"No, she hasn't!" Ruby thrust herself forward to stand between Weiss and the dryad, bringing the dryad's attention back down to her. "Weiss would never do that to me. She's my friend."

The roots ceased tightening.

"_You would claim her."_ Shock colored the dryad's words.

There was no hesitation in Ruby's voice as she responded. "I would. She is mine, just as your subjects are yours—mine to protect and shelter until the moment she wishes to be free of me."

"_Oh, Rosebud, how little you know. She needs not your protection. If anything, you deserve protection from her. What has she told you, I wonder...Has she mentioned what she did in the lands to the north?" _Weiss stiffened at the dryad's words, something that didn't go unnoticed. The dryad looked straight into Weiss's eyes, looking almost pleased at catching her off guard. "_Yes, we know of you, for it is not everyday one so young is able to spill so much blood in so little time. Our watchers in the mortal cities were quite taken by your vehmenance. They still tell tales of your deeds; though in my opinion, the only good vampire is one that's been turned to ash."_

The dryad looked back to Ruby. "_Rosebud, she is unworthy of you. Her hands are drenched in blood. Her heart hides a cruelty that is as uncompromising as the ice she wields."_

Weiss's heart dropped and fell further with every word. The dryad knew what she had done. How? Why?

Watchers. The dryad had spoken of watchers. So the fae had been keeping track of her actions?

Then Weiss's swirling thoughts ground to a halt when she realized none of that mattered. From Ruby's stories, Weiss now knew "mortal-watching" was a common pastime for the fae and since the fae had never made direct contact with Weiss back then, they'd likely been watching her out of boredom rather than actually taking a personal interest in her—(for which she was duly grateful if tonight's events were any indication of what it was really like to catch the fae's interest. She and Ruby needed to have a _long_ conversation about all this and soon).

What _did_ matter was that even if there hadn't been a circle of thorns around her throat forcing her to remain silent, Weiss couldn't deny the dryad's claims. There _was_ blood on her hands. Guilt, pain, and regret ravaged her, not only for the unnecessary lives she had taken all those eras ago, but also for the lives she had failed to protect. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ruby glance at her. Weiss averted her gaze, not wanting to see the censure she would surely find there, which was why Ruby's next words shocked her all the more.

"It's the other way around, Lady. If anything, I'm unworthy of her."

Weiss's eyes shot back to Ruby, but the young woman had already turned away.

The dryad canted her head and pursed her lips with disapproval. "_You truly believe that. There is no lie to your words, however untrue they might be."_

"Let my friend go," Ruby said again.

"_And if I choose not to?"_

"Then I won't be helping you with whatever you called me here for." It was the first time during the entire conversation that Ruby sounded less than polite.

The dryad's lips thinned. "_You would risk my ire for a vampire?"_

"Nope. But I would risk it for a friend, regardless of whether or not they're a vampire."

There was a moment of silence as the dryad stared at Ruby as though trying to peer into her soul. Then without warning, the thorny vine around Weiss's neck loosened and pulled away.

Weiss grimaced at the sensation of her wounds closing up. No matter how long she lived, she would never get used to it.

"_You have claimed the vampire," _the dryad said at last. "_That means her transgressions are your own, her missteps are your responsibility. If she tests my patience again, _you_, my little rosebud, will be the one to pay the price. If I release her and she does anything to harm me or mine, your freedom will be forfeit. You will remain here, and she will be banished from my domain, never to return."_

What? That wasn't fair. Why should Ruby be put at risk just because Weiss couldn't hold her temper?

"Ruby—"

Ruby shot Weiss a look, one Weiss didn't think she'd ever seen on Ruby's face before. It was closed and calculating—methodically examining and discarding one plan of action after another in order to find the best solution. It was enough make Weiss hold her tongue.

"I would agree to that if and only if it was an agreement made in goodwill and good faith," Ruby said after turning back to face the dryad.

"_I do not seek to be your enemy, Rosebud. While I would have enjoyed your company had you chosen to be a part of my court, you declined, so I will accept the next best outcome. A cordial relationship, if you will."_

The dryad put a hand on the alpha wolf's head. "_Courage in the face of the unknown."_ She inclined her head towards Weiss. "_Loyalty to those in one's care, however undeserving they might be. Honesty and respect in all else. Perhaps the crow does deserve a hint of praise if he had any hand in shaping the soul I see before me."_

The dryad met Ruby's eyes squarely. "_Any agreement from here on will be made in goodwill and good faith to you and yours, provided you extend the same promise to me and mine." _

Ruby nodded. "You have my word."

The dryad smiled. "_And you have mine."_ She cast her gaze across the clearing to her subjects, and her voice thundered. "_Hear me! The Rosebud has earned my favor. You will deal with her fairly and honestly or your body will be torn asunder and become nourishment for my trees."_

There was a raucous uprising of voices as her people (and Weiss was using the term loosely, of course) acknowledged their lady's words from the outer ring of the clearing. Those that didn't have a voice drummed the ground with their limbs or shook nearby tree boughs to signal their understanding. Even the fae wolves joined in, lifting their muzzles in a deafening song of acknowledgement that made Weiss wince as their howls pierced her sensitive eardrums.

When her people finally quieted, the dryad turned her attention back to Ruby, her eyes sliding over Weiss just once. "_I have one other condition for the release of your vampire. One of my sisters is ill—wasting away. I have done what I can, but it is not enough. She will die, and my grove will become all the more quiet. Already there are so few of us, and we grow even fewer still. I would not wish to lose even a single one of my sisters, so I ask this of you. Part with some of your blood. Let my young sister take sustenance from you in hopes that it will be enough to give her the strength to combat the poison that eats away at her tree."_

"Absolutely not!" The moment Weiss spoke, the roots around her tightened to the point where her bones creaked in protest and the air was forced from her lungs.

"_Typical vampire, jealous and self-seeking. Tell me, does it anger you that someone dares to steal from your platter?" _The dryad made a sound of derision. "_Like all your kind, you claim to care for those who provide you with sustenance when in truth, they are but mere meals to you, and like any creature at a kill, you snarl and bare your fangs at those who try to take even the smallest morsel."_

The dryad's eyes darkened. "_You are here at my sufferance, Vampire. Do not think to command our Rosebud. She is not yours, nor is her blood." _The fae turned her eyes back to Ruby. "_Rosebud. Curb your vampire's tongue or I will do so for you."_

Ruby spun to face Weiss and reached out to touch her hand. "Weiss, it's okay."

It was frustrating beyond measure that the roots were compressing her lungs so tightly that Weiss could barely breathe, much less speak. Unable to get enough air to make anything more than a breathy squeak, Weiss looked directly into Ruby's eyes and shook her head. _Don't do this, Ruby._

Ruby's brow furrowed. Weiss didn't know what Ruby saw in her expression, but it was enough to get her to turn back to the dryad and say, "I would speak with my friend."

"_Her words would be meaningless. She seeks only to keep your blood for herself."_

Weiss would have argued—(well, she would have _tried_ to argue had she the breath for it)—if Ruby hadn't already spoken up with quiet surety. "Maybe some vampires are like that, but Weiss isn't."

"_Do not let yourself be fooled, Rosebud. Vampires lie as easily as the humans from which they are created. I know she has fed from you. The sylphs that ride the winds told me as much. In tasting your blood, she would do anything—say anything—to keep you close and willing to feed her again."_

Weiss's jaw tightened at the accusation, but again, Ruby defended her immediately.

"Yes, she fed from me, but it was with my permission. And she didn't even want to; I was the one who had to talk her into it so that I could fulfill a promise."

The dryad pulled back at that, seeming to ruminate on this new information. "_I had not heard that...perhaps it is time for me to send a messenger to your silkie in order to hear the full story. If it was to fulfill a promise, then it was inevitable. We would not want our Rosebud to break her oaths." _She cast a look at Weiss before returning her attention to Ruby. "_If I release her, it would be with the understanding that you _will _help my sister."_

Ruby was already nodding. "Within reason. I would speak with my friend before discussing the specifics though."

"_Then take heed that her words do not lead you astray, Rosebud."_

Weiss didn't need to be a genius to understand the dryad's implication. _Don't let the vampire change your mind._ The nerve of her.

With that, the roots surrounding Weiss loosened and fell away, slithering back into the earth. The ground rumbled and smoothed itself out, erasing the roots' passage to the surface and leaving behind only a few wide splotches of darker, upturned soil to hint that anything untoward had happened at all.

Weiss winced as her injured ankle hit the ground. Sprains and bone breaks always took longer to heal than cuts and bruises, and judging by the way her ankle had been wrenched earlier—(in fact, she was pretty sure she felt it pop at the time)—she would probably be limping for a while, or at least until she had a chance to feed.

Ruby was at her side immediately, pulling Weiss's arm over her shoulders and threading her own around Weiss's waist to help support her.

To her great frustration, Weiss's stomach gave a low rumble, and her fangs tingled as Ruby's pulse beat steadily against her skin. Her mouth watered as she breathed in Ruby's rose-tinged scent. Weiss swallowed hard and forced herself to breathe through her mouth to cut off any further olfactory stimuli. She had expended too much magic earlier and with such potent blood only inches away, her body was urging her to feed—not only to replenish her magical reserves but also to help her body heal.

Thankfully, Ruby didn't seem to notice. She was too busy concentrating on helping Weiss move away from the dryad so they could at least pretend to have a little privacy for their talk. Unfortunately, trying to manage her vampiric instincts and hunger meant Weiss didn't notice how tense Ruby was until they stopped.

It was only when Weiss tried to pull away to speak with Ruby face to face that she realized something wasn't quite right. Ruby was uncharacteristically stiff as she let go, and her hands immediately curled into fists.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked cautiously.

Ruby's jaw tightened, and she couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. One of her hands raked through her hair while the other kept tapping its fingers against her thigh. Finally, she blew out a violent breath and spoke.

"Weiss…I told you...I _told _you to be careful. To be _polite_. You—" Ruby ground to a halt again as her emotions got the better of her, and the speed of her tapping intensified.

Weiss stared, rather shocked in spite of herself. Was Ruby...angry?

Ruby managed to find her voice again. "You could've been hurt worse than you were. You could have been _killed_. She could've sent you to who knows where, and you could've been trapped there or sent wandering aimlessly for years, and I'd never get to see you again!"

Weiss's own brows slowly drew together and the corner of her mouth turned down. "So what? You wanted me to just wait there and watch that creature hurt you?—watch as she played on your vulnerabilities to get you to do something you didn't even want to do?"

Ruby looked away at that. "I-I" —she swallowed— "I would've been fine. She...she wasn't really meaning to hurt me. Not really."

Weiss crossed her arms and glared at Ruby. She couldn't be serious. "Don't you dare take me for a fool, Ruby. I _heard_ what she was saying to you. Her words may have sounded pretty and kind, as though she had your best interests at heart, but she was trying to manipulate you, plain and simple. Look me in the eye, and tell me straight out that she didn't hurt you."

Ruby still wouldn't meet her eyes. "It doesn't matter," she muttered.

Weiss could almost hear what Ruby really meant to say—_(I don't matter)_—and it ignited her temper. Her chin jerked up, and her eyes flashed dangerously. Weiss snapped, "I beg to differ. I told you before that I wouldn't stand by a second time, and I meant it."

Ruby finally looked up to glare at Weiss. "Yeah, and look at how well that turned out. You're hurt! Bleeding!"

Weiss scoffed. "I'm fine. I'm a vampire." She gestured loosely towards her neck. "These have already healed."

"That's not the point!"

"Then what is?"

"Weiss!" Ruby exploded, though somehow she managed to remember to keep her volume down. "She was holding back the entire time! This entire place belongs to her—every blade of grass, every tree, every speck of sand, and every stone—they're all hers! I told you before about how powerful Silkie is in her own domain? Well, she" —Ruby swept a hand out towards the dryad— "is just as powerful here!

"She could have trapped both of us in a never ending maze or sent us straight into the domain of something much nastier. And you _saw _how easily she summoned those roots to attack you. And those attacks were purposely being telegraphed! She could have commanded the grass beneath your feet to bind you instead, and you wouldn't have noticed them moving until it was too late. And you got off lucky since only a handful of her subjects chose to attack you directly." Ruby waved her other hand out towards the edges of the clearing where the other fae were still silently watching the proceedings. "If she gave any of them them an explicit order to suppress or maybe even kill you—sure, maybe you could've taken out a few of them but all of them?"

An icy chill crept up Weiss's spine as the truth of Ruby's words slowly hit home. Ruby was right; Weiss _had_ been reckless. She'd forgotten just what kind of being she was dealing with—forgotten that she wasn't in one of her boardroom meetings where she was usually the one wielding the most power. The fact there were even other fae surrounding the clearing hadn't even crossed her mind. She had been so blinded by fury that she forgot they were even there, so quiet and unobtrusive they were.

A sudden thought crossed her mind. Had that been the dryad's intention all along?—goading Weiss into attacking her so that she would have the upperhand in any subsequent discussions? And the gambit had paid off. Ruby had easily agreed to giving away some of her blood in exchange for Weiss' freedom.

Guilt swirled in the pit of Weiss's stomach and hardened like a stone. Her throat felt thick. She tried to swallow, but the feeling only worsened.

Ruby kept going, her words quick and heavy like a thunderstorm. "At any point, she could have separated us—kept us trapped and played us off each other. Tortured either of us until the other agreed to whatever she wanted from us. The only reason you didn't get hurt worse is because for some reason, she cares about being on my good side, and she didn't want to risk burning bridges."

"But she attacked me anyway," Weiss said rather weakly.

"Because you attacked her first, and she decided she had something to prove."

Weiss closed her eyes, finally fully realizing how rash she had been. "It was all a power play."

The fae were a prideful race and while the dryad seemed fond of Ruby and apparently wanted something from her, the dryad also had to prove that she wasn't to be taken lightly. Such a display of raw strength would warn Ruby against making any extravagant demands in return for whatever it was the dryad sought.

Weiss opened her eyes again. "I never stood a chance, did I?"

Ruby deflated, her anger—her _worry_—bleeding out of her and leaving only exhaustion. "Not here in the heart of her power, no."

She drew in a shaky breath, reached out to clasp Weiss's hand, and pulled it close. Then Ruby lowered her head and pressed her brow against the back of Weiss's fingers as though in supplication. Her pulse beat agitatedly against Weiss's skin, and her fingers clung to Weiss in desperation.

"Weiss...you have to be careful. You can't do this again. _Please_. I can't" —Ruby gripped Weiss's hand even tighter as her voice dropped to a whisper— "_I can't lose anyone else._ Please don't make me lose you."

Weiss's heart broke, and remorse and shame flooded her soul. Why was _Ruby_ the one begging? _Weiss_ was the one who should be the one lowering her head and pleading for forgiveness.

"Ruby, I'm sorry." Weiss swallowed hard. "I—I lost my temper, and I—I shouldn't have."

Weiss reached out with her other hand to touch Ruby's bowed head, wanting to comfort her in some way. Then she remembered the dryad doing the exact same thing—stroking Ruby's hair as though she were a pet—and Weiss pulled her hand back. She curled her fingers into a fist, her nails biting into her palm in an effort not to touch Ruby as that creature had.

Ruby wasn't a pet, and Weiss didn't ever want to treat her like one. In fact, if Weiss was being honest with herself, Ruby had become something more than a simple friend as well, and the revelation shook Weiss to the core.

Weiss closed her eyes for a long moment, trying to sort through her thoughts and emotions. Her heart wavered as a seed of fear took hold. Weiss had so many enemies, and Ruby was so young and fragile. If Weiss's enemies ever learned of her existence…

Weiss drew in an uneven breath. However, even as her thoughts churned, she was intimately aware of Ruby's warm hand still gripping hers; remembered how good it felt to hold her and be held; remembered Ruby's smile, the sound of her laughter, her innocent affection; recalled countless evenings of simply being together, whether to run errands or just relax in each others' company; and knew there was no other path but forward.

Weiss opened her eyes and squared her shoulders now that her path was clear. Her lips pressed together firmly as she gathered her thoughts. It would be a poor excuse for her reckless actions, but it was the only one Weiss could offer the young woman who clung to her as though losing Weiss would be a fate worse than death. As though Weiss was something _precious_. When was the last time someone cared for her so? Weiss couldn't remember.

Weiss curled her fingers around as much of Ruby's hand as she could reach without dislodging Ruby's tight hold and said softly, "...I told you once that vampires tend to form social units they refer to as families or households?"

Indeed, at some point Weiss had started considering Ruby as one of her own—as part of her _family_—something Weiss thought she would never have again. Something she never _wanted_ again. Having a family meant having a weakness. It meant Weiss's enemies might try to strike out at her by going after those under her protection. Weiss was better off alone, carving her own path.

But somehow, somewhere along the line, Ruby had eased her way into Weiss's life so gently, so gradually, so _naturally_, that Weiss didn't know she was there until pushing her back out was no longer an option. Ripping her own heart out would be easier than abandoning Ruby to the soul-scarring loneliness that her worthless uncle had left within her. And Weiss had seen what her own life could be like with the radiant gift that was Ruby, and the thought of going back to her previous one felt akin to stepping back into a pit of darkness.

Ruby lifted her head, her silver eyes glistening—the sight of which sent another stab of guilt through Weiss's heart. Ruby turned away to wipe them on her sleeve. "Y-you said you thought it was an instinctual urge to prevent a vampire from going crazy from loneliness and isolation because they live so long," Ruby said after she finally turned back towards Weiss. She never let go of Weiss's hand.

"Right." Weiss took a deep breath and soldiered on. "I think—no, I _know_—that when I offered you friendship and you accepted...you became a part of my family...my only family. I didn't realize it at the time but looking back, it's painfully obvious." Her use of the word "painfully" caused Ruby's brow to crease, and Weiss tripped over her own tongue in order to reassure her. "Not that knowing you is painful!—it's quite the opposite in fact. I just should have realized it sooner." She stumbled to a halt, her cheeks heating up at what she had unwittingly admitted so openly and awkwardly. At least Ruby's expression had eased though.

Weiss wet her lips and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear before attempting to continue. "In any case, there's a part of me that becomes...reckless...when I think you might be in danger or when I feel something is threatening you. You've seen depictions of violent, possessive vampires in movies and books? Well, that instinct to protect is why those dramatizations exist. We're _driven_ to protect those we consider family, just like any social creature. And sometimes...it leads us to attack first and ask questions later." Her voice lowered as guilt laced her voice. "I should have trusted you—I should have remembered your lessons—but I felt you were being threatened and suddenly all I could think of was protecting you. Because I see you as...as my family."

Weiss didn't know what to expect from such an admission, but what she didn't expect was for Ruby's eyes to grow impossibly soft as she finally fully processed what Weiss was saying.

"You think of me as family?" Ruby breathed, her voice barely above a whisper.

The doubt and hope in her voice was almost more than Weiss could bear. "I do...and I probably have for a while now."

Watching Ruby's expression was like watching the sun break through the clouds after a storm. The shadows that had been plaguing her visage vanished into a smile that could have rivaled any sunrise. Weiss couldn't help but smile back after being bathed in such light—such unrestrained _happiness_.

Then Weiss's smile faltered as she remembered there was something else she had to tell Ruby—something important—and that something could easily be misconstrued and taken the wrong way.

"Ruby...there's something I didn't tell you—not because I wanted to keep it a secret—it just never came up since I never fed from you again and never planned to." Weiss pulled Ruby closer so that she could speak directly into her ear, hoping it would be enough to keep her from being overheard.

"You _can't_ go around letting supernaturals drink your blood. Your blood…it's incredibly potent. Special." Weiss dropped her voice even lower. "Ruby...I was awake for a day and a half after you shared your blood with me, and that was _after_ a major healing. I didn't feel as weak as usual, or even sleepy during the brightest hours of the day, and I went an unusually long time before needing to feed again."

Ruby shot Weiss a look and started to open her mouth, but Weiss shook her head. She wasn't done yet. "And there's something else as well. As an experiment, I took a chance and let the sun shine on my arm. It was still...uncomfortable...to say the least—like standing too close to an open fire for too long—but I wasn't burning no matter how long I kept my arm in the sun. I wasn't even weakening either. I felt, well, normal."

Weiss paused long enough to let that sink in before continuing. "If any other vampire caught wind of what your blood could do for them, they would be more than happy to enslave you for their own gain. And that's just _my_ kind. Who knows what your blood could do for a race that's as magically imbued as one of the fae. You're safest if other beings don't know how special your blood is." She pulled back just enough to see Ruby's expression.

Weiss watched the gears turning in the back of Ruby's mind and her heart dropped when Ruby reached the most logical but extremely erroneous conclusion.

"So when you came back to the apartments…" Ruby started.

"No!" Weiss cut her off immediately. "I went back because you saved my life, and I wanted to repay you in some way. I went back because I found that I enjoyed your company. I went back because spending time with you gave me something to look forward to every week. Your blood had absolutely nothing to do with it. Please believe me."

Weiss held her breath as Ruby searched her eyes. Weiss could feel her tension rising exponentially with every passing second. If Ruby didn't believe her, what would she do? How could she possibly prove her words to be true? Ruby had already been let down by that uncle of hers, so how could she ever put her trust in someone she'd practically just met?

But then Ruby smiled. It was a tired smile—the strain and upheavals of their unexpected foray into this realm were clearly starting to wear on her—but it was a smile nonetheless. "I believe you."

Weiss stared at her, flabbergasted in spite of herself. "What? Why? How?"

Ruby shrugged. "I dunno. Because I do." She said more quietly, "Because I want to. And because we're friends, right?—and...maybe family?"

Relief washed through Weiss. "Yes, _of course_ we're friends. And family, if you so desire." Though there was already no going back for Weiss.

Ruby smiled again, the sight of which soothed the last of Weiss's worries. "And friends—family—trusts each other. So I trust you."

Then Ruby sobered. "Thank you for telling me about...you know, that my blood has value. I didn't know that. It helps."

Weiss couldn't help but narrow her eyes. "You're not seriously thinking about going along with what that dryad wants?"

"I don't think there's a way around it this time. It's the safest way to get us home. And since the Lady is already asking for my blood, she probably already knows what it could do, right?"

Weiss frowned at that. Ruby was probably right, unfortunately.

"And…" Ruby continued, her voice soft, "she's asking not for herself, but for someone she cares about—someone under her protection who's like family to her. I can't begrudge her for that. Family's important."

Weiss looked away then, scowling as she felt a twinge in her own heart in spite of herself. Yes, family was important and when Ruby put it that way, Weiss couldn't help but sympathize with the dryad for one brief moment, but why couldn't Ruby see that her own safety was just as important? That it _hurt_ to see her putting herself in harm's way, always brushing off any danger to herself as though she didn't matter.

What did Weiss have to do to fix Ruby's faulty sense of self-worth and apparent lack of self-preservation? She didn't know, and it infuriated her to no end.

Ruby nudged Weiss's elbow, drawing her attention back to the present. "If you were in my shoes, what would you do?"

Weiss's scowl deepened, knowing exactly what she'd do if a little bit of blood was enough to keep her and Ruby safe. Not that she was going to admit it out loud. Instead, she said, "I don't like this."

"I know. I don't either, but...it's not like this is the first time I've ever given blood to a fae. And thanks to you, at least this time I know now that my blood has value. It'll make bartering easier."

Weiss's gaze sharpened. "What? You told me back when we first met that you'd never donated blood before."

Ruby finally let go of Weiss's hand and rubbed the back of her neck guiltily. "Umm...not exactly. You asked me if I'd ever donated blood to a _vampire_. And I hadn't, until I met you."

Something clicked in the back of Weiss's mind. "That's why you were so scared," she breathed, and Ruby looking down all but confirmed Weiss's conclusion. Sometime before Weiss came along, something somewhere had fed off of Ruby, and judging by Ruby's residual fear, they had been far from gentle in doing so. The very thought made Weiss's blood start to boil and her hands curl into fists. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ruby shrugged, still not looking up. She scuffed her shoe against the ground. "You never asked. And it never really came up. Plus...it's a story that involves Uncle Qrow...and you always get upset when I talk about him these days so I just…don't."

Weiss closed her eyes and called herself a lengthy string of words that were synonymous with "stupid." She _knew_ Ruby was sensitive to people's moods. _Of course_ she would try to avoid topics that might upset Weiss.

Weiss drew in a long breath and let it out equally as slowly. Then she opened her eyes. "At some point, I want to hear this story, Ruby." If only so she knew what other sort of dangers Ruby encountered on what was seeming to be a regular basis.

Ruby glanced up searchingly as though trying to determine how upset Weiss was before nodding. "Okay."

"_Rosebud." _The dryad's voice suddenly rolled through the air and sounded as though she was speaking directly into Weiss's ear. It was uncanny, especially since the dryad hadn't moved an inch. Weiss did her best to suppress the shiver that had run up her spine. Ruby rolled her shoulders uncomfortably, telling Weiss that she'd probably felt the same sensation.

Ruby turned to Weiss, her expression touched with a hint of fear. Weiss hated that she was the one who put that expression there.

"Promise me you'll stay calm this time," Ruby said, her voice laced with desperation. "No matter what happens. _Please_. She was being lenient before. Push her again, and she won't hold back. She might even kill you this time."

"I'll try, but Ruby? If she hurts you—"

"She won't." Ruby grimaced as something seemed to occur to her. "Well, no more than she has to for the whole blood donation bit anyway."

Weiss's hands went to her hips, and she scowled. "And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

Ruby stuck her hands in her pockets as she toed the ground again. "Guess not, but you gotta do what you gotta do, you know? And she made a promise. Good faith and goodwill to me and mine, and going out of her way to hurt me kinda contradicts that, right?"

"And suddenly I feel even less reassured than before."

Ruby's shoulders drooped at that, looking every inch a crestfallen puppy, and Weiss couldn't help but relent.

Weiss let out a breath. It would be difficult, especially with some unknown entity feeding from Ruby while Weiss's instincts would be screaming at her to protect her family. To protect Ruby. "I'll try, Ruby. I promise I'll try."

A look of relief crossed Ruby's face. "Thank you."

* * *

Ruby carefully helped Weiss back to where the dryad was waiting for them, letting Weiss set the pace and supporting her weight on her injured side as much as possible.

Every time Weiss winced or her breath caught was yet another bitter reminder to Ruby that she had failed. Weiss had gotten hurt under her watch. Yet another person had suffered because they had gotten too close to her. The thought that Ruby should have turned Weiss away back when she had first started showing up at Ruby's apartment took root in her mind and wouldn't let go.

Ruby did her best to ignore the rising lump in her throat and the painful tightening in her chest, and shoved away all thoughts except for those that dealt with the immediate future. She pressed her lips together and set her jaw. She might have failed to keep Weiss from getting hurt, but she would _not_ fail in getting them back home.

That was why Ruby had risked toeing the line of truth when she implied to Weiss that the Lady probably wouldn't hurt her. Ruby didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but she'd dealt with enough fae to know that not getting hurt wasn't always a given.

What Ruby had so carefully neglected to mention to Weiss was that the fae didn't always see pain and injury the same way a human (or vampire) might. Why would they when they could survive injuries that would easily kill a lesser being?—often without even a single scar to show for it afterwards. To the fae, there was a huge difference between simply getting hurt and getting injured to the point of maiming or disfigurement. The former was permissible, while the latter depended on that promise of good faith and goodwill Ruby had been so eager to obtain. Ruby _hoped_ whatever was about to happen was going to be painless, but she knew better than to expect it. And by virtue of how fae deals and promises worked, the moment Ruby agreed to help the Lady's sister, she was also tacitly agreeing to anything that might lead to that end, including any non-life-threatening injuries.

Weiss was going to be furious when she had time to go back over their previous exchange and finally realized Ruby's duplicity—how careful Ruby had been to qualify her answers and use a misleading rhetorical question to lead Weiss to believe what Ruby knew to be an incorrect conclusion—but that couldn't be helped. Yet even so, a mixture of self-loathing and guilt settled like a rock in the pit of her stomach. She was such a horrible person for practically lying to someone who'd been so nice to her, but she _needed_ Weiss to let her do this. She needed Weiss to be _safe_.

It was with that thought in mind that she faced the Lady once more, this time keeping Weiss within arm's reach.

"_I trust the vampire failed to sway your decision."_

Ruby hesitated for a moment, her guilt returning to the forefront of her mind, before she shoved it aside just enough to brush her fingers against Weiss's wrist, wanting to let Weiss know that Ruby was on her side. She didn't think Weiss would rise to the bait a second time, but it probably sucked to have to keep listening to the Lady's disparaging tone towards her.

To Ruby's surprise, Weiss reacted by catching Ruby's hand in her own; though in hindsight, it was only to be expected. Ruby liked being connected to Weiss and sought contact as often as she thought Weiss would let her. Weiss probably thought now was just more of the same. Unfortunately, it wasn't. Instead, Ruby stiffened as her thoughts told her she didn't deserve such physical affection. It was a mistake. Weiss's sharp gaze turned Ruby's way immediately, causing Ruby's insides to squirm.

Could she sense Ruby's guilt? Did she already realize that Ruby had borderline lied to her? Would Weiss forgive her when she finally found out? Would she stop being Ruby's friend? Maybe she'd even change her mind about the whole family thing.

Weiss's grip tightened worriedly, but Ruby didn't dare turn her way lest Weiss see the guilt in her eyes. She simply gave Weiss's hand a squeeze in return, hoping it would be enough to play off her reaction.

"I made a promise, Great Lady, and I intend to keep it," Ruby said when she'd finally shoved the worst of her spiraling anxieties back into the corner of her mind. Later she could worry and panic, but right now she had to focus. "But I ask that you return us to the Mistralian gardens to the same hour as when we left as soon as your sister has fed."

"_No," _the Lady said without hesitation. "_Your promise to feed my sister has already been paid for through the release of your vampire." _Ruby's breath caught for a moment, but she was able to breathe again when the dryad continued, "_However…I would not be against exchanging another set of vows. I will return you to your gardens as long as you promise to visit me again before the moon has waxed and waned three times in the human realm."_

Ruby felt Weiss's hand tighten a hairsbreadth more, and Ruby ran her thumb along the back of Weiss's hand in an attempt to soothe her. "A visit and nothing more?" Ruby asked, needing to be sure. "You won't try to keep me here afterwards, and you'll let me return to the place and time you fetched me from?"

The Lady gave her a nod. "_Of course. While I cannot say I will not try to dissuade from leaving, if you truly wish to go, I will not stop you. You are safe within my domain, favored Rosebud. I will allow no one to harm or hinder you."_

"That is generous of you." Ruby gave the Lady a smile that she didn't quite feel, but apparently it was enough to please the dryad.

The Lady preened. "_But of course."_

"Would I be welcome here if I were to accompany her?" Weiss suddenly asked.

The Lady's eyes narrowed, and she pursed her lips. "_As long as the Rosebud continues to claim you as her own, you are under the same protection she is granted. However, test my patience, and I will not hesitate to banish you."_

Weiss simply nodded and fell silent as Ruby stared at her in shock. Weiss would want to come here again even after the Lady's poor treatment of her? Even after getting hurt? But she didn't have time to dwell on the thought for the Lady was still awaiting her answer.

"I would be willing to agree to such a visit in exchange for safe passage from your domain back to the gardens for me and mine," Ruby said after a moment.

"_Then it is done. Three moon spans and no later, Rosebud. Simply come to the gardens within that time. I will know when you are here, and I will send one of my subjects to fetch you and guide you to my domain. Now, you have promised to help my sister."_

"Within reason. I offer five human mouthfuls of my blood to help your sister." Ruby hoped it would be enough. If her blood really was special like Weiss said it was, then even such a small amount had worth, right?

Unfortunately, the Lady was already shaking her head. "_My young sister is withering. She would need far more than that to help her fight her illness."_

Ruby drew in a breath and let it out. She let go of Weiss's hand so that she could run it through her hair as her other hand was preoccupied with fidgeting with the hem of her hoodie. When she finally landed on the only option she could think of, the first thing that popped into her mind was: _Weiss isn't going to be happy about this._

Unfortunately, it was the only plan she had at the moment.

"...Just this once, I am willing to accept a bit more risk as a sign of goodwill." Ruby sensed Weiss stiffen beside her. Yep, she was _not_ going to be happy. "I do not wish to be your enemy either, Lady."

The Lady gave a pleased hum and smiled.

Ruby glanced over at Weiss and continued speaking, never letting her eyes stray from Weiss's and hoping that she'd be okay with what Ruby was asking of her. "But Weiss gets to determine how much blood your sister takes." Weiss's eyes widened in surprise, and Ruby offered her what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ruby turned back to the Lady, who now looked less than pleased. "The moment blood loss starts negatively affecting my health, Weiss will let you know, and you can make sure your sister stops feeding."

Ruby glanced at Weiss again. "I want to be able to walk out of here on my own two feet. When we get back to the gardens, we'll still have to head all the way back to the parking lot, and I'd rather not draw too much attention from whoever might still be around."

Weiss frowned unhappily. "That's going to be harder to judge than you think. Everyone reacts to blood loss a little differently. Some people feel fine after giving a substantial amount of blood. Others might feel faint or nauseous after only giving a little. I've only seen you once after you gave blood, and that time doesn't really count. I didn't take much, and I made sure to get some food and drink into you and forced you to lie down immediately. Little things like that can affect one's recovery quite a bit."

Oh.

Then Ruby shrugged, earning her a glare from her friend. It was still the best plan that they had. Ruby supposed that she could continue trying to barter with the Lady, but she didn't want to risk angering her by dragging things out. Better to be extra generous and leave a good impression, especially since she was going to have to meet with the Lady again relatively soon.

"I trust you, Weiss. And even if I end up a little wobbly or whatever, you'll still get me out of here safely, right?"

Weiss's expression sharpened. "Of course! You needn't doubt that for a second."

The Lady shifted, drawing Ruby's attention back to her. "_If your vampire cheats me and my sister suffers from it, it is you who will suffer the consequences, Rosebud."_

"She won't," Ruby said confidently.

"I won't," Weiss snapped nearly at the same time.

Ruby couldn't help but grin a little. They were on the same wavelength! Weiss, on the other hand, rolled her eyes though Ruby saw the corner of her mouth quiver.

The Lady didn't seem convinced, but she made no further comments. Instead, she said, "_Then come,"_ and then proceeded to lead them further into the grove.

It was quite a walk, and Ruby and Weiss hung several paces back for most of it. One, because they had to move slower to accommodate Weiss's injured ankle; and two, because neither of them wanted to interrupt the silent communion that seemed to be happening between the Lady and her grove.

Indeed, it was a little surreal, watching tree branches that should have been static bend down to touch her as though in greeting and nearby vegetation turn or lean towards her as she passed. New life continued to sprout from beneath her feet as well, and the Lady made sure to reach out and caress any branch or plant that sought her attention. Only then did they draw back and return to their original positions.

When Ruby spotted the sick tree, her heart went out to it almost immediately. The poor thing sported more yellow leaves than green, and the ground around it was thick with dead leaves. A number of the tree's branches no longer bore any foliage at all, and the tree's grayish-tan bark was noticeably peeling in some places and bare in others. There was a strange, unpleasant odor in the air as they drew closer, which most likely originated from the oozing sore halfway down the tree trunk.

"_Sister."_

At the Lady's call, the air shimmered around the sick tree. The shimmer coalesced into a second being, one that looked outwardly similar to the Lady but had a noticeably different magical signature. Ruby blinked. Not a dryad then. A hamadryad.

Dryads like the Lady were usually tied to a grove or a forest and drew their power from every being that settled within their domain. They would get hurt if the creatures under their protection were hurt, but they wouldn't die unless the entire area was razed to the ground. Hamadryads, on the other hand, were bound to an individual tree. If their tree got injured, sickened, or died, so would the hamadryad and vice versa.

Accordingly, the hamadryad looked no better than her tree. Her hair was an unhealthy yellow and what little green remained was dull and lifeless. Her eyes seemed to be the color of fresh raspberries, but they were tinged with black—the juxtaposition of which reminded Ruby strongly of rotting fruit. Her skin was sallow where it wasn't peeling, and there was a nasty, weeping wound on her upper thigh that corresponded with the sore on her tree. The hamadryad was nowhere near as tall as the Lady, but even though her illness caused her to droop and sway unsteadily, she was still taller than Ruby.

The hamadryad opened her mouth and emitted a series of whispery sounds that brought to mind the sound of the wind whistling through a forest canopy.

The Lady placed a gentle, loving hand on the hamadryad's head and responded in the same whispery language. Too bad Ruby couldn't understand it. Then the Lady lifted her gaze and her eyes fell on Ruby, pinning her in place.

The hamadryad turned as well, and a chill went down Ruby's spine at the spark of hunger in the fae's eyes. The hamadryad licked her lips, revealing a flash of her thorn-like fangs, the kind predators had so they could rip and tear into flesh.

Ruby didn't know why she was so shocked to see that the hamadryad had fangs instead of more humanoid teeth to match her vaguely human form. In hindsight, it only made sense for a hamadryad's two-legged self to be predatory in nature. If by chance her tree was planted in nutrient-poor soil, she could just send her two-legged self out to supplement by hunting or fishing to keep herself and her tree alive. Plus, it was in a hamadryad's best interests to protect her tree from those who might harm it, and what better way to do so than to consume said threats?

Ruby tried to moisten her lips, but her mouth had gone dry. Cold sweat trickled down her back, and her hands felt clammy. Her legs felt restless, and she suddenly had the urge to pace or maybe even run. She fidgeted with her sleeves in an attempt to distract herself, but it wasn't helping. Her stomach felt quivery, and her heart was probably beating a little too fast.

The Lady kept her eyes on Ruby as she said, "_Come, Rosebud, and fulfill your promise."_

Suddenly, Ruby was never more glad than now that Weiss had become her friend and that she was here with her at this moment. Ruby really didn't want to be alone right now. She gave Weiss a weak smile in hopes of easing that unhappy, worried look in her friend's eyes before helping her take the last few steps so that they were within arm's reach of the hamadryad.

Ruby let go of Weiss and started to roll her right sleeve up, but the movement seemed to trigger some sort of prey drive in the hamadryad. The hamadryad's hands darted out at a speed that belied her sickly countenance, catching Ruby off guard. Ruby flinched as the hamadryad's cold, rough fingers dug into Ruby's arm and jerked it closer. A second later, Ruby forgot about the hamadryad's touch entirely as the fae sank her fangs into Ruby's forearm without any warning.

Ruby couldn't help it. She screamed as the hamadryad lacerated her flesh to get to the rivers of warm blood flowing beneath her skin. Ruby tried to jerk away in spite of herself, but the hamadryad's grip was unyielding. Tears sprung from Ruby's eyes and poured down her cheeks as she tried to keep her breathing steady—tried to count her breaths to distract herself from the pain. The hamadryad's tongue was rough like sandpaper and caused fresh waves of agony as it dipped into her arm again and again to lap up as much blood as it could. Ruby gave another choked cry when the hamadryad raked her flesh a second time to release another stream of fresh blood. Ruby clenched her teeth in an attempt to ride out the pain as silently as she could, but she couldn't suppress the animalistic whimpers that tore from her throat with each ragged exhalation.

At some point, Ruby fell forward, her legs failing to hold her up as her awareness filled with nothing but pain. Her knees would have hit the ground if not for Weiss catching her and lowering her down slowly. Thankfully, the Lady must have directed her hamadryad to lower herself to the ground as well since Ruby didn't end up suspended by her arm on top of everything else.

Distantly, even in the midst of her agony, Ruby heard Weiss's voice rising in furious anger. The Lady answered in her deeper tones. Then Ruby felt Weiss's cool hands cup her hot, tear-stained face.

"Ruby, look at me. Now!"

Ruby instinctively fought to obey even though all she wanted to do was screw her eyes shut and curl up into a ball until everything was over. She could barely see Weiss's icy blue eyes through her tear-blurred vision. Those blue eyes glowed red, and Ruby finally realized what was happening—what Weiss was trying to do for her.

Weiss's voice deepened, and Ruby felt something threading itself around her like a haunting melody. It tugged gently at her will, making her feel detached from herself. It wasn't making any demands just yet. It wasn't trying to force Ruby to obey. It was simply taking the edge off her panic so that she could actually think. "Ruby, let me take your pain away. _Please_."

_Let me help you. _

Weiss was asking—not ordering. She wanted Ruby's permission, her consent, before using the full force of her vampiric gifts, and Ruby felt a wave of gratitude and warmth towards her for that.

With her jaw locked tight, she couldn't answer Weiss—didn't even have the presence of mind to find the words to answer Weiss. Instead, she reached out blindly with her other hand, latched onto Weiss's arm with claw-like fingers, and just kept nodding. _Please._

Weiss didn't waste a second. The hypnotic trance hit Ruby much harder than it had the first time Weiss had used this skill on her, and Ruby learned at that moment that Weiss didn't even have to use words to enthrall someone. Eye contact and will were more than enough.

The rest of the world grew distant, almost fuzzy, and Ruby gave a sob of relief as Weiss's power wrapped around her mind and shielded her from the pain. Ruby could tell something was still happening to her arm—(Weiss remembered that Ruby preferred to be aware even within a hypnotic trance)—but the pain was gone. Even so, she couldn't bring herself to watch what was happening, not after seeing that predatory gleam in the hamadryad's eyes. Ruby turned and buried her face in Weiss's shoulder. Her free arm went around Weiss's waist, and she just held on for all she was worth. "T-thank you," she whispered in a shaky voice.

Weiss said nothing, but her arms encircled Ruby immediately. One of her hands came up to cradle the back of Ruby's head, gently combing her fingers through her hair again and again, while the other rested firmly across the middle of Ruby's back.

After a few moments, Weiss began to whisper into Ruby's ear, her voice rising and falling in a gentle, rhythmic cadence. Ruby didn't understand anything Weiss was saying for she had slipped into that archaic, foreign language she sometimes used, but that didn't matter. Listening to Weiss's voice helped distract Ruby from what was happening, bringing her a measure of comfort, and for that alone, she was grateful beyond measure.

Ruby didn't know how long they stayed like that—how long she knelt there, feeling more and more fatigued as her lifeblood drained out of her—but eventually Weiss stopped her soothing litany, and her voice rose sharply.

"Enough!"

Ruby couldn't help but tense at Weiss's tone. She wanted to say something—do something to make Weiss less upset—but it was hard to think. The vampiric trance had slowed her mind and made every thought feel like it was moving through molasses.

Ruby sluggishly lifted her head from Weiss's shoulder just in time to hear the Lady utter a command in that whispery language of the trees. She grimaced as the hamadryad gave her arm one final swipe of her tongue before finally releasing it. Ruby tried to pull her arm back, but there seemed to be a disconnect between what she wanted to do and what her body was capable of doing at the moment. Weiss was the one who ended up catching the wayward limb before it hit the ground and helped her move it into her lap.

Weiss suddenly stiffened and a moment later, Ruby knew why. The Lady was drawing nearer.

Ruby tried to turn her head so that she could look at the Lady but was only partially successful. She couldn't seem to keep her head upright, and it sank down to rest against Weiss's collarbone. Still, at least her line of sight was sort of in the right direction.

The Lady of the Grove sounded pleased as she said, "_Well done, Rosebud. We will not forget what you've done here. Give me your arm. I will call on one of my subjects to mend it."_

Ruby froze at that. She hadn't thought that far ahead. Yes, the Lady promised to deal with her fairly, but that was likely only in terms of forming agreements and making promises. If the Lady had one of her subjects heal Ruby's arm, would that put Ruby in debt? She tried to stir, tried to summon enough energy to ask, but she could barely keep her eyes open much less organize her thoughts well enough to turn them into words.

In the end though, Ruby didn't need to say anything at all.

Weiss's arms tightened around Ruby, drawing her closer. The shift in movement was enough to let Ruby inch forward so she could press her cheek into the crook of Weiss's neck. Her eyes fluttered shut in spite of herself, and it took everything she had not to succumb to the urge to sleep.

Weiss's voice reverberated through her. Ruby still didn't like that Weiss sounded so angry, but sensation of her voice thrumming against Ruby's chest was soothing. It reminded her of being carried as a child, half-asleep as the adults around her conversed in soft tones. It reminded her of family and of being cared for. It reminded her of being loved.

"Don't," Weiss practically spat. "You've done enough. If she needs healing, then _I_ will see to her needs."

The Lady's response was no less acidic. "_Jealous vampire. You would do well to watch your tongue."_

Uh-oh. Ruby had to diffuse this.

Somehow Ruby found the strength to move—to pry her exhausted eyes open, lift her head again and turn to meet the Lady's gaze. It took a little longer for her to find the words, and every word was a struggle. "Your...sister...is well...now?"

The Lady's expression seemed to soften as she turned away from glaring at Weiss. "_Only time will tell, but I am hopeful. She sleeps now, but already I sense a shift in energy within her tree."_

"Good...that's...really...good." Ruby drew in a slow breath. "I want...to go home...now."

The Lady frowned. "_Are you certain? You are welcome here, Rosebud. I would let you stay as long as you'd like."_

"I'm...sure."

The Lady pursed her lips. "_Very well. As promised, I will send you back whence you came. Forget not the other promise you made this night, Rosebud. I expect to see you again soon."_

"_One final thing." _Her eyes caught Ruby's and held. "_When you tire of the Hunter's overtures and the misguided __Changeling's_ _schemes and plots, know that my grove will always be a safe haven for you." _Then the Lady reached down without any warning, touched the crown of Ruby's head. Ruby jerked with a gasp as a painful jolt of energy shot through her.

What...?

The question had barely formed in her mind when the Lady continued, "_Farewell until we meet again, Rosebud."_

With that, an uprising of emerald, gold, and bronze-tinged magic suddenly swirled around Ruby and Weiss. The air spun faster and faster, stinging their eyes and yanking at their hair and clothing. Ruby felt a strong tug somewhere around her navel, a sign that they were moving to wherever the Lady chose to send them.

Weiss's arms tightened around Ruby once again, and she returned the favor as best she could with her good arm. There was a distinct sensation of weightlessness that lasted several long seconds before gravity finally returned to normal. The world stopped spinning and when they opened their eyes again, they found themselves on the ground next to a Mistralian-style lamp post. The Lady had returned them to the Mistralian Gardens just as she had promised.

* * *

**PART IV**

"Stay here, Ruby. I'll be right back with the car."

Weiss didn't give Ruby a chance to respond and walked off after settling Ruby down on one of the ornate wrought iron and wooden benches located just outside the gardens. Not that Ruby had the energy to respond; in fact, by the time she managed to fully process Weiss's words, Weiss had already disappeared behind a row of scattered cars. It might have been late, but the parking lot was still surprisingly full. Apparently many of tonight's guests were planning to stay until the very last minute.

Ruby gave a bone-weary sigh as she leaned back and closed her eyes, trying to ignore the light throbbing in her head. The arm the hamadryad had fed from ached as well, and she felt small ripples of nausea plaguing her insides. She briefly entertained the idea of lying down in hopes that she'd feel a little better but quickly abandoned it when she realized she wasn't quite sure she'd be able to control her drop well enough not to smack her head against the bench. In a collision of head versus bench, she had a feeling that the bench would win. No use adding a bump to her head along with everything else.

As an afterthought, she slipped her good arm through the loops of Weiss's tote bag, (which they had found on the ground several feet away after being sent back to the human realm), so she would notice if anyone or anything tried to take it while she was resting. The tote sent her mind drifting back to a little while earlier. Ruby had been in no condition to do much of anything, so it had been Weiss who had gotten up to fetch their things. When she returned, she knelt back down beside Ruby and spoke.

"_This is going to feel a bit uncomfortable, but it won't hurt; I promise." Without any further warning, Weiss took one of Ruby's iron daggers in hand and lifted it to her palm._

_Seeing the dagger spurred Ruby back towards wakefulness. "Wait," Ruby forced out, making a valiant effort to fight off her lethargy. She wasn't sure if her lethargy was from blood loss or if it was a side effect of the vampiric thrall that was still keeping the pain at bay. Probably both. Weiss's brow rose in response, but she paused as requested._

_Ruby tried to hold her injured arm out to Weiss, but it sank back down into her lap within seconds. "You're hurt. Since I'm already bleeding, you should take some before you heal me."_

_Weiss gave her a flat look. "No." With that, Weiss sliced her palm open and quickly pressed it against Ruby's lacerated forearm so that her own blood would seep into the open wound._

_Ruby squirmed and her hair stood on end as she fought the urge to pull her arm away. "Uncomfortable" was a mild term to describe how weird it felt for her flesh to suddenly start knitting itself together as if it had a mind of its own. There was also a second sensation, one like dark mist pouring into her wound and traveling up her arm. It gave her the shivers, and not in a good way._

_As though privy to Ruby's discomfort, Weiss started speaking as if to distract her._

"_Don't let any other vampire heal you like this unless you have no other choice. I wouldn't even be doing this either if not for…" she trailed off._

"_If not for…?" Ruby prompted after a few long seconds._

_Weiss blew out her breath. "If not for the fact I know you trust me...and I know you know that I'd _never _take advantage of you." Her voice was soft, careful, and controlled. "Yes, vampire blood has powerful regenerative properties and in small amounts, it's harmless. However, too much leads to certain...side effects." _

_She lifted her hand to examine how Ruby's wound was healing. Then she flexed her sliced hand, causing fresh blood to well up, and pressed it against another section of Ruby's wound._

_Ruby shivered again at the renewed healing sensations, and she couldn't help but clench and unclench her other hand. Desperate to latch onto Weiss's voice instead of focusing on her injury, Ruby asked, "Side effects?" _

"_Yes. You become more susceptible to vampiric suggestion, especially that of the vampire whose blood entered your body. Drinking vampire blood has the same effect. Your will weakens, and you'll find yourself compelled to obey the vampire in question. Intake too much vampire blood, and the vampire won't even need to hypnotize you to get you to do what they wish, and the effects will last until your body is able to filter out the blood, which could be never if you're continually given fresh blood on a regular basis. It's how blood thralls are made."_

"_But those are illegal," Ruby blurted out._

_Weiss snorted sardonically. "Yes, but that doesn't mean they don't exist. Vampires have just gotten better at hiding them from the public eye." Weiss's expression turned serious, and her voice dropped to a whisper. "That's why you can't let anyone else know what your blood can do. It would be all too easy for one of them to kidnap you and turn you into a blood thrall."_

_The worry in Weiss's voice made Ruby's heart hurt so Ruby scooted closer and leaned into Weiss's side. Physical contact always made Ruby feel better, so she hoped it would do the same for Weiss. "I won't. I can't promise 'cause sometimes things just happen, but I'll try my best."_

_Ruby couldn't tell if it helped, but Weiss did seem to lean back into her ever so slightly. "See that you do," Weiss said after a moment._

_Still seeking a distraction, Ruby suddenly asked, "You could've done this back when I got hurt last time—you know, offered to heal me and stuff—right?"_

"_I could have." Weiss's voice was wary._

"_But you didn't." Ruby kept her voice light, not wanting Weiss to think she was blaming her or anything like that. She just really wanted to know why. She wanted to understand what Weiss was thinking, especially since Weiss was actually talking about herself for once._

"_No, I didn't. It wouldn't have been right to. We weren't as close back then. And thankfully, that injury was nowhere near as bad as this one so there wasn't any need for such drastic measures." _

_Weiss was quiet as she flexed and shifted her hand again, seemingly thinking._

_Eventually, Weiss continued haltingly, "When I was still human, my life was…carefully controlled. Everything was decided for me, from what I wore to who I was allowed to interact with. And I hated it. I hated being controlled—being forced to play a role at the whims of another." She gave a bitter laugh that Ruby hated the sound of. "Of course, fate decided to be cruel and turned me into a creature that embodies the very thing I so despised. I'm a creature that can control—_enslave—_others through blood and line of sight alone."_

"_But you don't," Ruby found herself saying. "You wouldn't because you're a good person."_

"_No, Ruby. I'm not a good person. As much as it galls me to admit, the dryad spoke true when she said there is blood on my hands. But at the very least, I hope to become better." Weiss turned to look directly into Ruby's eyes. "Please believe me when I say that I would never seek to take away your free will."_

_It hurt to hear Weiss sound so unsure and hesitant, pleading, as if she truly believed that Ruby would think the worst of her. Ruby leaned harder into Weiss's side and laid her head on her shoulder. She wanted to give Weiss a hug, but her arm was still in Weiss's lap being healed so she had to settle for the next best thing. "I know you wouldn't. Thank you for looking out for me." Weiss didn't say anything in response, but she did give Ruby's wrist a gentle squeeze of acknowledgment._

_After a few more seconds, Weiss pulled her hand away from Ruby's arm, examined it, and gave a satisfied nod. The slice on her hand began healing itself now that she was no longer purposely trying to keep the wound open. Once her hand had fully healed, she pulled a package of wet wipes out of her tote bag and began cleaning off her hand. She used a few wipes to wipe the traces of dried blood from her neck as well. Ruby made a move to take a wet wipe so she could clean off her own arm, but Weiss stopped her. "Don't—please. Let me." _

_It was then that Ruby realized what that earlier feeling had been—the sensation of dark mist traveling up her arm—for it returned in that instant without warning. It rose up from within her, urging Ruby to obey even such a mild request from the lady who had bequeathed blood to her. The compulsion was weak though, and Ruby shrugged it off easily. Ruby paused only once to analyze the sensation so that she would be able to recognize it if it happened again and then pushed it away firmly. As with most magics that attempted to mess with her perception of the world, the mist struggled against her will for a moment before dissipating without a trace. _

_Ruby let out an inward sigh of relief. The Lady of the Grove had been able to hijack her will far too easily earlier, making Ruby wonder if she'd lost her resistance to such magics. Thankfully, that didn't seem to be the case._

_The real question was if Ruby would be able to shake off a vampire who was actively trying to control her. It was worth finding out. And if she couldn't, maybe she could train herself to be able to. Conveniently enough, she had a vampire friend who could help her with that kind of training, assuming Weiss would be willing to help. That way Weiss wouldn't have to worry so much. But that was a conversation for another day._

_Ruby took in the expression on Weiss's face and then slowly nodded. That was all Weiss needed to take Ruby's arm again. Gently, Weiss ran one of the wipes across Ruby's skin—once, twice, and then fetched a new wipe to repeat the process—meticulously cleaning every inch of skin to ensure any and all traces of blood were gone. Only then did Weiss truly seem to relax._

_Weiss withdrew her power then. The protective blanket covering Ruby's mind receded until she felt entirely like herself again. She was still tired and her arm felt weak and achy, but somehow she was feeling a lot better than before._

_Weiss noticed her confusion and said, "The other side-effect of vampire blood is a temporary boost of strength and energy."_

_Oh, well in that case…_

"_Your ankle's still hurting, right? So you should take a little of my blood so you can heal." Ruby ignored the glare Weiss leveled at her._

"_Weren't you listening? I said 'temporary,' meaning even though you feel better now, it's not going to last. Taking even more blood from you will only make you feel worse when the effects wear off."_

"_Yeah, but you're hurting. And if it really is temporary, then you're probably going to have to keep me upright later, meaning _you'll _have to be able to walk. Plus you need to drive us home and everything. Tell me that you taking a little blood won't make things easier on you, and I'll drop it."_

_Weiss scowled. "You know I can't."_

_Ruby nodded. "And you know best. I'll still be fine even if you take a couple mouthfuls of blood, right?"_

"_Most likely," Weiss said reluctantly, "but that doesn't mean I should."_

"_You helped me so let me help you. Please." Ruby waited a moment before adding softly, "I know you're hungry."_

_Weiss stiffened before her shoulders sagged suddenly. "My eyes are glowing, aren't they?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Weiss's eyes dropped to Ruby's neck for a brief instant. She started to lick her lips and then caught herself. A look of angry frustration crossed her face. "You're not food, and I don't ever want to consider you food."_

"_You're right. I'm not food," Ruby said as she shifted to face Weiss more directly. "I'm your friend, and I just wanna help you not hurt anymore and make you feel better."_

"_At your own expense? Ruby, while I appreciate the sentiment, you need to start putting yourself first."_

_Ruby cocked her head at that. "But I am."_

_Weiss's brow shot up. "And pray tell me, how exactly?"_

"_I don't like it when you're in pain so if I help heal you, you'll feel better and then I'll feel better."_

_The most exasperated look crossed Weiss's face. She closed her eyes and reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose. She muttered something that didn't sound very nice under her breath, but Ruby couldn't quite make it out. Then Weiss opened her eyes._

"_Fine," she said at last, "but I won't take more than a few mouthfuls. Understood?"_

_Ruby nodded. "Yup!" _

_Weiss's expression softened. "And thank you, Ruby; both for this gift of life and for caring enough to offer it."_

After Weiss had fed—(and she did so from Ruby's other arm; something about not wanting to draw too much blood from a single place?)—they moved to a nearby bench to rest for a while. Weiss's ankle needed time to heal, and she didn't want Ruby moving around too much just yet. Similarly to the first time Ruby had given her blood, she made Ruby lie down with her feet elevated, this time using the bench's armrest. Ruby didn't complain though—especially not after Weiss made a point to let Ruby use her lap as a pillow.

Rare were the times when Weiss actually initiated contact, and such contact was usually limited to a pat on the shoulder or a strangely affectionate flick to Ruby's forehead or nose. Weiss was more than willing to reciprocate any physical affection Ruby offered her, but she didn't seem to crave it the way Ruby did so it was always Ruby who reached out first. It would have been foolish of Ruby not to take advantage of such a rare and generous offer.

A quick glance at a nearby clock—(there were several small decorative clock towers scattered throughout the gardens)—told them that the Lady had kept her promise and returned them to nearly the same time as when they strayed into the other realm. They still had a while before the gardens closed so they weren't in a huge rush to get moving.

Weiss's blood had given Ruby a good burst of energy, but it still wasn't enough to get her all the way back to the parking lot. When Ruby's footsteps started to flag, Weiss changed their destination to the closest cafe, sat Ruby down at an empty table, and headed to the kiosk. She came back with a bottle of orange juice, a banana, and a package of trail mix (_ick_) in her hands and made sure Ruby ate and drank all of it. Only then did she offer Ruby the prize she had been (_deviously_) saving for last, a palm-sized chocolate-chip cookie. It almost made eating the trail mix worth it. Almost.

A few minutes after Ruby had finished eating, a golf cart drove up to the cafe and pulled to a stop nearby. Weiss rose from the table, went over to exchange a few words with the driver, and then came back to help Ruby into the vehicle. Apparently while Weiss was making her purchases, she had also requested to have a cart sent over.

If Ruby had been feeling better, she might have been worried about drawing too much attention, but she was crashing hard. The food and drink helped, but it wasn't enough to mitigate the drop she felt after the effects of Weiss's blood had worn off. All she wanted to do was curl up and sleep, which she pretty much did as soon as Weiss climbed into the cart beside her. Once Weiss was settled, Ruby leaned her head against Weiss's shoulder. Ruby's last conscious memory before drifting off was of Weiss wrapping her arm around Ruby and pulling her closer.

Ruby dozed against Weiss until they reached the parking lot. Their driver offered to take them all the way to Weiss's car as well, but Weiss declined his offer, stating that she hadn't parked far. He accepted her words and had headed back to the gardens a few minutes ago.

Now that Weiss had gone to get her car and Ruby's power nap had successfully restored at least some of her energy, Ruby found herself alone with her thoughts, which wasn't really the best place to be at the moment. It had been easy enough to push them away when Weiss was right there next to her—her lap soft beneath Ruby's head, her arm wrapped protectively around Ruby's shoulders, or her voice quietly concerned as she asked how Ruby was feeling time and time again as they made their way through the gardens to get to the parking lot—but now that Weiss was gone, the thoughts that had been lurking in the murky darkness came crawling back up to the surface.

Ruby dipped her head and pressed her lips together as her mood plummeted and the urge to cry overtook her. She had to say goodbye to Weiss. She had to push her away before she got dragged into Ruby's life anymore than she already had. It would rip Ruby to shreds, but she had to do it. She had to keep Weiss safe, even if that meant never seeing her again. Never talking to her again. Never getting to hug her, argue with her, or go on any more outings with her.

Already Ruby could feel her throat hurt and her eyes burn just thinking about it, but she had no other choice. Ruby was a danger to everyone around her. If Weiss was going to get hurt because of her connection to Ruby, then Ruby had to do the right thing and remove herself from the picture.

That was when she heard a familiar voice call out her name in urgent, almost frantic tones. "_Ruby!" _

Oh no. Ruby wasn't ready for this. She screwed her eyes shut in denial before finally giving up and prying them open. She lifted her exhausted gaze to take in the softly glowing sight before her: Winter.

Winter could be even harder to read than Weiss sometimes but right now, her expression was wrought with worry. She scanned Ruby from head to toe, her eyes sharp as she took in every inch of Ruby's slumped posture on the bench. Ruby tried to straighten and look more alert, but it was only a few seconds before weariness dragged her down again.

There was a furrow between Winter's brows, and she looked unhappy. Upset. And of course she was. She had to be. Winter had trusted Ruby to look out for her younger sister and yet Ruby was the reason Weiss had been put into danger in the first place.

Seeing that she now had Ruby's attention, Winter wasted no time in asking, "_What happened? I felt both of your signatures suddenly disappear, and I couldn't sense either of you." _Her shoulders were tense, and her posture was ramrod straight.

Ruby swallowed hard and then proceeded to tell Winter everything that had happened, her heart growing heavier with each word. When she finally reached the end, Ruby suddenly blurted out, "I'm sorry."

The furrow between Winter's brows deepened for some reason. Her voice was unexpectedly gentle when she asked, "_For what?"_

Ruby's emotions wobbled and a single treacherous tear escaped the corner of her eye. She swiped at it with vehemence, furious that she couldn't hold herself together long enough to do what she needed to get done. Her fist clenched and unclenched repeatedly as she tried to contain herself—to hold back the pain until she was safely back at the apartments where no one would see her except for maybe Silkie.

"F-for" —Ruby clenched her jaw to get her voice to stop trembling— "for putting Weiss in danger. F-for getting her hurt."

Winter said nothing, and Ruby couldn't bring herself to look her in the eyes.

Ruby kept her eyes trained on the ground between them. "B-but you don't have to w-worry. I'll—I'll stay away from her. I-I'll tell her that she doesn't have to come anymore. I-I won't p-put her in danger again." Ruby pressed her lips tightly together and dropped her chin to her chest as her heart ached in protest.

"_Ruby, do you really think I would ask that of you?"_

That was...not the response Ruby was expecting. She chanced a glance up. Winter was frowning, and her eyes seemed almost...sad? There was a silence before Ruby realized Winter was actually waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes?" And suddenly Winter looked even more dissatisfied, and Ruby couldn't figure out why. She tried again. "B-because she's your sister. Y-you care about her so much. And you should! And I went and got her hurt s-so" —Ruby drew in a careful breath— "So sh-she should stay away from me. T-that way, she'll be safe."

To her great surprise, Winter dropped to a crouch in front of Ruby, forcing her to meet her eyes. "_Ruby,"_ Winter said gently, "_Yes, Weiss is important to me, but that doesn't mean you are unimportant."_

Ruby blinked, not sure what Winter was saying.

"_I love my sister, and yes, I wish for her to be safe and well, but she is strong. She has never needed me to coddle her, and she won't break just from a few minor injuries. And from what you've told me, you did everything you possibly could to keep her safe and bring her home. You even went out of your way to give her enough blood so that she could heal despite your previous ordeal. How could I be upset about that? If anything, I should be thanking you for taking such good care of her when I couldn't."_

Winter didn't blame her?

"Y-you—you're not mad?"

"_Of course not."_ Winter looked over Ruby a second time, her gaze pausing on Ruby's dirt-stained knees and limp arm. "_What of you? Are you alright?"_

That did it. Ruby's breathing hitched and a few more tears escaped in spite of herself. She didn't deserve the concern Winter was offering her, but she couldn't help but bask in it nonetheless.

"I-I'm fine," Ruby said thickly as she wiped her eyes on her sleeve, "j-just a little tired." And it was mostly truth. Technically, she was _physically_ fine. As long as she didn't overdo it, she'd recover none worse for the wear. Weiss told her so.

"_Are you sure?"_

Ruby's gaze dropped as she nodded.

Winter sighed heavily. "_Ruby, just because I value my sister doesn't mean I value you any less. You're important, too. Is that so difficult to understand?"_

That dragged Ruby's eyes back up. "B-but she's your sister. So she should be more important."

"_And if pressed, I would have to admit that she is; but again, that doesn't mean you are unimportant. Am I not allowed to care about your well-being as well?"_

"I _can't_ be important." The words fell from Ruby's lips before she could stop them. "I'm not—I'm not good enough for that. I ruin _everything_. Weiss is probably mad at me, too."

Winter's brow shot up. "_And why do you think that?"_

"She—I dunno...she's been...quiet."

And she had been. Weiss hadn't said anything beyond a handful of quiet commands since they reached the cafe. Ruby, sit down and wait here. Eat this. Make sure you finish your drink.

And when they were getting onto the golf cart: Watch your step. Be careful not to hit your head.

And just a few moments ago Weiss had ordered her to stay here and walked off as though she wanted to get away Ruby for a little bit. It hadn't bothered Ruby at the time, but the longer she sat here thinking about it, the less confident she felt.

Winter pursed her lips. "_You need to talk to her. There's no sense in assuming her thoughts simply based on her silence. Perhaps she simply didn't want to fill your ears with chatter when you are so obviously tired."_

It was a nice thought, and a small part of Ruby recognized Winter might be right, but even so…

"It doesn't matter anyway," Ruby muttered. "She shouldn't be around me anymore."

"_And why not?"_

"Because this is only going to happen again. I don't know when or how, but it will. It always does. I'm not safe to be around. She's better off without me. And if I'm not around, you won't have to worry as much either."

"_And that is the single-most foolish thing I've ever heard you say."_

Winter caught Ruby's eyes and held them. "_If it hadn't been for you offering her shelter all those months ago, my sister might not even be here today. She is here, alive and well, because of you. Moreover, she is happier than I've seen her in decades, and that is because you accepted her overture of friendship. She is _not _better off without you...and neither am I."_

Winter's expression softened. "_Our lives are better because you are here. You gave me the chance to directly interact with my sister for the first time since the day I died, and that is a gift I do not take lightly. Others have been aware of my presence and a few could see or hear me, but none of them offered to do what you did; in fact, most of them tried to exorcise me, thinking me to be an evil spirit or something of the like. Conversely, you offered me kindness and a chance to reconnect with my sister, and for that I will always be grateful."_

Ruby might have been both emotionally and physically exhausted, but the sincerity of Winter's words was just enough to kindle a tendril of warmth within her.

"Thank you. That's...kind of you."

"_It's not kindness. It's merely the truth."_

Winter's matter-of-fact tone made Ruby's mouth quirk up briefly even though her heart still felt heavy.

"_In any case, you are tired and overwrought. Now's not the time to be deciding anything, especially regarding something as important as this and especially without Weiss's input."_

Winter was probably right but...if Ruby didn't say goodbye tonight, she wasn't sure she'd have the courage or strength to do it later.

Ruby's expression must have revealed some of what she was feeling for Winter forced her to meet her eyes once again. "_I mean it. Talk to Weiss. Tell her what you're thinking, how you feel. For both your sakes."_

Winter wouldn't let Ruby look away until she gave a jerky nod. Only then did Winter relax. She rose to her feet and briefly put her hand on Ruby's shoulder, leaving behind a vortex cool air, before pulling away. Ruby didn't have the energy to make it so they could actually touch, but she appreciated the gesture nonetheless.

It gave her just enough courage to be a little selfish.

"I-if" —Ruby swallowed— "if Weiss ends up not...n-not wanting to be friends anymore, w-will you be my friend? I-it doesn't have to be forever! But just for a little while?" _Just long enough to make the sting of Weiss's absence hurt less._

In truth, Winter actually visited Ruby more often than Weiss did. Weiss's private security team was extremely skilled and their high salaries gave them a vested interest in remaining vigilant, thorough, and most importantly, loyal. In other words, Weiss was safe in her own home so whenever Winter knew Weiss wouldn't be leaving the premises, Winter sometimes ventured out on her own. Few things were as boring as hanging around the mansion when Weiss was resting at midday or when Weiss cloistered herself in her office for hours at a time to pore over business contracts and company documents, so Winter occasionally dropped in on Ruby to pass the time. They'd chat during Ruby's breaks at the diner or on her days off, and Winter even helped Ruby out sometimes by letting her know when a customer was ready to order or needed refills.

Winter's expression filled with something Ruby couldn't quite put a name to. It seemed sad, but not quite. "_That is not how friendship works, and I am more than certain that Weiss would not choose that path."_

"_However," _she added quietly, "_in the unlikely event that Weiss does choose to distance herself from you, then yes, Ruby, our relationship will remain unchanged. I will not _become _your friend because in my mind, we became friends the day you helped me reconnect with my sister."_

"Oh." People could become friends without formally announcing it? That was confusing. And hard. How was one supposed to know when they crossed the line from not-friends to friends?

A current of shame trickled through Ruby. She was a poor friend for not even realizing that Winter thought of her as such. Ruby liked Winter well enough, but she'd always assumed that she was just a way for Winter to kill time. It never occurred to her that Winter might actually consider her a friend.

That was when Winter suddenly turned her head towards the parking lot. Ruby followed her gaze and saw Weiss's car pulling up to the curb.

Winter turned back to Ruby and said again, as though aware Ruby was having second thoughts, "_Remember, Ruby. Talk to her. And the sooner the better." _

As the last few words left her lips, Winter did that thing where she faded from sight. Ruby could still sense her nearby, but unless Ruby dove deeper into her powers, Winter was invisible to her.

Ruby's eyes drifted back to Weiss who was doing something on the passenger's side of the car. A few seconds later, she realized Weiss was putting the chair back so that Ruby could lay down on the ride home. Her heart twinged and ached to the point where she could barely breathe.

Ruby pressed her sleeve against her eyes one last time to wipe away any stray tears so that Weiss wouldn't see them. Then she dropped her arm and just soaked in the sight of Weiss being Weiss—the way she could walk so gracefully even when wearing lady-stilts, how every movement she made was always so polished and deliberate, and even the way she checked over everything at least twice to ensure it was all perfect before moving on.

If Ruby really ended up having to say goodbye to her this night, she wanted to hold on to every single memory she could and lock them away so that she'd never ever forget them.

* * *

It was well past one in the morning by the time Weiss pulled up to Silkie's apartments. She shut off her car and glanced down at Ruby's reclining form in the passenger's seat. Ruby's face was turned away, which made Weiss feel inexplicably unsettled. There was also the fact that Weiss had expected Ruby to fall asleep on the ride back, but Ruby's heart rate hadn't slowed at all, indicating that she was still awake. In fact, if anything, Ruby's heart was beating faster than usual, which was rarely a good sign.

Weiss lips thinned as she remembered returning with her car back at the gardens. She hadn't missed the new puffy redness of Ruby's eyes, the scent of salt water in the air, or the fresh, damp splotches on Ruby's sleeve. Weiss had immediately scanned the surrounding area, even going as far as listening for any nearby heartbeats so that she could find the perpetrator and give them a piece of her mind, but there was no one near enough to have been able to bother Ruby. Had one of the fae followed them out of the gardens?

In any case, Ruby had looked so utterly drained that Weiss didn't have the heart to press her for answers, but now Weiss was wondering if she had made a mistake. Ruby was _never_ this still or quiet.

"Ruby," Weiss said softly, "we're here."

There was an unusual silence before Ruby finally shifted. She drew in an audible breath and whispered, "...'kay." Her voice cracked, grating painfully against Weiss's ears.

Ruby shuffled around. There was a soft click and her seat slowly righted itself. A second click followed soon after, releasing Ruby's seatbelt. After that, Ruby just sat there, her pulse spiking and her hands clenched in her lap.

The silence was deafening and stretched until Weiss could take it no longer.

"Ruby...is everything alright?"

Ruby flinched slightly at the sound of Weiss's voice. "Y-yeah. I j-just…" —she took a deep breath— "I just wanted you to know that today was really, really awesome."

Weiss's brows drew together. Something was off.

Ruby stared blindly out the front windshield as she continued, "I had a lot of fun. Seeing all the pretty fish, getting new art supplies, walking around and talking, it was all so awesome. Thank you so much."

The words were right, but her tone sounded so...wrong. Forced. And why wouldn't she meet Weiss's eyes?

"And I'm sorry."

Weiss blinked and then frowned. "Why are you apologizing?"

Ruby's gaze fell to her lap. "You got hurt because of me. And it was such a great day, but I ruined it."

Weiss's eyes narrowed, but Ruby didn't seem to notice and kept talking, heedless of Weiss's rising temper.

"So it's okay. You don't" —her voice hitched— "you don't have to keep your promise anymore. I—I absolve you of your promises. You don't have to keep coming back to visit me. You don't have to stay. It's okay. And as long as you stay away from me, the fae shouldn't bother you anymore. You'll be safe."

Weiss had heard more than enough. The steering wheel creaked dangerously in her grasp. "Ruby_. Be quiet_."

Ruby's mouth snapped shut. She seemed to shrink against the car door, that utterly _baseless_ guilt threaded through every fiber of her being.

Weiss drew in a slow breath and let it out, trying to choose her words carefully. At last, her voice punctuated the tense silence. "This is why you've been so quiet. You've been thinking about this...this _rubbish_."

"It's not" —Ruby's voice faltered for a brief second before strengthening— "it's not 'rubbish'. It's keeping you safe. Even if...even if that means from me."

Of all the—

Weiss turned to glare at Ruby who _still_ wasn't willing to look at her. "Ruby, I thought we were past this. What happened tonight wasn't your fault. None of it was. _Especially_ my mild injuries. Those were my fault and mine alone."

"But if I hadn't been around, the fae would have left you alone. You wouldn't have gotten hurt at all."

"Do you really want to go there?—because two can play at that game. With that sort of logic, fault should ultimately rest with me. If I hadn't invited you out in the first place, we wouldn't have gone to the gardens, therefore none of this would have happened."

Ruby finally raised her head, her silver eyes flashing as they caught the streetlights. "That's not—you couldn't have possibly known that the gardens weren't safe."

"_Exactly_." Weiss met Ruby's eyes. "Did you tell the fae to spirit us away? Did you ask them to meddle in our affairs? Were you the one who summoned those vines and roots that attacked me? No, you weren't. And you couldn't have known that there were fae living there or that they would be so brazen as to take advantage of your presence."

"But—"

"No, Ruby, no buts. Now come on. We are not having this conversation out here in the car."

Ruby blinked in shock. "What? No. I'm saying you don't have to. In fact, you shouldn't. The sooner you get away from me, the sooner your life can go back to normal."

Weiss's jaw tightened. Ruby's tone was so matter of fact, as though it was a matter of course that that her existence be removed. As though she were a blight on Weiss's life that needed to be scoured away.

Weiss could not let this sort of erroneous thinking stand even a moment longer.

"And _I'm_ saying that is unacceptable. Ruby" —Weiss reached out and touched the back of one of Ruby's tightly fisted hands, hoping Ruby would listen and believe— "you _are_ my normal now."

A strickened look crossed Ruby's face. "No, that can't—you _can't_."

Weiss's brow furrowed. She remembered that tone, that fear mixed with desperation. She had heard it once before, the night when Weiss had shown up at the apartments only to find the scent of Ruby's blood in the air. Ruby had tried pushing Weiss away that night as well.

A puzzle piece fell into place in the back to Weiss's mind.

"I can't what?" Weiss asked far more gently than before.

Ruby opened her mouth and then shut it, seemingly at a loss on how to respond.

"I can't consider you a friend anymore? Consider you important?" Ruby's eyes flickered at that one. Weiss raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Ruby blinked and said quietly, "Someone recently told me something very similar."

"Then maybe you should listen to us." Because it was killing Weiss to see how little Ruby seemed to value herself.

As Weiss spoke, Ruby's words from earlier drifted to the forefront of her mind. "_I can't lose anyone else._" They were another piece of the puzzle.

There were other pieces as well. The way Ruby always put others first. The way she brushed herself off as not important. The way she apologized for things that were out of her control.

Guilt. Fear. Both were powerful and insidious monsters that Weiss was all too familiar with and still grappled with today. But she would not allow them to take Ruby from her, not this night.

And for once, Ruby's involvement with the fae was what would give Weiss the weapons she needed to break through the monsters that clung to Ruby and threatened to drag her away. By no means would it be easy, but Weiss would do nearly anything at this point if it meant Ruby would stay.

Weiss took a deep breath, gathering her thoughts, before saying softly, "Ruby, have you ever wondered why I don't have a family or household despite being a vampire?" She glanced over to see a look of confusion cross Ruby's face. And of course she would be confused since Weiss's query must seem entirely out of the blue. Still, Weiss waited until Ruby gave a hesitant nod.

A combination of relief and triumph filled Weiss's chest. _Got her._

Ruby had been raised by a fae shifter. She lived in one of their dwellings and had spent a good portion of her life learning how to navigate their world. One couldn't live that long submersed in a foreign culture without adopting some of its customs and practices. The most obvious sign of her fae upbringing was that Ruby didn't lie. She could be as evasive and cagey as any fae when trying to avoid giving a direct answer, but she never outright lied.

The other practice Ruby had adopted—which also happened to be the one Weiss was counting on now—was that of giving and receiving. Of favors and debts. Weiss wanted an answer from Ruby, but to get that answer, Weiss had to offer something in return. She had to tear open her heart and soul to force Ruby to take on a debt of honesty in hopes she would feel pressured to repay it.

"In truth, I did have one, a small household."

Ruby's eyes widened and her back straightened at the admission, because of course Ruby would pay attention. She always did. If Weiss had something important to say, Ruby would always drop everything and listen.

Weiss closed her eyes as the charred, gutted mansion floated up from the depths of her memories. Smoke clogged her nostrils, and she could even almost imagine the residual heat rising up from the ruins and pressing against her skin again. She remembered her fury, grief, and horror. She remembered the bitter, jagged edge of betrayal ripping a wound so deep in her soul that it remained there even now.

Weiss continued, her voice sounding distant as the memories assailed her. "There were a mere seventy-three of us. Forty-six vampires and twenty-seven humans—all strays and people seeking sanctuary. We weren't involved much in vampire politics, but we were powerful in the business world. Unfortunately, there were those who didn't like that, a rival vampire family to be precise."

Weiss's hands tightened in her lap. "They planted an agent in our household—a human with a grudge—knowing we rarely turned away those in need." Weiss fought to prevent the familiar, burning rage from overwhelming her. She shoved away the hurt so that she could finish the story. "Sh—the agent—worked their way into our good graces, earned our trust, and when our rivals gave the order, waited until I was gone to set fire to the building. Most of the humans survived for they had time enough to escape, but my flock—the vampires that came to me for protection and sanctuary burned. The fires were set in broad daylight so my vampires—at least those who were still awake—had a choice between death by fire or death by the sun."

A hand reached over and curled its fingers around Weiss's. She took a breath and loosened it, allowing Ruby to hold her hand more fully. It helped.

Weiss looked straight ahead. "I told you that I wasn't a good person because after killing the traitor, I left the survivors in the hands of the few vampires that had survived because like myself, they had been away at the time of the fire. I left everything to them—the land, our finances, our other holdings—and threw away all my responsibilities. I abandoned them in their time of need and grief so that I could find the ones responsible and exact vengeance upon them. And I did. That particular vampiric bloodline is no more."

And how she did it had been bloody and cruel, but Ruby didn't need to know that, though that dryad had already hinted at it. Perhaps one day Weiss would tell her the whole story and hope Ruby would not be disgusted or disillusioned by her, but not tonight.

Weiss closed her eyes and briefly tightened her hold on Ruby's hand, taking what comfort that she could, as she buried the memories once more so that she could focus on the present and why she had brought them up in the first place. She breathed, counting her breaths and focusing on the expansion and compression of her lungs until she was calm again. Then she opened her eyes and turned to Ruby.

"I have lived and lost, Ruby. I have had everything stripped away from me without warning and been forced to live with the guilt that followed, so I have come to be able to recognize it in others." Ruby's hand tensed in Weiss's. Weiss stared directly into those panicking silver eyes and asked quietly, "Who did you lose, Ruby?"

She let go when Ruby made a move to pull away, and then she waited, holding her breath as she desperately hoped that she wasn't overplaying her hand—that Ruby trusted her enough to open up.

The car grew chill as Weiss waited for any sign that Ruby was willing to answer—the internal and external temperatures of the car equalizing now that the car had been shut off for a while. The night was so quiet and still that it felt as though they were the only two souls left in the world.

Weiss waited so long that she was about ready to give up until finally Ruby let out a choked sound.

"My d-dad," Ruby said at last, her voice tense and agitated. "He's a-alive! But Uncle Qrow said he might not wake up for a long, long time." Her eyes were distant and shadowed, likely trapped in the past just as Weiss had been only moments before. "He got hurt real bad, and it's all my fault. If I wasn't—!"

Ruby bit back the words in a way that Weiss was frustratingly familiar with. If Weiss were to press for a continuation of what Ruby was about to say, she was sure Ruby would reply with something along the lines of "Uncle Qrow told me not to talk about it."

Ruby took a deep breath before continuing. "I destroyed our family and ruined everything. If I hadn't been there, Dad wouldn't have gotten hurt, and Yang wouldn't have lost everything."

"Yang?" Weiss asked softly.

"M-my sister."

Weiss tried to organize all the information Ruby had shared with her, but she was missing too many pieces.

"I...don't quite follow. How is any of that your fault?"

Ruby hesitated. Her eyes darted to Weiss and away as she chewed the corner of her lip in thought. Finally, she seemed to make some sort of decision.

"They were after me that night," Ruby whispered as if afraid someone might hear her. "If I hadn't been there—or if I had just gone with them without a fuss, then no one else would have gotten hurt."

Weiss straightened, shocked in spite of herself. It was the closest Ruby had ever come to sharing with Weiss why she was in hiding. People had tried to abduct Ruby? Fury smoldered in the corner of her mind that she reserved for those who did not treat Ruby with the care and respect she deserved.

"Who were after you?" Weiss asked, hungry for answers. Perhaps if Weiss knew more about Ruby's unknown enemies, she could do more to protect her.

Unfortunately, Ruby just shook her head, her mouth shut tight. She wasn't going to elaborate. But it was still progress—another breadcrumb to follow up on in the future.

Weiss swallowed her disappointment and shifted her attention back to the issues at hand.

"May I ask another question?"

Ruby nodded hesitantly.

"How old were you back then?"

Ruby blinked, looking a bit confused, but she answered anyway. "I don't remember exactly but...I was really excited because I was finally going to get to go to junior high and be in the same school as Yang again."

So that would be...twelve or thirteen? Weiss wasn't quite sure what the current education system looked like, but she vaguely recalled that elementary school was for pre-teens and younger while high school started around fifteen years of age. That left a brief three year gap in between for junior high. That was so incredibly young—too young to be shouldering such a burden of guilt, and far too young to have been forced to leave home, especially under the guardianship of that neglectful uncle of hers.

But there was nothing Weiss could do about that. She couldn't change the past, no matter how much she might want to. However, she could be here for Ruby now.

"Ruby, I want you to do something for me." Weiss waited until Ruby nodded tentatively before continuing. "I want you to close your eyes and imagine a younger Weiss. She's twelve. She likes to learn and experience new things, but she's usually not allowed. She likes music, but she doesn't like being forced to perform. Her gowns are always of the highest quality money can buy and always in shades of white and blue. Can you see her?"

"Mmhmm," Ruby mumbled.

"Now that twelve-year-old Weiss has just been attacked. Her guards are fighting off intruders as she and her sister try to flee for safety. Some get injured in the fighting; some lose their lives. People have gotten hurt protecting her family. She feels the weight of their lives, knows their blood is on her hands, but still she flees because that's what she's been told to do all her life. The guilt remains though. People lost their lives to protect her, and they will again as long as her father has enemies."

Weiss waited a moment to let Ruby fully process her words. "And with her father, she is blamed because she bears the sin of sharing his blood. When the families of the lives lost come to her father for compensation—widows, sisters, and children who need help putting food on the table as they are forced to rearrange their lives now that they've lost an important source of income and more importantly, someone they loved—Weiss's father turns them away, for he is greedy and jealous of his wealth. And as the stricken family members walk back through the ostentatiously decorated halls, already feeling pangs of hunger and the looming threat of lean times ahead, their hands and pockets as empty as when they first entered the building, they catch sight of one of the lord's daughters. And she knows they hate her. It's in their eyes as they glare at her, all dressed up in her fine silks and pretty shoes. And the youngest of their party, a child even younger than Weiss steps forward and says, 'It's your fault Papa died.' The child is quickly hushed, but the barb strikes true. If only Weiss wasn't there at the time of the attack, the boy's father might have lived to return home to his family."

"T-that's—that's not fair," Ruby blurted out. Her eyes shot open to meet Weiss's. "You didn't do anything wrong!"

Then Ruby's eyes widened as the implication of her own words sunk in.

"_Exactly_," Weiss said with no small amount of satisfaction, "it wasn't her fault. Just as what happened to your family was not your fault."

Ruby looked down. "But…"

Weiss frowned. She reached out and caught Ruby's chin to force her gaze up. Doubt-filled silver met clear blue.

"The circumstances aren't quite the same," Weiss continued, "nor are the players involved, but blaming a child for the misdeeds of others is wrong regardless. What happened to your family is not your fault. It was never your fault. If anyone is to blame, it should be the unprincipled miscreants who felt no qualms in attacking a family to kidnap or hurt a child."

Ruby's hand came up, her fingers tentatively brushing against Weiss's wrist. When Weiss released Ruby's chin and let her arm drift down to the armrest between them, Ruby's hand followed. Weiss shifted their hands so that she could cradle Ruby's in her own. She gave Ruby's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Ruby. If young Weiss was not to blame, then young Ruby isn't to blame either. Am I wrong?"

Again, Ruby fell silent. Although Weiss knew Ruby was probably simply working her way through Weiss's arguments, an undercurrent of doubt worked its way through her regardless.

Were her words reaching Ruby? Had she been able to convince her?

Weiss didn't know how long Ruby was lost in her own thoughts. It could have been five minutes or five hours for all she knew, but at last Ruby let out an explosive, heavily laden sigh. Her hand tightened around Weiss's.

"M-my head says you're right, but...it doesn't _feel_ right. A-and even if I want to, I dunno if I can ever really believe that. The thoughts have been there for so long…"

Weiss breathed an internal sigh of relief. Ruby was listening.

"And that's okay," Weiss told her softly, "just as long as you're aware that those thoughts aren't necessarily right. You were not to blame then. And you are not to blame for the events that happened tonight. You have no control over the fae, and you are not to blame for what they chose to do. And I will tell you that time and time again until you can start to believe it. And then I will tell you again after that for as long as it takes for it to stick."

Ruby's eyes grew heavy with doubt. "It could be dangerous. You could get hurt again and next time, I might not be able to protect you. I-I'd rather" —her voice became rough and anguished— "I'd rather you be safe and well, even if that means being away from me. Because at least then I know you'll be okay."

_Oh Ruby._

Weiss squeezed her eyes shut, her heart aching fiercely in rejection of Ruby's words. When she finally managed to compose herself once more, Weiss released Ruby's hand and reached out to cup the back of Ruby's neck. She drew Ruby close and rested her head against Ruby's, their cheeks less than an inch apart and their warm breaths mingling in the cool air before them.

"And I'd rather be with you, no matter what might come." Weiss pulled away just enough to be able to look into Ruby's eyes and shifted her hand from Ruby's neck to her cheek.

"Ruby," Weiss breathed, "I know loss is scary, especially if there's guilt involved." She gently thumbed Ruby's cheek as those silver eyes glistened in the dark. "It makes you not want to risk anything ever again—not yourself or the chance that someone else might get hurt because of you. It's why I live alone now, with no family or household. So I _understand_, Ruby. I understand to the point where it hurts. Just the thought of losing something again is utterly petrifying.

"But you know what's even scarier to me right now? Losing you. I lost my family once, but thanks to you, I've found a new one. So unless you look me in the eyes and tell me right now that you no longer wish to see me ever again—"

Ruby's eyes widened, and she choked out, "I couldn't _possibly—_!"

"—then I'm not leaving." Weiss stroked Ruby's cheek once more, and Ruby's hand came up to curl around the back of her hand. Ruby's eyes were bright with unshed tears. "If there are dangers, we will face them down together. You are no longer alone. I am here to stay as long as you let me."

Ruby blinked, releasing a stream of tears that Weiss immediately started wiping away, but Ruby was smiling the first real smile Weiss had seen since they had gotten back to this realm. She sniffled and said jokingly, "W-would it even m-matter if I t-told you to go away?"

Weiss returned that smile and arched her brow. "Oh? Are you finally getting wise to my ways?" She was rewarded with a wet laugh.

Ruby sniffled again and wiped her face on her sleeve. Then her eyes clouded, and she leaned forward to bump her head against Weiss's. "I might forget," she whispered, "a-all of this. S-sometimes I just get so scared and the thoughts are so loud…"

"And that's okay, because I'll be here to remind you," Weiss said simply. She was willing to face down Ruby's doubts however many times she had to, because Ruby deserved it. She deserved a life unburdened and filled with good things, and Weiss would do whatever was in her power to ensure she got them.

* * *

**Chapter 4.5 — Epilogue**

"Go straight to bed, Ruby, and remember to drink plenty of fluids as you recover. Don't skip any meals. Don't push yourself if you're not feeling well."

Ruby leaned heavily against her open doorway and mumbled, "Mmkay…." She tried her best not to slouch because she didn't want Weiss worrying any more than she already was, but she wasn't sure she was succeeding.

She didn't blame Weiss for fussing, especially not after Ruby had wobbled a bit after getting out of Weiss's car. Apparently standing up too fast after losing blood could make someone feel light-headed and faint. Ruby hadn't even been able to climb the apartment steps to reach the front entrance without leaning against the bannister, hence why Weiss had escorted her all the way to her room. Not that Weiss had planned to do anything less, apparently, but Ruby's wobbliness had sealed the deal.

It was strange. Ruby was so exhausted she could feel it in her bones. Every footstep had been a struggle. Her eyes burned and her nose was still sniffly from all the crying she'd done tonight, but somehow she was feeling lighter than ever. It was like a huge burden had been lifted from her shoulders.

Weiss was _staying_. Ruby didn't have to say goodbye to her. In fact, Weiss made it clear that she _wanted_ to stay, and Ruby was still trying to wrap her mind around that.

"Oh, before I forget, may I see your cell phone?" Weiss asked, bringing Ruby's attention back to the present.

"Yeah." Ruby dug into her pocket and handed it to Weiss. "What'd you need it for?"

"With your permission, I'll give your workplace a call later and let them know you won't be able to come into work—which, of course, I'm sure you were planning to do, weren't you?" Weiss narrowed her eyes warningly.

"O-oh...uh, yeah, of course!" Probably anyways. Not being able to stand up without feeling lightheaded was probably a sign she ought to call in sick. Ruby just hadn't thought that far ahead yet. She was still trying to process the fact that she wasn't going to lose Weiss.

Weiss nodded approvingly as she looked up the diner's number on Ruby's phone and typed it into her own much fancier phone. "You don't mind, do you?" Weiss asked as she handed Ruby's cell back to her.

"Mind what?" Ruby stuck the phone back into her pocket.

"Me calling in for you."

Ruby blinked, confused. "Why would I?"

Weiss looked distinctly uncomfortable. "W-well, calling in to someone else's workplace in place of that person to request sick leave usually implies a level of intimacy or closeness of relationship that goes beyond mere friends. I dare say most people would only trust their immediate families to do so."

It took several seconds for Ruby to translate that from Weiss-speech into Ruby-speech but when she did, she still didn't quite understand why Weiss was fussing.

"Then I definitely don't mind." Ruby rubbed her eyes and leaned harder against the doorway, her batteries flickering and dimming with every passing second. When she looked up again, Weiss was giving her that 'Ruby said something that didn't make sense again' look so she tried to explain.

"You're my best friend. And, well, when you told me earlier that you considered me family, it made me really, really happy." Suddenly the carpet looked super interesting, and Ruby found herself fiddling with her sleeves. "And I k-kinda like the idea of being family. With you, I mean. S-so if you really meant that…"

Ruby glanced up to see Weiss's face was unexpectedly pink. Huh, that was odd.

Weiss coughed slightly. "O-of course I did!"

Ruby grinned. "So...family? And friends? For realsies?"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "That is _not_ a real word; but yes, family and friends." Weiss was still looking a little pink, but she was smiling, which was always a good thing. Ruby liked seeing her smile.

Ruby nodded solemnly. "So I don't mind you calling the diner for me if you really want to."

"I do, actually. I'd rather give them a call myself rather than worry about you heading out later just so you can get a signal."

Oh, that made sense, especially since the size of the dead zone caused by ambient fae magic fluctuated daily. Sometimes walking down to the curb was enough to be able to get a signal; other times Ruby would have to walk past the next building or even across the street to get her phone to work. Plus, Ruby wasn't sure she wanted to risk heading up and down the front stairs of the apartment again so soon. It'd been kinda scary to realize just how fatigued she was. She had been both grateful and relieved that Weiss was willing to walk her up.

Weiss slipped her own phone back into her pocket. "You'll be alright for the next sixteen hours or so?"

Sixteen hours? That was oddly specific. Still, Ruby nodded. "Why?"

Weiss grimaced. "To be honest, I'd like nothing more than to stick around and make sure there are no lasting ill-effects from all the blood you lost today. Unfortunately, if I want to come back tomorr—well, no, I guess it would be tonight since it's already well past midnight…In any case, if I want to be able to check up on you sooner than later, I have to get home and rearrange my schedule."

A trickle of guilt crept through Ruby. "You don't have to. I'll be okay."

"Nonsense. I'm going to, and that's final. In fact" —Weiss straightened and her voice took on a formal note— "Ruby, I promise you that I'll be back later tonight."

All at once, warmth blossomed throughout Ruby's chest. Weiss's words from before came back to her just like they always did whenever Weiss made a new promise:

"_I won't play games with you, and I won't leave you guessing. From now on, I will make you a promise every single time we meet and when I fulfill that promise, you'll know you can trust me. And one day, I hope you'll be able to believe me when I say I won't leave you."_

Did Weiss truly know just how important these promises were to Ruby? That every time she made Ruby a new promise, another worn, crooked cog in Ruby's heart slipped back into place to keep turning a little while longer? That every time Weiss kept one of her promises, Ruby just felt so full inside?

Was there anything Ruby could do to express just how thankful she was?

That was when she remembered what Weiss had done the first time they'd met when she thanked Ruby for offering her blood. And since Weiss had done it, it must be socially acceptable, right?

So without putting too much thought into it, Ruby reached out, took Weiss's hand in her own, and pressed a soft kiss to the back of her hand. A strange jolt leapt from her lips down the length of her spine, but she was so tired that she didn't think much of it beyond noting it made her feel pleasantly warm inside. "Thank you, Weiss," she said as she raised her eyes with a smile.

Then her smile faltered.

Weiss was a shade of red that Ruby had never seen before. Those clear blue eyes were wide, and her mouth had fallen open in a way that was more characteristic of Ruby than Weiss. Weiss was always so poised and collected while Ruby was usually the one who was always being caught off guard and fumbling to keep up.

"I'm sorry!" Ruby blurted out, panicking at the thought that she'd done something to upset Weiss. "I just thought—you did it once, so maybe it's something you used to back when you were growing up because you're always talking about how people these days do things differently than they used to, so even if people don't really do it today, maybe it meant something to you and—"

"Ruby, stop!" Weiss gave Ruby's hand a squeeze even as she tried to cover her flushed cheeks with her opposite hand. "I-it was fine! I mean, you were fine. I mean—" Weiss stumbled to a halt. She retrieved her other hand from Ruby's grasp, covered her face with both hands, and made a frustrated sound that would have been considered a groan from anyone less well-mannered.

Ruby fidgeted and dropped her gaze. "I'm sorry," she said again, her voice quiet. "I just...wanted to thank you somehow."

Ruby felt rather than saw Weiss look up. There was a familiar huff, and a pair of hands entered her vision to grasp her own.

"No, Ruby, I'm the one who should apologize. It was uncouth of me to respond to your gratitude in such a manner. You just...surprised me a bit."

Ruby gathered the courage to look up only to see Weiss giving her that somewhat exasperated, lopsided half-smile that she always gave Ruby whenever Ruby put her foot in it again.

Weiss must have sensed Ruby's doubt for she said, "I mean it. You did nothing wrong." Then she stepped forward and wrapped Ruby in a surprising but always welcome embrace.

The last of Ruby's tension melted away as she sank into Weiss's arms. It was probably Ruby's favorite place to be, and she'd stay there for hours if Weiss let her. When one of Weiss's hands rubbed gently along her spine, Ruby couldn't help but snuggle in closer, sinking her chin down against Weiss's shoulder and giving a little sigh. When Weiss finally pulled away, Ruby felt a lot better.

"I'll see you later tonight, Ruby. Get some rest."

Ruby nodded. "I will. Drive home safe."

"Of course." With that, Weiss headed back down the hall, passing the elevator in favor of taking the stairs.

Ruby waited until Weiss turned the corner before finally heading into her apartment. As she locked the door and started getting ready for bed, her mind was already turning ahead in anticipation of when she'd get to see Weiss again.

* * *

**A/N: So the White Rose Week theme of "Breathless" is still in affect here, but this time it's not just the characters who are struggling to breathe/keep up. I hope that you the readers also found yourselves on the edge of your seats as the events continued to unfold. If you have a spare moment, please let me know if I succeeded?**

**I'm actually extremely unhappy with Part 4 of this chapter, but I can't tell if it's because I'm still in my downward spiral where everything looks like it sucks or if it actually needs fixing. If anyone has any insight, please do share your thoughts. Otherwise, I'm always happy to hear feedback. You can bet that any comment you take time to leave will be read over and over again whenever I'm losing confidence and struggling with my writing.**

**As always, thank you for taking the time to read this story and double thanks to those who have the time to leave even a brief review/comment.**

* * *

**Author's Ramblings and Ruminations:**

**A total side note but something that was on my mind again and again as I struggled to finish this chapter...**

**Progress, healing, recovery, getting to the point where you want to be, getting to a point where you feel okay, getting to a point where you feel good about yourself...often it's not a straight line. We trip and fall. We get sidetracked. We sometimes stop in places where we have no intention of stopping, and sometimes we are forced to backtrack. And oftentimes all of that feels like failure. It feels like by taking that one step back, your goal is that much harder to reach.**

**But it's not failure. It's taking a much needed rest. It's taking a scenic route. It's gaining experience to bolster you up the next time you stumble. **

**We are often our worst critics and our worst enemies. This is something that I struggle with all the time, which is why I'm leaving this here. Be kind to yourself. Know that you will trip and fall because nobody's perfect, so it doesn't make sense for any of us to seek perfection. It's okay to make mistakes. It's okay to falter. You'll get there as long as you don't lose hope and don't give up.**

**Take care everyone. Don't give up. You can do it. You got this. I know you do.  
**

**I'll see you all again the next chapter.**

* * *

**[EDIT 12/19/2019] — All of you are awesome. Period. It's only been a few days since I uploaded this chapter and in doing so, also shared some of my doubts and how sometimes the writing process can be hard on me, and the outpouring of kind words, enthusiastic encouragement, and support have been incredible. Thank you all so much. You are all so amazing, and I'm so lucky to have you as an audience. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5 — (1) Dimmed

**A/N:** Thank you as always for your incredible patience and support.

By the way, if you ever want periodic updates regarding my fics, I have a tumblr at **hopeofmorning910writes**.

I also have a personal tumblr at **hopeofmorning910 **where I occasionally post about writing and other things that interest me.

Now please enjoy~

**Word Count: **14,983

* * *

**WRW Day 3.2 (Silver Eyes Strength, 1 of 3)**

**Chapter 5 — Dimmed**

**PART I**

Ruby glowered at the two slices of fluffy white bread sitting in the middle of the frying pan. Copiously buttered on each side and filled with sharp cheddar cheese from one crusted edge to the other, the slowly toasting sandwich taunted her. This was the moment of reckoning. The difference between half-cooked horrors and charred destruction. The line that separated tasty morsels from unpalatable substances. The division between a cold meal and—

"Ruby, glare at that sandwich all you want, but it's not going to cook itself. You need to turn up the heat a bit more if you want it to crisp up properly. And if you top the frying pan with a lid, the cheese will melt quicker."

Ruby deflated. "But Weiss," she said, her voice carrying a hint of a whine, "the last time I used a higher heat, my pancakes turned all black on the bottom."

"I said turn it up _a bit_. Medium heat should do. Here." Weiss put down the cutting board she had been washing, dried her hands, and joined Ruby at the stove. She turned the knob up two more notches from where Ruby had set it and covered the pan.

"Are you sure it'll be okay?"

"It'll be fine. Now come here, and taste this for me." Weiss fetched a spoon from one of the drawers, dipped it into the pot of tomato soup simmering on the other burner, blew on it gently, and offered it to Ruby.

Now that their cooking lessons had begun in earnest, Ruby was well used to Weiss having her taste this or that, so she didn't hesitate to take the proffered spoon in her mouth.

After Weiss withdrew the spoon, she asked, "So? What do you think?"

Ruby swallowed and grinned widely. "It's good!"

Weiss rolled her eyes. "You say that every time."

"'Cause it's true every time! Although…"

Weiss tilted her head. "Yes?"

Ruby fiddled with her sleeves sheepishly. "It's a little tart? Which isn't bad! It's still good! Just...sourish…"

"Ruby, I've told you this before, and I'll say it again: there's no need to bother sparing my feelings. I want your honest opinion more than compliments." Weiss pulled a container out of one of the cabinets and removed the lid.

"What's that?" Ruby asked curiously.

"Sugar. You didn't know it was here?"

Ruby shook her head as she watched Weiss sprinkle some of it into the soup.

"Why not?" Weiss gave the soup a stir.

Ruby decided to make herself useful by closing the container and putting it away. She shrugged. "You've bought so much stuff over the last few weeks that I've kinda lost track of it all. Don't even know how to use, like, ninety-nine percent of it, so I never really bothered looking through it."

She watched as Weiss covered the soup and turned off the burner. "Hey, Weiss?"

"Mmhmm?"

"How come you know how to cook?"

Weiss didn't answer right away. Instead, she returned to the sink to finish washing the dishes.

Ruby wasn't bothered though. She figured anyone who had lived as long as Weiss had would need a little extra time to sort through all those memories. If Weiss really didn't want to talk about it, she would have said so.

When Weiss finally spoke, her voice was soft. "I never wanted a vampiric family, but like it or not, they flocked to me anyway. It started with one or two—vampires who had been abandoned by their makers simply because they were weak or were having trouble adjusting to their new existences. Two became four, four became eight, and little by little word spread that there was a powerful, lone vampire who would give sanctuary to those who needed it.

"And out of the many vampires that came my way, they all had one question, one issue that they hoped I could solve for them. They didn't want to become monsters like the ones that had thrown them out. They wanted to keep their humanity." She stopped to wipe her hands and gestured to the stove. "This was one of the solutions I came up with: a chore rotation system.

"I've always thought that one of the reasons vampires lose their humanity is because as they adapt to their new existence, they forget their old one, which is a practice that many older vampires encourage. Vampires forget how to relate to humans because many of the commonalities we once shared are gone. We're on different sleep schedules. We no longer require human food. We can't enjoy the sun.

"Forcing everyone to do their part for our household helped mitigate that divide because it ensured we were all equal, regardless of whether we were human or vampire. Communal jobs like cooking were especially good for keeping everyone in touch. Just because we vampires could no longer eat the food we made, didn't mean we couldn't enjoy the camaraderie that comes with working together towards a shared goal."

"That's…." Ruby tried to wrap her head around what that might have been like. "Amazing," she said at last. "Really, really amazing."

Weiss's reply was painfully quiet. "I can only hope that my people shared that sentiment before they lost their lives."

Ruby frowned.

"No, really. I mean it." Ruby caught Weiss's hand and gave it a squeeze. "Like—you cared enough about everyone to worry about it, and even came up with a plan that might help. That's like, _wow._ I would have loved that—knowing that someone cared enough about me to try to help me."

Her frown deepened, not sure if her thoughts were coming out right. Words were hard.

Finally, she leaned over and bumped her head gently against Weiss's, doing her best to resist the strangest urge to nuzzle Weiss's temple. "I think I would have felt really lucky to have met you and been even more lucky to get to be a part of your household." When she drew back, her face felt a little warm, and for some reason, it was really hard to meet Weiss's eyes. "A-and I feel really lucky now. You know, because you let me be part of your family."

Weiss was silent for a moment. Then she suddenly stepped closer, wrapped an arm around Ruby's waist, and nestled her head against Ruby's shoulder. Ruby immediately responded by curling her arms around Weiss in return. Weiss's breath tickled her collarbone, awakening a handful of butterflies in Ruby's stomach. Pretty butterflies that were probably a beautiful blue like the skirt Weiss was wearing today.

"Thank you," Weiss murmured, sending another soft puff of air against Ruby's skin. More butterflies awoke, but oddly enough, they were far from unpleasant.

A silly grin crossed Ruby's face, happy that Weiss seemed to have cheered up a bit. She gave a soft hum of acknowledgment as she pulled Weiss even closer.

Weiss chuckled softly, and Ruby's heart soared. She made Weiss laugh!

"Ruby, as much as I'm enjoying this, your sandwich is going to burn if you don't flip it soon."

Oh, right. Dinner.

Ruby grumbled lightly and let Weiss pull away.

Weiss handed Ruby the spatula and motioned towards the covered frying pan.

"How'd you know it was done?" Ruby lifted the lid and glared down at the offending sandwich that had interrupted her cuddle-time.

"It smells done."

"Oh."

Now that Weiss mentioned it, even Ruby could smell the mouthwatering combination of toasted butter, bread, and cheese over the sharper scent of tomato soup. Her stomach rumbled, and she decided to forgive the sandwich just this once. A stomach full of warm food was almost as good as cuddles, and Weiss was a super good cook. (Ruby would never admit it aloud, but even Weiss's veggie recipes could be pretty tasty. Sometimes. Some veggies just couldn't be saved no matter how they were prepared.)

Ruby's eyes flicked from the spatula in her hand to the half-toasted sandwich. All she had to do was flip it, right? She could do that. Probably. She tried to forget that her pancakes didn't always survive a flipping without turning into a broken mess.

She attempted to slip the spatula under the sandwich, but it kept sliding away. After spending over a minute shoving the sandwich around the frying pan, Ruby grumbled a second time. Right. _This_ was why she never bothered cooking.

"Need some help?" And now Weiss was laughing at her. Well, not laughing-laughing, but she was definitely amused. _Super_ amused. Like, I'm-trying-not-to-laugh-at-you-but-I-really-am-deep-down-inside amused. Which wasn't exactly a bad thing. Amused Weiss was almost as good as smiling or laughing Weiss.

"Please?" Ruby tried to look as pathetic as possible in hopes that Weiss would take pity on her.

Weiss chuckled again. "Watch carefully." And like magic, she flipped the sandwich in one smooth motion.

Okay, that was really cool. So why couldn't Ruby pull that off?

Ruby pouted. "You make it look so easy."

"You'll get it eventually. You just need to practice some more, that's all."

Ruby kinda doubted it, but at least Weiss would be around to help in the meantime. That thought alone cheered her right up.

* * *

Dinner was a pleasant affair. They chatted while Ruby ate and then washed the dishes together.

However, Weiss sobered little by little as the evening wore on. Up until now, she had avoided bringing up their unexpected adventure at the Mistralian Gardens (which had been about a week ago), but now that Ruby seemed to have fully recovered, Weiss wanted some answers.

"So you asked me a question about cooking—therefore, I think it's only fair if I get to ask a question of my own," Weiss said as she joined Ruby at the table.

Ruby looked up from her mug of hot chocolate. "Oh, um, sure. What'd you want to know?"

Weiss steeled herself. She knew this was bound to be a difficult topic for Ruby, but she had to know. "When we were over in the other realm, you promised me a story."

Ruby froze. "Oh…" Her gaze fell.

"Yes. 'Oh.'" Weiss reached out to touch Ruby's wrist. "I wasn't the first to have fed from you."

Ruby fiddled with the mug in her hands. The sound of ceramic scraping against the wooden table was loud in the otherwise silent apartment. Her voice was quiet. "No, you weren't." She pulled her hot chocolate closer and took a careful sip, clearly trying to buy herself some time.

Weiss let her. She would wait all night if that was what Ruby needed to fully gather her thoughts.

Ruby opened her mouth a few times as if to speak, but each attempt ended with clenched teeth and flattened lips. Finally, her chin dropped, and she muttered, "I was stupid."

Her voice hitched. "I-I think I was thirteen, maybe. 'Bout a year after I—after I had to leave home with Uncle Qrow. We kept moving. We were always moving. The longest we ever spent in one place was about three days, tops."

Ruby's eyes grew distant. "It was autumn. I remember 'cause the nights were starting to get really cold, but it was safer to move from place to place under the cover of night, so we did. Sure, there're more magical creatures active at night, but Uncle Qrow's really strong, so even if something came after us, he was usually able to fight them off.

"That night, we were changing locations again. We were taking the back alleys as usual, and some guy cut us off. I didn't get a good look at him 'cause Uncle Qrow told me to hide and not come out until he said I could, but whoever the guy was, he wasn't right." Ruby drew her arms in and shivered. "And he was there for me. He spent half the fight laughing and taunting Uncle Qrow about all the things he would do to me once he killed Uncle Qrow. I-I stopped listening. I c-couldn't—"

Enough.

Weiss thrust herself from her seat and wrapped Ruby up in her arms. Ruby buried her face against Weiss's stomach and curled her arms around Weiss's waist, squeezing tightly. One of Weiss's hands rubbed Ruby's shoulders while the other cradled the back of her head.

"You don't have to remember that part." _Not if it scares you so._

Weiss suppressed the burning rage swirling in her chest until it died down to a low simmer. If she knew how to find the man in question, she'd let her summons tear him limb from limb. Since she didn't, entertaining such thoughts was a waste of time and energy—time and energy better spent comforting the young woman in her arms.

Ruby let out uneven breath and nodded before pulling away. "S-sorry."

"Don't be." Weiss stared into Ruby's eyes and didn't like what she saw there. She pulled Ruby to her feet. "Come."

Weiss drew her over to the futon (which was in its couch configuration), sat down at one end, tugged Ruby down next to her, and wrapped an arm around her. It did the trick. Ruby relaxed as soon as she curled up against Weiss's side.

"Take your time and continue whenever you're ready," Weiss said softly.

Ruby nodded as she took Weiss's free hand and simply held it in her own.

Eventually, Ruby began speaking again. "I don't know how long the fight lasted, but then Uncle Qrow did his crow-summoning thing. He doesn't do it very often because it risks the lives of his brethren, but if he calls them, regular crows will answer; and even the meanest creatures will think twice about attacking when there's a flock of two hundred angry birds trying to peck their eyes out. The guy must have run away 'cause I didn't see him when Uncle Qrow came back to get me."

Ruby grew tense, and Weiss immediately ran her hand up and down Ruby's side. Ruby's gaze was locked on their shared hands.

"I was so _stupid." _ Weiss frowned, but Ruby didn't seem to notice as she continued. "I should've noticed something was wrong—that Uncle Qrow was hurt—but I didn't, and he almost died. The guy who attacked him used some kind of poison. We barely made it a block away before Uncle Qrow collapsed."

"Then the lamia showed up." Ruby lifted her head questioningly. "Do you know what a lamia is?"

Weiss pursed her lips. It wasn't a creature native to the lands now called Atlas, so she didn't know much about them. Since meeting Ruby, Weiss had been working on collecting as many texts as she could regarding otherworldly creatures and the legends that surrounded them, but they were few and far between. It seemed Ruby had spoken true about such texts disappearing from libraries and collections around the world. The ones that still remained tended to have superficial, often contradictory information at best—or they were so old that the owners were reluctant to remove them from the safekeeping of their climate-controlled storage rooms. Even the internet was less than helpful. (Privately, Weiss wondered if the fae had somehow bypassed their aversion to iron and steel and learned to use computers in order to break into online databases as well.)

Still, at least Weiss's preliminary research meant she could recognize most creatures by name.

"A creature with the upper body of a woman and the lower body of a serpent?" Weiss felt a thread of satisfaction when Ruby nodded. Of course, it was soon quashed when Ruby expanded on Weiss's rather lackluster answer.

Not that Weiss minded. She had grown fond of how Ruby's voice took on that storyteller's cant, and she could almost see a younger Ruby at her uncle's knee, listening intently to his every word and committing them to memory. It was a sweet image, if one overlooked the fact that such lessons were probably the only reason Ruby was still alive today and that the uncle in question hadn't been heard from in years.

"Uncle Qrow said that the first of them came into being when a mother's children were murdered. At first, she mourned her children. Then she became obsessed with the thought that maybe her children weren't dead—they were only lost—so she began searching for them. When her hope finally died, she grew jealous and spiteful towards all other mothers. She wanted them to suffer just as she had, so she turned to violence, murdering any child she came across.

"One of the greater powers saw what she was doing—saw that she was destroying innocent lives and therefore disrupting nature's balance—and chose to intervene. The woman was cursed to never be able to sleep again so that she would have no respite from her suffering, and transformed into the first lamia. Her new visage was to be a warning to others to hide and protect their children until she slithered away."

Ice crept up Weiss's spine, and horror bloomed in her chest. "You were thirteen." A _child._

"Yeah," Ruby said quietly. "I lucked out though. She wasn't one of the ones that went around killing and eating children at first sight. They vary, you know. Some lamiai prefer to kidnap children and make them last instead.

"They've got these fangs that inject venom that's strong enough to paralyze a child. It's how they manage to kidnap children right out from under their parents' noses. They just sneak into the kid's room late at night; bite them so the kid can't cry, scream, or move, even if they wake up; and carry them back to their nest. There, the lamia drinks the child's blood little by little until they're close to death. Then the lamia finishes them off and heads out in search of another child."

Her voice was detached, as if she was talking about someone else, but Weiss wasn't fooled. Ruby's pulse had quickened, and her voice wavered every now and then. But there was nothing Weiss could do other than hold Ruby a little tighter.

Ruby swallowed. "I didn't know as much as I do now back then. I didn't know she was one of the malicious sort, 'cause she seemed so nice and she was offering to help. She told me she'd been watching and that she had some medicine that could save my uncle. All she wanted in return was some of my blood.

"I didn't think. I was just so scared that Uncle Qrow was going to die. I didn't even think of bartering, or making the terms of the agreement more specific, or anything like that. I mean, I asked her if her taking my blood was going to kill me, and she said 'no,' but I forgot to close the loophole."

"Loophole?" Weiss asked quietly, suspecting the answer but wanting to be sure.

"It was a one-time question," Ruby explained. "She didn't intend to kill me _now,_ so she was being truthful, but that didn't mean she wouldn't kill me later."

Weiss closed her eyes and took a careful breath. The fear that Ruby could have died that night and Weiss never would have gotten the chance to meet her battered her from within until her soul cracked. A faint tremor ran through her. Sitting beside Ruby wasn't enough. She needed more.

"Excuse me," Weiss murmured. Then she shifted them in the blink of an eye, eliciting a small squeak from Ruby. Weiss pulled Ruby down on top of her so they were both lying lengthwise along the futon, wrapped her arms around her, and pressed her cheek against Ruby's tresses.

"Weiss?" Ruby asked in confusion.

Weiss just shook her head and shut her eyes once more, letting Ruby's rose-tinged scent wash over her and Ruby's warmth, weight, and steady heartbeat remind her that Ruby was fine. She was here, she was alive, and she was safe in Weiss's arms.

Weiss's fangs ached for a brief moment, but the sensation faded quickly. Her body was finally learning that Ruby wasn't food, thank goodness.

It didn't take long for Ruby to snuggle closer even though she probably had no clue what had just gone through Weiss's mind. It made Weiss smile in spite of herself.

A few minutes passed before the swirling fear calmed enough for her to loosen her hold. Weiss drew back, but she wasn't ready to let go quite yet and kept Ruby in the circle of her arms. "Sorry."

"Mmm-mm," Ruby mumbled. "I don't mind."

"Still, I should have asked first."

Ruby shrugged. Then she lifted her head just enough so she could meet Weiss's eyes. "You okay?"

Those silver eyes were so concerned and her query so sweet that Weiss's hand moved before she could stop it. She caressed Ruby's temple, brushing away a few loose strands of hair, and reveled at the way Ruby's resulting smile was enough to quell the last few dredges of her disquiet.

A stray thought flitted through her mind. _Her hair's getting longer. _ _I wonder if she's planning to grow it out. _ (Weiss was careful not to dwell on why the length of Ruby's hair mattered to her.)

"Yes," Weiss said, "I'm fine." _Better now that I can feel the cadence of your life beating against my skin._ "Will you tell me the rest?"

Ruby pouted a little before nodding and laying her head back down against Weiss's shoulder. Weiss dropped her chin and nestled it against Ruby's hair.

"It's about what you'd expect," Ruby said at last. "I agreed to the trade. The lamia gave Uncle Qrow her medicine, and it worked—eventually. Not soon enough to save me from myself though."

Ruby went quiet for a long moment. Then, just as Weiss began to wonder if she should break the silence, Ruby suddenly sat up on her knees, squeezing herself into the narrow space between the back of the futon and Weiss's legs. She reached for the neckline of her shirt and pulled the elastic material down past her right shoulder. She shifted the wide strap of her sports bra, revealing a mess of old scar tissue and deep punctures. Fanged bite marks.

Weiss sat up immediately, her eyes trained on those scars and her lips pressed thin. Had those been there before? She couldn't remember. The last time she'd seen Ruby even partially unclothed was the night Ruby had been attacked by a Grimm, and Weiss had been far more occupied with treating Ruby's new wounds than looking for signs of older ones.

Ruby must have misread Weiss's reaction for her shoulders curled inward and her gaze fell. She covered the scars with her hand and gave a short, awkward laugh. "I know they're not very nice to look at—not like yours." Ruby's eyes darted up to the scar bisecting Weiss's eye before dropping again.

Weiss's jaw tightened at the self-deprecation in Ruby's voice. She rose to her knees, mirroring Ruby's posture, and reached out. She stopped just shy of touching the back of Ruby's hand. "May I?"

Ruby hesitated before letting her own hand fall away. She nodded tentatively.

A shiver ran through Ruby's form as Weiss traced her fingers across those scars, taking care to avoid the deeper puncture marks in case they were still sensitive. The lamia had utterly ravaged Ruby's shoulder. The last time Weiss had seen something this bad was when she had to deal with the aftermath of a starving vampire who had lost all control. And this had happened when Ruby was only thirteen? Her heart twinged sharply.

"Do they still hurt?" Weiss asked as she examined the punctures more closely.

Ruby shook her head. "They itch sometimes, but they don't hurt. And I have full functionality too. They're just…"

"Just…?" Weiss pulled her hand away.

Ruby sighed heavily as she fixed her clothing.

"They're the price of my stupidity," she said. "But I would have paid it a thousand times over if it meant saving Uncle Qrow."

Weiss's temper flared. Enough was enough.

"Stop saying that," she snapped. "Ignorance and inexperience are not the same as foolishness and stupidity. You were young, you made a mistake, and you learned from it. That's not a sign of stupidity; it's a sign of maturity and wisdom."

She took a deep breath and made an effort to gentle her tone. "Please...don't put yourself down like that."

Weiss held Ruby's gaze until Ruby glanced away.

"S-sorry." Ruby's voice was quiet. Too quiet.

"Hey." Weiss reached out, took Ruby's hand, and stroked it with her thumb. "I'm not mad—just...frustrated. We had this conversation before, remember? You're blaming yourself for things out of your control. You were a _child_, Ruby; and children make mistakes. And wanting to save your uncle?—that's a noble objective if I ever saw one. If anyone is to blame, it's the man who hurt your uncle and the lamia; they're the ones who chose to prey upon an innocent child."

Ruby didn't respond at first, but she didn't pull her hand away either. Finally, she looked up and said, "But it _feels_ like my fault."

"And if it was me standing in your shoes? If I was the one who had been attacked? What would you say then?"

Ruby blinked and then frowned. Well, it was more of a pout than a frown, which Weiss took as a good sign.

"What would you say?" Weiss pressed again.

"I'd say...I'd say they were great big poopy-heads who shouldn't have been after you in the first place," Ruby grumbled.

The corner of Weiss's mouth twitched. _Don't laugh. Whatever you do, _don't _laugh. This is a serious conversation._

"R-right. They're...poopy-heads." Her lips trembled again, and she had to bite her tongue to hold back her mirth.

When Weiss finally managed to contain herself, a thought occurred to her. "Maybe that's how we should look at this from now on."

Ruby tilted her head questioningly.

"Whenever you feel guilty for something you did or think you should have done, switch places with me. Imagine myself in your shoes. Imagine what you would say to me if I were in your place."

The strangest expression crossed Ruby's face.

"What?"

Ruby ruffled the back of her head. "I don't think I'd want to."

Weiss's brow rose. "Why not?"

Ruby mumbled something unintelligible, and Weiss gave her a stern look.

Ruby blew out a breath and said louder, "I don't like thinking about bad things happening to you, and when I do, I just kinda...wannagiveyoulotsofhugs."

Weiss blinked, trying to puzzle out Ruby's rapid stream of words, and when she did, every inch of her filled with warmth. She smiled and shook her head. "How are you like this?"

"Huh?"

Weiss gestured. "This. All of this. You're just...so sweet." _Despite everything the world throws at you._

Ruby perked up and grinned cheekily. "I eat cookies!"

That did it.

Weiss exploded into laughter and laughed harder than she had in a long while. (And it wasn't lost on her that the last time she'd laughed this much was also due to the silly young woman before her. Ruby truly was a gift.)

When her laughter finally wound down to a breathless chuckle, Weiss said, still smiling, "And I suppose that means I should buy you more cookies?"

"Yep!"

Weiss tweaked Ruby's nose. "Nice try."

Ruby shrugged unapologetically, her grin only widening at Weiss's mock admonishment.

Weiss sobered as she recalled their original topic of conversation. "But seriously, please consider it? Whenever you feel like blaming yourself, imagine what you would say to me if I were in your shoes, and use that as a reminder that the guilt you feel might be baseless." Ruby's grin faltered, but Weiss met and held her gaze. "Please? For me?"

Ruby searched her eyes, and her expression softened. "Okay...I'll try. Really I will."

"Thank you." Weiss smiled again, which coaxed a smile out of Ruby as well.

They both knelt there for a moment, gentle blue meeting warm silver. Then Ruby suddenly dropped her gaze and fiddled with the ends of her hair before glancing back up into Weiss's eyes. "Umm...do you think we could...lie down again?" Her face turned a little pink. "I k-kind of liked it."

And there was absolutely no way Weiss could turn down a request like that. And if she were being entirely honest with herself, she didn't want to. If anything, she relished the chance to hold Ruby against her once more.

"Of course." Weiss paused only long enough to fetch a couple pillows for comfort, before leaning back again. She opened her arms, and Ruby immediately crawled forward and settled herself against her.

They were quiet for a time, each lost in their own thoughts. Weiss took to letting her hand play up and down Ruby's back in a slow, soothing motion. Ruby made a soft sound of contentment before she picked up where she left off.

"The lamia took her payment right then and there, and...well, you saw what she did." Ruby paused, her tone turning thoughtful. "I used to think she was just playing with me because there are a lot of fae out there that like watching others suffer, but you said my blood was potent or whatever, right?"

"I did, and it is." Weiss's arms tightened at the thought of the lamia torturing Ruby just for fun.

Ruby nodded. "But now I think that maybe my blood gave her such a boost that she got a little crazy. She forgot that she was supposed to only drink a little and then take me back to her nest. She wasted time drinking more blood than she should have, and it ended up saving my life. If she had carried me away before tasting my blood, Uncle Qrow might not have been able to find me in time.

"I blacked out so I don't really know what happened after that. Uncle Qrow told me later that I almost died. If he hadn't regained consciousness when he did, fought off the lamia, and rushed me to someone who could heal me, I wouldn't have survived. She took too much. That's why I've still got the scars. Fae magic is powerful, but there are limits. I was dying, so all the magic went to keeping me alive instead of fixing my shoulder. But in the end, Uncle Qrow survived and I got better, so I have no complaints."

Weiss rested her chin on Ruby's head and sighed quietly. "I am so very glad you survived. And your hypothesis is probably correct. I've lived a long time, but I've never tasted blood quite like yours. A lesser being might very well get caught up in the euphoria and do as the lamia did—lose themselves and drink you dry."

"Euphoria?" Ruby glanced into Weiss's eyes.

Weiss grimaced at her slip of the tongue. "Sorry. It must be strange to be talking about this."

Ruby shook her head. "No, it's just…You like my blood that much?"

"...Do you really want to know?"

"Kind of."

Weiss let out a huff. "Then yes; if I had to be honest, your blood is probably one of the best things I've ever tasted in my entire life."

Ruby's brow furrowed. "But you don't sound happy about it."

"Of course I don't. Why aren't _you_ more bothered by this? After what happened with the lamia and at the gardens, I would have thought that this sort of topic would make you uncomfortable."

Ruby's fingers absently traced the knitted pattern on Weiss's sweater as she contemplated her answer. (It was sweet and incredibly endearing—and Weiss may or may not have started wearing more textured clothing after discovering this particular habit of Ruby's. Embroidered flowers on her sleeve might lead to Ruby stroking the smooth threads, and twining designs could lead to quiet moments like now.)

"I guess...it kind of does?" Ruby said at last. "Like, there's this part inside me that gets all quivery when I think about it too much, but at the same time...it's you. You wouldn't hurt me like they did. And I like it when you tell me things about you." She snuggled deeper against Weiss's shoulder. "Makes me feel like...like it's not always me."

Weiss's brow creased. She pulled back just enough to be able to see Ruby's expression. "What do you mean?"

Ruby wouldn't meet her eyes and shrugged. "You're always having to help me—with groceries, and cooking—and you keep having to take care of me when I get hurt. It's like I'm always dragging you into my problems."

"But you aren't. I want to be here. You know that, right?"

The words Weiss couldn't say aloud echoed in her mind. _For the trust you show me by allowing me into your life and letting me help you when you're in need is both a gift and a privilege._

Ruby might not have been able to hear Weiss's innermost thoughts but her eyes lit up nonetheless, and she smiled. "Yeah, I know." Then her expression tempered. "Well, most of the time I know. Sometimes I forget, but I remember more often than I forget, I think. And it's been a lot easier to remember these days."

Weiss couldn't help but smile back. "Good. I'm glad."

"But I'm also kinda greedy. Like, it's not enough just to know—you know? I kinda...want more."

"More?"

"Yeah. I wanna be able to give something back because you're always giving me things."

Exasperation touched Weiss's face. "Ruby, that is _not_ the definition of 'greedy.'"

"Isn't it, though? Wanting more even though you should be satisfied with what you already have?"

"No, because 'greed' implies selfishness. Wanting to give back to someone is inherently _un_selfish."

Ruby hummed thoughtfully as she thought that over. "Well, I still wanna give something back, and knowing that you like my blood kinda falls into that."

Weiss frowned and opened her mouth, but Ruby shook her head.

"I mean it. I know you said you don't want to think of me as food, and I get that. And I'm not saying the idea of being food doesn't scare me a little—it does. But that doesn't change the fact that my blood might be able to help you someday. And I want that...to be able to be useful to you."

Weiss had to cut this in the bud right this instant.

"I don't need you to be useful." _I just need you to be you._

"I know, but it would help make me feel better." At some point, Ruby had taken Weiss's hand and was now playing with her fingers, her touch warm against Weiss's skin.

Finally, Ruby blew out a breath. "Like...this is something I can do for you that no one else can. I can protect you from the sun or take away your pain when you're hurting or injured—I might even be able to save your life one day. That's important to me." Her voice grew quieter. "_You're_ important. Really, really important."

"I know I'm kinda a mess. I can't cook. I'm not great with people. There's a lot of things I don't know about, well, everything. But that doesn't mean I didn't think this through. I did. Spent days thinking about it actually." She squeezed Weiss's fingers. "So I want you to know—I mean, really know—that if you ever need some of my blood, it's yours. You've given me so much. So please, let me offer this to you."

_Oh, Ruby. _

An emotion Weiss couldn't quite name bubbled forth from the depths of her heart, filling it like an underground spring. Everything was swept away save for this moment and the young woman gazing so earnestly into her eyes. Her family. Someone Weiss had made the decision to protect long before she even realized it. Therefore, there was no way she could accept Ruby's offer, not now at least. Ruby was far too kind, and Weiss had the feeling she might give and give until she had nothing left—and then try to offer up more. Weiss couldn't let that happen.

"I hear your offer and I will consider it, but that is as much as I can promise you," Weiss said.

Ruby pulled back with a frown. "But—"

"No, I will not budge on this. If I am important, you are as well, and that means every part of you." Weiss touched Ruby's cheek. "Your heart. Your soul. Your blood. From the tips of your toes to the hair on your head, none of it should be offered up lightly—not to me or anyone else."

Searching Ruby's eyes, Weiss could tell she still didn't understand. But that was fine. They had time.

"But what if something happens to you?"

The seed of fear in Ruby's eyes almost made Weiss reconsider. Almost. But she couldn't. Ruby needed to learn that she couldn't just throw herself in harm's way every time something bad happened. She needed to learn that _her_ life was just as important as anyone else's.

"Then we will discuss this again when that time comes and not a moment sooner," Weiss responded gently.

Ruby didn't look convinced, but eventually she asked, her voice smaller than Weiss liked to hear, "You promise?"

Weiss filled her voice with all the sincerity she could muster. "Yes, I promise."

It was enough.

Ruby sighed before settling herself back against Weiss's shoulder. If she was perhaps clutching Weiss a little more tightly than before, Weiss made a point not to mention it—choosing instead to rest one hand atop Ruby's arm (which was curled around Weiss's middle) and letting her other hand land on the back of Ruby's shoulder, where she began drawing soothing whorls with her thumb. Eventually, a second, heavier sigh escaped Ruby, and a little more tension drained out of her.

It was then that Weiss remembered the other question that she had.

"Ruby?"

"Hmm?"

"When we were in the other realm, the dryad kept calling you 'Rosebud.'"

"Mmm, yeah, they've always called me that." Ruby shifted slightly. "If I tell you something, do you promise not to share it with anyone or look into it any further?"

Weiss glanced down at the top of Ruby's head. That was...rather specific. Unfortunately, her curiosity was far stronger than her suspicion when it came to Ruby.

"Alright, I promise."

"They probably call me that 'cause my mom's name was Summer Rose." Ruby swallowed unsteadily, and her heart rate jumped. "Sh-she's gone now, but I guess she was pretty well-known among the fae since they all seem to know who she was. So, um, m-my name is Ruby Rose. I'm Summer Rose's little girl, so I'm a 'rosebud' to them. You know, since they don't like using true-names and all that."

Weiss froze, and her eyes widened. "Ruby, you…"

Ruby ducked her head. Then she peeked up to meet Weiss's shocked gaze.

Weiss's lips parted. "You shared your name with me." Her _full_ name.

"Yeah."

_Because I trust you._

Ruby didn't say the words but somehow Weiss heard them nonetheless, and it suddenly made her want to cry. But she wouldn't, because that would only make Ruby wonder if she'd done something wrong.

"Ruby Rose," Weiss managed at last, "I am very pleased to finally be able to meet you."

A happy but shy smile tugged at Ruby's lips. "Mmm," she mumbled before burrowing back down to hide her reddening cheeks against Weiss's shoulder.

"Thank you," Weiss whispered as she held Ruby ever closer, and the warm squeeze she received in response almost made her want to cry again. Instead, she thanked whatever gods still existed that Ruby trusted her so, and prayed that she would forever be worthy of that trust.

* * *

**PART II**

Ruby rushed out to the bus stop, waving her hand to get the driver's attention. Thankfully, the lady driver noticed and was kind enough to reopen the doors.

"Thank you," Ruby said as she scanned her bus pass.

"No problem, sweetie," the driver answered as she closed the doors behind her.

Ruby slid into an open seat just as the bus lurched into motion. A quick glance around told her that she was the only passenger tonight. Even so, she chose one of the seats near the driver like she always did. It was safer there. Not that Ruby couldn't take care of herself, but the last thing she wanted was to draw unwanted attention to herself. The drivers on this route knew Ruby, so on the off chance someone decided to start harassing her, they would usually step in and help her out.

Once she was settled, Ruby flipped open her cell phone and scrolled through the menu to open up the last string of messages she had exchanged with Weiss. Slowly, she typed in a new message.

(Slowly because she was still getting used to the whole typing thing. Living with the fae didn't really do a whole lot in preparing her for anything more complicated than a calculator. She could sort of use a computer now, thanks to her workplace, but the whole letter-to-number keypad took some getting used to.)

_R: On my way home. Just left the diner._

Ruby paused, wondering if that was enough information. Worried that it wasn't, she added: _Sitting on the bus._

She read over the whole message one last time before finally sending it. She flipped the phone shut and leaned back in her seat. She caught her gaze drifting downwards more than once to see if she got a reply. She knew the phone would vibrate when she got a new message, but she couldn't help but check all the same.

This was all part of Weiss's new arrangement—one that Ruby still wasn't quite sure what to think about—but if it made Weiss happy, then she didn't mind giving it a try.

Weiss had first proposed all this last week, the day after Ruby had finally summoned up the courage to tell Weiss her full name.

"_I want us to try something new. Namely, I want us to be in contact more. You have a cell phone. I want you to start using it. Whenever you leave your apartment, when you arrive at your destination, if you're taking a detour for one reason or another, when you finally get back home...I want you to let me know. I don't care if it's in the middle of the day or the middle of the night. I want to hear about it. If you're not comfortable with calling, then texting will do just fine._

"_I know this may seem overbearing, but that's not my intention. I'm not trying to tie you down or keep tabs on your life, although I will admit it would do me good to know that you're safe." _

_Weiss stirred the simmering beef stew that would be Ruby's dinner with a bit more vigor than necessary. _

_Her voice was quiet when she said, "What happened in the gardens shook me more than I care to admit. How often do the fae interfere with your life like that?" _

_Weiss finally glanced up at Ruby, and Ruby was suddenly struck by just how worried she looked. A familiar tendril of guilt reached up and constricted her chest. The urge to apologize rose and fell—mostly because apologizing never seemed to make Weiss any happier. Instead, it always seemed to make her sad or upset._

"_Not as often anymore!" Ruby said hurriedly. "Not since moving here. Most creatures won't bother me because they know I'm under Silkie's protection, and they don't want to risk crossing her. Silkie's more powerful than most because she deals in favors, and she's got a lot of them, so her reach goes beyond the apartment building. Like this one time, a black hag tried to take me when I was a couple blocks away, and Silkie sent Raiju out to deal with her and escort me home."_

"_Raiju?"_

"_He's a thunder beast. Blue and white fur with a body of lightning—kinda looks like a really awesome wolf. Oh, and Raiju is also why Silkie's apartments have electricity. He got bored of chasing storms so he's been hanging around here for a bit. Thing is, staying in his non-lightning form takes a lot of energy and he can't hold it for very long, but he can't stay in his lightning form either. It's too dangerous in the city. Stuff explodes or short-circuits when he gets too close. So in exchange for powering Silkie's apartments and helping her protect her guests, Silkie made him a special room that can contain his lightning form so he can stay here."_

_Weiss's brow rose. "You're serious."_

"_Yup!"_

_Weiss shook her head in bemusement. "You have the most interesting stories." Her expression sobered. "I just wish they didn't have to involve you getting into danger."_

"_Like I said, it doesn't happen all that often anymore. The gardens were just a little too far outside of Silkie's sphere of influence. And if the Lady's sister hadn't been sick, she probably wouldn't have bothered with me. Maybe."_

"_Maybe?"_

_Ruby shrugged uncomfortably. "Dryads aren't usually interested in anything but the creatures that live in their territory—unless you're stupid and try to cut down a tree or something."_

"_But she was interested in you."_

"_Yeah," Ruby admitted, "but I don't know why." She shoved her hands into her pockets frustratedly and frowned at the floor. "Makes me wish Uncle Qrow had told me more before he left. Then maybe I wouldn't be so in the dark." A sharp pang struck her heart at the thought of her absent uncle. She might be a little upset with him, but she still hoped he was okay._

"_Hey." _

_Weiss's voice drew Ruby's gaze up, and she tugged on Ruby's sleeve. Not entirely sure what Weiss wanted, Ruby withdrew her hand from her pocket. Weiss immediately slid her own hand into Ruby's palm and gave it a little squeeze. Ruby's shoulders instantly felt lighter, and she gave Weiss a grateful smile._

_However, Weiss's next words sparked a fresh wave of anxiety._

"_At some point, we're going to have to meet with the dryad again. Maybe if we play our cards right, we can get some answers."_

_Ruby's brow creased, and something inside her tightened. "You don't have to come with me. Really." _

"_Nonsense. There's no way I'm letting you go alone. Put that from your mind right now, Ruby Rose."_

_And just like that, the moment Ruby heard her name fall from Weiss's lips, it was like a bright light had pierced through the dark clouds gathering in her chest. A silly grin crossed her face. _

_Someone outside her family knew her name now. Her real name. Ruby wasn't invisible anymore. Someone saw her and for some strange reason, even cared about her. It felt so good._

_Weiss pulled away to shut off the stove and started slicing the thick loaf of artisan bread she had brought with her earlier that evening. Ruby would eat what she could tonight, and tomorrow night Weiss was going to show her how to make something called bread pudding with the rest. It sounded really good when Weiss described it; Ruby couldn't wait to taste it!_

"_In any case, do you mind?" _

_Ruby tilted her head. "Mind what?"_

"_What we were talking about earlier—about you calling or texting me throughout the day." Weiss popped the bread into the toaster oven and turned the dial._

"_No, but…"_

"_But…?" Weiss turned to look at Ruby, her eyes as patient as ever._

_Ruby bit her lip. "I just don't get why, I guess…"_

_Ruby hadn't been lying. She was mostly okay with Weiss's proposal. But it meant someone would know where she was at all times, which sent her anxieties sky-rocketing. _

_Realistically, she knew that Weiss wouldn't ever betray her. And even if someone managed to steal Weiss's phone, they wouldn't be able to do anything with it. Weiss's phone was magically spelled. No one could break into it unless they had Weiss's password _and _her magical aura. _

_Plus, Ruby was always extra careful when sending texts. She never left any specifics as to where she was and always made sure not to mention any details that might reveal her identity; so on the off-chance someone did snoop on their conversations, there wasn't really anything to glean from them._

_But after spending nearly half of her life running and hiding, it was still scary—even if the idea of being in contact with Weiss more often sent a small current of excitement through her._

_Weiss crossed her arms, and a look that Ruby didn't recognize passed through her eyes. "No, you don't, do you?" she murmured as though speaking to herself._

_Weiss tapped her chin in thought. Finally she said, "Think of it as a thought exercise."_

"_A thought exercise?"_

"_Yes, because you have absolutely no sense of self-preservation." Despite the sharp bite in her words, her hands were gentle when she took Ruby's hands in her own. "When we were at the gardens, you kept putting yourself in harm's way for me without a single thought to your own safety. That's not alright. You need to take better care of yourself. _You _matter just as much as anyone else, myself included."_

_Ruby's doubt must have shown on her face for Weiss's gaze hardened._

"_I mean it. You. Matter. And I want you to keep that in mind each and every day. You're important. You matter. And every time you throw yourself into danger—every time you get hurt—those who care about you hurt too. Just like the hurt you felt when you saw me get injured."_

_Oh...Ruby never thought of it like that before. _

"_So calling me, keeping me posted...it's all part of that thought exercise. I want you to remember that every time you send me a message throughout the day, it's because I want to hear from you and I want to know how you're doing. I want you to remember that you're not alone anymore and that I will _always _be here for you. All you need to do is call. You're important, Ruby, and I won't let you go on any longer thinking otherwise."_

Warmth bloomed and spread from Ruby's heart to her cheeks at the memory.

Then she gave herself a shake. Right. This was supposed to be a thought exercise. Something about Ruby being important? That she mattered? But she didn't—not really.

_Weiss _was important. She had businesses and people who depended on her every day. If something happened to her, it would affect so many lives.

Ruby gripped the cell phone in her hand. It would affect _her_ life.

Weiss was her sun—which was kinda funny because Weiss was a vampire and the sun was practically her worst enemy—but Ruby couldn't help how she felt. Weiss's presence in her life was just so big and warm and _constant._ Like how the sun would always rise in the morning and set in the evening, bringing light and warmth in equal measure, Weiss was always there. Even when Ruby tried to push her away and told her she didn't have to bother with her anymore, Weiss stayed.

Ruby tried not to, but sometimes in her darker moments she still wondered what would happen if Weiss finally decided Ruby wasn't worth all the trouble anymore. Would Ruby be able to keep moving forward on her own or would she wilt like a flower without sunlight? Considering the fact that at some point, Ruby had started thinking of her life in terms of "before Weiss" and "after Weiss," the latter seemed more likely.

Ruby ran a rough hand through her hair.

Okay, so Weiss was undeniably important, but for Ruby to be just as important? It was hard to believe because Ruby was just...Ruby. If Weiss had shown even the slightest inclination that she wanted Ruby's blood, things would make a lot more sense because what else did Ruby have to offer someone as amazing as Weiss?

Ruby thought back to the gardens and honestly couldn't think of anything she would have done differently. Yeah, she had gotten hurt, but it had been worth it to make sure she got Weiss home, right? Things could have gone so much worse than Ruby giving up some blood. Unfortunately, Weiss seemed to think otherwise.

Ruby's fingers drummed against her knee as she sighed. Her thoughts were just running around in circles at this point.

That was when her cell phone finally vibrated.

Instantly, Ruby's inner turmoil morphed into excitement. Those butterflies suddenly started fluttering in her belly again, too.

Eagerly, she opened her phone to read Weiss's reply.

_W: Good evening._

_W: I'm at the office right now preparing for a conference call._

_W: I'd much rather be on my way to your apartment._

Ruby grinned so hard her cheeks ached.

_W: How was your day?_

Ruby was quick to text Weiss back, giving her a brief rundown of anything interesting that had happened at the diner before turning the question around to ask Weiss about her evening. Weiss might not be able to text for long if she was busy, but she always made sure to spend at least a few minutes with Ruby like this. Unless, of course, Ruby happened to text her in the middle of the day when she was napping, but even then Weiss made sure to respond as soon as she woke up.

It was times like these that maybe, just maybe, Ruby could almost believe that she actually did matter. How could she not when Weiss was always so receptive?—like she actually cared about how Ruby had made a cute, elderly couple smile that day or how the stray cat living in the alleyway behind the diner let Ruby pet it when she brought it some food.

Ruby had just sent one last message to Weiss when a sudden wave of vertigo hit her.

It was like a cold, dark wave had washed over her. It clogged her senses, and she couldn't breathe. It sank into her pores and deposited a thick layer of cloying despair that clung to her soul like black mud. _Grimm._

Ruby gasped, and her entire body shuddered. She flung her hand out and hit the nearest "STOP" button. Then she turned her attention inward, doing her best to focus on breathing and trying to remember that the dull hopelessness that had settled in her veins wasn't hers.

Ruby might be resistant against most magic-based, psychological attacks, but this was different. The way Uncle Qrow explained it, she and the Grimm were anathema to one another. Her very being rejected what they were—agents of destruction for destruction's sake—so whenever they were near, her body tried to warn her.

The frigid darkness she had just felt was Grimm magic. The Grimm didn't have much of it, but it served their purposes well. They could project and intensify any negative emotions in an area so they could feed on the resulting darkness and grow stronger. It was why violent crime, mental illnesses, and addiction problems spiked around Grimm nests. And judging by Ruby's violent reaction to the Grimm's presence, this (or these) Grimm must be close to fully mature. If they were allowed to live any longer, they would soon metamorphosize from their shadow forms into their physical forms, and a bunch of people would die.

Ruby couldn't let that happen.

She hopped off the bus as soon as it rolled to a stop, giving the concerned looking driver a bright smile (that she probably couldn't see due to Ruby's hood, but hey, it was the thought that counted, right?) and a cheery wave before jogging up the street as though she had a destination in mind. She didn't stop until she heard the bus drive off. Then she ducked into an alley and pulled out her phone.

Ruby stared at the glowing display in indecision. The last thing she wanted was to worry Weiss over nothing. And it _could_ be nothing. Her Grimm-sensitivity wasn't foolproof. What she sensed could have been a couple of stronger, almost mature Grimm, or it could have just been a huge nest of weak shadow Grimm. She wouldn't know for sure until she checked things out. If the Grimm were still stuck in their shadow forms, they would be a piece of cake. Shadow Grimm could give her nightmares for a few days if they managed to touch her, but they couldn't physically harm her.

Ruby bit her lip. Maybe if she was vague enough, Weiss wouldn't get worried. Or better yet, maybe Weiss was already in her meeting and couldn't answer her phone. That way Ruby would still be doing what Weiss asked of her without worrying her more than necessary.

Finally, Ruby started typing.

_R: Going to be a little late getting home._

Her phone buzzed a split-second after she sent her message.

_W: Why? What happened? Is everything alright?_

Ruby winced. There went the plan of not worrying Weiss. But maybe she could still salvage this?

_R: Yeah! Everything's fine! _

_R: Something just came up, that's all._

Ruby's phone went off again and this time, it wasn't a text. Weiss was calling her. Uh-oh.

She licked her lips nervously and answered it. "Hi, Weiss!" She tried to sound as upbeat as possible. Happy meant nothing was wrong, right?

"_What's going on?"_ And apparently it didn't work, judging by Weiss's no-nonsense tone.

Ruby's shoulders shrank. "I-I uh, just realized there's something I need to do before I get home. So I'm on my way to go do it." She winced inwardly at how unconvincing she sounded to her own ears.

"_And what exactly is that 'something'?"_

"Uh...I need to go look for something?" Again, truth. She had to go and find the Grimm nest.

There was silence on the other end. Then Weiss asked quietly, "_Do you not trust me?"_

Ruby sucked in a sharp breath at the hurt in Weiss's voice. "What? N-no, of course I trust you! I just—"

"_...Just?"_

That was it. Ruby couldn't lie to Weiss—never _wanted_ to lie to Weiss—even if it was only a lie of omission and especially if it meant hurting her.

Ruby deflated. "I just...didn't want to make you worried."

"_Ruby—"_

A distant scream drowned out whatever Weiss was going to say.

Ruby whipped her head around. Another scream rang out. There—that way! She burst into a run.

"Weiss! I'm sorry, but I have to go! But don't worry! I'll call you back when I find what I need to find." Ruby hung up before Weiss could respond and dropped the phone into her hoodie pocket.

As she sprinted down the street, she remembered Uncle Qrow's words from when she was a child.

"_Your eyes are powerful, Ruby, but using that power is like calling on a dragon to light a candle. If you had an infinite reservoir of energy, it wouldn't be a problem, but you don't, and I might not be there to carry you to safety every time you collapse from overusing your eyes. So we need to find a way around that._

"_Your power manifests through your eyes because that's the easiest pathway for it to flow out of your body, much like how a river will always take the path of least resistance as it carves its path down a mountainside. What we need to do is train you to be able to redirect that power so that you can use it in another, less draining form."_

It had taken a lot of trial and error, but with Uncle Qrow's guidance and months worth of training and practice, she had done it.

Ruby drew upon that power now, feeling it stream down her arm like a rush of moonlight. It coalesced from the palm of her hand into a long staff tipped with a crescent-shaped blade on one end and a spear tip on the other. This was Crescent Rose, a giant scythe of silver light that could slice through any Grimm. She had modeled it after Uncle Qrow's own weapon, a shape-changing sword-scythe he called Harbinger.

The moment it had fully formed, Ruby gripped its haft and immediately, the icy despair clinging to her shrank away. She breathed in, centering herself, and continued running.

She rounded the final corner to find dark, smoke-like shadows swirling around an old, abandoned building. Shadow Grimm.

Ruby struck without warning. She channeled her power through her scythe and swung. A wide arch of silver light erupted from her scythe's blade and cut through every shadow Grimm within sight. They shrieked their fury as they vanished from existence, and the heavy weight of their presence diminished. Almost immediately, Ruby was able to breathe easier.

There was no time to celebrate though. Their dying keens would have announced her presence to any other Grimm in the area. She had to keep moving.

A muffled shout caught her attention. "_Get away from him!" _Then there was a reverberating gong, like the sound of metal striking something hard.

Ruby paled. That meant there were at least two or more people in the building. Her job just got a lot harder.

She darted towards a likely entryway, a broken window on the ground floor since the front door was chained shut with a "no trespassing" sign. Someone had even covered the windowsill with a dirty but serviceable length of canvas, folded twice over. Her shoes crunched on shattered glass, both inside and outside the window, and she silently thanked whoever had left the canvas there. She was sure she would have gotten cut by a stray shard of glass otherwise.

The building must have been a workshop of some sort before it had been abandoned, and the previous owners hadn't bothered to clean up before leaving. The rusting, dilapidated metal shelving that stood against the walls was filled with dusty boxes of who knew what, and there were piles of wooden boards and metal pipes in various locations around the room.

The workshop clearly saw a lot of traffic though, perhaps even more than when it had still been in business. There was graffiti everywhere, and trash littered the floor. Empty beer bottles, discarded food wrappers, old newspapers, used take-out containers…the list was endless.

It was an uncomfortably familiar sight. Uncle Qrow didn't always have enough money to pay for hotel rooms and what little money he did have usually went to paying for Ruby's meals. Plus, Ruby was pretty sure he didn't view shelter the same way humans did, being a crow-shifter and all. As a result, Ruby had stayed in places much like this before he found her a more permanent residence at Silkie's apartments.

Oh sure, Uncle Qrow would help her clean up a bit before setting her sleeping bag down, and he was always sure to cast a protective glamor over her as she slept, but it was still hard to feel safe in such places. When given the choice, she would much rather spend the night at a park instead, even if that meant the local fae might come to gawk at the little girl intruding on their territory.

Footsteps suddenly pounded overhead, and someone screamed in pain, jolting Ruby from her memories. She sprinted for the stairs in the corner, clearing them just in time to hear a deep-chested roar.

Her world shrank into a series of disconnected snapshots. The white, bone-like armor with glowing red lines that marked a fully mature Grimm. The blood-smeared body lying motionless to the side. A young man sitting against the wall, clutching his bleeding arm. Another young man swinging a metal pipe like a baseball bat, yelling and backing away to keep the Grimm's attention on himself rather than on his companions.

Ruby didn't think. She just moved. Her glowing scythe hummed as it whipped through the air. She caught the huge, hulking Grimm by its hind leg and jerked her weapon back, amputating the limb. The severed limb burst into silver fragments of light that always reminded Ruby of flower petals.

The creature lurched and snarled in pain. It turned its skull-masked face towards her, its red eyes flashing malevolently in the darkened room. Like all Grimm, its fur was pitch black. White bone-like armor covered its bulky shoulders and forelimbs, and it had giant spikes of varying lengths running down its back. It was an Ursa—a Grimm that took on the form of a massive bear.

Ruby breathed a small sigh of relief. Good. Ursa were sturdy, but they weren't very fast or smart.

She swung her scythe again, this time slashing across the Ursa's forelimbs. She pulled away and danced back when the beast swiped at her with its five-inch-long claws.

She shot a glance at the young man with the metal pipe, whose face was frozen in shock. Unlike his companions, he looked uninjured. Good. She turned her attention back to the Ursa.

Ruby darted forward, swinging her weapon and harrying the Grimm in an attempt to draw it farther away from the three humans. Her efforts quickly bore fruit.

The Ursa charged at her. Unfortunately, without all four of its legs, it was much slower than it needed to be to be able to catch Ruby. Now that she didn't have to worry about the humans getting caught in the fight, she switched gears. _She_ was now the hunter and the Ursa, her prey.

Her scythe spun in a blinding dance as she pivoted, sidestepped, slashed, and stabbed the monstrous creature. It grew slower and weaker as her attacks took their toll. Finally, the Ursa gave an ear-splitting roar and launched itself at her in one final, desperate attempt to destroy her. Her scythe flashed up blindingly fast, cleaving the Grimm in two. The two halves of the creature fell to either side of her and dissolved into silver light.

Ruby's breath rushed out, only now feeling the adrenaline pumping through her veins. The pulse at her neck pounded distractingly fast, and her breathing was quick and shallow.

The young man on the other side of the room dropped his metal pipe. He rushed to the wall where his friend was and started wrapping his friend's injured arm. The friend in question looked like he had passed out from shock.

Ruby hurriedly dispelled her scythe to check on the other victim, hoping she hadn't been too late. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw he was still breathing. His wounds weren't as bad as she had feared: three shallow gashes across his stomach. He would live as long as they got him to a hospital soon. She found a nasty bump on the back of his head, which explained why he was unconscious. She saw a discarded hoodie nearby. She grabbed it, folded it over, and tied it tightly against the gashes to help stop the bleeding.

Ruby tensed when she heard footsteps coming up from behind her, but she didn't stop what she was doing. The remaining young man knelt down across from her, his hands clenched into fists on his knees.

A quick glance told her that he was barely more than a kid, maybe seventeen at most. Just a high schooler goofing off with his friends in the wrong place at the wrong time. It made her heart hurt.

Ruby spoke in a low voice, trying to sound like a boy. "You need to call an ambulance and tell them your friends got attacked by Grimm. And I don't care what you and your friends were doing here. You need to call the cops and make sure they know there was a Grimm attack so they can report it to the Supernatural Containment Bureau." So they could send Hunters to hunt down any remaining Grimm. "If you don't, someone else might get hurt."

Because as much as she might want to, she couldn't stay once the kid made his call. She had to make sure she was well away from here before anyone else showed up.

The young man nodded, his eyes haunted and scared. "Did you get the other one, too?"

Ruby's brow furrowed. The other one? But she didn't sense anything other than a few stray shadow Grimm. Had she missed something?

She was about to scan the area with her metaphysical senses when she caught a glint of red in the corner of her eye. She turned and was on her feet in an instant. A mistake. It was only a sheet of metal still shiny enough to act as a mirror, meaning she had just turned her back on her enemy.

Time slowed to a crawl. She stared into the mirror helplessly as a shadow Grimm seeped through the cracks of the broken window behind her and surged towards her like a wraith. It slammed into her back, burrowed through her body, and burst out her chest, sending icy chills throughout every fiber of her being.

Ruby staggered forward, gasping. Her nerves went numb, and her gorge rose. It took everything she had not to gag. Every moment the Grimm had been inside her, she could feel its claws combing through the deepest parts of her soul. It laid them bare and left traces of its own power like toxic spores, ready to grow and spread.

Her ears felt muffled, and her surroundings grew distant. She tried to shake off the feeling, but it was like something had clamped around her head, cracking it open and letting her nightmares run free.

"_Yang! Take Ruby and get out of here. Go out the back. Quickly!"_

"_No, Dad! Let me help!"_

Ruby's breathing hitched. More memories of that night flooded in despite her best efforts to stem the flow.

"_Dad? Yang? What's going on?"_

"_Don't worry about it, sweetie. But I need you to go with Yang right now, okay? The two of you need to stick together. Get out to the Bloodstone, call your uncle, and stay with him. He'll keep you safe."_

"_But Dad—"_

"_Don't argue with me, Yang. There's no time. And remember, I love you both." _

Ruby could almost feel his strong, warm arm around her shoulders and the brush of his lips against her hair. Her eyes stung, and her throat felt thick. Guilt, pain, and sorrow assaulted her in equal measure.

A dark whisper forced its way into her head, sounding so cold and clinical that Ruby couldn't help but accept its words as truth. _Your fault. It was all your fault._

Yang's motionless body flashed through her mind's eye, and her ears filled with the sound of her father's scream piercing the night.

_Your fault,_ the voice whispered again.

Something inside her crumbled. _Yes, my fault._

Yet even as the thought rose to the forefront of her mind, another part of her dug in its heels. It struggled, strained, and clawed at the darkness pressing in on her from all sides, but it was faltering. She couldn't let it falter.

She gave herself a violent shake and pinched herself. It helped just enough. She summoned everything she had and told the voice, _No._

She wasn't saying that the voice wasn't right. She wasn't strong enough for that. But even if she wasn't strong enough to argue—to deny the guilt that had plagued her soul every day since that night—she still had the strength to tell it, _No, not now._ She'd let the guilt do whatever it wanted later, but right now, she had things to do.

The darkness receded a little more, and she took another few steps towards the present.

Something hissed victoriously into her ear, way too close for comfort. She shoved at the foreign presence in her mind again, desperately fighting to come back to herself. She turned, not wanting to have her enemy at her back any longer.

A rush of dark energy swelled in front of her like a towering wave, and her mind instantly put two and two together.

Grimm were usually close to invisible in their shadow forms except when they were about to regain their physical forms. The other Grimm that the young man had seen must have been on the verge of transforming, and it had just used Ruby's wildly flaring emotions to fuel its final transformation.

Uncle Qrow's training was the only thing that saved her.

She leapt back as soon as she sensed the surge in energy, and a set of half-formed, razor-sharp claws sliced through the air where she had just been standing.

Ruby gritted her teeth as she tried to summon her scythe, but it would not come. Every time she tried to reach for the wellspring of her power, a fragment of a memory or flash of pain would interrupt her concentration.

Despair and panic rushed through her. Her power was failing her again. Once, calling upon her power had been as easy as breathing, but ever since Uncle Qrow had vanished, it was like her power was only a fraction of what it once was. It was harder to summon, and even when she managed to call it forth, it seemed weaker somehow.

The Grimm solidified into a shape Ruby hadn't encountered before. It resembled a bipedal lizard whose head was large enough to take off her hand and wrist with a single bite. It had long arms that nearly reached the floor and shorter legs. Bony spines covered its limbs, and a series of spikes ran from the top of its head to the tip of its tail. Red markings like slits ran along its throat.

The Grimm lunged at her, and she danced away from its fangs and claws. She tried reaching for her power again and again, but it remained distant and muted. She could feel it there; she just couldn't call it to her.

"Hey!" a male voice shouted.

Ruby's blood ran cold when the Grimm turned its attention away from her to the only other conscious being in the room.

The young man had stepped away from his friend and reacquired his metal pipe. He bravely (if recklessly) swung it at the Grimm's head. It bounced off the Grimm's mask with a resounding gong that made Ruby's ears ring.

The Grimm hissed, showing its fangs. It's throat bulged and the red slits glowed, filling Ruby with a sense of foreboding.

"Look out!" Ruby sprinted forward and shoved the young man out of the way just in time.

The Grimm opened its maw and spat some sort of corrosive liquid. Ruby was lucky enough that it hit her hoodie instead of her skin. The substance burned her nose and made her eyes water. She stripped off her hoodie as quickly as possible and threw it aside before the acid could finish eating through the cloth. She shivered as the cool night air touched her sweat-soaked body, incredibly thankful that she'd been wearing a t-shirt underneath.

Unfortunately, removing her hoodie was a distraction that she couldn't afford.

The Grimm's arm shot out like a loaded spring. Its claws pierced her flesh as it caught Ruby across the chest and slammed her into a set of shelves like those she had seen on the ground floor. Ruby cried out as the rusty metal shelves dug into her shoulder blades and gave way like a cheap aluminum. Her head banged against the back panel of the shelving, stunning her for a few seconds. She whimpered, and her eyes squeezed shut as the pain of it all overwhelmed her.

The Grimm snarled in triumph, its sickening breath hot against her face and the weight of its clawed hand keeping her immobile against the shelving. Every time she tried to break free, those claws only dug deeper into her flesh.

She forced her eyes open and by chance, caught sight of the young man she had saved. He was still on the ground where he had fallen. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide with horror.

Uncle Qrow's voice resounded from the depths of her memories.

"_Ruby, not a lot is known about your power. But the one thing I do know, is that your mom always used to say that it was her duty to protect others—to preserve life when the Grimm would seek to destroy it."_

That's right. It didn't matter how much Ruby's body was hurting. If she fell here, the young man and his two friends would die. They'd be murdered, and it could be days before their bodies were found. And in the meantime, the Grimm would find other victims and destroy more lives. There was enough sadness and pain in this world. It didn't need any more.

Even as that thought took hold, something else rose up from the back of her mind. Comforting shades of blue and white like the sky and snow. Like those light blue robin eggs that spoke of new life and the white of the first few rays of dawn. Kind words. A gentle voice. Warm hugs.

They burned away the creeping darkness, and finally, Ruby was able to reach the wellspring of her power. In her desperation, she didn't hold back. Her eyes erupted in silver wings of light, and any Grimm within and around the building were incinerated from existence, their screams of agony cut short almost as soon as her light returned whence it came.

Ruby collapsed, gasping for breath and fighting to stay conscious. She flinched away from the hands that were trying to help her.

To distract him, she reminded the young man that he needed to call an ambulance, or at least she tried to. Every part of her felt clumsy with exhaustion, so she wasn't sure if her mouth was moving properly. She must have succeeded though. She heard a vague sound of assent, and the young man rattled down the stairs, likely heading outside to try to get a better signal.

Good. It would give her time to get away.

She pushed her battered body to her feet, her eyes tearing up as her shoulders and upper back screamed in pain. She hoped nothing was broken.

The claw punctures dotting her shoulder and upper arm hurt as well, but they didn't seem to be bleeding too badly. They could wait.

Hoodie. Her hoodie. She couldn't leave it behind. It would become evidence, and the fewer questions she left for any investigators, the better. Bending down to grab it hurt so much, but at least it was safe to touch now. The acid had been vaporized along with the Grimm.

Okay, now to get out. She spotted a fire escape, and luckily enough, it even had an open window. She closed her eyes briefly in relief. She wasn't sure her throbbing shoulders could take the strain of trying to force it open if it had been closed.

It took her less than a minute to make it down the fire escape and quietly disappear into the back alleys, but that was where the last of her adrenaline gave out. Her feet became ten pounds heavier and flagged with each new step. Not good.

She had to get farther away before letting unconsciousness finally take her because if _those_ people heard even the slightest rumor of a flash of silver light in the city, they'd comb the streets looking for her. And if she passed out here, they'd undoubtedly find her. The very thought made her lips tremble and her hands shake.

So she continued stumbling forward, one hand pressed against the brick-and-mortar alley walls to keep herself from falling over. Every time her mind threatened to cut out, she had to stop and breathe in a desperate attempt to hold off the encroaching faint.

She didn't know how far she walked, following the faint traces of fae magic left here and there. A clay flower pot in a window. A paving stone at the foot of a building. An herb garden on a balcony. Ordinary items beneath every day notice and the perfect places to hide a touch of magic so miniscule that one would have to know exactly what to look for to catch each guiding glimmer.

Finally, Ruby found what she had been searching for: a faerie bolthole. She breathed a sigh of relief that she had followed the signs correctly. This one was disguised as a dilapidated wooden pallet leaning against the side of a building.

Ruby breathed in the magic, letting it wash over her and ease her aches and pains. The effect would only be temporary, but she welcomed it all the same.

Bolthole magic was the magic of safety, comfort, and protection—the same magic that silkies, brownies, hobs, and other household fae wielded, for it was the household fae who originally created such spaces. To Ruby, the magic always tasted of house and home, of warm hearths and crackling fires, and of clean linens and cozy blankets.

Faerie boltholes were some of the oldest magics in existence and some of the most sacred. No being could harm another within a faerie bolthole, and if they tried, the magic would swallow them alive. They were places of sanctuary and safe travel for any being who knew where they were. A good portion of Ruby's younger years had been spent hopping in and out of such magical passageways as Uncle Qrow took her all over the city to avoid anyone who might be searching for her.

Wearily, Ruby drew the small knife hidden in her belt buckle (a gift from her uncle when she turned sixteen) and cut her palm. She pressed her bleeding hand against the pallet and waited.

She sucked in a breath when the gateway suddenly pulled on her hand hard, tasting her blood offering. Then there was a flash of heat (which she knew was the magic healing her cut) and the wooden pallet vanished. In its place was a dimly lit corridor, seemingly built of warm wood. It was a comforting sight. Ruby stamped her feet outside three times (so she wouldn't track in too much dirt, of course) before stepping into the passageway and letting the magic seal the gateway behind her.

Normally, Ruby was supposed to focus on where she wanted to go as she made her offering and the bolthole's magic would take her to the exit nearest to that location, but her mind was pretty much on autopilot at this point. She just had to hope the magic would drop her off somewhere safe before she finally collapsed.

* * *

Ruby ended up in one of the many flood control channels that ran throughout the city. It had straight, concrete walls that were almost twice Ruby's height, and they were topped with a chain-link fence so no one could accidentally fall in. The floor was flat where Ruby stood, but it dipped in the center of the channel, forming a small stream about four feet wide. It wasn't the strangest place she'd ended up after exiting a bolthole, but it was still a bit odd. Then again, who was she to judge where the fae set up their boltholes?

She shivered as the warmth and protection of the bolthole faded as she stepped back into the mortal realm. Every bit of her weariness and exhaustion (which had been suppressed by the bolthole magic) seemed to return two-fold. Her vision wavered, and for a second, it felt like all the blood had rushed from her face. She put her hand against the wall to steady herself.

She wasn't going to be able to keep going any longer. She needed to sit or lie down before she hurt herself. Ending the night with a concussion was the last thing she wanted to do after all.

She spied a bridge up ahead. It would keep her out of sight from anyone who happened to glance down into the channel.

Once Ruby was beneath the bridge, she dropped what was left of her hoodie on the ground so she could sit on it to buffer herself from the chilly concrete and heard an unexpected clack. Her eyes widened in horror.

_Oh no. No, no, no...!_

She had totally forgotten about her cell phone, and it had been in her hoodie pocket when the Grimm spat acid at her.

She dropped to her knees and scrambled for the hoodie, ignoring the fiery pain erupting across all her injuries. She tried to pull the cell phone out, but it had melted into the synthetic fibers of what used to be her hoodie. And even if she had been able to pull it out, there would have been no point. The Grimm's acid attack had eaten through it and fused it shut.

For the longest moment, Ruby just stared at it in shock. Then her thoughts began to spin, slowly at first, but then faster and faster.

_Weiss's phone. That was a gift. I destroyed it. She wanted me to call her. I _promised _to call her. Now I can't. She's going to be so mad at me. And I destroyed her gift! She gave that to me. I should have taken better care of it._

Guilt, sorrow, sadness, and fear rose up to strangle her. She swallowed hard.

_What if Weiss doesn't like me anymore after this? I mean, who would like someone who didn't take care of the things they gave them? Weiss gave it to me because she cared about me, and I went and destroyed it. It's like I threw her kindness back in her face by not taking care of it._

Yet even as her thoughts spiraled out of control, a distant part of her realized that she was dropping too quickly, too violently, but she couldn't seem to stop. _Grimm poisoning. I have to fight it._

She dropped her head and tried to breathe, tried to focus on counting each breath, but it wasn't working. She had already opened the door, allowing the poison to spread and take hold.

Ruby crawled forward and curled up on her hoodie, staring at the blob of plastic that used to be a cell phone.

She was so pathetic. Grimm poisoning shouldn't even work on her. She was a light that cast out the darkness. Her silver light should have been able to purify the poison as soon as she called upon it. In fact, it _used _to do just that, and she had been so proud of herself back then. If anyone ever got injured by a Grimm, herself included, she used to be able to sear the taint from their wounds so that they wouldn't have to worry about the Grimm poisoning their minds. But why couldn't she do it anymore? What had gone wrong?

The dark whispers caught her train of thought and dug their claws in. _Pathetic. Worthless. You ruin everything you touch._

Ruby clutched her shirt and squeezed her eyes shut. _Yes...yes, I do. And now Weiss is going to be so worried because I can't call her. Because I destroyed her gift. Because I ruin everything._

A tear trailed down the side of her face, scalding her cheek.

Deep down, she knew this was all wrong—that all this was just the Grimm whispering poison and lies into her ears—that she needed to fight it off before she called more Grimm to her, but she couldn't. The voices were too loud and drowned out any argument she tried to muster.

She wished Weiss was here. Weiss had a way of making everything better.

And as soon as that thought crossed her mind, Weiss's voice suddenly echoed in her head, briefly overcoming the encroaching darkness.

"_I want you to remember that you're not alone anymore and that I will _always _be here for you. All you need to do is call."_

Another tear escaped. Ruby wished she could. She wanted to hear Weiss's voice so badly.

"—_All you need to do is call."_

Call…

Ruby opened her eyes, the fog in her head clearing just a little. She wiped her face and took a deep breath.

She couldn't call Weiss, but she could call someone else. Someone who also promised to be there if Ruby ever needed anything. She never thought she'd ever take them up on that offer, but Weiss had been so adamant that Ruby should ask for help when she needed it…

And if she was being honest—if she ignored the part of her that always told her that she didn't deserve other people's kindness, help, or comfort—Ruby really didn't want to be alone right now.

So she reached into herself for that little fragment of power that had been left in her all those months ago—the one that tasted of cold mountain air from an ancient world that no longer existed—and touched it gently.

"Winter Schnee," Ruby whispered, her voice shaking, "I call upon your boon. By the terms of our agreement, if you are free and your sister is safe" —her voice cracked— "I need you."

The little spot of energy seemed to pulse in response to her words, and knowing Winter might have heard her plea helped lift the darkness. Winter might not be Weiss, but she was still Ruby's friend, and Ruby could _really_ use a friend right now.

Her eyes fluttered shut. She couldn't stay conscious any longer. She could only hope that Winter would arrive soon enough to interrupt the nightmares that were sure to come.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys, gals, and everyone in between. The world's not doing so hot right now, but I hope every single one of you is doing okay. And even if you're not in the best place right now or if that place fluctuates day by day, I hope this release was able to bring you at least a little respite from everything else going on in your lives.

Because all of you are awesome, and I'm so thankful you're out there. Regardless of whether you're new to my works or if you've been plodding along with me since the beginning, whether you have the time and energy to leave comments/reviews or if you're just a little bit too anxious or shy to do so, whether you read every release the moment it's up or if you can't always get to it until some later date, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Thank you for finding your way to my writing and giving it a chance. Thank you for reading and letting these written words touch you and bring you enjoyment. Thank you for always coming back even though I have such long gaps between each release.

All of you mean the world to me. Thank you.

—

**A/N 2:**

On a side note, there's going to be possibly two more chapters to this arc/prompt, all of them exploring Ruby's "silver eyes strength" in varying ways. Tentatively, their titles are going to be "Dimmed" (this chapter), "Flickering" (chp 6), and "Illuminated" (chp 7).

Take care everyone. See you next chapter~


	6. Chapter 6 — (2) Flickering

**A/N: **Here we go. Part 2 of the Silver Eyes Strength prompt for White Rose Week 2019...a whole year after the original event, hahaha...

As always if you ever want periodic updates regarding my fics, I have a tumblr at **hopeofmorning910writes**.

I also have a personal tumblr at **hopeofmorning910 **where I occasionally post about writing and other things that interest me.

Enjoy~

**Word Count: **14,992

* * *

**WRW Day 3.2 (Silver Eyes Strength, 2 of 3)**

**Chapter 6 — Flickering**

**PART I**

_**~ Nine Years Ago ~**_

_Ever since Ruby was old enough to remember, the large patch of woods behind their house had always been a place of adventure and relative safety. Tonight, however, the once familiar paths seemed fraught with danger. Every moving shadow sent her heart pounding, and every creaking tree and rustling bush made her jump, her mind conjuring wild images of enemies waiting in ambush._

_Ruby's breath was ragged as they pushed through the trees. She wasn't running, but her short, twelve-year-old legs burned nonetheless. Her foot slipped on a carpet of moss, but a warm hand caught her elbow before she could fall. Her older sister, Yang. _

_They used to be two years apart, but now Ruby wasn't so sure. Ever since Yang turned thirteen, she had been spending more and more time in the other realm training and learning to use her gifts, and time always flowed a little differently there. Yang might only have been gone from the mortal realm for an hour or two, and never more than a few days each week, but who knew how much time had passed on the other side._

_Yang kept Ruby's hand in her own as they paced deeper into the woods. Ruby glanced up into Yang's face. Her features were just barely discernible in the light of the shattered moon. Her mouth was pressed thin, and her brow was creased with worry._

"_Yang?" Ruby asked tremulously._

_Yang blinked. Her attempted smile only heightened Ruby's unease. "Yeah?" Her hand tightened around Ruby's as she spoke._

_Ruby couldn't help but squeeze back. "What's going on? Why was Dad so upset?"_

_Yang's face fell, and a hard look flickered across her face before vanishing almost as soon as it had appeared. "I dunno, but I don't think those people were supposed to be here."_

"_But aren't the SCB Hunters the good guys?" Ruby thought she saw one of their vans from her bedroom window._

"_That's the thing, Rubes. If they really were the good guys, why would they show up in the middle of the night like this?"_

_Ruby's thoughts flitted to the week before. _

_She, Yang, and their father, Taiyang, had gone out to eat like they always did at least once a month. Family bonding time, Dad called it. Unfortunately, it had been cut short by a Grimm attack._

_The Grimm was a Beringel, a giant ape-like Grimm that was known to be both highly aggressive and extremely hard to kill. They could take a beating and keep on coming._

_Taiyang tried to fight it, but he was too far from his center of power. His earth elemental blood meant that he was only as strong as the land was rich and fertile. Here in the heart of the city, the earth was worn, tired, and polluted, which left him only able to draw on a fraction of his true strength. When Taiyang was flung into the side of a building, the Beringel turned on Ruby and Yang. Yang stepped forward to protect Ruby, but how could she possibly win? Dad couldn't even win._

_Ruby didn't really remember what happened after that. She only knew what they told her later—that in her panic to protect her family, her silver eyes had activated for the first time, and she saved the lives of everyone there. The next thing she knew, she was in her bed, and several days had passed. Dad and Yang had been so worried because she wouldn't wake up. _

_Dad even made her stay home from school for a few days, which was why Ruby knew about the phone calls. Every time the phone rang, his voice would get tighter and tighter whenever he answered. One time he even slammed the phone down without saying a word._

"_Is it my fault?" Ruby couldn't help but ask._

_Yang's eyes widened. "What—? No, absolutely no—"_

_A crack sounded out from somewhere behind them, and a voice cursed._

_Yang turned instantly and shoved Ruby behind her. "Keep going, Ruby. Do what Dad said to: get to the Bloodstone, call Uncle Qrow, and stay with him."_

_Ruby's heart hammered in her chest. Her hand felt cold and empty without Yang's comforting warmth. "B-but what about you?"_

_Yang smiled. It looked just like Dad's when he sent them out the back door. Ruby's stomach quivered, and she felt a little sick._

"_I'll be right behind you," Yang said as the nighttime air started to warm around them. Her golden hair began to glow, and her lilac eyes slowly turned red. She was calling upon the gifts from her fae heritage, the gifts she had inherited from her mother's side. "Now go."_

_Ruby had no choice then. If she stayed, she would only get in the way. Yang might be immune to her own fire, but Ruby wasn't. She turned and ran. _

_The forest whispered to her as she raced deeper into the trees. Some voices were mean-spirited, gleefully cackling at the danger she and her family were in; but others encouraged her and even lent a sprinkle of magic to smooth her path._

_Bushes parted while tree roots sank beneath the soil to avoid tripping her feet. Fallen branches rolled out of her path and slippery stones went clattering aside as though something had taken a large broom and swept the forest trail clean. _

_Ruby would have to remember to leave them a special offering of thanks someday._

_Eventually, the Bloodstone came into sight. It was a roughly hewn, obelisk-shaped rock that stood taller than her dad. It was mostly dark green—almost black—with lighter green streaks and splatters of bright red dotting its surface. A simple shrine with a shallow well had been carved into the front of the stone. _

_Ruby dropped to a crouch before the Bloodstone, her pulse beating wildly and her lungs gasping for air. Her hands scrambled for the hidden shelf near the foot of the shrine. A heavy breath escaped her when her fingertips finally brushed up against the small, leather-sheathed, wooden-hilted dagger hidden there. Uncle Qrow had made it himself. He had taken one of his own feathers and enchanted it to be as sharp and hard as steel. Then he imbued a block of wood with his magic and carved it into a hilt to finish the weapon. The only thing he hadn't made was the sheath._

_Ruby pricked her finger with the enchanted blade and squeezed three drops of blood into the shrine's well. The shrine glimmered with black light, and the blood vanished. The distant sound of fluttering wings and ghostly caws filled her ears, and a tingle of rising magic tickled her skin._

_She closed her eyes with relief. It worked. _

_She cleaned the dagger and returned it to its hiding place. Uncle Qrow would come as soon as he could. She just had to be patient and wait until then. Unable to sit still, she paced back and forth within the clearing surrounding the Bloodstone, occasionally freezing at any sound or hint of movement in the surrounding forest._

_Luck wasn't on her side. She didn't know how much time had passed, but eventually, her pursuers caught up to her. _

"_There you are," an irritated voice grunted out from the trees._

_Ruby spun around. Her stomach clenched as she caught sight of a hulking figure stomping his way through the undergrowth._

_He was wearing one of the iconic SCB uniforms, and he had a strange rifle hanging from his shoulder. She had never seen anything like it. It was made up of thin rods and looked so light, more like a toy than a weapon._

_The man growled under his breath, "Making me waste my time chasing you…" He glanced back. "Oy! Hurry up!"_

"_I'd like to see you hurry up while carrying dead weight," another voice male voice grumbled._

_Ruby took a step back, catching the first man's attention. _

"_Wouldn't do that if I were you, kid—not if you care about your sister."_

_What…?_

_The second man stepped out of the trees, and Ruby's blood ran cold. Yang had been thrown over his shoulder, and her hands and feet were bound by metal shackles and chains. The man dumped her on the ground, and she groaned._

"_Yang!" Ruby choked out._

_Yang stirred and lifted her head woozily. "Ruby, run…" Her voice was so weak._

_The first man crouched next to her. "None of that, missy." He jerked on the chains, and Yang hissed in pain._

"_Stop it!" The sick feeling in Ruby's stomach intensified._

_Iron. Those chains must be made of iron. The SCB had done their research and knew that Yang had fae blood, so they brought something that could both nullify her powers and subdue her. Yang might only be half-fae, but direct exposure to concentrated iron weakened her and would eventually burn her. How long had those cuffs been pressed against her skin like that? _

_Ruby swallowed shakily and tried to summon up the courage that she couldn't feel. "L-let her go!"_

"_I'll make this easy for you, kid," the first man said, ignoring her. He rose to his feet, reached into the rectangular pack hanging from his belt, and pulled out a long dart with a brightly colored tuft on the end of it. "See this? Our employer got these for us. Wouldn't say what was in them. Only that they'd come in handy, and whaddya know?—they did. The demon kid here was throwing flaming punches at us, and a couple of darts later, her fire was out, and she was stumbling around like she was drunk."_

_Ruby paled as a new wave of fear crept up her spine. She had no way of knowing what was in those darts, but if Yang's power got snuffed out, it couldn't be good. _

_A cruel smirk crossed the man's face as he casually pointed the dart gun at Yang, his finger brushing up against the trigger. Ruby's heart stopped._

"_And you know," he said with a smug note in his voice, "I'd hate to have to dart her again, but if you don't cooperate, my finger might just...slip. And who knows how much of this stuff she can take before it kills her. But if you do exactly as I say, we can avoid that unpleasant scenario. Got it?"_

_Ruby nodded quickly, her throat thick._

"_Good. Now don't move."_

_He made a quick motion with his hand, and Ruby stiffened as a new set of footsteps approached her from behind. A third person. _

_She flinched when a pair of large, calloused hands took her wrists and pulled them behind her. Something hard and thin was wrapped around her wrists and cinched shut. It felt and sounded like plastic. A zip tie?_

"_Filthy way to do business," a deep voice rumbled high above her head. Another male._

_The man with the dart gun sneered. "Yeah, yeah, get off your high horse. No one forced you to take the job. You wanted the money just as much as any of us."_

"_I didn't agree to go aiming a gun at a kid—or using chains."_

"_Easy for you to say. You didn't see the demon kid come rushing at us. She nearly torched my uniform before I managed to get a dart in her. Red-eyes, glowing hair—downright unnatural."_

_The man who had dumped Yang on the ground snapped at his teammates, "Shut up, both of you! We got the kid. Now let's get out of here and get her to the drop-off point before the others realize we're not coming back. The sooner we move, the sooner we'll get our money, and the sooner we can go to ground until they stop looking for us." He stalked away, leaving them behind._

_The man with the gun grumbled something rude and spat off to the side. "Well, come on then." He started walking away._

_The man behind Ruby gripped her elbow and forced her to move. "Sorry 'bout this kid, but a job's a job," he muttered, just loud enough for Ruby to hear. It gave her a seed of hope._

"_W-wait, please," she said, her voice quavering. "My sister. She's sensitive to metals. Those chains are gonna hurt her really bad. Please, just take them off her."_

_The man met her eyes. Her shoulders shrank a little, but she refused to look away. He glanced between Ruby and Yang's prone form several times before frowning unhappily. He towed Ruby over to his teammate and made her sit on the ground. "Don't move." _

_He looked at his teammate, his dislike plain. "Don't touch her unless she tries to run."_

"_Don't tell me what to do," the man snapped. Thankfully though, he didn't move any closer to her._

_Ruby's captor crouched by Yang and undid her shackles. Yang moaned in pain, but otherwise seemed unaware of what was happening. The man quickly stuck the shackles in his pack and turned back towards them. _

_Ruby was barely paying attention though. Her eyes were glued on her sister, hoping—_praying—_that Yang would be able to recover now that her iron restraints were gone. Like many fae, she could heal faster than the average human as long as there wasn't any concentrated iron nearby._

_When the man returned, he pulled Ruby to her feet, signaled to his partner, and made her start walking. He kept a hand around her arm to make sure she couldn't run. _

_They had barely gone thirty steps when the earth suddenly pitched like a ship in a storm. Ruby lost her footing and would have fallen if not for her captor holding her upright. As it was, even her captor had to grab hold of the nearest tree to stay on his feet. A scream of agony pierced the night, and the land quaked again._

_Ruby's head whipped around. "Dad!" She tried to turn, tried to run back to the house where her father was, but her captor only tightened his grip on her arm._

_The man with the dart gun turned back with a mean-spirited smirk, though Ruby thought she could see a hint of unease in his eyes. "Guess your daddy's freaky earth powers didn't hold up to that smoke demon they brought."_

_The churning in Ruby's stomach got worse. Smoke demon? What was a smoke demon?_

_Ruby's captor glared at the other man. "Quit picking on the kid, and keep moving. You're wasting time."_

_The man with the gun shot an ugly look at his teammate before starting forward once more. Ruby had no choice but to follow._

_They walked until they reached a black SUV parked on the next street over. The doors were already open, and the man from earlier was in the driver's seat, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel in a sharp staccato motion._

_Ruby's captor made her sit in the center seat away from the doors and buckled the lap belt around her since she couldn't do it herself with her wrists still bound. Then he buckled himself in next to her. _

_Ruby scrunched down in her seat, trying to make herself as small as possible. Her throat hurt as she fought the urge to cry. Every breath felt like needles were stabbing her in the chest, and her hands wouldn't stop shaking._

_Question after question raced through her mind. Who were these people? Where were they taking her? Why did they want her? Why did they have to hurt Yang and Dad?_

_She was vaguely aware of the men around her holding hushed conversations as the vehicle pulled away from the curb, taking her farther and farther away from her family. Her hurt family. _

_Yang looked so sick from whatever was in those darts, and who knew what had happened to Dad. How could an earth elemental, even one as powerful as her dad, fight something that was made of smoke? _

_And it was all Ruby's fault. These people had been there for her._

_Another shiver ran through her. _

_She knew she ought to be paying attention. That she ought to be listening to the men around her and looking for a chance to escape, but her frantically spinning mind wouldn't focus. _

_Then suddenly, the sound of thousands of beating wings filled her ears like a roaring wave. The air grew thick and heavy with magic. The scenery outside vanished as a cyclone of black feathers rushed past the vehicle and adhered themselves to every window, casting them into darkness save for the softly glowing icons scattered across the car's dashboard._

"_What the hell—?"_

"_Look out!"_

_The vehicle swerved, sending Ruby careening into the empty space beside her. Her lap belt had been a hair too loose, and her bound hands meant she had no way of catching herself. Fortunately, her head narrowly missed crashing into the door, but the hard plastic grazed the top of her head nonetheless. Instinctively, she curled up into a ball as the car slammed and skidded against something none of them could see. The driver cursed, and the car jerked again as he slammed on the brakes._

_Ruby stayed where she had fallen against the seat. Her breaths came short and fast, and her pulse pounded in her ears. _

_Beating wings. Black feathers. _

_Uncle Qrow._

_None of the men were given a chance to regain their bearings._

_The passenger's side door burst open. The overhead light flashed on, stinging Ruby's eyes. Yet even as she squinted against the sudden light, she saw the massive black talons that reached in and tore the man from his seat, heedless of his scream of terror. The seatbelt mechanism was ripped from its moorings along with the man, making the SUV rock violently. Prey in claw, the door slammed shut, leaving them in darkness once more._

_The driver babbled, "Shit, oh shit, oh shit—!" He scrabbled at his own door, smashing his fist against a button, and all the doors locked with a muffled mechanical click._

_It didn't save him._

_Barely five heartbeats had passed when something shattered the driver's side window, sending a shower of safety glass fragments cascading into the car._

"_**Don't look, Ruby,"**_ _Uncle Qrow growled warningly, his words echoing from both nowhere and everywhere all at once._

_Ruby obeyed, but not before catching a glimpse of a huge, razor-sharp beak passing through the shattered window. She squeezed her eyes shut and curled up even tighter._

_There was a bone-chilling snap, and the driver's scream cut off. A suffocating, coppery scent billowed through the enclosed space. The remaining man swore harshly under his breath._

_The moment Ruby heard his voice, she remembered how he had helped Yang when Ruby asked him to. He had done her a kindness—two kindnesses if she counted the fact that he stopped the other man from being overly cruel to her. It would be wrong of her to ignore that._

"_Uncle Qrow, wait!" Ruby struggled to sit up and just barely managed it. She tried to ignore the blood splattered across the dashboard and soaking into the floor and seats._

_Her uncle didn't answer her at first. Then he clacked his beak loudly, a sign he was waiting for her to continue._

_Her captor sucked in a quick breath, probably imagining the sheer power of the beak that could create such an ear-piercing sound. _

"_Don't hurt him! He helped Yang." She could feel the man's eyes on the back of her head as she faced the shattered window. _

"_**He tried to take you!"**_ _The SUV rattled from the force of Uncle Qrow's fury, making Ruby cringe in spite of herself._

"_B-but he helped Yang," Ruby repeated. Her voice strengthened as she stubbornly squared her shoulders. "H-he didn't have to, but he removed the iron chains that might have killed her. Because I asked him to. A favor was granted; a debt is owed." _

_Uncle Qrow taught her and Yang that._

_There was a moment of silence. Then something heavy smacked the side of the vehicle, sending it rocking once more. A flash of black feathers outside the driver's window told her it had most likely been a powerful, irritated wingstroke._

_Ruby's captor gave a startled cry, and his hands shot out to brace himself against the shaking vehicle. As a result, he didn't notice the crow that had flown in. Judging by its faint magical aura, it was one of Uncle Qrow's servants._

_The crow landed on Ruby's shoulder and struck Ruby's captor like a snake, opening a wide cut along his chin. The man grunted in pain as the open wound lit up with magic, and his eyes widened with fear. _

"_**Mercy for mercy, kindness for kindness. For aiding the niece of my blood, I will spare his life just this once. I would not wish for you to be indebted to the likes of his kind," **__Uncle Qrow said at last, clearly unhappy. His words were gentle though, telling Ruby that he had been speaking to her and her alone._

_Uncle Qrow's voice took on a dark edge as he addressed Ruby's captor. _"_**Knave, it is your fortune that the niece of my heart has more honor than your kind deserves. You have been marked, and you will be watched. If you or yours threatens me or mine ever again, I will know, and I will shatter your limbs, take you to the wilds where no human has ever walked, and let the forest eat you alive."**_

_The crow on Ruby's shoulder began to glow softly as Uncle Qrow channeled his power through it. _

"_**Now sleep!—and remember my promise."**_

_The crow spread its wings and gave a harsh, rattling cry. The light suffusing through its body flashed. The man's eyes rolled back, and he sagged against the side of the vehicle._

_The crow gave a pleased caw. It leapt down from Ruby's shoulder and pecked at the zip tie binding her wrists. It made a disgruntled croaking sound before flying back out the window._

_The magic in the air faded, and the illusionary feathers that had been covering the windows drifted away into nothing. _

_Uncle Qrow was standing just outside, already back in his human guise. His crimson eyes were fierce and his short black hair carried the same sheen as the glorious feathers of his true form. He reached through the driver's side window to unlock the back door._

_Ruby's eyes teared up, and she sniffled. "Uncle Qrow…"_

_He opened the door and leaned in to undo Ruby's seatbelt. As soon as he was close enough, she buried her face in his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and pulled her close. "Shh...I got you, kid. I got you."_

_He picked her up like she weighed nothing and lifted her out of the car. He put her down just once. "Turn around and lemme see your wrists."_

_Still sniffling, Ruby wiped her damp face on her shoulder and did as she was told. He cut the plastic tie, and the next second, she was back in his arms with her arms around his neck._

"_Sorry, I'm late, kiddo." Uncle Qrow rubbed her back as he carried her away from the SUV._

_Ruby shook her head against his shoulder. He'd come for her. That was more than enough. _

_She sniffed. "H-how'd you find me?"_

"_You made a blood offering. It created a connection between us—temporary though it may be. I felt your distress and came as soon as I could." _

"_O-oh." She drew in a shaky breath before finally pulling away._

"_W-we gotta go back. Dad's hurt. I heard him scream." The words poured out faster and faster. "Those men—the ones that took me—they said that he was fighting a smoke demon or something. And Yang—she tried to keep them from getting me, and they darted her with something. I don't know what, but it made her really sick. We gotta go back and make sure they're okay!"_

_Uncle Qrow's eyes narrowed. He turned to the nearest set of trees and whistled sharply. A huge flock of crows rose up like a black cloud and flew away._

"_They'll go check it out and keep Tai and Yang safe until I can get there. Gotta get you someplace safe first."_

"_No! We gotta go now!" Ruby squirmed until Uncle Qrow put her down, but he kept hold of her hand._

"_Listen, kiddo. I wanna go too. But if I take you with me, I'd just be delivering you back into their hands. You don't want that to happen, right?"_

"_No, but…"_

_He knelt down to meet her eyes. "I promise I'll get to Tai and Yang and make sure they're okay. But to do that, I need to know that you're someplace safe where the bad guys can't get you. Alright...?"_

Uncle Qrow's voice faded away as a scalding tear slid down Ruby's cheek, jerking her from her nightmare. Unfortunately, since the nightmare was a memory, it simply followed her to the waking world.

Getting left alone again was the last thing she had wanted that night, but Uncle Qrow wouldn't budge. And the longer she argued with him, the longer it would take for him to go help Yang and Dad, so in the end, Ruby had no choice but to let Uncle Qrow tuck her away someplace safe.

When Uncle Qrow finally came back, it was to deliver the news that Taiyang was so badly hurt that he'd fallen into a healing sleep so deep that Uncle Qrow wasn't sure when he'd wake up, Yang was still ill and needed more time to recover, and it wasn't safe for Ruby to go back. There were strangers watching the house and cameras hidden everywhere along the street.

Ruby never even got to say goodbye.

_Your fault,_ the Grimm whispered in the back of her mind, the same litany they'd been whispering ever since they sunk their claws into her soul.

She wished they would just be quiet. They didn't need to keep telling her what she already knew.

She shivered where she lay, still curled up on the remains of her hoodie. The cold had seeped up through the cloth and was leaching away what little warmth she had left. She knew she should get up before her body lost too much heat, but she hurt too much to want to move.

The punctures from the Grimm's claws felt like someone had driven a series of red-hot needles into her flesh, and every shallow breath sent waves of pain across her upper back where the Grimm had rammed her into the shelves at the abandoned workshop.

Even so, it was the Grimm whispering incessantly in her ears that eventually spurred her into motion. They sensed her weakness and writhed in anticipation. They wanted her to let the cold eat away at her strength. They wanted her to let the pain of her injuries overwhelm her. They wanted her to sink further into helplessness and despair so that she would be easy prey for the next Grimm that came along, drawn by the negative emotions roiling within her.

Ruby closed her eyes, took as deep a breath as her aching torso would allow, and forced herself up into a seated position, gritting her teeth all the way. The simple movement drained her more than she could have ever thought possible, leaving her with no will or energy to stand.

She needed to get moving. She needed to find someplace safer to rest and heal. But maybe she could stay here just a little longer, just until her injuries stopped throbbing so badly to the beat of her heart

* * *

**PART II**

Winter flew through the air, using the thread of Ruby's call and the boon Winter had left within her as a beacon to guide her way.

If Winter still had a physical body, she was sure her heart would have stopped the moment she heard Ruby call her name. Not that silly nickname Ruby had given her, but her real name. The name that only two people in existence knew: Weiss, and more recently, Ruby.

Perhaps that was why she had such a soft spot for the young woman. Ruby knew what it was like to be forgotten by the world. She knew what it was like to be so close to the people she loved yet be unable to meet, touch, or speak with them.

She knew what it was like to have a sister out of reach.

As Winter picked up speed, Ruby's call came back to her with perfect clarity:

"_Winter Schnee...I call upon your boon. By the terms of our agreement, if you are free and your sister is safe...I need you."_

Winter's lips tightened. Ruby had sounded so weak and exhausted.

_Please let me make it in time, _she begged whatever gods that might still exist. _And please let there be something that I can do to help._

Winter scanned the scenery below, frowning as she did so. She could tell that she was getting closer, but why was Ruby all the way out here in the factory district? It was nowhere near the diner or Ruby's apartment.

She rechecked the thread of power tying her to Ruby and shifted course. It wasn't long before she caught sight of a small figure sitting beneath a bridge spanning a flood control channel.

"_Ruby!" _

Winter touched down in front of the young woman who had become so important to both her and her younger sister. From the beginning, Ruby had been an unforeseen addition to their tiny family of two, but Winter had the glimmerings of hope that Ruby might one day join their family in a much more formal manner. Time would tell if that hope would bear fruit.

Ruby's eyes fluttered open, and she lifted her head haltingly.

"S-snoopy…?" Her voice was a ghost of a whisper.

"_And here I thought you were finally going to call me by my proper name,"_ Winter said, doing her best to keep her words light and even slightly teasing. There was no stopping her brow from furrowing and her hands from tightening though.

The corner of Ruby's mouth twitched as though she had tried to smile. "A-ah well," Ruby joked weakly, "m-maybe next time."

Winter dropped all attempts of lightheartedness then. "_What happened?"_ she asked quietly.

Ruby's breathing was pained and shallow. "G-grimm."

Winter gave her a curt nod. That explanation would do for now. Further explanations could wait until Ruby was safe and recovering. "_What can I do to help?"_

Ruby tried to straighten and grimaced, telling Winter that Ruby likely had more injuries than just the visible ones. "N-need to get o-out of here. Need to f-find a ladder. Or s-stairs."

Right. There should be at least one of those nearby. How else could maintenance crews keep the channel free of trash and debris if they didn't have some way to climb down?

"_I'll be back as soon as possible,"_ Winter said.

She rose into the air and sped off, scouting the channel in both directions. By the time she returned, Ruby had levered herself to her feet and was leaning heavily against the wall. Winter's eyes narrowed at the sight of Ruby's partially melted hoodie, which she had tied around her waist, but filed away her questions for later.

"_Ruby," _Winter said.

The young woman's head wobbled up, and she cracked her eyes open.

Winter pointed. "_There's a vehicle access ramp that way, perhaps a ten-minute walk from here. The gate is chained shut though. You'll have to climb it."_

Ruby nodded tiredly, her eyes dim and clouded. "...kay." She shuffled forward, teetering slightly as she continued bracing herself against the wall.

It was slow going, but it was a simple walk that should have remained uneventful. Unfortunately, "uneventful" wasn't something anyone could ascribe to Ruby's life.

They were nearly to the access ramp when a sing-song, almost mocking voice echoed out of nowhere.

"_Child that smells of earth and light,_

_A child alone and touched by blight, _

_So far from home, so crushed by night,_

_So rare to see her cross my sight."_

The voice cackled.

"_Little Rosebud, how apt to see you when I so hunger and crave. _

_Perhaps your blood and flesh, my hunger you'll stave."_

A dark shadow erupted out of the stagnant water in the middle of the channel with a violent whinny. Sturdy hooves clacked against the concrete floor as an odoriferous combination of wet, decaying plant matter; algae; and rotting fish washed over Winter's magical senses.

The shadow solidified into a black stallion with water weeds growing out of its flowing mane and tail. Its dusky, bluish-green eyes glowed, bringing to mind the dangers of deep waterways with hidden currents, where even the strongest swimmers could get sucked beneath the surface and swept away. The stallion bared its teeth, and an intense feeling of wrongness swept through Winter. The stallion had the long canines and sharp teeth of a predator.

A kelpie, a carnivorous water horse that was known to drag its prey underwater to devour them. Winter thought they were only able to inhabit freshwater rivers and streams, but apparently times had changed.

The kelpie let out an ear-piercing scream and charged. Ruby barely had time to dive out of the way.

Winter's entire being was pulled as taut as a bowstring. She could only watch helplessly as Ruby somehow summoned the strength and speed to stay just ahead of her fae attacker. But Ruby wasn't going to last long. Her face was pinched in pain and her breathing labored.

Then, as if to prove Winter right, Ruby dodged a hair too slow. The kelpie slammed into her shoulder, sending her spinning to the ground. She caught herself on her forearms, but the jarring impact seemed to have paralyzed her.

"_Ruby, look out!"_

Ruby rolled over at Winter's shout but not quickly enough. The kelpie lunged and sank his teeth into Ruby's leg just below her knee. Ruby screamed as he dragged her towards the water.

Winter launched herself at the kelpie's face and blasted him with what power she could muster. He snorted and dropped Ruby's leg long enough to snap at Winter. His teeth clicked shut on air. It was enough.

Ruby drew a small push dagger from somewhere and slashed the kelpie just as he leaned down to grab her again. She caught him across the bridge of his nose, and he squealed in pain. Ruby barely managed to roll away without getting trampled. In her haste to avoid those deadly, flailing hooves, she lost hold of her weapon. The kelpie caught it against the edge of his hoof, and it went spinning across the floor.

Winter went after it immediately.

She ignored the death threats, curses, and vitriol the kelpie was spewing out and summoned all the energy she had left. She clenched her jaw. _Move,_ she ordered the T-shaped dagger.

The dagger slowly levitated about a foot off the ground. Winter poured more of her energy and will into the sharpened piece of steel. It rotated blade-first towards the kelpie.

Winter smiled grimly. _Fly!_ she ordered, putting the last of her power into it. The dagger whipped through the air like a crossbow bolt.

Winter's form wavered after expending so much energy, but her aim was true. The dagger pierced one of the kelpie's eyes, and he reared back, screaming in agony. "_My eye, my eye, you took my eye!"_

He wheeled around, his wound bleeding profusely, and glared balefully at Winter through his remaining eye. In his pain, he dropped any semblance of playing games. Both his sing-song tone and rhymes vanished into pure menace.

"_Curse you, spirit of the frozen lands! How dare you take my eye! How dare you interfere with my hunt and get between me and my prey!"_

Winter glared back. "_She is not yours to take."_

The kelpie pawed the ground, the clacking noise echoing sharply against the smooth walls of the channel. His ears were flat against his skull, and his tail swished furiously.

"_You will rue the moment you interfered with me. You think to protect the rosebud? You will fail."_ His lips curled back, baring those unnatural fangs once more. "_The Grimm are just as dangerous to you as they are to the living, for they can consume you just as easily as a soul wreathed in flesh. You will not be able to protect her from them. And once I have called them forth, you will have no choice but to watch them tear her soul to shreds."_

Winter bristled and clenched her fists as his threat sent an icy chill through her. By luck or fate, he had chosen the one thing that Winter loathed and feared the most: being forced to watch as someone she cared about was in danger.

He turned his good eye towards Ruby, and Winter immediately moved between them.

He ignored her. "_A pity to waste such good blood and flesh," _he said longingly, almost to himself. He licked his lips, cleaning off traces of Ruby's blood. "_Perhaps when the Grimm have eaten their fill, I will return for the rest."_

He reared with a high-pitched whinny, broke into a canter, and headed back towards the water. He dove in without causing even the slightest ripple and disappeared.

Winter waited until she was certain he was truly gone. Then she turned and hurried to Ruby's side.

Ruby had managed to sit up and was tying the remains of her hoodie around her leg to staunch the bleeding, her expression tight with pain as she worked. One of her boot knives and her cell phone sat on the ground beside her.

Winter's lips pressed thin. The cell phone looked half melted and had pieces of fabric stuck to it. Whatever had damaged Ruby's hoodie had done the same thing to her phone. No wonder Weiss couldn't get through to her no matter how many times she tried calling.

Ruby put her knife away and slipped the ruined phone into her pocket. Then she curled up where she sat, her eyes closed and her cheek resting against her raised knee. She looked so exhausted and worn.

But they couldn't stay. Who knew how long it would take for the kelpie to call the Grimm. They had to move.

* * *

"_Ruby, we need to go."_

The voice broke through Ruby's hazy, pain-filled consciousness.

"I can't…" she said, her voice barely louder than a whisper.

"_Yes, you can. You _must."

Ruby was already shaking her head. "I'm tired, Snoopy...just so tired. I c-can't—" She choked.

She couldn't take it anymore. She had tried so hard for so long, always running, hiding, and fighting to stay alive—and for what?—just for the cycle to repeat some time in the near future?

How many times had this happened? How many times had she been pushed to her limits like this, injured, bleeding, and exhausted? She couldn't remember anymore. She didn't _want_ to remember anymore. Because remembering only made her feel worse—battered, bruised, and stretched so thin that she could feel herself starting to tear.

Well, she was done. Finished. All she wanted to do now was rest.

The echoes of Grimm within her howled in victory. She was fading. She could _feel _herself fading as though she was a distant spectator in her own body, but at the moment, she just couldn't bring herself to care.

Winter was still talking to her, urging her to rise. But why bother trying if she didn't know if she could even stand or walk with her injured leg?

"_Ruby, get up right now! Do you intend to leave Weiss behind?"_

Ruby's eyes fluttered, and a tiny corner of her soul flickered. "Weiss…" Something resonated within her the moment the name fell from her lips, and the flicker grew.

Winter's voice sharpened. "_Yes, Weiss!"_

Ruby shuddered as her soul flared up again. It guttered like a candle caught in a gust of wind, but it didn't go out.

Ruby lifted her gaze haltingly.

Winter's expression was tight with worry, and her shoulders were as stiff as a board.

Yet despite the current situation, the strangest thought floated to the forefront of Ruby's mind.

Winter had Weiss's eyes. Or did Weiss have Winter's eyes because Winter was older? That beautiful light blue like the color of the morning sky. Ruby just wished she could be around longer to see more of it.

Ruby tried to wet her lips, but her mouth was so dry that it hurt.

Winter dropped to a crouch and placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby shivered at the chilly sensation. Winter started speaking again.

Ruby's brow furrowed, trying to make sense of what Winter was saying even though her lips seemed to be moving out of sync with the sounds entering Ruby's ears.

Weiss needed her? That didn't make sense. Why would Weiss need Ruby? If anything, Weiss needed Winter. Weiss deserved to know that there was someone out there who loved her so much that they chose to stay with her instead of moving on.

In fact, Weiss deserved a lot of things. Good things. Things that made her smile and laugh. Things that would make her life better.

The light within Ruby flickered again, and some of the fog clouding her mind burned away. That was when she remembered something she had been wanting to do for a while now.

Weiss had lost so much, and those losses still hurt her even now. So maybe Ruby could give at least one of those losses back to her.

Ruby covered Winter's hand with her own and focused on the light shimmering in her soul. She thought of Weiss and how much Ruby liked to see her smile. How much she always wanted to ease Weiss's sadness and pain. How much Ruby wished she could give back every bit of warmth and every second of laughter Weiss had brought into her life.

The light within her grew from a tiny candle into a blazing torch. Ruby took a deep breath and channeled that energy through her arm and straight into Winter.

Winter hissed and jerked away in surprise. Her eyes went wide.

"_What did you do?"_ she asked as her entire body seemed to solidify and glow even brighter.

A wobbly smile crossed Ruby's face and held. "I dunno."

Because she really didn't. She'd been thinking about it for a while and even spoke with Silkie a few times to figure out what was and wasn't possible with Ruby's silver light, but Ruby had no guarantee if whatever she had just tried to do even worked. But if Ruby was going to fall to the Grimm here, she wanted to make sure Weiss and Winter didn't have to be alone anymore. She wanted them to be able to have each other.

"B-but I'm a light. Sometimes that means pushing away the darkness and cutting through shadows. O-other times it means making things clearer. 'Cause that's what light does. It shines and makes things easier to see."

Or at least that's how Ruby had always thought of her own power. How else would she have been able to show Weiss the heartspell within Silkie's enchanted door or help her notice the look-away spell when they were at the gardens?

Ruby's smile faltered a little. "I hope it worked. It might not have, but if it did, Weiss should be able to see and hear you now. I didn't try before, 'cause I wanted to be sure before I got anyone's hopes up, but…"

She gave Winter a sad smile and a weak half-shrug. Ruby didn't think she'd survive tonight, and judging by Winter's narrowing eyes, she had somehow picked up on Ruby's thoughts.

"I j-just" —Ruby swallowed and her eyes stung as she tried to figure out how best to say what she wanted to say— "C-can you tell her something for me? T-that she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. And t-thank you, for everything."

There were other things she wanted to add. That she was sorry she broke the cellphone Weiss had given her and couldn't call her back like she promised. That she wished they could've had more time together. But all her other regrets died in her throat. They weren't all that important, not compared to this one message.

Winter's expression turned to stone. "_No, I will not. If you want to tell her something, tell her yourself."_

Without warning, Winter shoved her hand into Ruby's chest just like she had the first time they met. The frigid sensation woke Ruby up like an ice cube down the back of her shirt, and she gasped. The remaining fog in her mind thinned, which in turn weakened the heavy despair clouding her thoughts. It wasn't gone, but somehow it seemed less oppressive than before.

Winter stared straight into her eyes as she withdrew her hand. "_I know it hurts. I know you're tired. But don't give up! Just hold on until I can bring Weiss."_

Ruby swiped a hand across her eyes. She wanted to. She really wanted to. She just didn't know if she had anything left to fight with.

Winter wasn't done. She continued, "_We both know Weiss will come as soon as she's aware of what's happened. So tell me, are you going to fight 'til the end so she can get here in time, or will you leave her nothing but your shattered remains?"_

Her voice took on a calculated note. "_And answer me this: isn't Weiss worth fighting for?"_

Ruby's breath rushed out in an exhausted, humorless chuckle. Gods, of course she was. Weiss was worth _everything._ Winter wasn't playing fair.

Winter must have seen the answer in Ruby's face. "_Promise me you'll keep fighting,"_ she said.

Ruby rubbed her face roughly as she nodded. "I promise."

Winter's expression softened. "_Good. Stay alive, little sister. I will be back as soon as I can."_

Ruby's eyes widened. She opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally managing, "I'll try."

Sister. Winter had called her "sister".

And just like before when Ruby had been thinking about Weiss, a part of her soul glowed, piercing through the lingering fog and despair. Something clicked into place in the back of her mind.

Ruby ran a trembling hand through her sweat-soaked hair as she watched Winter vanish into the sky. She blew out a heavy breath.

Okay, she could do this. She _had_ to do this. For Weiss and because she promised Winter she would.

Break it down, one thing at a time. Get to her feet. Nurture her silver light now that she might have finally figured out how to trigger it properly. Get ready for one last battle.

It wasn't going to be easy, but help was on the way. Ruby just had to hold out just a little longer.

* * *

**PART III**

_Curse that self-serving, arrogant, egotistical buffoon,_ Weiss thought with gritted teeth as she directed her Queen Lancer summon to fly higher to avoid unnecessary attention. The faintly luminescent hornet summon obeyed, taking her high above the city's tallest buildings.

Weiss had organized a teleconference tonight for a reason—so that she didn't have to deal with being in the same physical space as that revolting, smarmy man. But no, apparently today was the day he just had to waltz into her office as though he owned the place. Ironically, today's conference call was specifically for the purpose of laying out all the evidence of his embezzlement from the company as well as his mistreatment of his workers before the board of directors so there would be no question as to why she was firing him. Since he was in her office and wouldn't go away, she had no choice but to follow through. She sent all the evidence to the other board members, made the video call, and then fired the man on the spot.

Then Weiss wasted precious time trying to get him out of her office when she could have been using that time to start searching for Ruby. Unfortunately, murder was frowned upon so she had to sit there at her desk, listening to him trying to plead his way back into her good graces. When she didn't budge, he resorted to threats. She had been seconds away from blasting him out of her office with a Glyph when her security team finally showed up.

Now that she was finally on her way with no further distractions, Weiss was filled with a sickening sense of worry. Ruby had hung up on her over forty-five minutes ago. A lot could happen in forty-five minutes. A life could be lost in the fraction of a second.

It didn't help that even after that man left, Weiss couldn't leave right away. As much as she wanted to rush out and find Ruby, searching blindly would have wasted even more time. Therefore, she forced herself to do the proper research. She checked all the bus routes that passed near the diner and pinpointed which one Ruby likely had been on. Then Weiss called the transportation company to track down the driver who had seen her last to find out where Ruby had gotten off the bus.

Weiss was on her way to that location now. She had tried calling Ruby several more times en route to no avail. The last time she called, Ruby's cell phone went from saying, "Please leave a message," to, "The number you have dialed is not available."

Either Ruby had turned off her phone or something had happened to it. Weiss desperately hoped it was the former; the latter was too worrying to contemplate.

She had her Queen Lancer slow to a stop when she caught sight of a police cordon a few streets over, complete with flashing lights and the distinctive SCB Hunter vans. That meant someone had reported a Grimm sighting or attack in the area.

Dread filled the pit of her stomach.

_Ruby, where are you?_

A strangely familiar, blue-tinged, white light flashed across the corner of Weiss's eye. She turned, and her entire body stiffened. Cold shock and horror filled her core and shot through her veins. She immediately summoned several Glyphs, each ready to launch a barrage of magic-imbued, icy bolts the moment she willed it.

Weiss glared at the glowing figure floating before her. "What kind of trick is this?"

Or perhaps "attack" would be a far more fitting term. A taunting, horribly cruel attack of the highest order with the sole purpose of hurting Weiss, for the specter wore her deceased sister's visage.

"_I don't blame you for believing this to be a trick, sister."_

Weiss's chest clenched. It was a voice that she hadn't heard in centuries, but simply hearing it again awoke memories she hadn't even realized she'd forgotten until this very moment. Her hands curled into tight fists as she choked back her pain.

"_But I can assure you, it's not." _Winter's specter stood as she always had in Weiss's memories: tall, proud, and strong with a hint of warmth in her eyes. Warmth that had always been reserved for Weiss and Weiss alone.

"Lies," Weiss spat out, her heart aching.

The specter nodded with approval. "_Good. You should never trust any sort of illusion, especially one that attempts to placate you. However, there are limitations to illusion spells, are there not? Particularly ones that draw on a person's memories in order to manipulate them."_

Weiss's eyes narrowed, but she answered nonetheless. "Such spells are limited to the present and can only draw on surface thoughts, which does nothing to absolve you."

Because obviously Weiss would have immediately recalled her knowledge of such magics the moment she laid eyes on this specter, meaning this particular specter would be more than capable of discussing magical theory. It was a vicious cycle. The moment any thought crossed Weiss's mind, the spell would be able to draw on that thought and any related knowledge, and use them to its advantage.

"_No, it does not. But what if I told you I know you've had every single piece of artwork Ruby has given you professionally treated and framed? The first one she ever gave you, the mountainscape sunrise, is on the wall in your bedroom so you can look at it the moment you wake up. The others are in your office or kept in the storage room you cleared out specifically for any future artwork you might receive from her. You rotate them out regularly, but your favorite is the one of the swimming koi so it's been in your office ever since you got it back from the framing company."_

Weiss's eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in shock. "No one knows about that."

Weiss kept her private quarters and office off limits to everyone, even her weekly cleaning service and security teams. Furthermore, her inner mansion was riddled with alarm, protection, and trap spells. Not only would Weiss be warned the moment anyone tried to enter those areas, but the trap spells would capture and hold any intruders until she could perform the counterspell. She even had a couple spells specifically designed to thwart mages as well.

"_I know because I was there watching over you as you made those arrangements."_ The specter's back straightened, her hands tightened, and her voice grew quiet. "_I've always been watching over you."_

Two things became apparent in that moment.

One, this specter was not a spell or psychological attack. There was no way a simple illusion would have been able to draw on Weiss's memories of Ruby's paintings. That information was too random and too inconsequential to the present when all Weiss could think about was how worried she was about Ruby and her confusion at seeing a specter in the shape of her long lost sister.

And two, the spells guarding Weiss's inner mansion were keyed to her magical aura. That this specter could bypass her wards without her knowing…

"Winter…?" Weiss breathed. She was scarcely able to believe it yet there was no other possible explanation. Only those of the Schnee bloodline would have magical auras similar enough to her own to fool her spells, and auras could not be faked.

Winter's eyes warmed. "_I've missed you, sister."_

Weiss swallowed and wet her lips. Her eyes stung with the beginnings of unshed tears. "How…?"

Winter's expression sobered. "_I would love to tell you, but unfortunately now is not the time for that conversation. Ruby is in trouble. She is injured, exhausted, and will soon be beset by Grimm. She needs you."_

Weiss stiffened. _Ruby._

The urge to know how Winter came to be here warred with her desperate need to find Ruby for one long, chaotic, stomach-churning second. Then she took a deep breath and did what she always did best: she compartmentalized. Ruby's safety was more important than getting answers. No knowledge, no matter how much Weiss might want it, was worth risking Ruby's life.

Weiss straightened her shoulders. "Take me to her."

* * *

Weiss saw the dancing, flickering light long before she actually realized what it was. It was Ruby.

The young woman was wielding a blinding scythe of silver light. Her back was to the channel wall as she swung the massive weapon in a flurry of spinning strikes.

A wave of relief surged through Weiss. Ruby was still alive.

However, that relief was soon replaced by a mixture of dark determination and smoldering anger. Ruby was going to be getting the tongue-lashing of a lifetime, starting with a _long_ discussion regarding proper phone etiquette. One just simply did _not_ abruptly hang up in the middle of a conversation and leave their partner to stew in worry.

Winter met Weiss's gaze, gave her a nod, and flew down to Ruby's side in a flash of bluish light at a speed that Weiss's Queen Lancer would never be able to match.

They had already discussed this. Winter would go on ahead and let Ruby know that Weiss was on her way. Then she would get to safety. Winter was too vulnerable in her current form to stay near the Grimm. If all went well, she would return as soon as the battle was over.

Weiss's chest tightened, watching her sister leave, but she pushed it aside almost immediately. Now was not the time.

Weiss wasn't able to see Ruby's opponents until she was much closer, and even then, the shadow Grimm were difficult to pinpoint with the naked eye. All she saw was a ripple of shadow or a strange bending of light, a flash of skeletal armor or a hint of crimson eyes, and then they were gone.

Thankfully, Weiss was prepared.

She dipped a hand into the sturdy, specially padded bag hanging from her waist and pulled out a small vial of liquid. She touched the dropper to each of her eyelids and grimaced as the magic activated. It sank through her skin and across her eyes, leaving a cool, tingling sensation that would last until the magic wore off. The liquid was a rare and expensive potion that temporarily let its user see Grimm in their shadow forms. It wasn't something civilians were able to obtain easily, but Weiss was not without her connections.

When she opened her eyes once more, she paled. The entire channel was teeming with shadow Grimm. Ruby was a faint silver speck in a sea of black, partially translucent, writhing bodies.

Weiss lifted her hand and summoned a wall of Glyphs. Right now she needed strength and numbers. That meant summoning. The only question was how long would she be able to maintain her summons.

She gave her head a shake. No, she couldn't think about that right now. Create a safe perimeter around Ruby first. Worry about everything else later.

_Sabyrs, _she thought. The giant saber-toothed cats were fierce hunters and would be able to tear through the enemy ranks easily.

The rest of her plan came together in an instant. Bat-like, vicious Ravagers could harry the nearest Grimm and keep them from getting any closer to Ruby, and Beowolves could form the last wall of defense.

She locked the image of her summons in her mind. The Sabyrs' powerful jaws and sleek muscles. The Ravagers' sharp fangs and razor-like claws. The Beowolves' ability to work together as a unit. When she could feel them gathering on the other side of her Glyphs, eagerly waiting for the task she set for them, she opened the gate.

The Sabyrs phased into being first, sprinting down the staircase of platform Glyphs she created for them. The four summons split into groups of two and slammed into the shadow Grimm below. Teeth and claws shredded the shadowy beings until they couldn't hold their forms anymore. The defeated Grimm hissed and snarled their fury at being bested as they dissipated into the night.

The Ravagers came next. Eight of them launched themselves out of her Glyphs and dove into the fray, their high-pitched screeching causing the Grimm to freeze and shrink away.

Weiss leapt from the back of her Queen Lancer and followed her summons to the ground.

She silently thanked the Queen Lancer, and let it disperse. The summon was too big and bulky to be of use in the narrow channel below. Better to send it back so that it didn't continue to drain her magical reserves.

As soon as she touched the ground, she summoned her Beowolves. They bounded forth, snarling viciously and rising up on their hind legs to bash and claw any shadow Grimm that came too close.

Weiss called forth her sister's saber and dashed to Ruby's side, cutting down every Grimm that dared to get in her way. She summoned a set of ice Glyphs and launched a barrage of icy spears all around them to thin the horde. Her Beowolves fanned out around her to take out the stragglers.

Weiss reached out to her Ravagers and ordered them to assist Ruby. The bats began dive-bombing the shadow Grimm nearest to Ruby as Ruby herself sliced through one Grimm after another.

Together, they managed to clear all the shadow Grimm in the immediate area. Weiss's Beowolves and Ravagers spread out to form a protective perimeter while Weiss's Sabyrs continued smashing through the enemy ranks, causing chaos and confusion in equal measure. The horde of Grimm broke apart as some chased after the Sabyrs and others turned their sights on the Beowolves and swooping Ravagers.

Weiss stabbed the tip of her blade into the ground and channeled her magic into a new Glyph. The outer ring of the Glyph exploded into a protective wall icy spires that pierced through any shadow Grimm that was too slow to get out of the way in time. Her summons and the wall would hold off the rest of the Grimm long enough for Ruby and her to regroup.

Ruby turned, and their eyes met. The scythe in Ruby's hands seemed to shimmer and glow even brighter, but Weiss barely noticed. She was too busy taking note of every injury, bloodstain, and square of tattered clothing.

Weiss breathed in and caught the scent of Ruby's blood, some fresh, some not. The fresh blood was likely coming from Ruby's leg. Winter had already shared with Weiss what little she knew and what had happened with the kelpie. Weiss needed to get Ruby off her feet as soon as possible before Ruby did any more damage to her leg.

Ruby's scythe flickered and faded from her hands. Weiss dispelled her own blade just in time to avoid stabbing Ruby as she suddenly threw her arms around Weiss's neck and hugged her tightly.

Weiss's own arms wrapped around her immediately, only for Ruby to flinch and hiss in pain. Weiss jerked her arms away and left them hovering just above Ruby's back. Ruby's entire body was trembling against her, and her breathing was shallow and uneven.

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, fighting the urge to hold her until she knew exactly what had happened.

Ruby mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "I'm okay."

Did a garbled lie still count as a lie if no one understood it? Because obviously Ruby was nowhere near okay. Or was Ruby simply saying she was "okay" in comparison to something utterly ludicrous and irrelevant? Like she was "okay" because she could still walk in contrast to someone who couldn't.

Somehow, Weiss had the feeling it was the latter, and her jaw tightened.

Ruby's voice quaked through the pain, "I-it's my back...h-hurts."

Weiss's heart plummeted like a stone as fear swamped her. "Is it your spine or…?"

Ruby shook her head against Weiss's neck, and Weiss's panic eased just a little.

"D-don't think so," Ruby mumbled. "My upper back's just really b-bruised."

Upper back? So did that mean…?

Weiss cautiously rested her hands against the small of Ruby's back. Ruby let out an exhausted sigh and pressed herself closer. Weiss took the hint and tightened their embrace.

"You're here," Ruby whispered as though to herself. "You're really here."

She swallowed hard, and her shoulders tensed. Her face remained buried against Weiss's neck as she said brokenly, "I'm sorry. I ruined the phone you gave me and couldn't call you back. I broke my promise. I'm so sorry."

Weiss took a deep breath and slowly counted to five. Then she pulled away and leveled her gaze into Ruby's eyes.

"We'll talk about this later. I _am_ angry at you," she said, her voice low and hard, "but not for breaking your promise."

"Your phone—"

"—and I couldn't care less about the damn phone! I'll get you a new one. _Several _new ones if need be. Military grade and all."

Weiss took another breath and closed her eyes, trying to ease the sharpness in her tone, especially since she knew best that it was born of fear and worry rather than actual anger. There was something more important that she had to say right now.

When she had contained the worst of her emotions, she opened her eyes once again and nodded towards Winter who was watching the battlefield from above. "You didn't break your promise. I don't know how the two of you know each other or how any of this is even possible," —she let out a sharp huff— "but you managed to get word to me. You _did_ call me. You did keep your promise."

Weiss's breathing hitched as the image of Ruby getting swallowed up by the Grimm flashed through her mind. If Ruby hadn't sent Winter to Weiss when she did and if Weiss had been even a few minutes too late...

She leaned forward and pressed her brow against Ruby's. "Thank you for calling me," she whispered, her voice trembling.

When she drew back, it looked like Ruby was about to say something, but then Ruby's entire body stiffened. Her eyes snapped shut as a fierce shiver ran through her.

"Ruby?" Weiss's voice rose in concern.

Ruby shook her head as cold sweat broke out over her skin. "The Grimm are gathering energy. I think one of them is about to transform." She looked like she was about to be sick.

A split second later, Weiss felt two of her Sabyrs shatter and vanish out of existence. She gritted her teeth against the sensation. It was like someone stabbed an icy blade into her soul every time one of her summons got destroyed. The sensation faded with time as some of her magic returned to her, but it was unpleasant all the same.

A dark wave of energy billowed towards them, and Weiss's shoulders suddenly felt heavier. The air thickened, and it became harder to breathe.

Weiss turned just in time to see two giant serpent heads rise up from the dark pool of shadow Grimm. The serpent lacked a tail; instead, it was simply two long, sinuous bodies that connected in the middle. One diamond-scaled head was black with white patterns and the other was white with dark gray patterns. Each set of patterns was embellished with a shade of red that matched the serpents' glowing crimson eyes.

The white serpent head snapped one of Weiss's Ravagers out of the air while the black head turned towards Weiss and Ruby. It's tongue flicked out, tasting the air. It hissed, the sound making the hair on the back of Weiss's neck stand on end.

"A King Taijitu," Ruby said tightly. She took a step towards the creature as though preparing to meet it head on.

Weiss, however, saw the giant serpent pull its head back like a spring. Alarm shot through her.

Weiss darted forward and scooped Ruby up, one arm in the crook of Ruby's knees and the other cradling the middle of her back, hoping that she was avoiding the worst of Ruby's bruises.

"Hang on!" she said as she summoned a Glyph. She kicked off it and launched them into the air.

Ruby flailed in her arms for a second before wrapping her arms around Weiss's neck. She held on tightly and braced herself.

The black serpent crashed through Weiss's wall of ice spires as though it wasn't even there and whipped through the space they had just been standing. Weiss had dodged in the nick of time.

There was no time to catch their breaths, however. The white serpent struck at them as well, forcing Weiss to keep moving.

The two heads were blindingly fast and worked in perfect tandem. By the time Weiss had managed to dodge one of them, the other was already launching a new attack.

Weiss doggedly continued to leap from Glyph to Glyph. She blasted one of the heads with ice, but it turned away at the last second. Her magical attack skidded across its neck, and unfortunately, the ice crystals failed to take hold. All it took was one sharp, undulating movement from the giant serpent, and the thin sheet of ice covering its scales shattered.

Weiss clicked her tongue in annoyance. Evidently, this King Taijitu was at least partially resistant to magic. That could prove to be problematic.

"Weiss, put me down!" Ruby said into her ear as they dropped to avoid another snapping set of jaws.

Weiss didn't have a chance to answer her. She was too busy trying to dodge the two serpent heads while also keeping track of her summons. She needed to regroup.

She reached for the magical bonds that tied her to her summons and ordered them to focus their attacks on the King Taijitu.

The two remaining Sabyrs leapt onto the Grimm's body and tried to bite and claw their way through its thick scales to no avail. The two-headed serpent hissed in anger and used its coils to smash each of them against the walls of the channel. The impact was too great, and they burst into motes of rapidly fading light.

Weiss's Beowolves didn't last long either. Her chest clenched as they were either snapped up or crushed by the King Taijitu's massive body. All she had left now were her Ravagers.

At her command, the Ravagers targeted the King Taijitu's eyes. They might not succeed, but at the very least, they would provide a distraction that was impossible to ignore.

Weiss took the opportunity to summon a propulsion Glyph to launch them high into the sky and out of reach of the serpent Grimm.

The moment they landed on another Glyph, Ruby squirmed in Weiss's arms. Weiss reluctantly put her down.

Ruby's injured leg buckled as soon as she tried to put weight on it, and Weiss quickly reached out to steady her.

"We need to get back down there," Ruby said as she leaned against Weiss with a look of thanks. Weiss's hand found its way around Ruby's waist and rested itself on her opposite hip.

"Absolutely not!" Weiss snapped, finally able to catch her breath.

Determined silver met hard blue.

"We have to," Ruby said. "We can't let that King Taijitu get away. If we do, we'd be putting so many people in danger. Plus, we've got all those shadow Grimm milling around. Right now, they're all contained in this one area. If we don't get rid of them while we still can, they could move into the rest of the city and create new nests."

Her eyes begged Weiss to understand.

"And if we're having trouble fighting them, just think of how much harder it'd be for regular people."

Ruby was right, and it wasn't like the same thought hadn't crossed her own mind.

"Fine," Weiss told her, "but _I_ will fight them and only after I get you to safety."

Ruby's entire body stiffened at that and a look of panic flashed through her eyes.

"_No."_ Ruby said forcefully. "I can't—please don't—"

She swallowed whatever else she was about to say and took a deep breath.

"I-I can help. I just need to get a little closer so that I can make sure I get them all at once."

Weiss frowned. "What do you mean?"

Ruby met her eyes steadily. "I'm a light that can cut through the darkness. You already saw a little of that."

She glanced down at the King Taijitu and then back up at Weiss. "I can get rid of all those shadow Grimm in one go. And I think—no, I know—I can at least freeze the King Taijitu. I don't think I have enough energy to destroy it completely, but I can freeze it long enough for you to kill it. Can you do that?"

"_She can."_ At some point, Winter had joined them.

Weiss shot a glare at her sister. She was trying to keep Ruby _away_ from danger, not send her straight back into the fight.

Winter cocked an eyebrow back at her. "_You know she's right. And we both know there was no way you were going to let the Grimm find their way into the city."_

"Weiss."

Ruby's pleading voice brought Weiss's attention back to the young woman beside her.

Weiss's jaw tensed before she let out a sharp huff. "You're sure you can do this." It was a question even if she didn't phrase it that way.

Ruby gave her a tight nod. "I'm sure. Just…"

"Just...?"

Ruby bit her lip. Then she touched the hand that Weiss had around her waist. "I need you there with me. This" —she gave Weiss's hand a squeeze— "this helps. Having you here helps."

Weiss went quiet for a moment, trying to understand. Finally, she lifted her hand and intertwined her fingers with Ruby's. "You mean this helps? Touch?"

Ruby nodded as she squeezed their fingers together. "If you're there with me, I'm sure I can do it."

Weiss looked down at the milling Grimm. She only had two Ravagers left. Then the King Taijitu would turn its attention back to them or leave to find easier prey.

"_What's wrong, Weiss?"_

Weiss stiffened. Then she remembered who was asking. Her sister, the one person she had always trusted more than anyone else. The only other person who would hear what she was about to say was Ruby, and Ruby was, well, Ruby.

"It's been a while since I've had to fight in a real battle like this," Weiss admitted reluctantly. "I've let my training slack."

The days when she had to fight off attackers and assassins on a daily basis had long since passed in this modern, more "civil" world.

She met Winter's eyes. "I still have the magical capacity. I'm just not sure I have the same control I once had."

Winter nodded slowly. "_I think I can help with that."_

This time it was Weiss's turn to raise her brow. "You can?"

"_We share the same magic."_ Winter straightened in the way she always did whenever she was explaining something.

Weiss's heart panged sharply at the sight. She never thought she'd ever see this again.

Winter continued, unaware of the turn Weiss's thoughts had taken. "_And there are tales of our family members working together to cast greater magical workings than one of us could achieve alone. We never got the chance to test it since our line had all but died out by the time we were born, and the man that was our father did all he could to prevent us from mastering our innate skills, but I am certain we could do it."_

Weiss frowned. "Now's not the best time to be experimenting."

"_Or perhaps it's the perfect time. A trial by fire during which you have no choice but to succeed."_

Weiss stifled a groan. If she had any doubt that the spirit before her was truly her sister, it was gone now. Winter had always felt that if one had time to worry, they had time to take action and get things done.

Both Ruby and Winter looked at Weiss, waiting for her answer.

That was when Weiss felt another one of her Ravagers get destroyed. They were out of time.

"Fine," Weiss ground out. She shot a glance at Ruby. "But if you get hurt, there'll be no cookies for a month."

The corner of her mouth twitched in satisfaction at the look of abject horror that crossed Ruby's face before Ruby squared her shoulders in determination and nodded.

Weiss faced her sister. "How will we do this?"

"_Fortunately enough, we compliment each other. I barely have a fraction of the power I once had. It has forced me to be extra careful with what little I do have, which requires needle-point precision. Whereas you have power to spare."_

"So I'll cast the summon…"

"_...and I will help you maintain control."_

* * *

Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss's neck as Weiss lifted her up again. A part of her was embarrassed to have to be carried, but the rest of her more than relieved not to have to walk anymore. The kelpie had really done a number on her leg, and she could already feel it getting hot and swollen. She hoped it wasn't infected. Then again, who knew what kind of germs would be in the mouth of a water fae.

"Hold on," Weiss said, her voice a soothing caress against Ruby's ears even if it did sound a little stern.

This whole night had been full of ups and downs, but Ruby didn't think she'd ever forget the feeling that had swept over her the moment she realized Winter had returned and Weiss had truly come for her.

Ruby nodded and tightened her hold. She gritted her teeth as Weiss's leap jarred her injured leg, but she made sure not to make a sound. She didn't want Weiss to worry any more than she already was. Their landing hurt even more, but Ruby shoved the pain away with a grimace.

Just like earlier, when Weiss wrapped her arm around Ruby's waist, Ruby couldn't help but lean into her hold. The well of light deep within her surged up like a rising tide. It was the strongest it had been in ages, and Ruby thought she finally figured out why.

She glanced over at Weiss. Weiss had that little furrow between her brows again and her features were tight with worry, but she still looked so incredibly amazing. Noble.

_Beautiful._

The thought was like a drop of water splashing upon a still pool, sending ripples throughout the rest of her soul, and everything it touched seemed to light up in a way that made Ruby feel both elated and somewhat odd. It was like something had fundamentally changed within her, yet she wasn't quite sure what.

Ruby shifted her attention forward. There were still so many shadow Grimm down below. She had to make sure she got them all.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her power jumped at her call for the first time in years.

"_Life is beautiful. It is precious. And it must be protected."_

Who had told her that? Or had the words always been with her? She couldn't remember, but she had never felt them as strongly as she did now.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the King Taijitu getting ready to strike. She wouldn't give it the chance. She summoned her power, and it rose like a rolling wave. It poured out of her and lit up the night.

* * *

Weiss shielded her eyes as silver light enveloped the entire factory district. The shadow Grimm hissed and screamed as they were wiped out of existence.

After the light faded, Weiss lowered her arm. Her eyes widened, and her mouth fell open in shock. The King Taijitu had been petrified, both of its gaping jaws frozen mid-strike. Gone was the mosaic of white and black scales and in its place was pale gray stone.

Her heart seized when Ruby went limp in her arms. "Ruby!"

"—m okay." Ruby mumbled. She lifted her head and gave Weiss a weak smile. "Just tired…promise."

"_Weiss!"_ Winter said warningly.

Right. She had a job to do. And the sooner she got it done, the sooner she could return to Ruby.

Weiss helped Ruby sit and faced the frozen King Taijitu.

She heard a faint crack and a sound like trickling stone and sand down a rocky mountainside.

"_It's still alive."_

Weiss scoffed lightly. "If the Grimm can even be considered alive in the first place."

Winter smirked at her. "_True."_ She sobered. "_Are you ready?"_

"Of course."

Weiss created a line of Glyphs and raced forward until she was just in front of the two-headed serpent. The cracking sound grew louder, but she ignored it.

She summoned the largest Glyph she could and poured her magic into it. An unnatural wind whipped around her, stinging her eyes and sending her hair flying.

She chose the summon she knew best and the one that had protected her the longest: her sister's saber. She pictured its delicate seeming blade, its distinctive crescent-shaped guard, its spiral grip, and its rounded pommel and called it forth.

It erupted out of her Glyph blade first, streams of bluish light weaving themselves together and slowly taking form. The magical drain was immense, but it was nothing Weiss hadn't done before.

"_Fitting," _Winter said softly beside her, "_to have my own sword return to me after all these centuries."_

_Yes. Yes, it was, _Weiss thought to herself as she concentrated on bringing the summon into this world.

The King Taijitu began to break out of its stony prison, sending huge fragments of rock crashing to the ground. Its heads hissed their fury.

Weiss felt Winter's magic join with hers, both familiar and foreign at the same time. It was like another pair of hands had rested themselves over her own. It was strange and yet her heart filled with warmth.

Together they lifted the saber, which was nearly half the length of the King Taijitu.

Their thoughts overlapped.

_Ready?_

_Ready._

At their command, the saber sliced through the air. For a brief instant, Weiss worried that it still might not be enough to cut though the King Taijitu's thick scales, especially since it seemed to have some resistance to magic. She needn't have worried.

The summoned blade removed both serpent heads in the blink of an eye. Each of the heads let out a hissing snarl as they dissolved into inky smoke along with the rest of their body. Without a solid Grimm inside to offer extra stability, the remaining petrified shell crumbled and crashed to the ground.

* * *

Winter watched as Weiss touched down on the concrete floor with Ruby curled up in her arms. The two were talking quietly to each other. Winter didn't wish to intrude so she took the chance to fly up and take one last look around to ensure there weren't any remaining Grimm. She checked up and down the flood control channel before widening her search to the nearby streets and alleyways, just in case.

By the time she returned to Weiss and Ruby, Ruby had passed out in Weiss's arms.

"_How is she?"_ Winter asked.

"She's 'okay' apparently," Weiss answered with a bite in her tone. Her voice wavered. "She said that she was going to pass out, but that's normal for her when she uses her powers, so I shouldn't worry. I should just take her back to Silkie's place, and Silkie would look after her."

Weiss's arms tightened around their precious burden. "She's such a _fool._ She's all battered and bruised, and the first thing she does is tell _me_ not to worry."

Winter cracked a smile. "_Except if your positions were reversed, I expect you would say the same thing to her."_

Weiss shot her a glare. "_I'm_ a vampire. I can heal myself with a single meal, and she can't."

"_But she doesn't see it like that, does she? To her, pain is pain, hurt is hurt, no matter what you are."_

"No...no, she doesn't. And she never has." Weiss's gaze dropped to Ruby's face for a few moments, concern and worry practically radiating off her.

Then she closed her eyes, visibly pulling herself together. She looked at Winter.

"I have so many questions, but…"

Winter nodded. "_But Ruby takes precedence."_

Weiss shifted in place. "Will you still be here or…?

"_I don't know." _

Winter glanced down at her softly glowing form. She raised a hand and opened and closed it a few times, feeling the difference in the way her energy flowed through her body.

Whatever Ruby had done to her made her feel stronger and more tangible than ever. That was why she knew she could join her power with Weiss's. Before, using her power in this realm had been akin to trying to move underwater—sluggish, slow, and requiring far more effort than it should. Now, that feeling was gone.

"_Normally, using that kind of energy should have left me feeling exhausted and barely able to hold on to a visible form. But for now, I feel better than ever."_

Winter looked into her younger sister's eyes. "_But in case this doesn't last and I don't get a chance to speak with you again...know that you've made me so proud. You've accomplished far more than I think I would have been able to in your shoes."_

Weiss's eyes widened and seemed to shimmer in the low light.

Winter might have said more, but a voice suddenly echoed out of nowhere, one that was decidedly unpleasant and sent a bolt of alarm through her.

"_You ruined the game! You should have died—consumed and destroyed by the Grimm. The Rosebud is mine! My prey! You cannot have her!"_

"_The kelpie!"_ Winter spun to face the middle of the channel just as the water exploded into a towering wave.

Winter only saw a glimpse of the black stallion before every drop of water and every hint of moisture in the area froze with a crystalline crack. White frost drifted through the air like a fine mist, and it took a few seconds for it to settle.

The kelpie screamed as his body was frozen in the very water that had once been his weapon and mode of transportation. Only his head and neck were left free. He struggled and bucked wildly to no avail. For the first time ever, Winter saw true fear in his remaining eye.

"This is the creature that injured Ruby's leg?" Weiss's voice was cold and hard.

Winter glanced back. Weiss stood in the center of another Glyph, her eyes locked on the kelpie.

"_Yes, it is," _Winter answered.

Weiss stepped forward, her movements carefully controlled. Her magic flowed wildly around her tugging at her hair and clothes yet somehow leaving the young woman in her arms untouched and unbothered.

"_W-wait!" _the kelpie said nervously. His ears pinned themselves back, and the whites of his eyes were showing. "_Vampire, I need not her blood. We can share. Drink your fill, and I will dispose of the evidence for you. Human law enforcement kills your kind when they find out you've killed your prey, do they not? I will help with that freely with no debt to you and yours."_

The comment sent fury racing through Winter's being, but her anger was nothing compared to the frigid rage roiling through her younger sister.

"Listen here," Weiss said, her voice cutting through the air like a pin dropping in an empty room, "the _Rosebud_ is not yours. She belongs to no one but herself, and she is _no one's_ prey. Let this be a lesson to all who dare threaten her. The Rosebud is under my protection, and _anyone_ who wishes her harm better be prepared to die."

Weiss gave no other warnings. Her magic rushed forward like a torrent. The kelpie shrieked as the ice spread up the rest of his neck and over his face. Once it had fully encased him, the ice grew teeth and turned inward, spearing through the kelpie's body so many times that there was no doubt he had perished.

After a few long moments, Weiss released her spell, and the ice melted back into water. The kelpie's ruined body seemed to be dissolving as well. Eventually, all that was left of his body was a murky pool of greenish water and rotting river weeds.

Weiss stood stock still. Then she turned to face Winter.

"Are you still proud of me?" she asked quietly.

Winter narrowed her eyes. "_Why wouldn't I be? You did what you had to do to protect your family. That creature had already proven itself to be a continued threat. Destroying him was the best and most reasonable option. You did what I would have done had I the ability to do so."_

Weiss remained motionless for a few seconds longer. Finally, she gave Winter a tight nod and looked away. "We need to go."

"_Indeed. And the sooner the better. I have no doubt that whatever Ruby did was visible for miles."_

Weiss nodded again. She summoned her Queen Lancer, seated herself on its back, and settled Ruby in her lap.

"_Best stay as low to the ground as possible to avoid attention. Once you're farther away, you can try gaining altitude and head straight to the apartments."_

Alarm flashed through Weiss's eyes. "You're not coming?"

"_I will follow shortly." _Winter glanced at Ruby, her eyes grave. "_Ruby's fear of discovery worries me. She is always so careful to keep her powers and her identity under wraps. If there are people after her and if they show up here in response to whatever she just did, I want to know who they are and what they're after."_

Weiss's expression sharpened. "Be careful. And thank you."

Winter shook her head. "_She's your family, which means she's my family as well."_

_And Ruby is the only reason I can speak with you like this again. I owe her far more than a simple reconnaissance mission._

But that was a conversation for later.

Winter watched as her sister flew away.

Weiss chose to follow the flood control channel, using the high walls to block some of the light radiating from her summon. It would be trickier to avoid detection once she left the factory district, but Weiss was resourceful. She would be fine.

Now it was time for Winter to hide herself. She doubted anyone would be able to see her, but it was always wiser to err on the side of caution.

She hid behind a series of pipes that jutted out of one of the nearby factories and flowed into the ground, and settled down to wait.

* * *

**A/N: One last part to this prompt. The next chapter, tentatively named "Illuminated", is going to be a quiet one that ties most of the plot threads of the two previous chapters up. **

**Thanks as always for reading and being so patient between releases. ^_^**

**If you have the time and energy, please do let me know what you thought of the chapter and how well it flowed from the previous one. See you all next time~**

**P.S. - To those that don't already know, I've been working on a bunch of shorter stories as part of a prompt-based Discord event. If you like my writing, you'll probably like them as well. They are all available here on FFN. **

**_Diorite _is my wholesome yet slightly angsty with a happy ending whiterose one-shot featuring our two girls living alone together for the first time post-graduation in a world where The Fall didn't happen.**

_**Sanctuary **_**is a whiterose medieval fantasy AU mini-series with fairy tale-esque elements. Slow and sweet whiterose all the way.**


End file.
